The Dark Lord Will Rise Again
by SamaraXX
Summary: UA. Slash HP/LV. OOC. Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'élu mais juste le fils de Lily et James, deux célèbres aurors qui se battent pour sauver le monde sorcier, Harry s'éprend du mage noir et tyran, Lord Voldemort.
1. La remise des diplômes

**

* * *

**

**The Dark Lord Will Rise Again**

* * *

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV (HP/TR)

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze : **Bonjour tout le monde, à ceux qui me connaissent et aussi à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore... Oh là là, je suis toute contente de vous présenter ma toute nouvelle fic que j'adore, elle est géniale à écrire, à imaginer... Et le couple HP/TR (techniquement c'est HP/LV mais vous verrez que ça se rapportera davantage à Tom que Voldemort, mais puisqu'au moment de ma fic il est déjà Voldemort... :)) est tout à fait divin... C'est mon préféré je l'adore ! XD °cris hystériques et bave aux lèvres°

Et je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**1er Chapitre : La Remise des Diplômes**

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Harry sourit avec absence, il regarda les sourires figés de ses parents qui le regardaient déballer son cadeau comme s'il avait encore onze ans. Il regarda, cependant, avec ravissement le livre que lui avait offert ses parents. 'Les subtilités de la magie noire', ses parents étaient au courant depuis des années qu'il était vraiment doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, surtout depuis qu'il avait obtenu la note 'Optimal' à ses B.U.S.Es de fin de cinquième année. Il en était d'ailleurs assez fier, mais était certain qu'il reverrait les mêmes notes pour ses A.S.P.I.Cs, sans prétention Harry se savait très bon dans pratiquement toutes les matières. Sa seule bête noire était la botanique, qu'il trouvait absolument dénué d'intérêt. A part ça, il était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion avec cette jeune fille de Gryffondor Hermione Granger.

Sirius lui offrit le nouveau balai « L'éclair de feu » génération deux. Il y avait aussi autre chose où Harry excellait…le vol ! Il avait été d'ailleurs dès sa seconde année à Poudlard l'attrapeur de sa maison, et le capitaine à partir de la cinquième année. Harry remercia son parrain du regard, et regarda l'heure au-dessus de la cheminée de la cuisine de Godric's Hollow. Son plus gros cadeau aujourd'hui serait la remise des diplômes à Poudlard, malheureusement ses parents ne pourraient pas venir. Ils étaient tous les deux les plus grands aurors du ministère et étaient sollicités tout le temps même le jour le plus important de la vie de leur fils. Sirius ne viendrait pas non-plus, lui aussi auror et très occupé. C'était dans ces moments-là que Harry regrettait que Rémus, le petit-ami de Sirius soit parti pendant un mois en mission pour l'Ordre en Russie. Le loup-garou devait réunir tous les lycanthropes d'Europe, tache difficile pour un pauvre homme seul et démuni. Harry le plaignait, l'Ordre donnait vraiment des taches horribles à leurs membres. Le pire était qu'il était certain que les loup-garous n'accepteraient jamais de rejoindre la lumière, Voldemort leur promettait tellement plus ! Et Harry savait grâce à ses grandes connaissances en Histoire de la Magie que les lycans n'avaient jamais acceptés d'être ralliés à la lumière.

« Bien, je vais devoir y aller, la remise des diplômes commence dans quelques minutes, je suis déjà en retard » dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

James et Lily lui sourirent et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant que celui-ci ne transplanne jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis quelques années, le permis de transplanage avait été abaissé à seize ans ce qui faisait qu'à 18 ans, Harry savait transplaner depuis deux ans, cette mesure avait été prise pour pouvoir fuir devant les pouvoirs de Voldemort plus tôt.

Harry atterrit sur la grand rue dallée de Pré-au-Lard, il y avait une légère pluie. Harry se retourna vers les grandes murailles du château qu'il voyait au loin et sourit sincèrement depuis la première fois de cette journée d'anniversaire. Ce serait sans aucun doute la dernière fois qu'il verrait Poudlard, et bien qu'il ressentait un pincement au cœur à cette idée, il était ravi de revoir son château après un mois de vacances (il fallait le dire vite, les attaques quotidiennes empêchaient tout le monde de sortir de chez soi). Enfin, il remarqua un groupe de sorciers dans le bas de la rue, et reconnut tout de suite ses amis dont il avait donné rendez-vous quelques jours plus tôt. Il se hâta de les rejoindre, à sa vue ses amis eurent un grand sourire et l'enlacèrent.

« Ton père t'a enfin laissé sortir » ricana une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit son meilleur ami, les yeux gris étincelants de joie, les cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière dans un air aristocratique très attirant. Draco Malfoy avait une merveilleuse mine, souriant franchement, il rit à l'expression d'Harry et salua le reste du petit groupe de serpentards qu'ils formaient.

Oui, car Harry était un serpentard, un parfait serpentard dont le meilleur ami était Draco Malfoy cependant leur groupe était composé de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Elsa Mulciber, Chris Debussy. Harry se souvenait de la lettre horrifiée que leur avaient envoyé ses parents le lendemain de sa répartition, cette nouvelle avait à jamais entaché les bonnes ententes entre Harry et son père. Ca n'avait jamais été plus pareil depuis ce jour-là, et surtout le jour où ils apprirent qu'il était ami avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy le pire ennemi de James Potter. Le mangemort qui lui donnait tant de mal, et depuis cette découverte l'enfant gâté et libre qu'était Harry n'avait plus jamais eut le droit de sortir pendant les vacances. Et passer l'été chez ses amis était comme demander d'intégrer la ligue de boxe internationale pour nains, autant dire impossible.

« Et toi ? Ton père t'a laissé venir ici sans deux ou trois serviteurs ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir un peu trop joué aux yeux d'Harry qui le connaissait bien. Il savait que c'était pour faire bonne figure aux yeux des autres. Cependant, quand ils descendirent vers Poudlard et que Draco et Harry furent un peu en arrière, Draco lui souffla :

« J'ai du payer les serviteurs pour qu'ils me laissent y aller tout seul ! »

Harry éclata de rire mais jeta un regard compatissant à Draco qui détestait qu'on l'assiste dans tous ses faits et gestes.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard et remarquèrent que tous les anciens septième années étaient là. Des Gryffondors aux visages souriant se chamaillaient dans un coin du hall ce qui fit lever au ciel, les yeux d'Harry et de Draco. Ils trouvaient l'humour des Gryffondors si lourd et bien trop mièvre à leur goût.

« La moitié de ces idiots n'atteignent même pas des notes au-dessus d'acceptable, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on accepte une telle racaille dans l'école… » murmura Draco à Harry en regardant particulièrement Hermione Granger, la grande rivale d'Harry sur la place du meilleur élève de l'école.

Harry lui lança un regard lourd de sens, malgré son appartenance à Serpentard Harry n'aimait pas qu'on rabaisse les enfant de moldus, surtout parce que sa mère était née de moldus et que toute façon il n'aimait pas les idées extrémistes. En fait Harry n'avait pas de camp à proprement parlé. Il répugnait à penser qu'il puisse être rattaché à un camp en particulier sans avoir essayer. Par exemple, ils n'aimaient pas la façon dont parlaient ses parents pour eux rien ne comptait plus que la lumière, et d'après ce qu'avait vu Harry il y avait plein de bévues du côté de Dumbledore et personnellement il n'aimait pas tellement cet homme sénile et cinglé qui semblait lire dans sa tête. D'une façon générale, Harry détestait qu'on le surprenne et que quelqu'un ose se mesurer à lui et à ses compétences. Et Dumbledore, sa folie, son mystère représentaient toutes les choses qu'il n'aimait pas. Il détestait n'être pas maître de ses pensées, et de sentir quelque chose d'insaisissable lui échapper. Quant aux idées racistes et extrémistes de Draco, il ne les aimait pas non-plus même s'il dévouait une admiration à la magie noire et aux pouvoirs de Voldemort qu'il trouvait stupéfiants.

Bientôt, la foule compacte des élèves rentra dans la Grande Salle qui avait été aménagé afin d'accueillir les parents et leurs enfants. Des centaines de chaises avaient été installées devant la grande table des profs où siégeaient le ministre, le directeur et les professeurs.

« Pourquoi il y a le ministre ? » demanda Draco avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Mes parents m'ont dit que ce profiteur voulait se faire des liens avec la nouvelle de génération de guerriers ou de… mangemorts, rien que des sottises si tu veux mon avis, pour mes parents il n'y a que deux camps les gentils et les méchants… »

Draco ricana méchamment.

« Oh ! Et moi je suis le méchant je suppose ? » fit Draco avec une once de plaisanterie dans la voix.

Harry tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et eut un léger sourire avant de s'avancer pour s'asseoir sur des chaises près de la sortie. Ses autres amis étaient partis s'installer avec leurs parents dans des coins diversifiés.

« Pourquoi ton père n'est pas venu ? »

« Je t'expliquerais… » répondit laconiquement son ami en regardant fixement Dumbledore qui s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

« Mes chers enfants… (Draco eut une exclamation de pur dédain) Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans votre école qui restera la vôtre quoiqu'il arrive. Pour vous tous, une ère s'achève : le temps de l'insouciance et de l'enfance, vous allez tous et peu importe vos notes rentrer dans votre avenir… Mais sachez que Poudlard sera toujours votre maison même si les sbires de Voldemort vous font souffrir, même si nous savons tous que le règne de ce tyran mis en place depuis une trentaine d'année nous déchirera en différents camps. Mais je vous assure que l'unité est notre force ! N'oubliez pas, jamais, votre maison… »

Il laissa derrière son discours un long silence qu'il voulût faire un peu trop dramatique aux yeux de Harry qui trouvait ses paroles ennuyantes à souhait. La remise de diplôme se fit rapidement. Chacune des matières furent représentées par les professeurs. Pour l'instant, Harry et Hermione comptabilisaient le même nombre d'optimal. Mais bientôt, le professeur de DFCM se leva et prononça le premier nom de la liste.

« Un seul élève avec un 'Optimal' dans ma matière… Harry Potter ! »

Harry souffla de soulagement même s'il s'y attendait et se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher son diplôme, il serra la main de son professeur et la main du ministre qui le transperça du regard. Les Serpentards souriaient et l'avaient même applaudi en entendant son nom, en revanche les Gryffondors faisaient semblant de vomir puérilement dans leur coin.

Il revint à sa place à côté de Draco et attendit pour le dernier A.S.P.I.C… Il cracha de dépit à l'entente du nom de Granger et se leva brusquement pour quitter la salle en ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier sa note sur les panneaux. Un piètre ou désolant à tout casser. Que pouvait-il attendre de la part de la botanique ? C'était une saleté de matière inintéressante et inutile à moins que sa seule ambition était d'avoir de la terre sous les ongles… Et juste au ciel, Harry détestait avoir les ongles sales, de toute façon il détestait être sale tout court. Il était toujours parfait dans ces robes de sorciers qui coûtaient une fortune. Mais il pouvait se le permettre, ses parents avaient un salaire très important.

Harry arborait une beauté mesurée avec ses traits fins parfaitement dessinées, de la courbe de sa nuque à la magnifique et sensuelle aisance de sa démarche, ses yeux d'un vert perçant, brillant, d'un émeraude froid et impénétrable. Sa bouche aux belles lèvres qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la finesse de son visage, à ses cils démesurément longs. Et surtout, l'impression de suffisance qui émanait de lui, l'aura de puissance, d'accomplissement. Harry respirait la beauté et ses manières douces et fières lui accordait un grand succès chez les filles.

Malheureusement, malgré deux ou trois expériences avec des filles Harry n'était plus jamais sorti avec l'une d'entre elles depuis un an. Il n'y en avait aucune qui lui plaisait, et avait préféré s'enfermer dans des lectures de délectations sombres et enivrantes. C'était d'ailleurs cet amour des livres qui l'avait rendu si ouvert sur le monde, sur la guerre et la magie noire. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, il trouvait cette matière passionnante, ou en tout cas quand il s'instruisait lui-même. Il connaissait les biographies de tous les mages noirs connus. Son seul problème résonnait dans l'histoire de Voldemort, il n'avait jamais pu se documenter sur ce mage noir qui terrorisait son pays.

« Oh ! Harry, ne fais pas celui qui est déçu tu n'as raté qu'un A.S.P.I.C, toi et Granger êtes à égalité… Mais tout le monde sait que t'es meilleur qu'elle ! »

Harry lui sourit, et regarda quelque temps son meilleur ami. De son côté, Draco ne se gênait pas pour sortir avec toutes les filles qu'il désirait. Et elles étaient nombreuses, toutes embobinées dans ses beaux discours de gosse de riche. Elle succombaient toutes à son charme fier et hautain. Il était magnifique, froid, presque glacial. Et il avait les manières d'un prince. Avec Harry, ils avaient été tous les deux les garçons les plus côtés de Poudlard. Et comme chaque fille attirée par Harry se faisait jeter, elles allaient toutes se réconforter dans les bras de Draco qui avait su tirer profit de cette place très tôt. Cependant, tout le monde savait que sa petite-amie officielle devrait être Pansy Parkinson. Mais comme cet accord ne devait prendre place qu'après leur scolarité, tous les deux ne s'étaient pas gênés pour papillonner à droite et à gauche.

« Au fait, Harry, il fallait que je te parle… J'ai dit aux autres de nous rejoindre à Pré-au-Lard dans une demi-heure… En attendant, je t'offre un verre aux Trois Balais » lui fit Draco en l'amenant déjà sur le chemin du village sorcier.

Harry le suivit en guettant la pluie qui recommençait à tomber et mouillait ses mèches couleur corbeau. Ils furent silencieux tout le long du trajet, après tout chacun savait de quoi allait parler leur discussion. Ils avaient redouté ce moment depuis des années, et voilà que ce jour ils devaient faire face à cette réalité. Ils étaient bien conscients tous les deux, que leur amitié avait été fragile pendant sept ans pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils venaient de milieux radicalement différents.

Draco poussa la porte du bar des Trois Balais et alla s'installer à une table éloignée des autres et cachée par une grande plante verte. Harry s'assit face à lui, il se mit à tapoter de la main le bois de la table dans un geste nerveux. Draco, quant à lui, évitait les yeux verts pénétrants d'Harry pour les poser plutôt sur la serveuse qui leur apporta bientôt leurs consommations.

« J'avais demander une paille verte… Pas jaune ! » objecta Draco avec un ton cinglant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Son ami pouvait être très exigeant quelques fois et cela l'avait toujours interpellé qu'ils croient que tout le monde devait être à son service. Cependant, Harry avait les mêmes attitudes avec les inférieurs à lui qu'il connaissait mais il n'était pas si chieur avec des serveuses…

« Oui, monsieur je vous apporte tout de suite votre paille… » répliqua la serveuse en essayant de rester agréable et polie.

Draco acquiesça rapidement et croisa le regard rieur d'Harry, il le soutint avec un léger sourire mais ignora superbement la réplique que lui lança celui-ci.

« Bon, alors Draco… Si tu pouvais me dire ce que tu avais à me dire »

Draco redevint instantanément sérieux et jeta un regard autour de lui pour être sur que personne ne les écoutait.

« Bien, mon père n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui pour la remise des diplômes parce qu'il devait proposer mes service au Seigneur des Ténèbres aujourd'hui même. Il m'a demander hier soir si je voulais intégrer les mangemorts et j'ai répondu… oui » conclut Draco en évitant les yeux d'Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux en hochant la tête avec compréhension. De toute façon, il savait depuis des années et des années que ce jour arriverait. Depuis le jour où ils étaient devenus amis et qu'il avait entendu son nom, il avait comprit que le garçon qu'il avait devant lui deviendrait un mangemort. En ce temps-là, Harry était encore bien attaché aux principes de ses parents mais pendant sept années chez les Serpentards et une étude approfondie du monde dans lequel il avait toujours baigné il ne savait plus quel camp était le mieux.

« Inutile de faire semblant, on savait que ce jour arriverait… On a toujours su qu'un jour on se retrouverait face à face dans un camp opposé… » murmura Harry.

« Pas sûr ! Tu dis tout le temps que tu n'as pas choisi de camps, que tu n'aimes ni l'un ni l'autre… Harry tu pourrais intégrer _notre _camp, pas forcément en tant que mangemort… Mais, je ne sais pas avec tes pouvoirs et tes connaissances le Seigneur des Ténèbres te recrutera sûrement ! »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé et haussa les épaules.

« Ne pourrais-je pas tout simplement suivre le cours de ma vie ? Mon père va me faire entrer au quartier des aurors en tant que stratège, il est tombé sur mes plans d'attaques l'année dernière quand il avait fouillé ma chambre et m'a toujours demandé conseils pour ses manœuvres. Depuis il est certain que je devrais travailler avec lui, qu'importe mon avis… Tant qu'à ma mère, elle est bion trop occuper à traquer Bellatrix Lestrange que de penser à moi ! »

Harry but une gorgée de son Whisky Pur Feu, alors que la serveuse apportait la fameuse paille verte. Dès qu'elle s'en fut aller, Draco hocha la tête.

« Alors tu vas travailler pour le ministère ? »

« C'est ce qui semblerait, oui… » répondit Harry en ressentant bien malgré lui de la honte face à ses paroles.

« Alors on ne se reverra sûrement pas… » finit Draco avec une voix un peu plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry évita le regard de son ami, et ne put rien répondre du tout. Lui-même ignorait s'ils se reverraient un jour. Ils restèrent muets un bon moment, tous les deux perdus dans leurs réflexions et les conséquences de la guerre. Quand ils furent interrompus par une grande clameur à l'entrée. C'était leurs amis qui revenaient de Poudlard.

« Hé Harry ! Petit veinard ! T'es le deuxième de la promotion ! »

« Deuxième ! » s'exclama Harry horrifié. « Mais j'étais à égalité avec l'autre nulle de Granger ! »

« Désolé vieux, elle a eut Effort Exceptionnel en DFCM alors que toi tu as eut Désolant en Botanique, elle est donc techniquement la première… » fit Chris avec un air de compassion.

Harry souffla de lassitude et s'enfonça dans sa chaise en essayant de cacher sa déception, tous les autres éclatèrent de rire devant l'expression de colère d'Harry. Et celui-ci ne put que suivre avec eux en mettant un instant de côté son amour-propre. Il savait qu'il devait profiter de ce dernier moment avec eux de bonheur et d'amitié, car dès le lendemain matin jamais plus il ne pourrait leur reparler comme il le faisait maintenant…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Il ne s'agit juste que du début, une mise en place de la fic, des personnages et tout et afin de vous familiariser avec mon Harry très OOC... Ca plaît ou ça ne plaît pas ! Mais j'espère que vous me reviewerez pour me donner vos impressions sur cette fic qui me tient à coeur, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ! C'est vraiment une demande, parce que en tant que premier chapitre j'ignore où je vais et si c'est bien. Rassurez-moi, ou donnez-moi des conseils, engueulez moi si vous le souhaitez... Mais laissez moi une review... :)

A la prochaine... °sourire mesquin°

SamaraXX


	2. Le Quartier des Aurors

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

**RaR :**

**Lyly : **Merci beaucoup toi ma première revieweuse… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Et voici la suite…

**Lilician : **Oh merci de m'avoir reviewé, ca me fait super plaisir surtout que j'adore ta fic « Un amour interdit » ! En tout cas, merci de tes compliments, ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et oui je sais que c'est très horrible de se faire battre par Granger. Je plains aussi Harry ! Mais bon s'il y avait eut magie noire comme matière étudiée à Poudlard, Harry aurait été le premier… °haha rire sadique°. Allez a+ et encore merci.

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **Salut ! Oui j'aime beaucoup aussi mon Harry un peu plus intello, maispas moins inintéressant pour autant… C'est bizarre, ce n'est pourtant pas comme ça que je le vois d'habitude mais je l'aime beaucoup comme ça ! J'adoooore Tom/Harry moi aussi, c'est mon couple préféré ! Merci de m'avoir reviewé ! Bye !

**Cassie : **Youhou ! Une autre fan des HP/LV… C'est normal c'est le meilleur couple qu'il soit, je suis ravie que mon Harry te plaît ! Merci de ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite qui j'espère n'est pas arrivé en retard… Et merci pour ton 'bonne chance' les débuts de fics sont toujours si durs ! XD

**Spirit.w.w : **Hiii merciiiii ! Oui oui ça promet, j'y compte bien ! XD

**NEPHERIA : **Merci infiniment ! Ca me fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant ! Bisous !

**Noamnesia : **Merci beaucoup ! XD Moi j'adore ton pseudo :)

**Luna051 : **Merci merci merci merci ! Vous êtes tous trop gentils, j'espère réussir à updater souvent rapidement aussi mais bon… Je suis siiii contente que ça te plaise, continue de reviewer, plz ! Gros bisous !

**Etincelle Nocturne : **Je ne me cache pas, soeurette ! Etant folle moi-même je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! Maintenant, je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse changer d'opinion sur les slashs ryry/Voldy ! Que veux-tu c'est le meilleur des slashs ? Que dis-je ! Le meilleur des couples qu'il existe, dans quelques semaines, tu pleureras pour que je te donne de bons slashs à lire ! XD XD XD XD !

**Onarluca : **Kikou ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! N'hésite pas à reviewer pour continuer à me dire ton avis et encore merci… :) !

**WendyMalfoy : **KOUKOUOUOUOUOUOOUOOU ! Ca va bien ? Merciiii de lire ma fic, et NON tu ne seras pas déçue parce que je t'assure que les slashs Harry/Tom c'est trooop bien enfin j'espère que j'arriverais à te faire tomber accro parce que perso je le suis et j'adooore ! MDR ! Merci d'aimer mon Harry, je l'aime comme ça aussi ! Il est si bôô ! Et moi aussi je l'avais adoré dans le tome 5 ! C'était le bon temps où Harry pétait des câbles ! mdr ! Et Draco… Hahah ca m'a fait déliré de le faire en chieur, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis cette réplique sur la paille verte mais j'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien ! XD ! Et oui, j'adore les slashs et je ne sais pas si on en avait déjà parlé… En tout cas j'adore les Harry/Tom et les Harry/Draco, j'en aime d'autres mais à moindre mesure que ces deux-là dont je suis littéralement FAN :) ! Et jte laisse avec cette suiteuh :)

**Neverland : **Merci ! C'est très gentil… Oui moi aussi j'aime l'attitude d'Harry du genre un peu distant, un peu intello, playboy malgré lui dégoûté des expériences féminines… Ouii je l'adore même s'il reste _méchant_ (XD) ! Oh oui oui la rencontre avec Voldemort, je l'ai déjà en tête… Je suis ravie de l'écrire ! Et voici la suite… Bisous !

**Mini pouce06 : **Merci beaucoup de ta review… Ha oui, c'est vrai que je l'ai classé dans drama, mais pas dans tragedy ! XD Non j'ai mis drama parce que ça risque d'être sombre comme dans tout Harry/Tom mais je ne sais pas si ça va être très triste comme je ne sais pas si ça va être une happy end, ou une death fic ou une autre fin… Je ne sais pas encore, désolée ! Tu préfères quoi :) Et voiciii la suite ! Bonne Lecture ! Bisous

**Hannange : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review, j'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue à updater ! Bisous

**Jouzetsuka : **Je n'ai pas fait de fautes dans ton pseudo ? lol, oui moi aussi j'adore Harry en serpentard en fait j'ai adoré les fics où il était serpentard avant même d'aimer les Harry/Tom, je le trouve si intéressant en serpentard ! De toute façon c'est ma maison préférée :) ! Merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit :) Oulalala ça me fait tout plein plaisir ! Bisous !

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ! J'ai été si heureuse en voyant le nombre de reviews ! 15 ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis énormément contente, c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fics commence si bien… J'espère que ça va continuer, que vous allez tous aimer cette suite. En tout cas, beaucoup de misères pour ce chapitre, pas à écrire... Mais le problème est que je l'avais presque fini mais mon ordi a buggé et a tout effacé, j'ai dû tout réecrire :( M'enfin... Bisous à tous et encore merciii ! Je vous adore tous ! XD Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

**2ème Chapitre : Le Quartier des Aurors**

Un mois plus tard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit de Godric's Hollow. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté sa maison alors qu'il disait qu'il allait le faire depuis la remise des diplômes. Il regarda son réveil et se leva en hâte et en jurant avec colère. C'était son premier jour de travail au ministère et il était déjà en retard. Il sortit de sa chambre en boxer et courut jusqu'à à sa salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide en cinq minutes, puis il s'habilla et transplana directement au ministère. Arrivé là-bas, il se trouva bien perdu au milieu des centaines de personnes qui couraient dans les couloirs à droite et à gauche. Pas un ne se serait arrêter pour lui dire son chemin, et d'ailleurs Harry n'avait aucune envie de les arrêter dans leur course, ils semblaient déjà assez stressés comme ça. Et quoiqu'on puisse en penser, Harry tenait à être impeccable pour son premier jour de travail.

Alors il décida de déambuler à droite et à gauche et trouva enfin le Quartier des Aurors bien caché au septième niveau. Il frappa à la porte du Chef des Aurors, et entra sans hésitation quand on le lui permit. Il fut surpris de découvrir son père en discussion avec son patron, généralement James Potter était plutôt connu pour être en action que pour parler calmement dans un bureau. D'ailleurs le contraste d'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir et la sérénité dans ce bureau était frappant.

« Ha ! Le fameux fils de James et Lily, avance mon garçon avance… Par la barbe de Merlin, mais il te ressemble beaucoup ! » fit-il à James en inspectant Harry de haut en bas.

« Tu viens de Serpentard, non ? » ajouta le patron avec un regard perçant.

Si Harry fut surpris d'une telle perspicacité, il ne le montra pas, ce qu'il ne lui empêcha pas de demander :

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Vous avez tous la même attitude, on dirait que vous avez un balai dans le… Oui, bon tu m'as compris mon garçon, j'ai bien peur que ton père désapprouve mes paroles ! » fit le Chef des Aurors en marmonnant dans sa barbe grise et touffue.

Harry le trouvait immédiatement pitoyable, il jeta un regard soucieux à son père qui ne fit que sourire avec moquerie.

« Mais ne le prends pas mal, les Serpentards sont en général d'excellents stratèges et ont une très bonne intuition, cela dit c'est parce que vous avez été fait dans le même moule que nos ennemis… »

Harry ne répondit rien, n'appréciant que moyennement la tournure que prenait la discussion.

« Bien, je te donne la clef de ton casier, tu auras le bureau numéro 17 celui près de Ronald Weasley, un bon gars… »

Harry grimaça, il avait toujours détesté ce rouquin débile et grossier. Heureusement, cela échappa au regard du vieux Chef des Aurors mais pas à James qui fronça des sourcils légèrement.

Harry fut pressé de quitter ce bureau puant et trop étroit. Son père le suivit peu de temps après.

« Viens, c'est par là que sont mis les nouveaux aurors… »

« Je suis un stratège pas un auror ! » répliqua Harry qui insistait bien sur la nuance.

James haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« C'est pareil… Dis voir, tu n'aimes pas ce Ronald Weasley à ce que je vois… C'est dommage il va être ton coéquipier… »

« QUOI ? Non, je refuse d'être associé à ce débile Gryffondor il est aussi con qu'une belette ! »

« Drôle de comparaison… » murmura son père qui ne releva pas le refus d'Harry « Mais tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ça où tu ne travailles pas ici… »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait c'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu ! » cracha Harry avec colère.

James s'arrêta net dans le couloir ce qui obligea toutes les personnes pressées dans le couloir à les éviter de justesse.

« Ecoute-moi bien Harry, être auror c'est le rêve de beaucoup de jeunes comme toi qui n'ont pas eut la chance d'avoir d'aussi bonnes notes ! Je ne te comprends pas… A ton âge j'étais euphorique d'être un auror ! » lui fit James avec quelques éclairs de colère dans ses yeux.

« Euphorique ? Euphorique pour quoi ? De se faire tuer ou de tuer d'autres, des innocents comme des coupables… Tu veux quoi au juste ? Que je devienne comme toi ? Mais je ne suis PAS comme toi, _papa…_ » lui répondit Harry avec un ton de dédain qu'il n'avait jamais eut devant son père.

James eut un regard attristé et en colère en même temps.

« Ca je l'ai bien remarqué Harry depuis que tu as fréquenté tes stupides amis… »

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour…

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de les insulter ! » s'écria-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

James eut un sourire triste.

« Tu vois Harry, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi ici… Tu es puissant, tu es un guerrier et tu es le meilleur stratège que j'ai jamais rencontré… Tu dois te battre Harry pour que notre camp triomphe ! »

Harry abaissa sa baguette doucement en soufflant de lassitude et en se forçant à ne pas lui dire la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que c'est ce camp-là que je veux voir triompher ? »

James tapota l'épaule d'Harry et le poussa dans la salle à leur droite. Là, il y régnait une agitation incroyable, des petits bouts en papiers volaient partout dans la pièce à vive allure, les gens se pressaient d'un bureau à l'autre, les panneaux d'affichages n'arrêtaient pas de changer leur message. Et les hiboux et les centaines de lettres qui venaient de l'extérieur volaient avec bruit dans la pièce. Harry s'avança dans la rangée principale et alla s'asseoir à son bureau vide de tout papiers.

« Bien c'est ta place désormais, voilà ton premier dossier travaille bien… Et surtout Harry, ne me déçois pas… »

Harry regarda son père longuement mais ne répondit rien. Celui-ci tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Harry se retrouva donc seul devant tous ces aurors qui le regardaient. Il se sentit légèrement gêné mais les ignora avec une expression hautaine. Il savait qu'il devait être le seul stratège de ce service, ils étaient si rares !

Harry s'assit donc à son bureau et toute l'agitation continua. Il tourna la tête à sa droite et rencontra les yeux bruns dégoûtés de Weasley.

« Salut Weasel… Alors t'as réussi à intégrer un service du ministère, sûrement pour réussir à nourrir ta famille depuis que ton père ne peut plus le faire… Quoique je doute qu'il ait déjà réussi à le faire… » fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur et glacial.

« Ferme ta gueule, Potter ! » répliqua-t-il avec haine.

« Oh… Quel vulgarité, si on doit être coéquipiers autant être polis l'un à l'autre, non ? »

« C'est toi qui m'a insulté, pauvre idiot ! »

« Moi ? Mais non voyons j'énonçais juste une vérité… »

Weasley brûla de rage et lança son dossier à l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Bravo Weasel… Bon, maintenant si tu as finis de jouer au lancé de poids je vais m'occuper de mon dossier, parce que vois-tu il me semble que dans notre équipe c'est moi le cerveau et c'est toi qui va te faire déchiqueter… Pas vrai ? Donc, va plutôt te défouler sur un mangemort que sur un pauvre dossier, Weasel… »

Puis Harry se concentra sur ses codes qu'il trouva d'une facilité déconcertante. Il les réussit en un rien de temps et lança de temps à autres des regards moqueurs à Weasley qui avait bien du mal à ranger toutes les feuilles envolées de son dossier.

XXXXXX

Quelques semaines plus tard, les relations entre Ron et Harry ne s'étaient pas améliorées, pire elles avaient tendances à se dégrader. Cela était dû en partie par les humiliations cuisantes que faisait Harry à répétition. La pauvre victime qu'était Ron en était réduit à faire semblant d'être malade pour éviter d'aller au travail, et pourtant il aimait son métier… Ce n'était pas qu'il était lâche ou faible, mais n'importe qui aurait défailli devant les blagues méchantes d'Harry qui aurait fait fuir Gryffondor lui-même, le plus courageux.

Tant qu'à Harry, il résolvait code sur code sans aucune difficultés. Ceux-ci avaient beau être importants, ils étaient d'une facilité presque déconcertante. Harry se doutait qu'on devait lui refiler des codes de mangemorts très peu expérimentés. Tandis que ses stratégies étaient très faciles à élaborer. Il était très fin stratège et cela lui allait parfaitement de ne devoir que rester sur son bureau toute la journée, bien que cela devenait ennuyant. Il préférait voir Ron se battre sur les champs de bataille, que de devoir lui-même y aller. Cela l'arrangeait dans un sens. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas doué en duel mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se blesser à un raid ni même de devoir servir le ministère pour les débarrasser de deux mangemorts sans importance, il avait bien plus ambitieux en tête. Ron non-plus n'était pas mauvais en duel mais il était une vraie calamité au corps à corps. Harry avait eut l'extrême déplaisir de se battre avec lui après une humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir touchant de trop près sa famille. Ron était devenu rouge comme une tomate, déformant ses traits pourtant charmants. Pris d'un élan de rage, il s'était rué sur Harry en le martelant de coup de poing, mais Harry l'avait très vite immobiliser avec la méthode que Ron avait choisi mais le serpentard n'utilisait pas tellement les poings, car il n'en avait pas la force mais usait plutôt de techniques pour bloquer les mouvement de son adversaire et d'utiliser sa force. Dans cette baston Harry avait observé que Ron n'avait ni vivacité ni force musculaire, ce qui enchantait particulièrement Harry. D'ailleurs, quand Harry repensait à ce moment il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, car le meilleur dans tout ça était que Ron avait été jugé fautif par le Chef des Aurors, au grand dam de celui-ci et au grand ravissement du brun. Sans vraiment savoir comment il s'y était pris, Harry avait attiré la bienveillance du patron qui l'avait gentiment gratifié d'un sourire. Mais cette sympathie venait sûrement de la faculté de tout serpentard à amadouer et adoucir les gens.

Bientôt, Harry vit le panneau d'affichage changer de son habituelle exclamation 'Vigilance Constante' en une demande de réunion. La liste des convoqués était ensuite marquée en-dessous. Au grand désappointement d'Harry, il vit le nom de l'équipe de Ron et de lui-même s'inscrire entre divers noms qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément, mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de nouveaux aurors.

Il rangea ses codes et se leva paresseusement de sa chaise en traînant presque les pieds bien que sa grâce naturelle lui enlevait toute grossièreté. Il soupira en attendant devant la petite salle étouffante de la réunion. Un jeune auror blond aux boucles d'or d'enfant de cœur l'accosta sur sa droite. Harry avait déjà eut le loisir de le rencontrer, il était du genre bavard mais n'était pas ennuyant. Cependant, il était pour Harry le type même du poufsouffle modèle.

« Encore une réunion ennuyante à mourir, tu crois qu'ils me verront si je m'endors ? »

C'était dans ce genre de discussions futiles et banales qu'Harry ne savait jamais quoi répondre. Il avait alors l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un autre monde peuplé de Serpentards qui ne posaient jamais de questions à proprement idiotes, à part s'il y a une grande intimité entre eux.

« Euh… Hé bien, essaye tu verras bien, Creevey ! »

Harry entra à la suite des autres dans la pièce, et ne fut pas surpris de voir le blond nommé Colin Creevey s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous dire quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

Cependant le suspens fut de courte durée quand ils virent des aurors bien connus et le patron lui-même entrer dans la salle. Harry remarqua ses parents mis en valeur à chaque côté du Chef des Aurors, et Sirius et des autres qu'Harry ne connaissait pas étaient tout près d'eux de façon à les voir nettement. Il savait cependant qu'ils faisaient tous partis de la Brigade d'Elite du Quartier des Aurors. Les _héros_ du pays.

Il regarda quelques instants, ses parents s'installer et écouta distrait les commentaire de Colin sur cette présence des meilleurs aurors. « Ce sera peut-être moins ennuyant, cette fois ! »

Bientôt, le Chef des Aurors se leva le regard pétillant de folie derrière ses prunelles grises délavées.

« Mes chers aurors… » fit-il avec enthousiasme « Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle réunion, qui je suis sûr vous fera très plaisir… En effet elle sera légèrement différente. Nous avons, en effet, décidé que vous deviez vous informer sur Voldemort un minimum afin de ne pas le sous-estimer, de ne pas être impressionné si par une grande malchance vous vous retrouveriez devant lui… Mais pour les plus ambitieux ou les plus observateurs d'entre vous, peut-être que cela vous servira à détecter ses faiblesses… »

Le chef s'arrêta, se délectant de l'impact que ses phrases avaient eut sur ses aurors.

« J'ai amené ma brigade d'Elite qui ont déjà rencontré Voldemort, et ce n'est pas un luxe… La plupart de ceux qui l'ont rencontré ne reviennent pas vivants. Cependant, James Potter ici présent pris le risque au péril de sa vie d'enregistrer un court extrait du raid de Vendredi dernier… »

Harry fut particulièrement ravi de cette annonce, il était également assez abasourdi que son père ait rencontré Voldemort si récemment. Depuis son déménagement, une semaine auparavant (un magnifique appartement au cœur de Londres) Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre des nouvelles de son père et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû… Bien que son père avait déjà rencontré Voldemort, c'était assez rare et toujours exceptionnel surtout parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait rarement part aux raids. L'excitation d'Harry s'échauffa à la vue de la fameuse cassette… Dire que les informations concernant Voldemort se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main ! Peu de personnes pouvaient comprendre l'attraction que cette cassette et donc ce qu'elle contenait était important pour Harry. Lui-même ne comprenait pas cette fascination pour ce tyran.

« Bien, je vous prie d'être très attentif, c'est un document très précieux… Observez ses techniques de combat, ensuite nous pourrons en parler librement et recueillir vos impressions.. »

Le Chef des Aurors s'avança vers l'écran magique. C'était un objet inspiré des moldus mais bien plus efficace. D'une matière vaporeuse et intouchable, l'écran était comme une fenêtre sur une scène, comme si celui qui regardait l'écran voyait à travers une fenêtre ouverte. La lumière pouvait donc venir dans la salle de réunion, ainsi que le vent, les gouttes de pluie envolées, les odeurs… Et le son avait la même intensité en vrai que derrière l'écran.

D'ailleurs avant que l'image soit diffusée sur l'écran, Harry entendit des cris, des hurlements, des entrechocs violents et sentit un vent très frais s'enrouler autour de lui. Soudain l'image apparut sur l'écran, d'abord un peu floue elle devint de plus en plus nette jusqu'à atteindre un effet parfaitement réel avec les mêmes couleurs grises et blanche, le même nombre de pixels qui ponctuaient le magnifique paysage qui accompagnait le raid. A en juger par les hautes montagnes au loin, entourées de halots de nuages et le large cours d'eau qui coupait les terres légèrement givrées de l'arrière plan, Harry pensa que ce devait se dérouler en Ecosse. Cependant, l'immense plaine blanchie devenait de plus en plus souillée d'une couleur rouge. Et la pluie entraînait dans son sillage diluvien de véritables ruisseaux de sang s'écoulant jusqu'au cours d'eau mélangeant encore cette couleur sang à la blancheur cristallisée du paysage écossais.

Le raid était d'une violence sans nom… Le père d'Harry avait posé la caméra encore plus haut afin de ne rien manquer du raid et ainsi Harry pouvait avec aise regarder les hommes qui sans répits tombaient à terre, les yeux ouverts avec surprise, effroi ou douleur. Leurs cris s'éteignaient alors en une longue plainte qui résonnait entre les sorts hurlés, les coups de poings sourds, les cris de démence ou de désespoir. Ils étaient tous mélangés, confondant leurs compatriotes de leurs adversaires. Les guerriers s'enlisaient dans la boue, la pluie rendait les terres humides et collantes. Et le raid semblait stagner comme si les deux camps se combattaient à armes égales. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry le vit pour la première fois… Harry sentit autour de lui un brusque excès de chaleur inexplicable recouvrir son corps.

Il apparut brusquement au milieu des guerriers comme une illusion, Harry crut qu'il allait disparaître mais non, il resta là, dominant de sa grande taille le raid. Il se protégea rapidement des premiers sorts qu'il reçut, puis déambula entre les siens et ses ennemis en lançant des sorts mortels qui faisaient agoniser ses assaillants. Sa longue cape noir se soulevait sous la violence du vent, ce qui renforçait l'incroyable sentiment de puissance qui dégageait de lui. Harry était sidéré, complètement impressionné. Il ne quittait plus Voldemort des yeux. Il était certain que c'était lui, son aisance, son style, ses manières désinvoltes comme s'il lançait un vulgaire sort de niveau un alors qu'il accomplissait la magie noire la plus ardue qu'il soit ne pouvait qu'être associé à un très grand mage noir. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien du mage noir monstrueux au visage de serpent qu'on lui avait décrit et qu'il avait imaginé. Non, l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux était d'une beauté sans nom. Il avait des cheveux noirs s'accordant à la couleur de ses yeux plus noire que la nuit, que le café ou que l'encre de chine. C'était un noir transcendant, piquant, profond avec mille nuances, dont le rouge grenat incertain venait se noyer comme une goutte de sang dans ce lac noir. Harry ne voyait plus que lui, s'oubliant lui-même sa chaleur et sa bouleversante attraction. Tout ce qu'il voyait était la grandeur du mage noire, son aisance, sa désinvolture dans ses gestes. Si un seul adjectif pouvait le qualifier, Harry choisirait sans hésiter : impressionnant. Il inspirait la crainte et l'admiration en même temps. Harry le contempla, lui, autant que son style, sa manière de tuer. Voldemort avait sur le visage une expression hautaine, concentrée mais sereine. Ses yeux s'étaient en revanche allumés d'une dangereuse lueur de folie meurtrière. Et Harry comprit que tuer était pour Voldemort une jouissance même si ses adversaires semblaient mourir trop vite à en juger par l'expression irrité qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'un de ses ennemis s'écroulait.

Soudainement, la vidéo s'arrêta sur une splendide image de Voldemort tuant un auror de ses mains nues. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois après que l'écran s'éteignit si brusquement. Il ressentit une amère déception quand il regarda autour de lui et qu'il vit qu'il était encore dans cette petite salle de réunion, il avait été tellement pris par la vidéo qu'il en avait oublié où il était. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que le débat avait déjà commencé autour de lui et que tout le monde parlait avec véhémence. Il avait été complètement obnubilé dans la contemplation du mage noir, il avait même été trop impliqué, se dit Harry, quand il se rendit compte de l'état d'extrême d'excitation dans lequel il était. Les images de Voldemort l'avaient ébranlé au point d'en subir les conséquences dans son pantalon qui était soudainement devenu très étroit. Il ressentit, immédiatement, un sentiment oppressant de honte qui le bouleversa. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise en espérant de toutes ses forces que personne n'avait remarqué ni sa momentanée absence dans la contemplation du mage noir ni sa flagrante excitation dans son pantalon qui le faisait de moins en moins souffrir depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus voir Voldemort.

« Moi j'ai trouvé ses sorts un peu brusques, malhabiles et pas très diversifiés… » déclara un auror à l'allure revêche et buté à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry le fusilla du regard en levant un sourcil dédaigneux.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-il avec arrogance « Brusques ? Malhabiles ? As-tu seulement la moindre idée de la sorte de magie qu'il a utilisé ? C'était le niveau sept de la magie noire que seul 5 de la population sorcière peut produire, de plus il n'a manqué pas une seule de ses cibles et n'a pas été touché une seule fois… Et il a utilisé bien plus qu'un simple 'Avada Kedavra' pour tuer ses ennemis ! »

Un ange passa avec gêne entre les aurors. Tout le monde le regardait avec surprise car tout le monde se posait les mêmes questions : Comment connaît-il ses détails sur la magie noire ? Et pourquoi tant de véhémence pour le défendre ? Harry, lui-même, n'expliquait pas son débordement si ce n'est que la réplique de l'auror l'avait très énervé.

Il s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaise, et le débat reprit doucement puis eut le même enthousiasme qu'au début. Il ne prit plus part au débat qui se divisait en deux camps : ceux qui avaient été impressionnés et ceux qui croyaient dur comme fer que Dumbledore était plus puissant… Harry était exaspéré de ces toutous de Dumbledore. Cet homme était un vieux sénile sans classe qui n'avait plus rien d'un grand guerrier, il l'avait été mais ce temps avait été révolu et pour Harry il n'était plus qu'un grand-père à l'esprit exagérément dérangé.

Harry sentit un picotement sur sa nuque et il se tourna vers la droite de la table ovale pour rencontrer le regard de son père. A l'expression de son visage, Harry devina qu'il le regardait depuis un bon bout de temps. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur à lequel son père ne répondit pas, il gardait un visage neutre et fermé. Il ne semblait néanmoins pas en colère et Harry se serait demandé pourquoi. Ses parents savaient qu'Harry était très intéressé dans la magie noire et connaissait les subtilités de cette branche autant qu'il respectait les pouvoirs des mages noirs. Après tout, James et Lily lui demandaient même conseils à propos de cette magie qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement en tant qu'auror. James détourna les yeux et Harry aussi, restant intrigué sur le regard incertain et placide de son père.

Cependant, pas autant que sur le très _inquiétant_ phénomène qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de Voldemort… Sur ça, Harry n'avait aucune réponse et se sentait très désemparé de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

J'espère que vous avez aimé... N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, non seulement ça me permet de m'améliorer, de me soulager, mais ça me motive à continuer le troisième chapitre... :) !

Dîtes moi si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs, j'ai l'habitude d'en écrire des longs mais cette fic est différente des autres et il faut savoir que ce serait plus long à updater si je devais écrire plus à chaque chapitre... A moins que cette taille vous suffit, moi j'avoue que ça me convient parfaitement :)

Bisous à tous !

SamaraXX


	3. Rétrospection

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**RaR :**

**Rey : **Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Je ne la lâcherai jamais cette fic, promis ! Enfin je sais qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais mais moi-même j'espère ne jamais arriver à cette extrémité. En tout cas merci de ton compliment ! Bye !

**Litany Riddle : **Merci Litany ! Je continue ne t'inquiète pas, voici la suite pour toi !

**Onarluca : **Kikou ! Heu, oui je trouve que c'est mieux aussi des chapitres plus courts et des updates plus rapides ! En même temps, je pense que ça dépendra du chapitre s'il est vraiment important ou pas… Je ne vais pas faire du remplissage, c'est clair. Merci beaucoup de ta review, c'est très gentil ! Bisous !

**Cassie : **Waouh ! Merci ! T'es fan ? C'est vrai ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Vraiment… La rencontre Harry/Voldemort… Ha ha ! Ce n'est pas que je veux garder le suspens mais j'hésite encore donc je préfère ne pas me prononcer mais ça ne va pas être très long… :) La longueur est parfaite ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je vais toujours faire des chapitres de même longueur, mais pas plus courts, promis ! Tu n'aimes pas Ron, non plus ? Ouais il est vraiment con, mais je pense qu'il peut devenir auror même si je te l'accord c'est difficile à croire qu'une belette ait pu passer ses concours, je ne crois pas que ça puisse écrire ce genre de bêtes répugnantes… Mais que veux-tu, c'est un Weasley traître à son sang copain de Dumbledore favoritisme ! C'est dégoûtant, mais c'est la vie… Malheureusement : D ! lol

**Nerverland : **Merci énormément de ta review, la rencontre Ryry/Voldy ne va pas tarder très longtemps… Je pense, j'espère, parce que j'ai très envie de l'écrire mais si le contexte n'est pas propice… Enfin c'est difficile, j'espère très bientôt ! Tant qu'aux chapitres, je vais essayer d'agrandir certains et d'autres de la même taille que ceux-là… Mais ne t'inquiète pas quand je suis parti dans un évènement important, j'écris des pages et des pages… :) Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Bye !

**WendyMalfoy : **Que j'aime tes reviews à toi ! Je les ai toujours adoré, elles ont le pouvoir de me rendre euphorique :) ! mdr. Les Drayry c'est un vrai classique dont je ne me lasserais jamais, il y en a beaucoup mais beaucoup sont géniales… Je ne sais pas si je serais douée pour ce couple, mystère… :) Tant qu'aux Snarry, il y en a de très drôles et appétissants mais c'est plutôt rare que je tombe accro ! lol ! Mais les Tomry ! mdr… C'est une bénédiction du ciel ce couple ! mdr je deviens complètement folle, moi !

Oui, les boxers d'Harry sont généralement très sexy et moi-même j'adore l'imaginer ainsi… Miam miam en effet ! Hihi, je sais le coup que le serpentards chéris ont des balais dans le cul (osons dire le mot ! mdr) m'a fait rire moi-même ! Contente que tu ne te sois pas étouffé avec ton eau… Tu me donnes soif, en plus, toi ! mdr ! Haaaaa… Les réplique d'Harry, je les adore aussi… Et non je ne me lance pas des fleurs, je sais c'est moi qui ai écrit ces répliques mais c'est Ryry lui-même qui me les a soufflé ! mdr ! Héhéhé ! Tu sais quoi ? Mister Boucle d'or… (Ouais, c'est son surnom maintenant, merci de me l'avoir donné !) a un rôle plus important qu'on le penserait… A ma grande surprise, je t'assure que j'ai décidé d'un rôle très particulier pour cet enfant de coeur ! hihihihi ! Moi aussi je voudrais regarder Goblet of Fire avec l'écran magique, mais manque de bol je suis en angleterre pile où il passe au ciné, bon même si j'adore littéralement l'angleterre qui est mon pays rêvé ça m'embête ça… Mais je pense que je vais larguer ma corress' en pleine nuit pour aller au ciné… Je ne suis pas con, quand même hein ? Et j'emmènerais mon écran magique, ainsi je pourrais sentir Ryry et Dray et les regarder de très près… et on pourra s'arranger pour ajouter une option sur l'écran qui dit « TOUCHER » je pourrais l'ausculter sous tous ses angles mon ryry et Dray aussi ! Et Tom mais bon dans le film 4 il est pas très appétissant, je crois… En tout cas, merci de ton excellente review ! Vraiment tu me fais toujours très plaisir, et désolée pour le monologue de cent pages… :) lol !

**Lilician : **Salut ! Merci pour tes 2 reviews, moi ça ne me dérange pas… Ca fait super plaisir ! mdr ! Hi, t'as aimé ma description de Tom ? Bah, je t'avoue que j'y ai mis de tout mon coeur, tout ce que MOI je peux ressentir en pensant à lui… Je te rassure j'ai dû mettre un ventilateur dans la pièce et mettre le bavoir de mon petit neveu pour pas en mettre sur le clavier, en fait j'ai du écrire la scène DEUX fois, ce qui fait que j'ai transpiré deux fois plus et bavé deux fois plus… :) ! Oh oui oui oui oui ! Harry/Tom je l'attends aussi et le lemon aussi… Mais euh… ze sais pas quand on le verra je l'espère pour bientôt parce moi-même j'ai TRES envie de l'écrire, mais sait-on jamais que l'histoire se complique… Je ne sais pas ! Désolée ! Au fait, ne t'inquiète pas je suis complètement dénuée de logique, ce qui explique mes notes lamentables en math… : D et donc je peux te répondre facilement aussi que je n'aime pas Ron non plus et que la Belette ferait bien d'aller se teindre les cheveux, mais bon on aime les roux dans HP, je sais pas pourquoi… (Exception faite à Ginny qui l'a bien cassé ce puceau dans le 6 ! haahhaha ! mdr) James ? Je ne sais pas s'il y a à tréfouiller chez lui, ce serait bien tentant de l'amener du côté obscur, mais ça serait moi tout le monde serait en fait des _méchants _cruels, beaux, sexy… mdr ! Mais je crois qu'il est du côté de Dumbledore pour l'instant… :). Et je te rassure, je ne prévois pas une DeathFic pour l'instant mais pas une happy end pour autant, je n'en sais rien mais j'ai mis Drama par précaution parce que ça risque d'être pas rose non-plus, mais qui sait, je changerais peut-être le genre… (Mais bon tu peux parler c'est toi qui a fait donner la gifle la plus lamentable à mon p'tit ryry de la part du dieu sexy Tom lui-même ! mdr ! quel cruel homme celui-là keu même ! lool) Voici le nouveau chapitre, pas franchement super mais disons qu'il fait transition au prochain…lol

**Nepheria : **MERCI !

**Lyly : **Oui, je confirme Harry réagit parfaitement bien devant Voldemort, mais en même temps comment aurait-il pu faire autrement Voldemort est si bôôôôô ! mdr ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite :)

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : **Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Sérieusement, t'as aimé ? Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tout le monde va détester en postant mes chapitres, alors ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis. Je ne sais pas si ma fic est une idée originale mais je l'aime beaucoup… Oui je suis pressée de poster le chapitre où il y aura la première rencontre Harry/Voldemort. Je l'ai déjà en tête… hihihi. Encore merci et à bientôt, j'espère…

**Lyanna : **Salut ! Merci de ta review et de tes compliments. T'es la deuxième à me dire que ma fic est originale, c'est très gentil merci ! J'espère que cela restera intéressant à tes yeux en dépit du chapitre un peu médiocre qui va suivre… En espérant revoir de tes reviews… :) Bye !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **Merci ! Je comprends tout à fait ta question, ne t'inquiète pas, en fait Voldemort a changé d'apparence il avait une tête de serpent et est devenu très beau pour tout le monde. Tu auras les explications à ça certainement au sixième chapitre, ce n'est pas nécessairement très important. Mais il y a une explication… :) Et tu auras les réponses au regard de James dans ce chapitre, c'est bien-sûr lié à la fixation de Harry sur Voldy ! mdr. Merci de ta review Aly, bye !

**Zaika : **Hi ! Tu baves ? Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi je n'arrête pas de baver, c'est pire de l'écrire… Je sais que Tom est beau ! lol ! Et voici la suite, en espérant que tu l'aimeras toujours ! Bisous…

**Dark Angel : **Koukou ! T'as aimé les deux chapitres ? Ca me fait super plaisir, surtout si tu peux plus t'en passer… Ca sous-entend que tu vas reviewé le chapitre 3 pour me dire qu'il était largement moins bien… (Je l'aime pas ce chapitre…lol) Euh, oui on reverra Draco et ses amis, enfin Draco c'est sûr et les autres sûrement aussi mais plus tard ! Et voici la suite, merci encore ! Bisous !

**Felly : **Salut, moi aussi j'aime Harry en serpentard, il est tellement mieux ainsi ! En effet Harry est assez vache avec Ronny Boy mais vois-tu il n'est pas vraiment mon personnage préféré… Je ne le déteste pas, mais il fallait bien un souffre-douleur à mon ryry ! lol ! Oui, il fait passer ses nerfs sur le pôvre Ron ! MDR ! La scène avec le dossier ? Elle m'a fait rire moi-même, faut dire que Ron est très impulsif ! La présentation de Voldemort a été très apprécié, je suis contente car j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et voici la suite… Bye et merci !

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis très étourdie :D

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteuze: **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien... Moi ça va à merveille. Voici le troisième chapitre, le titre est un peu amibiguë mais vous comprendrez le pourquoi de ce titre très bientôt dans ce chapitre. Bon, j'avoue c'est pas le meilleur chapitre de la fic mais il est nécessaire... Les prochains seront meilleurs je vous le promets :) Allez Merci de me lire et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, please... Bisous !

* * *

°°

**3ème Chapitre : Rétrospection**

Après que la réunion fut finie, Harry s'empressa de sortir jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la cohue des gens qui voulaient sortir eux-aussi. Il avait trop de choses dans la tête, trop de choses à penser et ne supportait plus cette ambiance oppressive que possédait la petite et étouffante salle de réunion.

« Harry ! »

Le concerné soupira et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé avec mauvaise humeur. C'était la fin de journée, et n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui. Cependant, il fut surpris de reconnaître son père qui essayait de se dégager lui-aussi de la foule de personnes qui s'empressaient de rentrer chez eux.

« Attends avant de rentrer, s'il te plaît, il faudrait qu'on parle… »

Harry accepta sans rechigner, il avait beau vouloir être seul, la présence de son père ne lui paraissait pas embêtante et peut-être aurait-il l'explication sur le drôle de regard qu'il lui avait lancé à la fin de la réunion.

James l'emporta dans les dédales de couloirs et le guida jusqu'à son bureau dont il lui ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui.

« Vas-y, installe-toi… »

Harry s'exécuta, pressé de savoir de quoi résultait cette invitation. Le bureau de son père était très simple mais il était couvert de papiers partout et de dossiers ouverts ou fermés sur le coin de son bureau dont la poussière venait s'amasser.

« Bien, t'as aimé la vidéo ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'était bien» répondit simplement Harry.

« Bien ? Je me serais attendu à fascinant, bouleversant, incroyable, impressionnant à voir le visage que tu avais quand tu regardais la vidéo… Tu peux me croire, je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux ! » fit-il avec un sourire.

Harry sourit lui aussi avec un peu de gêne d'avoir été démasqué.

« Bah… » commença-t-il gêné « ce genre de documents sont tellement rares » reprit-il.

« Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction différente de ta part, ça m'a juste confirmé le fait que je devinais déjà. En fait, c'est surtout pour voir ta réaction que j'ai proposé de visionner la vidéo… »

« Ha bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« En fait… Depuis notre discussion il y a quelques semaines, tu t'en souviens c'était ton premier jour de travail ici… Je me suis rendu compte que ta vocation aurait été peut-être plus utile en historien, d'ailleurs je ne doute pas que tes dons en tant que stratège viennent du fait que tu connais toutes les biographies des mages noirs par cœur, leurs tactiques, leurs stratégies et tu as formé un cerveau qui leur ressemble… Et puis le fait que tu connais bien la magie qu'ils utilisent n'est pas à mettre de côté. D'ailleurs j'ai su que tu as eut Optimal à ton A.S.P.I.C d'Histoire de la Magie avec les félicitations du jury. En fait, l'essai que t'as rendu a été tellement apprécié, par son originalité et ses précisions que beaucoup en parlait au ministère. Alors, j'ai été très curieux, et j'ai fait joué mes relations… Et donc, j'ai réussi à avoir ton essai et aujourd'hui il est là… » dit-il en soulevant un mince dossier relié écrit à la main d'une écriture fine, anguleuse, très soignée.

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt. Il avait rendu un long essai très détaillé sur Grindelwald qu'il avait intitulé : 'La vie, l'œuvre et la sexualité de Grindelawld'.

« Ca m'a pris une soirée à le lire… Et pour tout dire, j'ai été très impressionné, et très intéressé. Ca m'a bien-sûr surpris surtout à propos de sa sexualité… mouvementée –les coins de ses lèvres se contractèrent en un sourire- mais j'ai surtout compris que tu étais très doué pour recueillir des informations très rares sur un mage noir et tu comprends parfaitement ses agissements. Alors, je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas encore plus fasciné en Voldemort, car je sais qu'il n'y a presque aucun document sur lui et j'ai eut raison… »

« Ok… Mais à quoi ça nous mène tout ça ? »

« Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas tellement ton métier, que tu préfèrerais être historien ou que sais-je encore ? Mais tu es trop doué, on ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre. Donc je te propose d'intégrer une espèce de club qui est composé des Elites, on l'a appelé 'Rétrospection' parce qu'on essaye de récolter des informations sur Voldemort le plus possible afin de détecter ses faiblesses. Tu nous serais d'une grande aide, et je pense que cela t'intéressera, la vidéo n'était qu'un des documents qu'on a récolté… Et puis tu nous aiderais à comprendre le cerveau de Voldemort et à déjouer ses stratégies… »

Le visage d'Harry se fendit en un magnifique sourire ravi. Son père le lui rendit et une étrange complicité naquit entre les deux sorciers, ce qui n'avait plus était le cas depuis des années. Depuis un peu plus de sept ans, en fait…

« J'aimerais beaucoup, oui ! » répondit le brun avec légèreté et gratitude.

« Ca me fait très plaisir, dans ce cas… » fit son père « bien-sûr tu n'es pas déchargé de tes heures de travail en tant que simple auror, en fait tu auras plus d'heures mais j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas… Il est aussi probable que cela ne t'apporte pas beaucoup plus d'argent, des privilèges c'est sûr mais de l'argent à proprement parler… ça m'étonnerait »

Ce dernier point gêna particulièrement Harry qui n'aimait pas travailler sans rien recevoir, il fallait qu'il gagne sur tous les tableaux quand il entreprenait quelque chose. Cependant, c'était presque un rêve pour lui d'avoir des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne pouvait passer à côté de ça. Et de toute façon, après quelques semaines il se doutait que les Elites le paieraient pour qu'il reste avec eux. Harry savait qu'il leur serait très utiles à ses Gryffondors certes intelligents mais qui étaient complètement et désespéramment dépourvus de logique toute Serpentard.

XXXXXX

Ce soir-là, Harry put enfin rentrer chez lui dans son très luxueux appartement londonien. Il était d'un style victorien et faisait l'angle d'une rue très agitée de Londres. Sur son trottoir, il y avait une bouche de métro et des bus allant jusqu'à Picadilly Circus et Euston Road passaient tous les cinq minutes. Le loyer était très cher mais était justifié par la beauté de l'intérieur, Harry habitait au cinquième étage et pouvait y accéder par un ascenseur. Sa cuisine était de style américaine avec bar au milieu, deux chambres donnant sur la cour intérieure, une salle de bain blanche avec bain et douche, et le mieux… Un grand salon très éclairé par de grandes fenêtres victoriennes. Harry avait installé de superbes canapés blancs et s'installa sur l'un deux, épuisé…

Sa journée n'avait pas été épuisante physiquement mais forte en émotions. Surtout sa fin de journée, cette réunion et sa discussion avec son père. Il se releva péniblement et se prépara à prendre une douche dans sa très jolie salle de bain. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier noir, et se débarrassa de sa chemise noire de marque moldu de haute couture. Puis s'attaqua à son jean noir lui-aussi, et enleva ses sous-vêtements (noirs également) avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Il ferma les yeux d'aise et s'appuya contre le mur en carrelage glaciale. Des images furtives venaient l'aveugler dans sa tête… Des images qu'il avait déjà eut le plaisir de contempler… L'eau continuait de couler sur lui, plaquant ses mèches rebelles, aussi noires que ses longs cils fermés, sur son crâne. Tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, voguant dans ses songes et traversant des montagnes enneigées, des cours d'eau rouges de sang… Il continuait de rêver calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de _son _arrivée, son style, ses manières désinvoltes… Harry tremblait au souvenir de ses yeux noirs aux reflets grenat qui lui brûlaient la peau. A ses lèvres si parfaitement dessinées ni grosses, ni fines, parfaites… Oui, Harry se souvenait de lui et de la longue ligne de sa mâchoire, c'était le plus bel homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré et en même temps l'homme le plus inaccessible qu'il soit. Le souffle d'Harry, sans raison apparente, devint soudain saccadé… Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douceur de ses cheveux, et de sa peau… Harry agrippa le mur carrelé et glaciale de sa douche et mit la température à 0°c.

XXXXXX

Harry maudissait cette vidéo et l'image de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis qu'il l'avait regardé il ne pensait qu'à ça, oubliant de rester lui-même. Toutes les secondes depuis le visionnage de cette _putain _de vidéo, il ne pensait qu'à Voldemort, qu'à lui, et de façon très étrange. Il maudissait cette cassette de non seulement lui monopoliser la tête mais également de lui poser des questions qu'il n'aurait jamais cru se poser…

Pourquoi ces rêves gênants, érotiques, et pourquoi était-il excité par ces images ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit attiré par les hommes ? Non ! Harry n'était pas attiré par les hommes en général ni les femmes mais par UN seul homme… Un seul, le plus horrible que la terre ait enfanté, l'homme qui terrorisait son pays, qui menaçait de tuer ses parents tous les jours, le maître de ses amis, il était le centre de sa vie. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, les actes de Voldemort avaient toujours influencé sa vie. La vie des autres comptait sur son propre bon vouloir. Sans compter qu'Harry vouait depuis des années une admiration à son égard, aujourd'hui il en était contrait à le trouver mortellement séduisant et à se trouver lui-même très excité dans des rêves et des pensées où le Seigneur des Ténèbres résidait en roi.

Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber sur lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier ? Mais depuis une semaine jour pour jour qu'il avait regardé cette vidéo il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il arrivait même à goûter ses lèvres et sa peau, et à sentir son corps serré contre lui, et à voir le magnifique contraste de ses yeux de très proche. Le pire dans ces rêves était qu'Harry s'en voulait de rêver de ça, et en ressentait de la honte. Parce que, premièrement c'était un homme et que deuxièmement c'était Voldemort.

Harry remua dans ses draps, se sentant étrangement seul dans son grand lit froid. Il ne voulait même plus bouger pour ne pas toucher un endroit plus glacial qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se sentait affreusement seul depuis qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard. Ses amis lui manquaient, et il ne crut jamais penser ça un jour, mais l'espoir insensé et continuel qu'avaient les filles à Poudlard lui manquait aussi. Non pas qu'il aurait eut envie d'être avec une de ses filles en ce moment-même mais il aurait tellement eut besoin de compagnie. Il avait tout juste dix-huit ans et se sentait déjà si vieux…

A vrai dire cela avait toujours été un problème pour lui, il s'était toujours sentit en décalage avec les autres. Petit, il avait appris à parler à neuf mois, et il écrivait à deux ans. Dans son enfance, ses amis étaient des adultes, Sirius, Remus, ses parents, il ne pouvait avoir des discussion qu'avec les plus vieux. Ceux de son âge l'ennuyaient profondément.

Bien qu'il adorait le quidditch depuis des années il lui semblait que les jeunes sorciers lorsqu'il avait approximativement sept ans n'avaient que ça en tête. Et bien qu'il lui était plaisant de parler du dernier Astiqueur ou Nimbus, il aurait aimé quelques fois parler de ses lectures personnelles. Mais les enfants à sept ans n'aiment pas tellement les livres. Ainsi ce décalage s'élargit au fil des années jusqu'à ses onze ans. A son entrée à Poudlard, il découvrit qu'il y avait des enfants avec les mêmes intérêts que lui. Ce qu'Harry pensait souvent et qui le répugnait était la toute première amitié qu'il avait reçu à Poudlard de la part d'une fille de moldue qu'était Granger. Toute perdue qu'elle avait semblé l'être, Harry s'était douté de son origine et avait décidé de lui parler. Ils avaient passé le trajet Londres-Poudlard dans le même compartiment et avaient eut la même ardeur à parler de leurs sentiments sur des livres qu'ils avaient en commun. Harry avait été ravi de découvrir cette fille et son amour des livres. Mais cela avait coupé court lorsqu'à Poudlard, ils furent séparés. Harry apprit par la suite que Granger était une fille intelligente mais qui avait des fréquentations douteuses et restreintes, et le fait qu'elle soit fréquemment meilleure que lui ne le poussait pas à revoir son jugement sur elle.

En revanche, l'amitié qu'il avait développée le même jour avec Draco Malfoy s'était révélée éclatante et pérenne. Draco et Harry étaient comme le jour et la nuit, ils n'avaient presque rien en commun… Mise à part, le quidditch, le même humour. Sinon, ils avaient des opinions différentes, des familles différentes, des ambitions différentes. Draco détestait lire, Harry n'aimait pas coucher pour un soir (une fois l'avait largement suffit). Mais ils s'étaient tout deux compris, comme emboîtés dans un même puzzle. Ils étaient devenus amis tout simplement et le plus naturellement du monde, comme deux frères. Il ait des choses inexplicables et dont Harry peinait à comprendre. Mais pas un seul jour il n'eut à regretter l'amitié de Draco, sa loyauté, sa franchise, ses opinions un peu fermés mais tout serpentards… Harry s'était entendu avec tous les serpentards et s'était découvert qu'il leur ressemblait beaucoup. Oui, il y en avait énormément des incompris, un peu spéciaux à Serpentard…

XXXXXX

C'était la première réunion dans le club appelé 'Rétrospection' qu'Harry suivait. Il était très excité de découvrir des informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il attendait dans un corridor très faiblement éclairé, le ministère n'avait même plus de ressources pour mettre de nouvelles chandelles sur les murs… Ca devenait désespérant ! Il était le seul déjà arrivé, bien décidé à arriver en avance pas comme son premier jour de travail au Quartier des Aurors. Il voulait tout de même faire bonne impression devant les Elites. D'ailleurs, ils arrivèrent bientôt, sa mère en tête accompagnée de deux personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait que de noms. Elle s'avança et eut un éclatant sourire devant Harry ce qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry quelque peu refroidi depuis quelques temps. Malgré l'absence presque constante de sa mère, Harry l'aimait beaucoup, elle était une des rares personnes qu'il admirait (hormis Voldemort qu'il vénérait presque). Elle s'avança et l'embrassa avec chaleur.

« Harry… Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, passe à la maison de temps en temps tu veux ? »

« Promis, maman » répondit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bien, tu sais que la maison paraît si vide sans toi bien que tu es plutôt discret… »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé, ma chère Lily j'ai entendu parlé de ses prodigieux talents de stratège et aussi d'historien… » fit une femme aux formes très généreuse et à la voix plutôt grave comme si elle fumait.

Harry vit en elle immédiatement que c'était une femme assez bourgeoise, qui avait de belles manières mais qui pouvait aussi s'en débarrasser facilement. Elle était belle, d'âge mûr, et avait sûrement de grands pouvoirs bien qu'Harry pouvait facilement voir sur elle qu'elle devait réussir grâce à ses relations.

« Oh ! Andromeda ! Je te présente mon fils Harry, mais puisque tu as déjà entendu parler de lui… » fit Lily soucieuse.

« Mais évidemment, j'ai même lu ton essai mon garçon… Prodigieux, vraiment ! »

Harry était très étonné que son devoir ait fait le tour du ministère. C'était pourtant interdit de faire circuler des devoirs officiels, mais au point où était tombé le ministère, ils n'étaient plus à deux ou trois délits près.

« Oui, on en parle beaucoup ! » fit Kinglsey Shacklebolt, un sorcier qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré au Quartier des Aurors. « Personnellement je ne l'ai pas lu, pas le temps mais je devrais vu la publicité qu'on en fait… Je crois que tu vas nous être très utiles dans ce club mon cher Harry… »

« Je l'espère » répondit celui-ci.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire, et ils se turent tous en attendant le reste du groupe. Aucun n'avait les clefs pour rentrer dans la pièce où devait se dérouler la réunion. Bientôt arrivèrent, son père, Sirius, le Chef des Aurors Driyus Windsor, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley le père de Bill, Jill Bones et…

« Remus ! » s'exclama Harry avec surprise. « Tu es enfin rentré de Russie ? »

« Hé oui ! Enfin ! » fit-il en enlaçant son presque neveu avec tendresse « Je suis content que tu sois dans ce club on va enfin pouvoir se voir ! »

Harry lui sourit et suivit le groupe dans la pièce. Ils prirent tous place autour de la table, et avant qu'Harry ne se demande où il devait s'asseoir Sirius le tira vers lui et le poussa sur une chaise à côté de lui. Harry fronça des sourcils à ces manières peu polies de le faire asseoir et fit mine d'essuyer une quelconque poussière sur sa robe de sorcier. Il jeta un regard courroucé vers Sirius qui ne fit que pouffer de rire. Harry eut un air désespéré et attendit la suite des évènements avec impatience.

« Voldemort a obtempéré près de Cambridge, la nuit dernière… Il a tué Madame Grudge, une vieille femme qui possédait de très précieux bijoux au caractère magique méconnu, elle était aussi la mère du ministre… »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce après les paroles du Chef des Aurors.

« Mais nous ne comprenons pas comment il a réussi à la tuer, elle était protégée mais Voldemort a été vu à quatre endroit différents dans la même soirée, pour ajouter au mystère à la même heure. Il aurait bien pu transplanner, c'est vrai mais… James, selon ton rapport tu l'as vu à Motherwell à 22h45 précises et Mme.Grudge a été tué à 22h45, et les autres apparitions Londres et un petit village de Cornouailles ont été signalées dans ces eaux-là… Et il est resté plus d'une minute, en fait il semblerait qu'il se soit décuplé quatre fois dans la même soirée, or c'est impossible… »

Harry leva une main timidement. Le Chef des Aurors lui jeta un regard surpris puis eut un sourire avant de lui laisser la parole.

« Oui ? » fit-il.

Les autres le regardèrent avec un léger sourire.

« En fait, ce n'est pas si impossible que ça… Monsieur » répondit Harry avec gêne.

« Ha oui ? Et comment t'expliques ça, toi ? »

« En fait, je crois que c'est simplement une projection astrale, c'est un effet visuel de magie noire de niveau cinq ou six. Le vrai Voldemort devait être à Cambridge quand il a tué cette vielle femme Mme.Grudge car une projection astrale ne peut faire de magie, ce n'est plus qu'un corps qui bouge. Peut-être voulait-il donner des ordres à des mangemorts qui se trouvaient là, ou il voulait simplement déjouer l'attention des aurors de la maison de Mme.Grudge… »

« Oui, cela expliquerait bien des choses… Comment es-tu au courant sur la projection astrale, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler et je ne suis pas le plus ignorant en magie noire… »

« Oh… C'est assez méconnu en fait, et on ne le trouve pas dans les livres en général… Je le sais parce que Voldemort l'a déjà fait il y a huit ans et que j'ai eut ces informations de gens un peu plus informés en magie noire »

« Des gens ? »

« Des connaissances… »

« Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » fit le Chef des Aurors avec un froncement de sourcils en signe de réflexion.

« Oui, je suis un Serpentard mais je n'ai aucun balai dans le cul si je peux reprendre vos propres mots » fit Harry avec malice.

« Oops… C'est exact j'avais dit ça… »

Les autres les regardaient avec effarement à part James qui avait été là pendant cette discussion.

« Oui, bonne déduction Harry comme toujours… Je crois qu'on va pouvoir beaucoup enrager Voldemort avec toi avec nous… Oui, je prévois de belles crises de colères pour celui-là… » fit le Chef des Aurors en regardant Harry avec fierté et malice dans ses yeux gris ternes.

Harry eut un léger sourire presque imperceptible.

'Vraiment ?' pensa-t-il.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Réactions ? Opinions ? Déçu, content, dégoûté, énervé, passablement irrité, ou satisfait ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup de vos gentilles reviews !

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Le Dilemme de Draco"

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu Bisous !

SamaraXX


	4. Le dilemme de Draco

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

**RaR : **

**Lyly : **Ca ne risque de n'être plus très très long avant qu'il soit avec Voldemort… De toute façon je ne pense pas que la fic dure vingt chapitre… :) Merci de ta review, Lyly !

**Onarluca : **Merci beaucoup, Onarluca (Artemis ?) ! Ca me fait très plaisir venant de toi :) Et voici le quatrième chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud :)

**Cassie : **Haha, toujours aussi bien ? MERCI ! Le chef des aurors ? Driyus Windsor… C'est un personnage un peu déluré, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait si excentrique, mais il me plaît bien aussi :) Ha oui, the rencontre… Je l'ai écrite, elle sera là au prochain chapitre, pour l'instant j'essaie de régler le problème de reverser le cinquième chapitre sur l'ordi qui a Internet, je flippe que mon zip me lâche encore :)

**Flory Wess : **Je continue ? Bien-sûr que je continue ! XD ! Ta fic m'intrigue ? Haha, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre légèrement différent des autres… La première rencontre entre Tom et Harry ne sera pas préméditée par aucun des deux, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus… Ce sera bon au prochain chapitre :)

**Zaika : **Mercii beaucoup, Zaika ! XD, tu deviens serpent ? Serpentard, tu veux dire :) C'est cool, j'espère que je contribuerais encore à te rendre aussi _evil _que nos chers serpents :)

**Phaine : **Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Harry est un perso intéressant ? Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir… En ce qui concerne ton petit reproche, je t'ai envoyé un e-mail je sais pas si tu l'as reçu, mais merci de me l'avoir dit… Je croyais que c'était possible. Désolée je suis pas du tout experte dans la puériculture, enfance… :) Encore, merci !

**Wendy Malfoy : **Coucou Wendy ! Merci encore de prendre le temps d'écrire de si longues review si excellentes ! XD ! On me parle beaucoup de Elehyn, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle doit être une sacré écrivain :) Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire à propos des répliques soufflées par les persos, disons qu'on se laisse prendre par leur personnalité, et qu'on rentre dans des discussions qu'on avait pas du tout prévu :) Mais c'est ça qui fait parfois un truc trop hilarant, ou stylé, c'est assez cool comme écriture :) Je suis désolée je n'ai pas vu 'Les fumistes' mais je te remercie encore du surnom… mdr ! Hihi, oui l'écran magique serait parfait pour apprendre par coeur la personnalité (et pas que ça ! XD) des acteurs d'HP, mais moi je vise bien Tom Felton en particulier ! mdr ! C'est le plus beau dans les films, Dan n'est pas super je trouve… Mais je l'aime bien quand même :) Merci de ta review sur mon 'chef d'œuvre' ça me touche beaucoup, que tu dises ça et ce que tu me dis dans ta review, c'est génial ! T'es géniale ! MDR ! Du Draco ? °grand sourire° Bon chapitre… :)

**Crystal d'avalon : **Coucou, merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewé et de lire ma fic ! Et voici la suite… , que j'aime bien ! Bye, et merci encore :)

**Malicia-moony : **COUCOU ! Comment ça va ? Merci beaucoup ! Ma fic est géniale ? Vraiment ? MERCIII ! C'est vraiment gentil, j'espère qu'elle est originale, encore merci merci merci :)

**Felly : **lol, en effet Harry est vraiment doué en histoire ! Mais il est surtout doué pour savoir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir… Sacrés Serpentard :) En effet, il sera _très _utile aux aurors en intégrant le club 'rétrospection', au grand malheur de Voldy chéri ! mdr ! Merci !

**Dark Angel : **Je n'aime pas trop le chap 3 parce que je le trouve bien plus ennuyant que les autres… Moins sympa à écrire, enfin je ne sais pas… La suite ? La voici mon cher ange noir ! mdr ! Merci de ta review, c'est très gentil !

**Sahada : **Ta review… Une vingtaine de mot. Un bonheur à lire. Merci ça m'a vraiment touché. Superbe ? C'est trop pour moi. Transportée ? Merci c'est le but de mes fics de faire rêver… :) Arrêter de la lire ? Ais-je le droit de penser que ma fic est captivante ? lol Véritable prodige ? La cerise sur le gâteau, je te remercie beaucoup même si je suis pas sûre que ma fic soit un prodige mais c'est vraiment, très, très, très gentil de l'écrire…

**Neverland : **Merci beaucoup ! Si ma fic est génial alors c'est vraiment cool, on va revoir Draco ? Comment se passer de lui ? Ryry va faire enrager Voldy ? Je le qualifierais de très inconscient le p'tit ryry, il ne faut jamais énerver un mage noir qui s'appelle Lord Voldemort… mdr !

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort : **Salut ! Merci de ta review, super, génial, magnifique... Que demander de mieux en guise de compliments ? C'est super, génial, magnifique de me dire ça, merci Lady :)

**Lilith Lliane Myrddin : **Ohlalala quand j'ai que _tu _m'avais reviewé, j'ai sauté de joie… Tu sais c'est en partie grâce à toi que cette fic est publiée, car c'est toi qui a traduit 'Abandon' de Batsutousai qui m'a fait découvrir le couple Tom/Harry et qui m'a rendu accro, j'ai lu toutes les fics de Bats et tellement d'autres après les siennes… Alors merci beaucoup ! Merci d'aimer mon style et ma façon d'écrire… Quand j'écris je veux absolument que vous ressentiez les mêmes émotions que moi, voilà pourquoi j'essaie de mettre les adjectifs les plus juste possibles de ce que je veux dire ! Merci encore ! Et voici la suite…

**Lyanna : **De rien pour le new chap, et pour celui-ci aussi… Je vais essayer de continuer tout en ne vous décevant pas… Merci !

**Sybel 26 : **Salut ! J'ai déjà eut l'occasion de te répondre, et je te remercie encore de ta proposition et je m'excuse encore. En tout cas c'était gentil de te proposer… La prochaine fois laisse un comm sur mon blog :)

**Nepheria : **Coucou, merci de ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! VOICI LA SUITE !

**Nienna-lo : **Coucou ! Merci infiniment de tes compliments et aussi de me lire… Une perte pour l'humanité ? mdr, je ne pense pas ! lol mais qui sait ? Non, je déconne, je ne suis pas prétentieuse à ce point, mais je ne prévois pas de l'arrêter, no soucy :)

Je n'ai oublié personne ? N'hésitez pas à le dire !

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Vous allez bien ? J'espère, et moi ça va très bien à part que je poste ce chap au lieu de faire mes devoirs que je n'ai toujours pas fait pour demain… A bas les maths ! LOL J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre… Personnellement je l'aime mieux que le précédent, bisous tout le monde et n'oubliez de me reviewer au moindre reproche ou compliments, ça me fait toujours plaisir… (je dis pas que si vous me dîtes que ma fic est un navet que je vais sauté de joie mais si vous argumentez je promets d'essayer d'arranger ce petit souci technique… lol) Et pis bah grâce à vos gentilles reviews, je suis arrivée à 50 reviews, c'est génial ! Je vous adore ! Bonne Lecture ! XD

* * *

**4ème Chapitre : Le dilemme de Draco**

_PoV : Voldemort_

'Deux semaines… Deux semaines !'

Lord Voldemort, le célèbre mage noir redouté de toute la population sorcière et plus encore des vampires, goules, loup-garous, harpies, furies, elfes… était dans une colère noire, monstrueuse. Il tournait en rond, cherchait une faille à ses plans pourtant infaillibles… Il n'avait jamais été autant déstabilisé de toute sa vie… Non jamais ! Sur la tête de Serpentard lui-même que Voldemort avait été blessé dans son orgueil, pire dans son amour-propre, son estime. Il s'était fait _devancé _par le ministère, ce ramassis de sorciers incompétents et affolés. Comment ses mangemorts avaient-ils pu tomber dans ce piège ? Et comment lui-même avait-il pu se laisse surprendre ?

Et cela durait depuis deux semaines…

Deux semaines…

Quatorze jours, que ses plans tombaient à l'eau parce que soit ses mangemorts tombaient dans des pièges dont ils se sortaient difficilement soit ses propres plans étaient prévus à l'avance. Il devait alors faire face à un bataillon d'aurors déjà prêts à se battre, comme s'ils avaient déjà tout prévu ! Le Lord Noir détestait perdre, il détestait qu'on le surprenne… Ce qui l'énervait encore plus était qu'il avait sous-estimer le ministère et ses débiles d'aurors et en payait le prix.

Il arpentait la haute pièce au dôme aussi immense qu'une cathédrale. Il détestait cette pièce aussi… Comme il détestait la petite chose tremblotante allongée devant lui. Qui ? Peu importe, un mangemort de second ordre sans aucun doute. S'il y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait lui faire du bien dans ces moments de profondes colères et d'amertumes était… la torture. Ce plaisir jubilatoire et réjouissant qu'était que de voir un corps inerte et flasque se convulsait sous ses sorts.

« Doloris ! » s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

« M… Maî… Maître ! » baragouina le pitoyable mangemort lamentablement affalé sur le sol « par pitié… Je… J'ignore pourquoi les plans échouent… Maître ! »

« Epargne-moi tes lamentations, Queudver… » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec froideur « Je sais que ton petit cerveau n'a pas pu trouver les conclusions qui s'imposent… »

Voldemort marchait en long et en large dans la pièce, il relança un sort mortellement douloureux. Son regard alors s'accrocha à son reflet du grand miroir damasquiné d'or et de rubis sous un fond de marbre noir dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'y approcha et contempla sa nouvelle apparence. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa cape et la remonta jusqu'à son visage qu'il ausculta pour ce qu'il lui semblait la centième fois. Un sourire satisfait et quelque peu prétentieux flotta sur son visage.

« Oui… Je suis conscient que vous tous ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mes plans soient si lamentables depuis deux semaines, et toi et tes stupides lamentations ne me servent à rien. Le ministère semble juste s'être fourni d'un nouvel élément bien plus efficace qu'ils n'ont jamais eut. Un stratège… C'est très rare d'en trouver un mais il semble qu'ils en aient trouver un et pas des moins bons en plus… » ajouta le beau mage noir avec un froncement de sourcil.

Il délaissa enfin son reflet en se retournant dans un subtil froissement de cape. Le mangemort le regarda avec crainte, et admiration en même temps. Voldemort vit les petits yeux de rat de Queudver s'attarder sur son visage et son corps. Voldemort cacha un sourire et prononça une dernière incantation qui plongea le mangemort dans l'inconscience avant une longue agonie bruyante.

« Lucius… » murmura doucereusement le Lord Noir vers un des mangemorts près de la porte.

« Oui, Maître ? »

« Va chercher la nouvelle recrue, veux-tu ? »

« De suite, Maître » répondit Lucius en disparaissant.

Voldemort eut un sourire et intima à l'autre mangemort près de la porte de s'occuper de la masse inerte qu'était devenue Queudver.

XXXXXX

« Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ? » demanda avec respect et politesse le mangemort qu'avait appelé Voldemort.

« Oui, avance… » ordonna-t-il au jeune auror aux boucles d'or.

L'auror s'avança davantage vers Voldemort avec un peu de crainte mais il essaya de rester fier et digne. Voldemort attrapa son bras et l'approcha très près de lui. Il prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et plongea ses yeux noirs et grenats dans ceux bleus clairs de son mangemort.

« Aurais-tu, par le plus grand hasard, oublié de me dire quelque chose à propos du Quartier des Aurors, récemment ? »

« Heu… Je ne pense pas, Maître » répondit le beau mangemort au visage d'enfant de cœur.

« Tu es sûr, Colin ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix dangereusement douce.

« O…Oui » répondit Colin dont la proximité du mage noir gênait.

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent d'une flamme de colère et devinrent rouge foncé. Il baissa les yeux vers les lèvres tremblotantes de Colin Creevey et dégagea une main de son bras pour le gifler sur la joue. La gifle fit basculer Colin en arrière qui tomba sur le sol glacial de la salle.

« Tu es un menteur, Colin ! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas me tromper, n'aurais-tu pas appris la venue d'un nouveau stratège récemment ? »

Le visage tremblant de Colin se leva vers la silhouette imposante de son maître, il fronça des sourcils légèrement avec peur et se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

« Si… Si, maître il y a bien eut un nouveau stratège » murmura-t-il en sentant la culpabilité s'insinuer dans ses veines.

Lord Voldemort sentit la colère monter en lui progressivement.

« Et pourquoi n'as tu pas daigné m'en parler ? » fit-il avec une voix calme contrastant avec la veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe « la vérité te sera plus douce que le mensonge, crois-moi Colin »

« C'est simplement que je ne voulais pas dénoncer Harry… »

« Harry ? » l'interrompit Lord Voldemort.

« Oui, c'est le nouveau stratège, Maître… il s'appelle Harry Potter et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des ennuis parce que je l'aime bien… »

Lord Voldemort eut une exclamation de dédain.

« Je vois… Harry Potter ? Harry _James _Potter, je suppose ? »

« Oui… » fit Colin qui ne comprenait pas.

« C'est le fils de James et Lily Potter, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit si doué et en même temps si gênant » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus à lui-même qu'au malheureux mangemort affalé sur le sol.

Il regarda Colin de toute sa hauteur et sembla le juger de ses yeux noirs aux reflets rouges.

« Je t'épargne de toute punition pour aujourd'hui mais la prochaine fois que tu me déçois, attends toi à recevoir une très grosse punition… »

« Oui, Maître, merci, Maître »

« Dispose »

Colin baissa la tête et sortit de la salle non sans un soupir de soulagement.

XXXXXX

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures sur le manoir des Malfoy. La lune était bien derrière et n'éclairait pas la nuit qui se révélait être une des plus noires que Voldemort ait vu. Lucius arriva bientôt lui-aussi en transplannant. Il semblait étonné de découvrir son maître arriver avant lui.

« Maître, comment faites-vous pour arriver toujours avant tout le monde en transplannant ? »

« l'expérience ? » proposa Voldemort avec un sourire.

Lucius sourit lui-aussi.

« Ca doit être ça oui… » dit-il en s'avançant vers sa porte d'entrée « je pense que Draco est endormi, il va être assez étonné… »

Il ouvrit sa porte et laissa son maître entrer.

« Va le réveiller dans ce cas, Lucius et explique-lui la situation, je vous attends ici… »

« Oui, j'y vais tout de suite » répondit-il en disparaissant dans le grand escalier de marbre du manoir.

Voldemort patienta en observant l'énorme arbre généalogique accroché sur le mur d'en face. Il sourit en se rendant compte que les trois-quarts des sorciers inscrits sur l'arbre étaient sous ses ordres. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par l'arrivée des deux Malfoy identiques l'un à l'autre. Il posa son regard plus particulièrement sur Draco, qui s'était convenablement habillé mais qui se hâtait de remettre une mèche blonde en place. Il était facilement lisible dans les yeux du séduisant jeune homme qu'il était apeuré et très intrigué mais il le cachait, et merveilleusement bien, par des manières fières et aristocratiques.

« Maître » fit-il avec politesse en inclinant la tête.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Draco. Lucius ? Pourrais-tu guider le chemin jusqu'à ton salon afin que ton fils et moi parlions plus convenablement ? »

« Certainement, Maître » répondit le père Malfoy en passant devant eux vers son salon.

Lucius ouvrit les portes de son salon très luxueux et s'en alla non sans un regard lourd de sens vers son fils unique. Voldemort s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et contempla la nuit noire par la fenêtre du salon. Draco attendait sans oser parler ni bouger, il tripotait avec anxiété le bas de son élégante chemise.

« Assis-toi » fit la voix de Voldemort pas plus haute qu'un murmure mais pas moins puissante.

Lui-même alla s'asseoir face à Draco sur un des fauteuils de tissus orientaux que Narcissa avait elle-même choisi. A vrai dire, toute la décoration du manoir avait été faite par Narcissa qui avait très bien su rendre son effet magistral et luxueux.

« Je voudrais que nous parlions d'une de tes anciennes connaissances, un ami j'imagine de Poudlard » annonça le Lord Noir avec calme.

Sans raison apparente, les doigts de Draco se serrèrent convulsivement sur les bras de son fauteuil.

« J'espère que tu pourras me dire ce que j'ai besoin de savoir »

« Bien entendu, Maître » répondit Draco, il eut une légère toux « Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? » reprit-il.

« D'Harry Potter » répondit laconiquement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La respiration de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge, dans une vaine tentative de cacher son malaise face à son maître. Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort avait parfaitement capter sa peur.

« Savais-tu qu'il travaillait au Quartier des Aurors ? »

« Il l'avait supposer, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu » avoua Draco qui savait qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité.

« Je vois… Tu étais au courant j'imagine de ses talents en tant que stratège ? »

Draco fut décontenancé un moment puis répondit :

« Vous savez, Maître, Harry était doué dans beaucoup de choses, je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait un don particulier en stratégie dont j'aurais dû me souvenir, bien qu'il soit sûrement doué dans cette discipline comme dans beaucoup de choses »

« Un garçon doué, ce Harry Potter ? »

« Très, Maître, il était le deuxième de notre promotion à Poudlard »

Voldemort eut un sourire furtif puis regarda Draco dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi toi et lui étiez-vous amis, il est pourtant le fils de James Potter… »

« Il est très différent de son père, Maître, je veux dire il était à Serpentard et n'était pas vraiment un disciple de Dumbledore… En fait, il disait appartenir à aucun clan »

Voldemort se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et resta silencieux un long moment. Si long que Draco préféra rompre le silence…

« Maître, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que comptez-vous lui faire ? »

« Ca me semble pourtant assez évident, Draco… Tu sais quel est le destin de ceux qui se mettent en travers de mon chemin. Ce garçon va devoir mourir… »

Les veines de Draco devinrent glace, son cœur sembla remonter dans sa gorge et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans ses orbites tandis qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans les bras de son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas contester, mais rester silencieux face à la sentence infligé à son meilleur ami était insupportable.

« En fait… » reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un ton un peu plus enjoué et par la même occasion bien plus cruel « Je veux que ce soit, toi, qui le tue… »

A ce moment-là, il se retourna vers Draco pour pouvoir contempler le visage pâle et tendu de son mangemort. Ses yeux gris acier lançaient des éclair de colère, et Voldemort pouvait aisément percevoir l'horrible dilemme que Draco affrontait. Les belles lèvres parfaitement dessinées du Fils des Ténèbres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire cruel et sadique.

« J'organiserais un raid déci une semaine, au Quartier des Aurors même, j'y serais certainement mais je veux que tu t'assures personnellement qu'il soit mort parce que je ne pourrais le faire moi-même, étant donné que je ne sais pas qui c'est… Et puis de cette façon vous pourrez vous rendre compte de vos divergences, Draco… »

Voldemort eut un léger rire, qui aurait très bien pu paraître tout à fait innocent et gentil s'il n'avait pas été accompagné d'étincelles cruelles dans ses yeux couleur d'essence, noir au premier coup d'œil et rouge dans des reflets incertains et furtifs.

XXXXXX

_PoV : Draco Malfoy_

Draco ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la discussion de sa mère, à vrai dire il trouvait que le moment était mal-choisi de lui parler de ses futures fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson. Narcissa lui donnait maintes conseils pour leur mariage mais Draco ne pouvait être plus ennuyé par cette discussion que par le cours soporifique de Binns. Mais l'ennui était différent, Narcissa Malfoy n'avait absolument rien de soporifique mais trop de choses bouleversaient Draco. Il avait eut la visite de son Maître la veille, et une angoisse sans nom l'assaillait de minutes en minutes.

Un dilemme horrible prenait place dans sa tête… Que pouvait-il faire ? Pouvait-il décemment trahir son meilleur ami ? Son frère de sang ? Le seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eut ? Une des premières personnes à qui il avait fait confiance et qui lui avait fait confiance ? Le pouvait-il sincèrement ? En était-il seulement capable ?

« Mère, je suis sincèrement désolé mais je vais devoir m'en aller, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange… Je sais que tu feras le bon choix » répondit évasivement Narcissa.

Draco lui envoya un regard intrigué.

« Père vous en a parlé ? » demanda Draco avec surprise.

Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'ajouter :

« N'oublie pas que Pansy est une jeune fille encore innocente, il ne faudra surtout pas la brusquer, mon ange… »

Tout en s'en allant, Draco retint à grand peine de rire malgré sa détresse du moment. Si Pansy était innocente alors lui-même serait le pontife même de l'innocence et la vertu de la pureté. Cependant, sa brusque envie de rire fut dissipé par son horrible peur et l'horreur de son dilemme. Pourquoi devait-il choisir ?

Il monta les escaliers de marbre de son magnifique manoir, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. D'un autre côté, pouvait-il trahir son Maître ? Il soupira et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Puis, il écarta un des rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et s'écroula sur son matelas moelleux et s'enroula dans la soie de ses draps. Il était bien plus réconfortant d'être dans cette position même si cela ne l'aidait en rien face au choix qu'il devait faire.

Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait aider son meilleur ami et qu'il ne pourrait en aucun cas le _tuer. _Il en serait même incapable même si toutes les cellules de son corps s'étaient unis dans l'unique but de le détruire, au moment où il se serait posté devant lui et que les deux mots fatalistes devraient arriver… Alors… A ce moment-là il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, qu'il rencontrerait encore ces prunelles vertes émeraudes et que sa volonté partirait en fumée devant l'horreur de son regard. Et puis de toute façon, si un duel devait s'amorcer entre eux deux, il le perdrait à tous les coups… A moins que Voldemort compte sur la surprise et les sentiments d'Harry, car après tout Draco doutait que son meilleur ami puisse également le tuer sans remords ni réflexions. Il ne le tuerait pas même si lui-même brandirait sa baguette vers lui…

Non, tuer son meilleur ami s'avérait être presque techniquement impossible or trahir son Maître était impensable. En effet, Draco pourrait en mourir ou au mieux en être châtié _très _sévèrement, et encore cela semblait être un euphémisme face à l'horreur que cela devrait être de faire face au courroux de son maître devant une trahison. Cependant, même s'il devait affronter la pire des tortures Draco l'aurait fait. Si seulement les conséquences de sa trahison ne toucherait pas également sa famille. Si lui descendait dans l'estime de son Maître, c'était également son père et sa mère. Et eux aussi souffriraient de sa trahison. C'était proprement injuste et cruel de lui avoir confié cette mission.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une _solution intermédiaire._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alors ? A vos claviers, mes amis :)

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Au Buveur de Sang".

Et vous risquez de l'apprécier °grand sourire° moi-même je l'ai beaucoup aimé et ma petite soeur l'a beaucoup aimé aussi... En effet, je l'ai écrit mais... Le problème est qu'il n'est pas enregistré sur l'ordi que j'utilise en ce moment-même, mais sur un autre ordi... Malheureusement, mon lecteur zip déconne complètement et je n'arrive pas à le mettre sur l'ordi que j'utilise en ce moment et qui a internet... Alors, je vous promet d'essayer de régler ce problème très rapidement, en attendant vous, envoyez-moi des reviews, please !

Je ne ferais pas la garce je vous assure, mais accéder aux 65 reviews me ferait très plaisir... Ca n'a rien d'une menace, ne vous inquiétez pas... Mais... lol

SamaraXX


	5. Au Buveur de Sang

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

**RaR :**

**Livia : **Coucou Livia ! Contente que tu apprécies ma fic ! Je vois que tu as reviewé le troisième chapitre mais je te réponds à ce chapitre, histoire que tu saches que ça m'a fait très plaisir… J'espère que tu aimeras autant le quatrième et le cinquième chapitre. Des fautes ? Quelle horreur, moi qui hais les fautes de grammaire, ou d'orthographe… Dis-moi où est-ce que t'en as vu ? J'espère que ce n'est pas récurrent, ce serait la honte pour une L… Pourtant je me relis, mais c'est bien connu, il est difficile de voir les fautes sur soi, et mon correcteur Word n'a rien vu… Désolée, dis-moi si c'est vraiment sur l'orthographe d'un mot, il est fort possible que je ne connaisse pas l'orthographe de tous les mots, désolée… J'espère ne plus trop te faire grincer les dents, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas en faire tant que ça… :)

**Luna051 : **Salut toi ! Moi, cruelle ? Je n'ai même pas été consciente de ma fin un peu sadique, en fait c'est seulement en lisant ta review et d'autres que je me suis rendu compte de la rudesse de la fin… XD Désolée ! lol ! Mais ce chapitre compensera la qualité légèrement médiocre du précédent (des deux précédents, en fait :D) en tout cas je l'espère :) Mais par pitié, ne me tue pas je ne mérite pas ça, mais de toute manière si tu me tues, tu n'auras pas la suite, lol ! Donc il vaut mieux calmer tes pulsions meurtrières, pauvre de moi ! mdr ! Merci et à bientôt !

**Cassie : **Kikou ! En effet, je suis très méchante avec Dray, c'est sûr qu'il doit faire face à un très difficile dilemme… Mais avec un peu de ruse pas très rusée (il faut bien l'avouer !) peut-être pourra-t-il contourner cet horrible dilemme ? LOL La suite de la torture mentale de Dray Chéri dans ce chapitre ! Moi aussi, j'aime Draco quand il doit faire un choix cornélien ! Ca y est je sors des mots, d'on ne sait où ! mdr ! Et voici la suite, merci !

**Lyanna : **Hello ! Ohlalala, que de gentillesse ! Je te remercie beaucoup ! Une fin sadique qui t'a laissé sur ta faim ? Vraiment désolée (°sourire hypocrite°) non sérieusement, je n'avais pas calculé une fin si cruelle ! mdr… Impatiente de lire la suite ? Ca tombe bien, moi je suis impatiente de découvrir votre avis sur ce chapitre :) Merci, merci, merci beaucoup Lyanna !

**L'Anonyme : **Bonjour Mademoiselle L'Anonyme ! (Mais peut-être es-tu un damoiseau ! mdr) Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Si Harry va aller du côté de Voldy ? Quelle question… Je n'aime pas les Dark Harry et les Tom/Harry pour rien ! lol ! Inutile de faire durer le suspens, mais en toute logique, si tout va bien, enfin si je ne change pas abruptement d'avis, il est _très _fortement probable qu'Harry rejoigne Voldemort en effet ! XD

**Estelle01 : **Salut Estelle ! Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic ! C'est génial ! J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant (et qui sait peut-être même plus !) que les quatre premiers ! T'attends les autres avec impatience ? Bah, te voilà récompensée avec ce beau chapitre tout neuf ! lol ! Merci, Bisous, A bientôt !

**Egwene Al'Vere : **Coucou, t'es fan, c'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! Alors… La première rencontre entre Harry et Voldy se fera dans _ce _chapitre et le premier baiser… Le tout premier sera peut-être dans le septième si je suis l'idée que j'ai dans ma tête mais dans tous les cas ça ne risque de n'être pas très long avant que cette scène arrive… Oui, je pense qu'il sera dans le septième, pas dans le sixième en tout cas, je ne pense pas… :) Le nombre de chapitres ? Je ne suis pas encore sûre, heu… Une dizaine… Il n'y en aura pas énormément, parce que je clôturerais la fic sur toutes les questions/intrigues que cette fic aurait pu apporter… Mais, peut-être que je ferais une suite après. En tout cas, pas plus de vingt chapitres pour cette fic, je pense… :) Merci encore de ta review, bisous !

**Onarluca : **Salut ! Merci de ta review, je suis vraiment très très contente que ça te plaise toujours… Vite la suite ? Sans problème… J'espère que ce délai aura suffit :) Bisous !

**Lou : **Merci d'avoir reviewé pour m'aider à atteindre les 65 reviews, c'est très gentil bien que ce n'était pas du chantage, je ne suis pas comme ça mais si c'est grâce à ça que j'ai reçu ta gentille review alors tant mieux ! XD ! Oui, en effet Voldy est méchant ! Mais il est un mage noir, il s'appelle Voldemort… Bien que moi, je mets des cœurs autour de ce nom (je plaisante, on sait jamais qu'il y en a qui le prennent au sérieux ! lol) y en a qui tremble à son entente, enfin moi je l'imagine très cruel et mesquin… Mais bien-sûr un p'tit Ryry ne pourra que lui faire du bien et l'adoucira sûrement un peu… Mais peut-être qu'Harry sera le seul à en profiter ! hahahaha ! mdr ! Leur première confrontation… °regard malin° Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :) Oui Draco est dans une situation délicate, à lui de s'en sortir, mais rien de tel qu'un coup du destin pour arranger les choses… :) Je te laisse sur ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira…

**Flory Wess : **Moi, te faire mourir ? Jamais, j'aime trop tes reviews ! LOL ! Hi, c'est vrai que Colin en mangemort, ça fait assez bizarre… Il n'avait pas de rôle particulier au début puis je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin d'un traître alors je l'ai pris lui, ça fait l'effet de surprise en plus :) Et Draco qui doit tuer Harry… T'as eut une crise cardiaque presque fatale ? Je suis désolée :) Sur ce coup-là, Voldemort innove en matière de cruauté, je pense que Voldy n'aime pas seulement la torture physique mais aussi morale et voir un homme en proie d'un choix difficile, et même s'il s'agit d'un de ses mangemorts, lui est particulièrement agréable et amusant ! Quel taré ce Voldy ! mdr ! Bien-sûr que Draco va faire le bon choix, mais comme je l'ai mentionné à la fin du quatrième chap ce sera davantage une solution intermédiaire plutôt qu'un choix, car le choix était clairement impossible, mais le destin viendra l'aider dans ce chapitre afin de palier à son dilemme ! XD ! J'ai été morte de rire en lisant ta review… Moi tuer mon Ryry que j'adore ? Pour faire un Tom/Queudver ? Tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi ? Un serpent et un rat ne vont vraiment pas ensemble… mdr ! Non mon chéri d'Harry restera bel et bien vivant et en forme ! lol ! Voici la suite, et merci beaucoup de ta review ! Bisous !

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **Merci beaucoup la miss ! C'est très gentil de ta part, d'une de me dire que mes deux derniers chapitres étaient cools, et de deux que tu ais pensé à reviewé ! Merci ! Tu vas aimer ce chapitre si tu attends la première confrontation Tom/Harry ! XD ! En effet, il va avoir besoin de courage notre petit Draco… :) Quoiqu'un peu de chances viendra l'aider, mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu as les réponses dans ce chapitre :) Bisous à toi aussi, merci encore ! Bye !

**Zaika : **Salut Zaika ! Encore merci de penser à me reviewer, ça me fait très très plaisir ! Si c'est toujours aussi génial à tes yeux alors je suis comblée… :) Merci ! Bisous !

**Phaine : **Coucou, oui je n'ai pas reçu ton e-mail, désolée ! Merci de tes éclaircissements, c'est vrai que ça paraissait un peu gros qu'Harry écrive à deux ans, j'avoue que j'ai écris ça sans m'en rendre compte… Le fait qu'il parle à neuf mois est un peu étrange aussi, mais ce sera du babillage comme tu dis parce que je sais que c'est tout de même possible… A noter quand même qu'Harry est un peu plus doué que la moyenne, mais je suis consciente que tu as tout à fait raison… Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, c'est cool de travailler à la crèche, dommage que je manque un peu de patience… XD Et je suis contente que tu n'ais pas pris mal mon e-mail. En tout cas merci de m'avoir reviewé, ce que tu m'as dis est très gentil. Pour le problème de zip, finalement c'est le zip en lui-même qui déconnait… J'ai réglé le problème, mais de toute façon si jamais je n'avais pas réussi j'aurais en effet recopié même si c'est très casse-pieds en effet ! lol ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !

**Lyly : **Merci Lyly d'avoir reviewé ! Voici la suite :D

**Felly : **Salut ! En effet, comme début de relation il pourrait y avoir mieux ! lol ! Mais, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que ça peut être cocasse comme situation d'amorce ! XD Enfin j'espère que tu vas apprécier également ce chapitre… Oui, Draco a un sacré dilemme à résoudre, mais l'art fin du Serpentard est de passer à côté… Enfin, il va devoir un peu tricher, tromper… Avec un peu de chances, bien que sa ruse ne soit pas très bien ficelée comme tu le verras ! C'est vrai qu'Harry serait beaucoup plus utile à Voldemort vivant que mort, mais ça Voldy l'ignore… Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ;) Harry est le fils de James et Lily qui sont vraiment _contre _Voldemort, alors bien qu'il soit ami avec Draco Malfoy il ne peut envisager une alliance avec lui, bien-sûr il aurait pu aussi bien le forcer à rejoindre ses rangs… Mais Voldemort est trop fier pour admettre qu'il aurait besoin de ses talents de stratège, étant lui-même le stratège de ses plans. Et l'idée de voir Malfoy faire face à un tel dilemme l'enchantait particulièrement… Mais tu n'as pas tord, je voulais faire comme tu pensais au début puis j'ai changé d'avis… Mais ce qui ne veut pas dire que ça ne va pas arriver °sourire malicieux° Tu verras ça bientôt, on en reparle dans quelques chapitres :) En tout cas merci de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Merci ! Bisous !

**Crystal d'avalon : **Coucou ! Oui, je remarque ça, je suis contente d'avoir dépassé les 65 reviews mais il n'y avait aucun chantage là-dessus :)… Ce qui n'empêche que ça me fait très plaisir :) Oui, le HP/LV arrivera bientôt j'espère… Enfin… Les débuts. Merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite ! Encore merci, bisous !

**Dark Angel : **Kikou ! J'adore quand Voldy s'énerve aussi :) Tu as raison Colin a un an de moins qu'Harry et devrait être encore à Poudlard, on me l'a déjà fait remarqué dans le chapitre 2… J'avais complètement zappé, mais puisque c'est un AU je ne pense pas que ce soit trop grave… Ce n'est pas très important de toute façon… XD Mais c'est vrai, je me suis trompée ! Oui Draco n'a pas de chance du tout ! TT… lol, non en fait j'aime bien quand il doit faire face à ce genre de choix ! mdr ! Merci, bye !

**Lilith Lliane Myrddin : **Coucou ! Oui ! J'ai dépassé les 65 reviews ! °saute de joie° Merci, merci beaucoup ! XD ! Oui, j'aime bien le nom du chapitre aussi, j'aime les vampires bien que ça n'ait pas trop de rapports avec ce chapitre… Mais bon, je ne l'ai pas choisi pour rien, J'ADORE LES VAMPIRE… Oui, enfin je crois que ça je l'ai déjà dit ! mdr ! Je sais mes chapitres sont courts dans cette fic, désolée… Mais ce chapitre est plus long :) Oui, Batsutousai fait des fics vraiment géniales ! XD ! Moi, un auteur génial ? Arrête je vais rougir ! mdr ! Ohlala tellement de compliments, ça me fait trop trop plaisir, surtout ce que tu dis sur mon style… J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir une écriture fade ! Et oui tu l'as déjà dit à la review d'avant, mais no soucy ça me dérange pas au contraire ! ;) ! MERCI ! Bisous ! Et bonne lecture !

**Ivy : **Salut Ivy, merci de ta review ! J'écris bien ? C'est original ? C'est trop bien, tu me fais vraiment plaisir en disant ça… T'aimes cet Harry ? Il m'est venu d'un coup d'inspiration comme ça, je l'aime bien aussi… Même s'il semble bien plus intello que comme je le fais habituellement… Mais c'est vrai que ça le rend d'autant plus profond, ce qui est bizarre vu qu'il n'a pas une vie exceptionnelle dans cette fic… Et c'est normalement sa vie qui me passionne. XD ! J'espère qu'il va évoluer comme tu l'attends, et je ne sais pas si Draco a eut une idée très tordue mais en tout cas… Il aura trouvé une solution, mais rien de tel qu'un petit coup de pouce de la chance pour l'aider :) Merciiiiiii ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Bisous !

**Nepheria : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review, t'es accro ? Youpi lool, ça me touche vraiment ! Merci, Bisous ! XD

Je n'ai oublié personne ! Si c'est le cas, désolée c'est totalement involontaire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! XD

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Quel chapitre compliqué ! Mais génial à écrire, vraiment ! Y a beaucoup de quiproquos, beaucoup de sentiments… C'est vraiment la soirée des découvertes :) Mais je n'en dis pas plus… 9 pages pour ce chapitre ! Respect… lol ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire ce n'est pas mon record… :) (Chaque chapitre important sera forcément plus long :))

Alors, je préviens qu'il y a quelques 'asterix' dans ce chapitre, mais si vous ne lisez pas les notes en bas ce n'est pas grave… C'est juste si vous avez un problème de compréhension, je préfère le dire… Enfin vous verrez en lisant, si vous n'êtes pas perplexe et que la phrase coule de source pour vous, pas la peine de descendre en bas pour lire les notes je sais que ça rend la lecture décousue !

* * *

**5ème Chapitre : Au Buveur de Sang**

Harry reposa la _Gazette du sorcier_ dans lequel était souligné, surligné, mis en valeur, colorié en multiples couleurs les récentes défaites de Lord Voldemort. Il se retira de son confortable canapé et s'étira doucement. Ses prouesses en tant que stratège étaient vraiment bénéfiques, il pouvait aisément le constater dans ses fiches de paye qui avaient pratiquement doublées. Ce qui n'était pas pour le déplaire, il avait enfin pu s'acheter un écran magique et ainsi il pouvait regarder à son aise les quelques documents que le club « rétrospection » avait collectés. Les plus intéressants, selon Harry, étaient ceux qui venaient de l'adolescence de Voldemort à Poudlard. Son visage n'était guère différent en ce temps-là, que maintenant. Mis à part, qu'il semblait légèrement plus vieux et que le magnifique mélange de rubis et de noir dans ses yeux semblait être moindre. Cependant, il était difficile de poser un âge sur Lord Voldemort, il semblait intemporel, son âge ne s'évaluait pas au changement de son visage mais à sa puissance croissante, à ses manières plus adultes, beaucoup plus sûres de lui. Bien qu'Harry devait avouer que Lord Voldemort à 16 ans était déjà très sûr de lui, en fait Harry savait que peu de choses sur Voldemort étant jeune, mis à part qu'il s'appelait Tom Riddle. Il l'avait appris par le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy. Grâce au club, il fut mis au courant des origines de Voldemort et qu'il avait vécu dans un orphelinat. Harry aurait vraiment voulu plus se pencher sur ces deux points-là, mais les Elites au club « rétrospection » préférait chercher sur le pourquoi du nouveau visage de Voldemort. Il était vrai qu'Harry s'était également posé la question, en même temps il ignorait totalement pourquoi son visage avait été celui d'un serpent pendant tant d'année, et le visage beaucoup plus_ charmant, séduisant, beau, et attractif _de Voldemort semblait être son visage naturel si on croyait la totale ressemblance entre lui maintenant et Voldemort jeune. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas tellement se pencher sur cet étrange phénomène parce que c'était un fait secret. Le mystère du visage de Voldemort n'était connu que des mangemorts, théoriquement. En effet, Voldemort ignorait totalement qu'il y avait eut une vidéo sur lui et il avait pris soin de tuer tous les témoins, exceptés les Elites mais il savait que ceux-ci ne répèteraient rien.

Et Il avait raison, les Elites ne devaient surtout rien répéter, s'ils parlaient de la vidéo, l'histoire serait impliquée au Département des Mystères. Et Driyus Windsor (le Chef des Aurors) craignait de nombreux traîtres chez les langues-de-plomb. L'histoire devait donc être seulement être mise au courant du Quartier des Aurors, et comme ils étaient tenus au secret il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il y ait une fuite, ou peut-être que oui… Mais, en fait les aurors se fichaient que le monde sache que Voldemort avait changé de visage, ce qu'ils craignaient par-dessus tout était que le Département des Mystères s'implique dans les affaires des aurors hautement plus secrètes, et s'ils apprenaient que les aurors savaient des choses qu'_eux_ ne savaient pas, ils risqueraient fortement de voir un langue de plomb inspecté leur département. (1)

Harry fit disparaître le très maigre dîné qu'il s'était préparé, il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup et cela se voyait par son poids plume et la finesse de ses traits et de sa silhouette. Cependant, il n'était pas maigre, c'était simplement que manger n'était pas son activité favorite. Il regarda par la fenêtre et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge d'un bâtiment qui faisait l'angle de la rue d'en face, c'était une énorme banque, et au-dessus des portes se trouvait une grande et belle horloge. Harry avait pris l'habitude de regarder l'heure sur ce bâtiment, il ignorait pourquoi. Il avait pris des habitudes comme un petit vieux qui vivrait dans cet appartement depuis des années. Il fronça les sourcils et fit disparaître ces idées noires de sa tête. Il était déjà plus de minuit et il savait qu'il devrait se coucher mais son lit n'avait jamais aussi semblé aussi repoussant. Un lit froid, sans personne dedans pour le réchauffer… Quelle tristesse !

Harry fronça les sourcils et sembla s'enfermer dans une réflexion difficile. Il regarda avec hésitation son lit et la porte d'entrée et avec un léger sourire céda à sa tentation plutôt que d'écouter sa raison 'Tu travailles demain !' disait Madame Raison. Mais Harry haussa les épaules, prit son pardessus noir style vampire puis il franchit sa porte d'entrée sans la moindre intention de faire marche-arrière.

'J'ai dix-huit ans… J'ai dix-huit ans…' ne cessait-il de répéter essayant vainement de se convaincre que son acte était bon, ou en tout cas _pas mauvais_ il y avait là une nuance qu'Harry appréciait particulièrement.

Ce n'était pas qu'il sortait qui le dérangeait, comme il le disait il avait dix-huit ans ! Quoi de plus surprenant, à son âge ? Non, la raison pourquoi Harry essayait de se convaincre qu'il faisait bien de sortir était vis-à-vis du _lieu _où il comptait se rendre.

C'était le lieu de débauche par excellence des sorciers. L'endroit le plus malfamé, le plus vicieux mais c'était aussi l'endroit le plus étouffé par le ministère. Harry savait aussi quand s'y rendant il rencontrerait des personnes qui pourraient l'intéresser, s'il sortait dans des endroits communs il ne rencontrerait jamais le genre de personnes avec lesquelles il s'entendait. C'était aussi pourquoi il sortait si peu…

Avec un sourire d'anticipation, Harry transplana vers le lieu de prédilection des Serpentard, des mangemorts, des futurs mages noirs en puissances, des sang-purs de la _mauvaise branche_ comme disait son père, le lieu de sortie des créatures de la nuit mais aussi de personnes perdues, ou tout simplement envieuses de s'amuser.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux après le désagréable transplanage, Harry reconnut l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'avança tout naturellement vers son bar préféré, où Draco et lui après une fugue commune avaient passés la nuit entre leur sixième et septième année. Il ouvrit la porte écaillée du « Buveur de Sang » et inspecta l'intérieur.

Quelques vampires,

Un groupe de filles habillées tout en noir,

Des sorciers,

Encore des sorciers,

Des ministres (Harry eut une exclamation consternée à leur vue)

Et… Harry les reconnut tout de suite, c'était évident, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Devant lui se trouvait un groupe de Serpentard, il s'avança vers eux et aperçu dans la foule un éclair furtif blond platine…

Une fille aux grands yeux noirs le bouscula, elle tombait en arrière, sûrement à cause de son ivresse. Il la remit sur ses pieds brusquement.

« M… Merci, monsieur… hic… Heu, je veux dire t'as pas l'air d'un monsieur, tu veux monter à l'étage ? » fit-elle avec un sourire engageant.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, ne la regardait même pas. Il cherchait Draco des yeux, car il était absolument certain que c'était lui. Personne au monde n'était paré de cette couleur de cheveux si particulière qu'avait Draco Malfoy. Mais il ne le trouva pas, nulle part. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des gens accoudés au bar, qui sniffaient une drogue moldue. Harry tourna les yeux – Draco ne se droguait pas. Il regarda le fond du pub à moitié dissimulé dans un nuage de fumée (NdA : Interdisons la cigarette dans les bars ! lol), mais là-aussi pas de trace de son meilleur ami. Intrigué et quelque peu déçu, Harry monta l'escalier menant au premier étage. La pièce était encore plus enfumé que le bas, et flottait dans l'air un douteux parfum, mélange de sexe et de drogues, d'alcool, de cigarettes, et d'eau de toilettes… il ignora les quelques catins qui se dandinaient autour de lui, mais les écarta plutôt d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main, et visionna de ses yeux la surface de la pièce.

Dans le fond, près de canapés rembourrés et marrons, une silhouette encapuchonnée de derrière fumait. Harry pouvait le constater par le nuage blanc qui se dégageait de lui. Il s'approcha de la silhouette dont il reconnaissait les formes, en s'approchant, il sentit l'odeur de la fumée…

'Philip Morris' se dit-il. (2)

Là, il n'eut plus aucun doute, il tapota timidement et doucement l'épaule de l'homme qui se retourna avec un air ennuyé.

« Dray… » murmura-t-il « Pas content de me voir, on dirait ? »

Draco eut un froncement de sourcils et un regard désolé, avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Harry ! »

Il l'enlaça fortement et se recula, un air triste sur son visage pâle mais toujours aussi beau. Harry ne comprenait pas son comportement, sa tristesse, son ennui… Qu'avait-il donc ?

Draco agita une main devant lui afin d'enlever la fumée entre lui et Harry.

« C'est que, avec toute cette fumée je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Harry hocha lentement la tête d'un air un peu sceptique en guettant son air gêné et son sourire crispé. Il leva un sourcil lentement et mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec un air incertain. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de legilimancie pour savoir que Draco lui mentait, il connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco assez abruptement.

« Tu me caches quelque chose… »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu m'as l'air assez anxieux, ton métier va te tuer je te le dis… Tiens prends-ça ! » dit-il en lui mettant de force un verre dans la main.

Harry regarda le verre avec suspicion. Il reconnut le liquide aux reflets bleus et un peu jaunes. Le tout rendait l'élixir vert jade. L'absinthe.

« Bois-là… T'es venu ici pour ça, non ? »

Harry eut un sourire en coin et vida d'un trait son verre, en essayant de ne pas faire passer le liquide enivrant sur sa langue. Draco acquiesça de la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Tu maîtrises Harry, t'as toujours maîtrisé… Viens je te présente Julian Avery » dit-il en montrant du doigt un homme assis sur le canapé, c'était certainement l'homme avec qui il parlait avant que Harry ne l'interrompe.

« Salut » fit Harry quelque peu timide, c'était une image assez bizarre de lui qu'on ne voyait que peu souvent. Il ne l'était qu'avec des gens de ce milieu, en réalité lorsqu'il était sarcastique, méprisant, insolent ce n'était en faite qu'avec des gens qu'il ne côtoyait pas (Gryffondors, Aurors, Poufsouffles, sourire niais et bienveillants auréolés de gentillesse) des gens avec qui il ne savait pas se comporter autre que comment il l'avait été toute sa vie à Serpentard. Et bien avant, car après tout, le choixpeau n'avait pas décidé de mettre Harry à Serpentard pour rien.

Et chez Julian Avery, tout de sa posture et de son regard posé sans gêne sur lui était tout à fait le genre de personnes qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, cela était aggravé par l'âge avancé de l'homme qui devait se situer dans la trentaine et sa réputation de mangemort redoutable.

« Salut » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Ce sourire garantit à Harry qu'il était dans son élément, la musique violente et forte aux paroles plus qu'explicites, la fumée, l'odeur de vices et de luxure, les regards malins, les sourires engageants, les discussions mélangeant subtilement l'humour, les responsabilités, la politique, la vie de tous les jours et la lumière indécise entre le bleu, le jaune vif, le vert et le rouge.

Harry qui regardait autour de lui depuis plusieurs minutes en laissant l'emprise de l'absinthe le dévorer ne se rendait pas compte de _deux _regards posés sur lui. Le premier de Draco était incisif et légèrement triste, il tripotait avec anxiété le bas de sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Draco ? » demanda Harry qui avait tout de même sentit l'afflux de mauvais sentiments qui dégageaient de lui.

Draco le regarda en plongeant ses yeux perçants gris métal dans la curiosité des émeraudes d'Harry.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici… » murmura-t-il afin que seuls lui et Harry ne l'entende.

« Ha bon ? Quel est le problème ? » fit Harry soudainement plus froid, agitant sa voix d'une légère inflexion de déception et de colère.

Draco resta muet, extrêmement gêné, à tel point que le bas de sa chemise devenait de plus en plus froissé. Harry qui le connaissait parfaitement savait que sa manie de tripoter sa chemise n'était visible que dans un moment de très intense anxiété.

« Je sais que t'as essayé de me fuir tout à l'heure, je t'avais reconnu dans ce groupe de serpentards en bas… Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! » fit Harry d'un ton cinglant, coupant comme une lame qui déstabilisa Draco.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur de ses joues, Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'avait son meilleur ami ? Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas dire que sa soirée était digne de ses souvenirs.

« Rien ! Des choses ont changé, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller… Et crois-moi, que c'est le meilleur conseil que je t'ai donné de toute ma vie »

Harry aurait pu être blessé par ses paroles, déçu, triste et dégoûté. Mais les yeux de Draco étrangement brillants et brûlant d'une intensité douloureuse lui fit prendre conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur divergence, après tout Harry savait que « Le Buveur de Sang » était son élément.

« Draco ! Arrête-ça immédiatement, tu ne me feras pas croire que je ne fais pas parti de ce monde, t'entends ? Pourquoi t'as l'air de vouloir faire dans ton pantalon ? Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu me caches… -Draco eut un regard suppliant en ayant l'air de dire 'Va t'en !' ; un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres d'Harry- A moins que Voldemort t'ait rendu fillette ? »

La colère et l'irritation rendaient Harry souvent mesquin et légèrement cruel. Cependant, alors qu'Harry regardait le regard horrifié de Draco, il entendit l'exclamation de dédain derrière lui.

Harry se retourna lentement, apeuré de découvrir le pourquoi du regard horrifié de Draco, apeuré de comprendre sa silencieuse prière afin qu'Harry parte, apeuré de reconnaître cette voix… Cette voix qu'il avait entendu dans d'autres circonstances, une voix qui avait été beaucoup plus dure quand elle lançait des sorts mortels…

Harry se retrouva face à face à un homme exceptionnellement beau aux lèvres tellement bien dessinées, aux traits sculptés avec soin… Aux yeux… Des yeux noirs… Et étrangement rouges dans certains angles comme une furtive illusion.

Harry se trouvait face à Lord Voldemort. Le sang d'Harry se liquéfia, les battements de son cœur battirent à tout rompre, dans un mélange de peur et d'autre _chose _d'encore plus terrifiant que la peur. Il fit ce qu'il put pour paraître calme et posé, _il n'était pas censé savoir qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort ! _

« Tiens, Draco, tu pourrais me présenter ton ami… » fit Voldemort en ne lâchant pas du regard Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Draco pressa ses lèvres douloureusement, la scène était horriblement compliquée… Elle aurait pu être comique, si seulement il n'y avait pas tant de vies qui venaient compliquer l'ironie de la scène. Voldemort était face à face à Harry Potter et il l'ignorait… Harry Potter était face à face à Voldemort et il l'ignorait (3). Les deux _théoriquement_ étaient ennemis.

Harry était plutôt content qu'il pose la question à Draco parce qu'il serait bien incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il était devant lui, à quelques centimètres… Juste-là. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son regard profond posé sur lui, explorant chaque partie de lui sans aucune gêne. Le léger sourire au coin des lèvres du Lord était très difficile à interpréter, et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en être apeuré ou content.

« Hum… Il s'appelle… Harold Parker… »

Harry eut un léger froncement de sourcils. Mais à quoi jouait Draco ?

« Ho… Je vois, mais Harry est votre diminutif n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu Draco vous appeler ainsi tout à l'heure »

Voldemort contourna Harry et poussa Draco du bras afin de prendre sa place devant Harry en éloignant délibérément son mangemort. Draco recula légèrement, les yeux horrifiés. A présent, Harry avait face à lui le Lord Noir et il pouvait aussi voir derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco toujours aussi apeuré et anxieux. S'il continuait ainsi, sa chemise se déchirerait… (4)

Harry ne savait que répondre… Devait-il jouer un rôle ? Pourquoi Draco l'avait présenté comme Harold Parker et non pas comme Harry Potter ? Où était le mal d'être Harry Potter ?

Il rencontra les yeux gris d'orage de Draco qui articulait exagérément un mot sur ses lèvres sans le moindre son : MENS !

« Heu… Oui, c'est comme ça que m'appellent mes amis… » répondit Harry en fermant son esprit et en repositionnant son regard dans les yeux étrangement brillants de ruse et de vice de Voldemort.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil dans un air terriblement sensuel. Harry se sentait brûlant, il avait l'impression d'être perdu quand il regardait les prunelles partagées entre la douce couleur de nuit et la chaude couleur sang des yeux de Lord Voldemort.

« Je préfère Harry » dit-il alors que ses yeux furent traversés d'un éclair rouge intense.

Harry arrêta de respirer tellement l'instant était suffoquant, sous la chaleur, sa peur, et son attirance qui l'intriguait de plus en plus mais il refoula ses questions dans un coin de son esprit préférant se concentrer sur la beauté incontestable devant ses yeux.

« Et vous ? » fit Harry machinalement. En fait, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Il fixait les lèvres du Lord Sombre qui mouvaient sans cesse en sourires mystérieux et malicieux qui embrasaient le corps d'Harry.

Lord Voldemort ne répondit pas. Il porta à ses lèvres son verre d'absinthe sans quitter Harry des yeux. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, le voir boire était encore pire que le voir sourire ou simplement parler de sa voix douce et chaude.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt » fit le Lord Noir avec un sourire encore plus curieux, et intriguant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rester étonné devant ces paroles. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il était estomaqué… C'était quoi cette réplique ? Avait-il raison de deviner des sous-entendus troublants sous cette drôle de phrase qui laissait beaucoup d'interprétations possibles. A vrai dire, il avait sûrement fait exprès de le troubler ainsi…

« Dîtes-moi… _Harry_, que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? »

Harry eut un sourire, et dire qu'il parlait de banalités avec Lord Voldemort.

Il allait le répondre le plus naturellement du monde quand le coin de ses yeux capta un violent mouvement derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il délaissa avec regret les magnifiques yeux du Lord Noir et regarda Draco qui faisait de grands signes désespérés en articulant davantage : MENS !

Harry faillit soupirer : Il devait aussi mentir sur son métier ! Enfin à vrai dire il se doutait qu'il ne devrait pas dire qu'il était un stratège travaillant chez les aurors devant _Lord Voldemort_. Mais Draco ignorait que Harry savait qu'il était en train de parler au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

« Je suis historien » répondit précipitamment Harry avant que Voldemort ne s'impatiente.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, pensa Harry, il avait les capacités pour et stratège était beaucoup plus proche d'historien que d'auror finalement.

« Historien ? » fit Voldemort avec spontanéité et une curiosité non-dissimulée.

Même Draco fut surpris d'un tel enchantement, à vrai dire il était très intrigué sur les regards que se lançaient mutuellement Harry et son maître. Et la façon dont Il l'avait écarté derrière Lui était vraiment bizarre comme s'il voulait se garder exclusivement Harry et que celui-ci ne se préoccupe que de Lui.

« Oui… » fit Harry qui finissait son deuxième verre d'alcool « Vous aimez l'histoire ? »

Harry lui-même se surpris de poser cette question, il avait pendant quelques secondes oublié qu'il était devant Lord Voldemort.

« Bien-sûr ! » fit-il en reprenant un de ses intriguant sourires qui firent trembler de désir Harry « Je m'intéresse particulièrement aux mages noirs de ces derniers siècles… » reprit-il en prenant des mains le verre vidé d'Harry.

Leurs mains se touchèrent quelques secondes, Harry ressentit une très étrange sensation au niveau de son estomac, et s'interdit lui-même de retenir cette main douce qui s'en allait précipitamment. Il jeta un regard vers Voldemort, à demi-tourné pour poser leurs verres finis sur une table. Celui-ci semblait aussi très troublé par leur précédent contact.

Voldemort reposa son regard vers Harry, et là Harry en fut sûr, ses yeux devinrent grenats le temps d'un clignement d'œil. La seconde d'après, ses yeux redevinrent noirs et légèrement ocres.

Un homme essoufflé et en sueur se posta devant eux.

Harry et Voldemort sursautèrent, ils en avaient presque oubliés le monde extérieur, enfermés dans leur nuage de fumée qui les cachaient des autres.

« Oh, Maî… »

« Tchut ! » siffla avec brusquerie le Lord Noir.

Harry avait compris que l'homme qui venait de faire irruption allait l'appeler 'Maître' et que Voldemort l'en avait empêché pour éviter que Harry s'en rende compte… Mais même si Harry n'avait pas été au courant que l'homme devant lui était Lord Voldemort il aurait été vivement surpris de la froideur et la colère du regard de Voldemort vers l'homme. Ses yeux redevinrent grenats, mais bizarrement, Harry ne les trouva pas aussi beaux et suffocants que lorsqu'ils étaient posés sur lui… Son regard semblait alors plus accueillant, plus brûlant d'un sentiment moins meurtrier que celui qu'il lançait au malheureux mangemort.

Toute la frayeur d'Harry revint en un instant quand il saisit complètement devant _qui _il était. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Leur discussion avait dissipé cette peur, mais l'aura de puissance qui venait soudainement de se dégager du mage noir, le rendait certes d'autant plus attirant mais aussi terriblement plus effrayant.

Lord Voldemort se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et eut un léger sourire bienveillant avant de dire :

« Hé bien… Harry, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser »

Réentendre son nom glisser sur la langue du Lord Noir était tout à fait émoustillant, et le fit frissonner.

Harry acquiesça de la tête timidement, devenu incapable d'émettre un son. Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna et s'en alla, le mangemort sur ses talons. Harry vit dans la dernière vision qu'il eut de Lord Voldemort qu'il semblait vraiment soucieux.

« Harry… » fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Draco Malfoy. Le départ du mage noir avait complètement démotivé Harry.

« Je crois que je vais y aller, Draco, je suis fatigué et je travaille demain… »

« Non… Attends, Harry il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose, c'est une chance qu'il soit parti… Je devais te prévenir demain… Mais c'est l'occasion rêvée. Suis-moi… »

Harry le suivit en maugréant.

« De quoi faut-il que tu me préviennes ? »

« Tais-toi et suis-moi ! »

Harry traversa la grande salle du premier étage toujours aussi enfumé, il ne savait plus où il allait il ne faisait plus que suivre Draco. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers le mage noir qu'il avait eut le loisir de contempler pendant tellement de minutes…

La pièce était toujours aussi remplie d'hommes et de femmes, tous drogués ou saouls, ils semblaient tous dans leur bulle. Ils riaient, parlaient, et se retrouvaient souvent dans un petit groupe fermé où chacun avait le même humour, les mêmes délires.

Draco prit le bras d'Harry et le força à le suivre afin de l'empêcher de regarder les autres avec un air légèrement perdu. L'absinthe en était pour beaucoup…

Draco prit à part un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, ils parlèrent pendant quelques secondes et il fit signe à Harry de le suivre à nouveau.

« C'était qui ce mec ? » fit Harry

« Le patron, je lui ai demandé de me filer une chambre pour qu'on discute… trop de bruits ici ! » répondit-il

Harry soupira… Il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter, il avait simplement envie de rentrer et de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer car pour l'instant il ne savait comment réagir, quoi penser de sa discussion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco et Harry passèrent dans un étroit couloir éclairé d'une couleur rouge vaporeuse. Plusieurs filles de joies passaient devant eux, sortant de leur chambre, le regard allumé de vice et perdu dans le flou de la drogue et de l'alcool.

Draco s'arrêta enfin devant une porte portant le numéro 6, comme prévu il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Draco referma la porte derrière Harry et ils purent enfin s'entendre, la porte étant insonorisée. C'était une chambre de bordel typique.

« Vas-y assis-toi, il faut vraiment que je te dise quelque chose de _très _important.. »

Ereinté et fatigué, Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'assit lourdement sur le matelas du lit de la chambre. Draco regardait autour de lui s'il n'y avait pas de trous, ou d'objets suspects. Apparemment, Draco ne voulait surtout pas être entendu.

« Bon… Maintenant que tu as bien regardé si la pièce était sûre, tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Oui, je vais t'expliquer ça très vite, Julian Avery risque de revenir de sa catin rapidement… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à poser une question.

« Non ! Ne m'interromps pas on a déjà pas beaucoup de temps… »

Harry se tut donc regardant Draco s'allumer une cigarette fébrilement.

« Tu as été découvert comme stratège au ministère… »

« Comment cela se fait-il ? C'était pas censé sortir des locaux du Quartier des Aurors… »

« Une fuite de votre côté sans aucun doute… »

Harry hocha la tête pensivement, se demandant déjà qui pouvait bien avoir trahi les aurors…

« Toujours est-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que tu es le stratège qui a fait chuter ses plans depuis presque trois semaines ! »

« Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-il parlé ? Il me manipulait ? »

Draco le regarda interloqué, et Harry se frappa mentalement. Bannit soit l'absinthe qui le faisait parler plus vite que ses pensées.

« Tu savais que c'était Lui ? »

« Oui… Je sais qu'il a un nouveau visage, j'ignore comment il a fait… »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » coupa Draco se remettant vite de sa surprise « Non, il ne te manipulait pas, il ignorait également que tu étais Harry Potter, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit que tu t'appelais Harold Parker… »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Réfléchis Harry ! » répondit Draco précipitamment et énervé « Maudit soit l'alcool ! Mon Maître te veut mort… Tu comprends, ça ? Il sait que _Harry Potter _a fait tomber à l'eau tous ces plans… Et pour ce faire, il a décidé d'organiser un raid… »

« Quand ? »

« Demain, enfin aujourd'hui il est déjà deux heures du matin… »

« Demain ? Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ? Oh oui, je vois si on ne s'était pas rencontré ce soir tu m'aurais laissé crever sale bâtard ! C'est pour ça que t'étais si embêté de me voir ! »

Draco parut apeuré et désespéré un moment, surtout devant l'insulte d'Harry. Celui-ci n'insultait avec autant d'éloquence que devant des gens inférieurs à lui.

« Non je te jure que j'ai cherché toute la semaine à aller te prévenir mais… le Seigneur des Ténèbres a obligé Avery à me suivre partout… Il devait se douter que je chercherais à t'en parler… Dans tous les cas je serais venu te voir aujourd'hui et je te l'aurais dit quitte à inventer une excuse pour me débarrasser d'Avery… »

Harry soupira… C'était impossible… Comment était-ce possible qu'Il cherchait à le tuer ? Bon d'accord il était un auror et il ne s'appelait pas Harold Parker, mais… Harry se sentit désespéré tout à coup…

« Harry, je te préviens, le raid aura lieu ce soir à 18 heures au Quartier des Aurors… »

Harry sortit de sa torpeur avec des grands yeux horrifiés.

« Au Quartier des Aurors ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Oui, Il est vraiment ambitieux de faire un raid au milieu d'aurors mais tu devras quitter ton travail une heure plus tôt ainsi tu ne te feras pas tuer… Ni moi… »

Harry fronça les sourcils…

« Attends, attends… Pourquoi tu te ferais tuer ? »

Draco pâlit d'un coup sous la question d'Harry, _maudit soit l'alcool !_

« C'estmoiquisuischargédetetuernormalement… » dit-il sans prendre son souffle et en regardant partout sauf dans les iris émeraudes d'Harry qui étaient brûlants de colère.

« Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ? » dit-il d'un ton glacial.

« Hé bien… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié la mission de te tuer… C'est pourquoi il faut que tu te barres à cinq heures ! »

« Que je me barre ? Et mes parents j'en fais quoi ? Je les laisse crever ? » fit Harry très en colère.

Draco fronça les sourcils et soupira :

« Ecoute, je suis désolé… J'en sais rien, mais toi débrouille-toi pour t'en aller avant le raid parce que je n'ai pas très envie de devoir te tuer… Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry » dit-il d'un air torturé.

Le regard d'Harry perdit de sa colère, et il détourna les yeux en soupirant.

« Non, bien-sûr que je me barrerais, moi non-plus je n'ai pas envie de te voir mort si tu échoues ta mission »

« Tu veux dire que tu me tuerais si tu te trouvais face à moi, à ce raid ? » fit-il révolté.

« Non, je veux dire que Voldemort te tuerait si tu ne me tuais pas, tu sais très bien qu'on serait incapable de s'entre-tuer ! »

Draco acquiesça, il souffla de lassitude, puis regarda l'heure avec horreur.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vite, Julian doit se demander où je suis il faut surtout pas qu'il apprenne que je t'ai parlé… Désolé, il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Attends, et moi comment je fais pour que mes parents ne meurent pas à ce raid ? »

Mais Draco était déjà parti, Harry soupira en s'allongeant sur le lit de la chambre du bar. Il regarda le plafond de ses yeux verts étincelants, la musique parvenait à ses oreilles par la porte entrouverte, elle était terriblement triste… Cette chanson ressemblait étrangement à ce que ressentait Harry à ce moment-là. Lentement une unique larme argentée coula sur sa joue pour rejoindre le col de sa chemise…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(1) : Tout ça pour que vous compreniez que Voldemort ne sait pas que les aurors connaissent son nouveau visage, c'est assez dur à expliquer et ennuyant à lire, désolée !

(2) : C'est une marque de cigarettes pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, ça pourrait porter à confusion ce nom ! lol

(3) : Héhéhé t'as tord Draco, Harry a une petite longueur d'avance bien qu'il ignore que Voldy cherche à le tuer…Diablement compliqué ! HAHAHA Quel Quiproquo ! J'adore ça !

(4) : Je rappelle que la manie de Draco est de tripoter le bas de sa chemise quand il est anxieux, c'est pour montrer à quel point il est anxieux… mdr

Héhéhé ! Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la première rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort ? Pas trop déçu ? J'espère pas :)

J'ai pas encore commencé le sixième, donc j'ignore quand il sera updaté, et j'ignore son titre encore. Mais vous avez vu j'ai updaté vite cette fois ! XD

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, merci aux 190 hits, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur ma fic :D

SamaraXX


	6. Désarmé par un sourire

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Coucou à tout le monde ! Explications sur le titre ? Il y a deux raisons, la première c'est parce que je n'arrêtais pas d'écouter "Disarm" de The Smashing Pumpkins en écrivant ce chapitre et puis et bien parce que il y avait, par coïncidence, un lien dans la fic :) ! RaR en fin de chapitre dorénavant !

* * *

**6ème Chapitre : Désarmé par un sourire **

Harry sortit du 'Buveur de Sang' en hâte, il marcha dans les rues sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'avait pas de buts précis. Il savait qu'il lui restait quelques heures avant que le soleil se lève, il savait qu'il devrait inévitablement aller au travail à ce moment-là. Il savait également qu'il serait exténué au possible toute la journée… Mais Harry était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne dormirait pas même s'il le voudrait. Cette soirée, ces quelques heures l'avaient trop ébranlées, tant sur la révélation de Draco que sur sa première rencontre avec Voldemort. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, Harry ressentait un pincement dans son coeur, un mélange de joie et d'intense tristesse. Autant le moment en lui-même avait été magique et incroyable que ce qui avait suivi l'avait plongé dans un puit de désespoir et de tristesse.

Il ignorait pourquoi le fait que Voldemort veuille le tuer soit si difficile à avaler pour lui, cependant le fait qu'il s'intéresse à lui, même si cela l'impliquait de façon délicate et réductrice le réconfortait légèrement. Non, en fait la réflexion, la certitude qui le blessait autant était qu'il était sûr que leur discussion n'aurait pas de suite, qu'ils avaient vécu le point culminant de ce qu'ils pouvaient vivre tous les deux pendant ce court instant. Il ressentait comme un vide en lui, comme s'il avait raté une marche importante d'un escalier qu'il rêvait de grimper avec dignité depuis toujours. Harry soupira en s'adossant contre un mur humide de l'allée, la lune éclairait son profil et ses rayons entrèrent dans les prunelles de jade du brun. Une illusion d'émeraude flamboyante éclaira son visage à la peau pâle et aux traits si fins. Il baissa les yeux, se sentant seul comme jamais il ne l'avait encore senti. Il serra son poing avec force, s'enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Il était dans la plus totale confusion. Il était pris dans une impasse.

Le dilemme que devait faire face Draco était également un énorme souci pour Harry. Si Draco n'était pas pris en compte dans l'histoire, il aurait prétexté une maladie et se serait arrangé pour faire en sorte que ses parents, Sirius et Remus ne soient pas au Quartier des Aurors. Ainsi il éviterait tout attaque… Le problème était que Voldemort – si intelligent qu'il l'était, devinerait aussitôt que Harry avait été mis au courant, et Draco en devrait alors payer les conséquences. La mort…

L'autre solution, tuer Draco au lieu que ce soit celui-ci qui le tue. Harry faillit rire à cette idée, il ne pourrait jamais tuer son meilleur ami, et cela ne sauverait pas ses parents.

Harry devait donc aller au travail, mais s'en aller plus tôt pour éviter l'attaque et ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort. Son problème était ses parents, malgré qu'ils soient les plus grands guerriers de Dumbledore, Harry doutait qu'ils réussissent de se dépêtrer de la griffe de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, dans leur propre domaine.

Harry soupira de nouveau, en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme. S'il laissait parler ses plus bassesses envies il pourrait faire des choses inconsidérées et immorales dans cet instant empli d'énervement et sous l'emprise de l'ivresse de l'absinthe qui coulait toujours dans ses veines. Son âme hurlait un sentiment de désespoir et de solitude, mais son caractère fier lui interdisait de se morfondre. Il n'avait que quelques heures pour trouver un moyen… Il avait beau être le plus doué stratège de son temps, l'alcool et la fatigue l'empêchaient de trouver une bonne tactique.

" Trouve quelque chose, pauvre imbécile !" s'insulta à voix basse Harry.

Mais, il savait que son plan était directement lié à devoir tromper Voldemort… Voldemort… Voldemort… Tom… L'homme qui l'avait tant passionné, puis impressionné, puis intrigué, puis charmé… Leur relation bien qu'inexistante était déjà ambiguë. Comment pourrait-il berner l'esprit fin et aiguisé de celui qu'il considérait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

Il continua sa marche dans l'atmosphère triste et obscure de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il décida de rentrer, presque machinalement, vers son appartement. Quelques moldus qu'il rencontrait le fixaient avec étonnement. Il était vrai qu'avec sa cape noire frottant le sol, ses cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches barraient son visage, son allure perdue mais dangereuse ne le rendait pas commun à leurs yeux. Au contraire, il attirait tous les regards comme un aimant. Il s'alluma une cigarette du paquet que Draco avait oublié au 'Buveur de Sang' et la fuma. Mais il eut vite fait de regretter son geste, en sentant la fumée âcre lui descendre dans la gorge. Il ne fumait guère souvent et s'empressa de l'éteindre en se demandant comment Draco faisait pour en fumer…

Il approchait les cinq heures du matin, et Londres commençait à s'éveiller doucement. Les plus lève-tôt avaient les fenêtres de leur appartement éclairées, les bus commençaient avec hésitation leur trajet de la journée, les taxis étaient quasi inexistants. Harry rentra dans son immeuble et attendit son ascenseur avec lassitude. Pendant son retour du bar à son immeuble, il avait trouvé une solution, médiocre, connue, et idiote… Et il devait cette idée à la cigarette de Draco.

XXXXXX

_Des yeux de sang et d'encre, un geste innocent, deux mains qui se touchent… Son rire, son rire qui roulait doucement dans sa gorge et traversait ses lèvres avec grâce… Ses sourires malicieux, rusés, sentant la luxure et le vice. _

Il eut un sourire inconscient sur ses lèvres…

_La brillance de ses yeux, ces mêmes yeux qui hésitaient fortement entre le rouge et le noir, ces mêmes yeux qui étaient si souvent parcourus d'éclairs rouges intenses de désir, ces yeux qui l'exposaient à lui sans pudeur, ses yeux qui le faisaient ressentir si seul au milieu de tout le monde, ces yeux qui le dardaient avec justesse, ces yeux qui d'un clignement d'œil lui faisait visiter l'enfer et le paradis. Ces yeux… Oh, oui… Ces yeux, le meilleur endroit sur terre._

Une petite lumière clignotait à ses côtés, sans bruits pour l'instant.

_La fine ligne de sa mâchoire qui accompagnait ses mots et ses sourires avec noblesse, ses lèvres s'ourlant de questions enthousiastes, et son geste… Ce simple geste qui repoussa les autres, le laissant à lui tout seul… Et toute sa classe et la preuve de sa puissance dans son aura sombre et enivrante. Si seulement il pouvait se mêler à cet aura unie et glorieuse, si seulement il pouvait s'y sentir intègre et à sa place, si seulement cela ne lui était pas interdit de se déshabiller devant lui, de se dénuder de ses peurs, de ses plaisirs, de ses désirs… A lui, et à lui seul…_

Dring… Dring… Dring… Dring…

_Et la possession de ses bras et de son corps, et la sensation de sa peau brûlante, de sa voix rauque, de ses sourires pleins de promesses, qu'il le prenne… Qu'il le tue… Qu'il le déchire, l'écartèle, qu'il le défonce mais qu'il ne l'oublie pas car sa voix avait un étrange accent d'avenir… Et… dring… Que sa voix résonne à l'éternité dans ses oreilles… Dring… Dring… Embrasser… Dring, Dring, Dring, DRING, _DRING ! DRING ! DRING !

"MERDE !" s'écria Harry en écrasant son réveil d'un coup de poing brutal.

Il fronça des sourcils et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était sept heures. Il avait tout son bras droit engourdi, il s'était endormi dessus par inadvertance. Il s'insulta mentalement, heureusement que son réveil sonnait systématiquement tous les matins à sept heures où il ne se serait pas réveillé avant très longtemps.

Il se leva et bannit encore une fois l'alcool pour ses effets horribles sur son crâne. Cette journée allait être harassante et horriblement longue. Sans compter le raid et l'espèce de plan qu'il avait élaboré en pleine nuit et encore sous l'effet de l'alcool… Mais, maintenant avec son mal de crâne il ne pouvait même pas envisagé trouver une meilleure solution, il ne lui restait que cette alternative et puis c'est tout. Il prit une douche rapidement en essayant de se réveiller, ce qui était impossible étant donné qu'il n'avait dormi que deux heures. Il avait l'impression de revivre toutes ces années d'insomnie quand il était à Poudlard (NdA : Mouais… Moi aussi je suis insomniaque… Ce que c'est nul ce truc ! XD).

Il soupira en s'habillant, il ne fit même pas attention aux habits qu'il prenait. Ce qui était assez rare de sa part… C'est seulement en transplanant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vêtu de sa plus belle cape vert sombre presque noir qui épousait ses formes et les accompagnait sous ses pas. Le seul petit défaut était l'étiquette obligatoire épinglée à l'endroit où devait être son coeur et où était inscrit :

Harry James Potter

Auror - Stratège

Harry détestait cette étiquette, il n'aimait pas le mot "auror". Il soupira de nouveau.

Comme à son habitude, le Quartier des Aurors était grouillant de monde, tout le monde se bousculait, courait dans les couloirs avec cet air laid d'anxiété sur leur visage. Harry s'empressa de rejoindre son bureau et examina avec vitesse son premier dossier… Il était inscrit "Confidentiel" dessus. En l'ouvrant, Harry découvrit des archives qui avait au moins cinquante ans. Il s'agissait de documents du club 'rétrospection' qui traitaient de l'adolescence de Tom Riddle à Poudlard que Dumbledore venait de faire passer au Quartier des Aurors. Harry lut les premières notes des professeurs sur le comportement de Voldemort, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, il tourna les pages jusqu'à une photo… Une photo en noir et blanc, de Lui à dix-sept ans. Harry eut un sourire triste. Il avait sensiblement les mêmes traits du visage que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la veille. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Harry caressa la photo du bout des doigts, il toucha d'abord ses cheveux, puis son visage, puis ses lèvres… Ses lèvres qui esquissaient un sourire quelque peu malicieux. Ce sourire prenant lui redonna le souvenir fugitif de la scène de la veille, puis de son rêve. Cette dernière pensée lui fit un peu honte, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec angoisse. Comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il rêvait. Harry souffla en repensant à son rêve, et à ses lèvres et à son sourire qui semblait le désarmer, le mettre à nu, et l'ensorceler. Oui, c'était ça, Voldemort utilisait un sort puissant d'attraction sur lui… Ca ne pouvait être que ça quand quelqu'un ressent un besoin presque vital de toucher une autre personne, de le prendre, d'être serré dans ses bras, et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Harry frissonna. Ses pensées l'emmenaient trop loin…

"Alors Potter… On rêvasse ?" fit une voix désagréable à sa gauche.

Harry ferma avec brusquerie son dossier, puis posa ses yeux verts ardents dans ceux de son coéquipier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasel ? Que je participe au financement de ton enterrement ?"

Sa propre remarque le fit rire, si ça se trouvait il pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour que la belette meure effectivement aujourd'hui…

"Tu es désespérant Potter, je venais juste te donner un dossier – tu sais c'est quoi, c'est ce que tu es censé me remettre comme la bonne petite secrétaire que tu es, enfin bref tu ralentis ton rythme en ce moment, il va falloir y aller plus vite…"

"Va te faire foutre, Weasmoche, je ne suis pas ta secrétaire, sans moi ce minable service des aurors serait à la traîne… De toute façon, Weasley, à part quelques égratignures sur des mangemorts de second ordre, qu'as-tu apporté au Quartier des Aurors ?"

"Moi, au moins j'essaie de les tuer et je ne bave pas sur Lui comme toi tu le fais !"

Harry pâlit d'un seul coup. Mais qu'est-ce que cette belette racontait ?

"De quoi tu parles ?" fit Harry abruptement.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent, Potter, tout le monde ici a remarqué comment tu avais bavé sur tu-sais-qui pendant le visionnage de la vidéo et je viens de remarquer comment tu regardais cette photo… C'est répugnant d'être tombé aussi bas…"

"Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, immédiatement, Weasley…" dit Harry d'une voix dangereusement calme.

"Ha oui ? Parce sinon, tu vas faire quoi ? Me baver dessus ? C'est ça que tu ferais devant Lui, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry fulmina de rage. Ce petit connard osait se payer sa tête, cet idiot de Gryffondor avait remarqué sa fixation sur Voldemort… Harry vit rouge et serra les poings en se blessant lui-même. Il se leva de manière à être à la même hauteur que lui, et trembla de colère devant lui. Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura :

"Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit Weasley… Je peux te l'assurer, et en ce qui concerne mes soi-disant hémorragies buccales, sois sans crainte… Je n'ai jamais vu une horreur telle que toi… Maintenant va répéter ce que je t'ai dit à tes petits copains mais ne vient pas pleurer quand tu découvriras _pourquoi _j'ai été impressionné par Voldemort…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Potter ? Tu me menaces ?"

"Précisément" répondit Harry en relevant la tête avec fierté.

"Je ne tomberais jamais devant Voldemort à un raid, pauvre imbécile ! Mon boulot c'est de descendre des mangemorts…"

"Oui et le mien c'est de prévoir à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant tu m'excuseras je dois traiter de sujets plus importants et confidentiels qu'aucune belette n'aurait dû fouiner… Fous moi le camp !"

Weasley haussa les épaules et s'en alla en maugréant contre les Serpentard en surplus de salive. Harry se rassit sur sa chaise en essayant de se calmer. Il avait été terriblement sincère en parlant à Weasley, il avait très envie de lui faire payer son insolence. Mais, quelque chose, quelque part en lui l'empêchait de le faire… Bien qu'il venait de faire une grande faute en le menaçant. Après le raid (qu'il essaierait de déjouer) Weasley se rendrait compte qu'Harry avait été mis au courant de quelque chose. Finalement, le tuer serait plus simple…

XXXXXX

A 16h45, Harry prenait sa pause… Il était assis sur un banc des vestiaires des aurors. Il regardait fixement la pancarte placardée sur le casier d'un de ses collègues : Interdit de Fumer. Harry baissa les yeux et sortit le paquet de cigarettes de Draco. Il en sortit une et l'alluma dans un discret 'incendio'. Il la fuma consciencieusement, en appréciant cette fois un peu plus la sensation de la fumée dans ses poumons. Il laissa la fumée de la cigarette s'éparpiller partout dans la pièce et atteindre le détecteur de fumée au plafond.

17h00, la sonnerie retentit avec bruit dans le Quartier des Aurors… La lumière se fit clignotante, avec des alarmes rouges. Harry se leva paresseusement, incroyablement fatigué… Il sortit des vestiaires et regarda le troupeau d'aurors qui couraient dans le couloir jusqu'à la sortie. Il eut un maigre sourire. Il avait réussi ! Il alla vers la pièce où était son bureau avec tous les autres aurors, il n'y avait plus personne. Il s'apprêta à enlever sa cape d'auror, quand il entendit des cris encore plus déchirants que ceux qu'avait déclenché l'alarme à incendie. Il arrêta son geste, et se regarda par la porte vers le couloir. Tout le monde, tous les aurors, faisait demi-tour et fuyaient la sortie.

"C'est quoi ce merdier ?" fit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Il fut attiré brusquement vers le milieu de la foule, il regarda tout le monde l'éviter en courant. Il fronça les sourcils, que se passait-il ? Il avança en sens inverse de la foule vers la sortie. Il vit alors une masse énorme de sorciers en robes noires très foncés. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. 'Non ! Non ! C'est impossible !'

Il releva la manche de sa chemise et regarda l'heure : 17h15.

Draco avait bien dit que le raid aurait lieu à 18h00, pas à 17h00… Il avait bien raison, Draco avait dit que le raid aurait lieu à 18h00 ! Les gens couraient tellement vite qu'il était impossible de discerner leurs traits, ils n'étaient plus que des flèches fuyant les mangemorts. Harry avança encore vers la sortie du Quartier des Aurors, il arriva aux ascenseurs, nombre de gens se bousculaient pour avoir une place dedans et se disperser vers les étages.

"On est pris au piège si on fuit la sortie !" criait une auror qui incitait tout le monde à se battre à la sortie, c'était leur seule chance.

Harry était d'accord avec elle, mais en même temps il semblait complètement désintéressé. Comme s'il restait passif devant un déluge, comme s'il était le seul être qui marchait à 2 km/h pendant que les autres filaient comme des fusées autour de lui. Comme s'il était le seul à comprendre la situation et à s'en sentir désespéré et désemparé.

'Ce n'est pas le tout d'échapper ou de tuer les mangemorts… Encore faut-il échapper à Lui'

Harry pensa à Draco, il avait dû être soupçonné pour que le raid soit avancé. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Les barrières de transplanage avaient été bloquées… Harry se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça plus tôt, quand il avait fait retentir l'alarme, les gens ne transplanaient pas… Ils fuyaient. Voldemort avait déjà bloqué les barrières. Il avait déjà tout prévu, quelques heures à l'avance. Même si Harry aurait voulu fuir en avance, il n'aurait pas pu. A moins de passer par la sortie… Devant les mangemorts. Harry décida de prendre les escaliers, et ressentit au moment même où il ouvrait la porte pour y entrer comme un long frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Comme s'il venait d'échapper à quelque chose de très grave. Les escaliers étaient remplis eux aussi de monde… Il bouscula exaspéré les gens qui le poussaient et le faisaient presque tomber tellement tout le monde était serré.

Il ouvrit les portes du sous-sol, de l'Atrium, de la sortie du ministère. Là aussi, le monde fuyait… Mais il y avait aussi un combat, une bataille, un raid… Peu importe son nom, le sang giclait, les sorts fusaient… Les mangemorts contre les plus courageux aurors. Harry vit, les larmes aux yeux, ses parents qui combattaient au premier rang. Il rentra dans la bataille, en laissant les mangemorts et les aurors se battre. Il allait partir le plus lâchement qu'il soit. De toute façon s'il restait, il mourrait c'était sûr. Il continua d'avancer et pria pour qu'aucun des mangemorts ne s'intéresse à lui. Il voyait la sortie au fond de la salle comme une libération. Il marchait, la peur au ventre. Soudainement, un mangemort le bouscula, Harry n'hésita pas à dégainer sa baguette… Mais il vit dans les trous de la cagoule, deux yeux gris brillant.

"Dray…" murmura-t-il.

"Je suis désolé…" fit celui-ci également à voix basse.

"Moi aussi" répondit Harry.

"Laisse-moi te couvrir jusqu'à la sortie…"

Harry hocha la tête négativement.

"Non… Et toi ?"

"Je serais très sévèrement puni mais toi tu vas mourir si tu restes ici…"

"Puni ? Dis plutôt qu'il va te tuer…"

"Tu dois partir, c'est ce que tu allais faire de toute façon…"

"C'était avant que je ne te vois ! Je ne peux pas te laisser, et à la réflexion mes parents non plus"

"Harry… le Seigneur est ici…"

"Je sais"

"Harry…"

"Non, Draco, je m'en irais pas !" dit Harry en détournant en même temps un rayon vert de Draco.

Ils formaient une drôle de paire, un auror, un mangemort, qui se regardaient fraternellement au milieu d'un raid.

Soudain, l'atmosphère changea autour d'eux. La panique saisissait tout le monde. Harry se tourna vers la porte de la sortie, puis vers les ascenseurs de la salle. Le monde en sortait par dizaines.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" fit-il

"Le ministère est encerclé" répondit Draco "Le seigneur et l'autre moitié des mangemorts viennent de faire revenir tout le monde dans le hall…"

Harry était apeuré et en même temps impressionné par le plan de Voldemort. En quelques minutes, il avait le ministère entier à ses pieds. Il avait aussi énormément de mangemorts. Le raid entre l'autre moitié des aurors et mangemorts cessa. La foule en profita pour braver la bataille arrêtée afin de fuir vers les portes de sorties et les cheminées. Quelques-uns réussissaient à en sortir avec chance. Harry était au centre du hall, Draco et lui étaient contournés par des centaines de personnes qui paniquaient et couraient vers la sortie.

Harry les regarda essayer de s'enfuir en vain, puis il tourna sa tête en ralenti vers l'autre extrémité de la salle.

XXXXXX

Il agrippa la robe de Draco. Il sentit ses veines se geler. Il était là. De l'autre côté du hall, contourné par des centaines de gens. Le regard fier. Le port altier. Le visage séduisant. Le regard de braise.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

Voldemort regardait fixement dans sa direction. Il était protégé des sorts qu'on lui lançait ce qui lui laissait le libre choix de regarder où il voulait. Il souriait. Un sourire tout aussi désarmant que la veille mais cent fois plus terrifiant. Harry ne comprenait pas. Voldemort s'avança de sa démarche hautaine. Harry serrait de plus en plus fort la cape de Draco. Celui-ci lui fit lâcher sa cape en lui lançant un regard terrorisé. Voldemort était à quelques mètres. Le combat reprenait autour d'eux. Harry vit du coin de l'œil son père se battre avec le père de Draco. Harry fronça des sourcils face au regard rouge intense de Voldemort, horriblement cruel mais qu'Harry trouvait beau. Voldemort baissa légèrement les yeux vers le coeur d'Harry. Celui-ci suivit son regard et se mordit les lèvres avec force.

Son étiquette :

Harry James Potter

Auror – Stratège

Il releva les yeux avec difficulté et les reposa dans les rubis incandescents de l'homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie en quelques semaines. Voldemort plissa des yeux et esquissa un sourire sans joie mais cruel.

Il avança encore de quelques mètres, ils étaient aussi proches que la veille. Mais la scène était cent fois différente. Des sortilèges vinrent dans la direction d'Harry mais celui-ci ne put les voir, ils arrivaient de derrière lui. Voldemort les arrêta, et Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Je ne veux pas te voir mort, maintenant, _Harry Potter_"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Note : Vos réactions ? Mais avant tout les RaR en rapide parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'étoffer, désolée ! Bye !

**RaR :**

**Egwene Al' Vere : **Koukou ! T'as aimé la première rencontre ? Et la deuxième ? J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !

**Onarluca : **Coucou, j'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre ! Et tu as quelques débuts de réponses, pour savoir comment Lily et James vont s'en sortir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! XD ! Merci de ta review ! Comme tu l'as vu Harry a en effet trouvé un truc pour sauver tout le monde mais un peu minable, c'est pas sa faute c'est moi qui suis très minable pour trouver des plans… XD ! Bye !

**Zaika : **Coucou ! Trop court ? Il était quand même un peu plus long que les autres, mais les intrigues de la fic sont courtes… Je ne peux pas faire plus long, j'aime faire des bonnes fins… :) Merci de ta review, c'est super gentil ! Bisous !

**Crystal d'avalon : **Gros merci pour ta review ! XD Du HP/LV ? C'est pour plus très longtemps… J'espère que t'as aimé cette suite. Bisous !

**L'Anonyme : **Salut ! LOL Ne m'étripe pas ! Tu as raison attends que j'ai fini cette fic, et d'ailleurs si c'est comme ça je vais faire whatmille suites pour pas me faire étriper :) j'déconne ! lol ! Alors damoiselle (mdr) Harry sera avec Voldy (plus ou moins) vers le chapitre 8… Enfin le début de leur relation et le 9 et tous les autres après seront très croustillants ! Hihi ! Normalement… XD

**Luna051 : **Merci Luna de me dire que les chapitres 3 et 4 n'étaient pas nul, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, hihi l'histoire d'Amour n'est pas très loin… On en voit les rivages ! XD ! Bisous !

**Ange : **Ange ? Tu es une auteur de fanfiction toi aussi non ? Enfin si je ne me trompe pas de 'Ange' ! XD ! En tout cas merci de tes compliments, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère que t'as autant apprécié ce chapitre ! XD Bisous et encore merci !

**Cassie : **Kikou ! La rencontre était géniale ? Merci beaucoup ! XD ! La belette ? Bonne déduction… Au prochain chapitre, on verra bien… Connaissant mes sentiments pour le rouquin je ne pense pas qu'il sera épargné (en fait je ne pense pas, je sais ! XD) Merci encore, bisous !

**Jouzetsuka : **Un choix draconien ! Comique, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! MDR ! En effet, c'est pas facile facile pour le pôvre Drake ! lol !Oui Harry aussi, j'aime bien les dilemmes, faut croire ! J'en sais rien ! mdr ! En tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé ! Bisous !

**Flory Wess : **Waouh ! Quelle belle et longue review ! XD ! Merci ! Mdr, la fin était sadique ? Loin de moi l'idée de vous trucider, très chère ! mdr ! Je délire moi là ! Mais là je crois que cette fin est aussi très sadique, je suis désolée, j'y suis abonné je crois ! Mes chapitre sont courts et sadiques, je suis vraiment pas gentille… lol ! Dsl ! Ouais, Tom s'est fait avoir… Va pas être content de découvrir la vérité, en effet :) ! Contente que tu te portes volontaire pour garder Harry et Draco, je me demandais où les mettre parce que qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants, entre celui qui fait des rêves érotiques très bruyants, et l'autre qui pleurniche tellement il crève de trouille… moi je sais plus où tourner de la tête ! MDR ! NAON ! Je les garde pour moi, et Tom j'en fais mon paquet cadeau ! mdr ! Okay, je t'envoie le blondinet et je garde les bruns, on est quitte :) ! mdr ! Ta review n'était pas conne, je t'assure elle m'a bien fait rire… De ce fait t'auras pas de chap en avance ! mdr ! Mais si t'es maligne parfois je mets des chapitres plus tôt sur mon LJ (voir profil) donc si t'es absolument accro à ma fic (si c'est le cas je suis ravie !) cours-y… Mais n'oublie pas ta review :) ! Gros Bisous !

**Livia : **Coucou ! Merci infiniment de tes compliments ! Ca devient compliqué et moi aussi j'adore ça ! L'Ambiguïté, le maître mot des relations que je préfère ! MDR ! Oui Harry a complètement succombé à Voldy… Mais pour ce dernier ça ne saurait tarder °qui est pris celui qui croyait prendre° mdr ! j'déconne ! Merci ! Oui merci de me dire mes fautes, "bois-là", vraiment idiot… Pourtant je me relis, mais certaines m'échappent… M'enfin, je me dis qu'il y a pire que moi :) ! Moi aussi je suis passionnée d'écriture, j'aime l'histoire aussi ! XD Mais pas autant que l'anglais ! MDR ! Bisous !

**4rine : **Salut, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'as aimé la suite ! XD

**Felly : **Re ! Je sais que t'as déjà lu le sixième mais ais-je le droit d'espérer une review ? J'espère que la rencontre était pas mal, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! XD ! Tes hypothèses étaient bien, c'est moi qui n'y avais pas pensé ! XD ! Gros Bisous et à la prochaine ! Bye !

**Darkness : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review, c'est gentil, tous tes compliments… Génialissime ? C'est trop pour moi, je rougis maintenant ! Mdr ! Bisous !

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort : **T'en penses quoi de la suite ? XD Bisous !

**Dark Angel : **Kikou ! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre… Merci merci beaucoup de ta review, t'as raison Draco va se faire lyncher le pauvre ! XD ! Bisous !

**Lyanna : **Salut XD ! Réactions sur ce chapitre ? En tout cas MERCI de tous tes compliments, ils m'ont tous fait super plaisir, c'est très gentil à toi de dire tout ça… Merci ! Bisous !

**Jadeeeeeeee : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

**Enan : **Que de compliments ! Je te remercie ! Oui mon Harry est un peu différent mais j'aime bien aussi l'autre pourtant... Mais j'avoue que j'adore le mien ! MDR ! Je sais les chapitres sont horriblement courts, malheureusement les évènements sont peu nombreux dans une love story je peux pas faire beaucoup plus long ! Je suis désolée, mais j'essaie d'updater vite :)

**Lilou : **Coucou ! Ohlalala, tout ce que tu m'as dit était super gentil… Vous êtes tous si gentils, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir des reviews comme les tiennes, c'est super flatteur, j'espère que ce chapitre était aussi bien que les autres… XD Big Kiss ! Bye !

**Litany Riddle : **Hey ! Pas déçue ? Toujours pas pour ce chap ? XD ! Bisous ! Bye

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **MERCI ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Bisous !

**Nepheria : **Merci beaucoup ! XD XD XD J'espère que t'as aimé ce chap ! Bisous !

* * *

Désolée d'être si lapidaire sur les reviews, je voulais répondre vite parce que j'ai plein de choses à faire et je voulais absolument vous donner ce chapitre aujourd'hui… J'essaierais de mettre le septième mercredi soir, si j'ai le temps… Le lendemain je serais en angleterre pendant huit jours, je ne pourrais pas updater ! XD

N'oubliez pas la review qui me fait très plaisir, encore désolée pour les RaR bâclés, n'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont ma motivation première ! XD

Bisous ! Je vous adore !

Bye

SamaraXX


	7. L'unique faiblesse de Voldemort

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Petit retour en arrière dans ce chapitre… Ca reprend au début du raid au point de vue de Voldemort. Ce chapitre est presque entièrement superposable au précédent, soyez donc certain de vous souvenir du précédent. Notamment l'altercation avec Weasley, et le raid en lui-même.

Haha ! CHOSE PROMISE CHOSE DUE ! Je vous donne ce chapitre mercredi soir comme convenu, je suis gentille, hein ! MDR ! Et pourtant je n'ai pas fini de faire mes bagages et tout mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien arrêter un peu pour vous, mes chers lecteurs que j'adore ! lol ! Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me relire ! Merci !

* * *

**7ème Chapitre : L'unique faiblesse de Voldemort**

** PoV: Voldemort**

Il sonnait les 16h45 sur la montre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était temps de mettre en route son raid… Normalement, son raid aurait dû avoir lieu à dix-huit heures comme il l'avait dit à Draco Malfoy. Mais il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de commencer le raid à dix-huit heures, il était absolument certain que son mangemort chercherait à le tromper pour sauver son ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son mangemort (bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance en effet) mais Draco Malfoy était un jeune mangemort qui n'avait pas encore prouvé sa fidélité.

Il avait déjà donné ses instructions à la totalité de ses mangemorts, il avait décidé que tous ses fidèles viendraient au raid. Près de 150 hommes près à mourir pour faire triompher le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort esquissa un sourire sauvage à cette idée. Il transplana au ministère, paré de sa nouvelle apparence… Il espérait qu'elle ne s'altérerait pas avec les émotions qu'il ressentirait au raid.

Le hall du ministère était calme, il n'y avait presque personne. Presque… Car quelques vieux sorciers le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu, mais son accoutrement de mage noir accompli n'était pas à la mode dans le beau monde. Voldemort les tua sans autre forme de procès, les petits vieux n'avaient même pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'ils s'écroulaient déjà vers le sol… La moitié de ses mangemorts transplana derrière lui. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, il les regarda d'un air fier et satisfait.

"Bien, les autres mangemorts sont dispersés partout dans le ministère, ceux à qui j'ai dit d'aller au Quartier des Aurors…"

Voldemort fut interrompu par une forte alarme qui résonnait dans tout le ministère. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-on déjà remarqué sa présence ? Mais il arrêta-là sa réflexion quand il vit des messages d'avertissement scintiller un peu partout. Il y était marqué "AU FEU !".

Il fit directement le lien avec Harry Potter qui avait dû être informé, comme il s'en doutait. Le stratège avait dû faire sonner l'alarme pour faire sortir tout le monde plus tôt… Malheureusement pour lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà tout prévu.

Peu de temps après, il vit des dizaines de personnes qui sortaient précipitamment des ascenseurs. A leur vue, ils se figèrent tous… Ils eurent un petit temps de réaction, puis, les yeux exorbités, la peur au ventre, la voix éteinte, ils firent demi-tour dans une synchronisation étonnante. Voldemort fit un signe à ses mangemorts, pour les inciter à aller les retenir.

Lui-même se dépêcha de rejoindre les différents pôles où son autre moitié de mangemorts était dispersée… Il intima à chacun des groupes de mangemorts d'inciter les gens du ministère à se presser vers la sortie. Il voulait que tout le ministère soit pris dans le hall, pris dans un piège inextricable. Il passa par le Quartier des Aurors, les gens étaient devenus paniqués. Ne sachant où aller. Les personnes qui venaient du hall leur criaient de repartir de l'autre côté, et ceux de l'autre côté leur disait le contraire car ils venaient de rencontrer quelques groupes de mangemorts un peu partout dans le ministère. Les plus courageux –principalement des aurors, sortaient leur baguette et se résolurent à descendre à l'Atrium pour libérer un passage vers la sortie entre l'autre moitié des mangemorts de Voldemort. Celui-ci regardait leurs expressions révulsées avec jouissance, il passait incognito avec son apparence. Il vit au loin un auror plus redressé que les autres dans sa cape vert foncée, les cheveux noirs en bataille, il était près des ascenseurs du Quartier des Aurors. Il regardait les gens terrifiés qui voulaient se cacher plus haut dans les étages, ignorant que là aussi il y avait des mangemorts qui les pousseraient à redescendre dans le hall selon les ordres de Voldemort. Voldemort essaya de se rapprocher dans le couloir du Quartier des Aurors vers le palier des ascenseurs, mais la foule des aurors était étonnamment compacte. Il ne put alors que regarder l'homme étrange qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très nette chez lui, Harold Parker… Un nom bien faible pour le représenter. Il ressemblait à un prince avec ses manières douces et sensuelles. Ses yeux si verts qu'il en était troublant de les regarder, des yeux trop intelligents, trop profonds. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait-là, le sorcier qu'il avait rencontré au 'Buveur de Sang' et qui avait douteusement fermé son esprit quand il lui avait parlé. Il le voyait de profil, il semblait passif, lassé de quelque chose. Il regarda encore quelques secondes, les pathétiques sorciers qui voulaient s'enfuir très loin de l'Atrium. Voldemort poussa brutalement les sorciers apeurés autour de lui, en essayant de s'approcher du sorcier. En s'approchant vers la droite du couloir, il eut une vue presque de face du sorcier aux yeux vert qui regardait dans une autre direction. En le fixant, Voldemort eut un haut-le-coeur, ce sorcier aux allures si fières et hautaines n'était pas ce qu'il disait être. C'était en déshabillant sa belle cape qu'il capta la petite étiquette épinglée sur son coeur. Le jeune homme était son ennemi du moment, il s'appelait Harry Potter. Le fils de James et Lily Potter. Le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, accessoirement le stratège qui avait fait chuté tous ses plans. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sorcier, qui était complètement inconscient d'être en ce moment même la cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que Voldemort commença à prononcer le sort fataliste, le sorcier se détourna des ascenseurs. Il s'approcha de la droite des ascenseurs, il s'approchait des escaliers. Escaliers dont Voldemort était tout près. Sans que le sorcier aux yeux verts ne se rende compte qu'il était à quelques centimètres de Voldemort, celui-ci baissa sa baguette. Il avait pu sentir son parfum, il avait pu voir de très près les traits de son visage légèrement tirés, et la lassitude visible dans son expression princière. _Voldemort avait baissé sa baguette_, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Cependant dès que le sorcier fut hors de sa vue, il ressentit une rage sans nom l'envahir. C'était la première fois qu'il épargnait un ennemi, la première fois qu'il avait été dupé ainsi. Et au lieu de tuer l'importun comme cela en conviendrait, il l'avait laissé partir. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait revu son visage de très près comme la veille. Ce soir-là il avait aimé ce sorcier aux traits si fins. Il soupira.

Voldemort jeta alors un puissant sortilège qui propulsa la cohue pressée contre lui, ils s'écrasèrent contre le mur des ascenseurs. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés d'une couleur rouge terrifiante. Il poussa les gens à descendre vers l'Atrium. Ceux-ci écoutèrent, soudain silencieux, ils avaient reconnu malgré la beauté de son visage, les yeux rouges sang de Voldemort. Ils tremblaient tous d'effroi, les lignes de leur figure déformées en grimace de douleur. Voldemort envoyait des flux de souffrance, tout droit sorti de son âme, vers eux en les incitant à prendre les escaliers et à sortir du Quartier des Aurors. Le Quartier des Aurors se vida peu à peu les gens étant poussés ou tués par Voldemort, les sorciers qui revenaient des étages supérieurs étaient également repoussés ou tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci alla voir ses mangemorts dispersés dans les étages et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans le ministère, tout le monde devait être entassé dans le hall. Son autre moitié de mangemort allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il regroupa ses mangemorts et se dirigea, lui en-tête vers l'Atrium, il passa par le Quartier des Aurors, vide. Et prit les escaliers, les ascenseurs étaient à présent en panne à cause de la panique des aurors et des autres personnes du ministère.

Il descendit les escaliers et poussa la porte du hall du ministère. Là, il y régnait une cohue pas possible. Mais, leur venue jeta un froid dans toute la salle. Un vent glacial de panique les recouvrit à la vue des autres mangemorts et devant Voldemort qu'ils reconnurent à présent. Ses traits n'étaient pas revenus hideux, mais sa peau était devenue très blanche et ses iris complètement rouges. Il ressemblait bien plus au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils connaissaient tous. L'âme de Voldemort était habitée d'une rage sans nom. Alors que ses mangemorts commençaient à produire un carnage autour de lui, il eut dans son champ de vision les magnifiques prunelles jades foncées d'Harry Potter. Il se protégea rapidement des sorts que les plus inconscients sorciers lui lançaient, puis il s'avança vers le jeune stratège qui s'accrocha à la robe d'un de ses mangemort, qu'il reconnut comme étant Draco Malfoy. Voldemort était bien plus grand qu'Harry, et en ce moment il semblait immense par rapport au petit sorcier. Il était impressionnant, absolument terrifiant. Il avait la même expression, la même grandeur que dans la vidéo. Et même si cela avait été plaisant à regarder sur le moment, le regard impitoyable qu'il lançait avait de quoi faire trembler Harry. Cependant celui-ci qui avait lâché la robe de Draco, semblait resté fier mais tout de même perdu. Voldemort, pour lui faire comprendre sa rage, baissa les yeux vers son coeur et remonta vers ses yeux assombris d'un mélange de tristesse et de crainte. Harry suivit le chemin de ses yeux et rencontra son étiquette, il releva les yeux et les planta dans les rubis en feu de Voldemort.

A ce moment-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aperçut des sorts verts fonçaient vers Harry, il les détourna et répondit au regard étonné du jeune homme avec une voix cinglante.

"Je ne veux pas te voir mort, maintenant, _Harry Potter_"

**Fin du PoV Voldemort.**

XXXXXX

En fait, plus que la mort, il voulait le faire souffrir atrocement, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir ses beaux yeux verts sortis de leurs orbites. Cette idée réconfortante fit du bien au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme brutalement. Harry gémit sous la pince des doigts de Voldemort.

"Malfoy, faîtes-moi plaisir pour une fois et tuez le plus de sorciers possible… Cela amoindrira peut-être votre punition !"

Harry lança un regard d'excuse à son meilleur ami, celui-ci lui relança le même puis disparut dans la foule pour tuer d'autres personnes.

Harry resta donc seul avec Voldemort, enfin seul ils étaient au milieu de plus de trois cents personnes, mais Harry se sentait étrangement seul près de lui. Comme s'il n'y avait que lui et Voldemort. Celui-ci l'entraîna, le bras toujours cisaillé à sa main.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller tuer tes amis ?" fit-il d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop bouleversé par ce qu'il se passait.

Le sang coulait partout autour de lui, les gens tombaient au sol… Il régnait une cacophonie monstre comme il y en a seulement au centre d'une bataille. Voldemort décida d'aller vers l'est de la salle, il avait raison d'aller là car il y avait pleins d'aurors se battant dans ce coin.

Dans leur traversée de la salle, ils durent éviter plusieurs sorts jetés sur eux. Harry en recevait aussi, à cause des sorciers malhabiles qui tiraient sur lui au lieu de tirer sur Voldemort. Harry était alors obligé de se défendre. Il jeta les sorts les plus incisifs qu'il connaissait, il était peu habitué aux raids mais bizarrement il trouvait ça grisant de se battre même s'il affrontait les siens. Les mangemorts avaient dû comprendre que Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il le tue.

A droite de la salle, Harry et Voldemort furent assaillis de sorts mortels. Harry faillit en recevoir un de très près, il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait lancé et découvrit Weasley qui le regardait avec haine.

"Traître, j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit ! Que je le regretterais, hein ? T'étais au courant, hein ! Connard !" **(NdA : cf: chap 6 : Harry dit à Weasley qu'il va regretter de lui dire qu'Harry bave sur Voldy, et lui dit aussi qu'il comprendra pourquoi il faut craindre Voldemort…)**

"Idiot" souffla Harry.

Weasley lui lança un sort, qu'Harry refoula facilement. Mais la main fermement serrée sur son bras l'empêchait de bouger comme il le voulait. Il lança un regard énervé à Voldemort qui de son côté s'affairait à tuer tous les aurors qui travaillaient dans le service d'Harry. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'un auror s'acharnait sur lui. Il était vrai que ça paraissait un peu étrange qu'un auror cherche à tuer quelqu'un de son propre camp.

Weasley relançait sort sur sort, des basiques aux impardonnables. Harry essayait de les refouler et d'en lancer lui aussi, mais ça devenait compliqué avec Voldemort qui n'arrêtait pas de l'entraîner plus loin. Alors qu'Harry essayait de se détacher de la poigne de Voldemort, Weasley en profita pour le désarmer.

"Non !" fit Harry qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder sa baguette s'en aller.

"C'est toi qui va regretter de m'avoir fait chier pendant toutes ces semaines, Potter !" cria-t-il

Sa voix fut tellement forte que beaucoup se tournèrent vers lui, même Voldemort arrêta de torturer des aurors et regarda Weasley.

"Regardez-le ce traître, il est avec vous-savez-qui, c'est romanesque de se faire sauver par son _amoureux _!"

Voldemort fronça des sourcils et Harry menaça d'éclater de rire, devant l'idiotie de Weasley mais également à cause de sa propre nervosité.

"Pauvre idiot, ce n'est pas de mon plein gré que je suis accroché à sa main !"

"C'est ça, et c'est quoi que tu m'as dit, hein tout à l'heure ? Tu savais qu'il y aurait ce putain de raid !"

Harry ne put se contenir et éclata de rire.

"T'es vraiment un cas désespéré Weasley ! Rends moi ma baguette…" souffla-t-il

"Endoloris !" cria Weasley avec colère.

Plusieurs aurors autour de lui crièrent. Eux savaient très bien qu'Harry n'était pas un traître, sinon il n'aurait pas été attaché à la main de Voldemort. Harry serra les dents pour ne pas crier mais s'écroula tout de même sur Voldemort, celui-ci le releva et se surpris à se sentir étrange quand il vit les traits tendus de douleur de son ennemi. Quelques larmes de souffrance glissèrent sous ses paupières fermées, et il serra compulsivement le bras de Voldemort pour ne pas tomber.

Celui-ci sentit la pression sur son bras mais fit plutôt attention au raid qui reprenait autour d'eux. Il tua tous les aurors autour d'eux et insista à faire souffrir Weasley qui s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Harry qui venait de rouvrir les yeux, eut un sourire fugitif devant l'expression vide de la belette. Il voulait reprendre sa baguette mais Voldemort l'en empêcha. Il lui avait laissé sa baguette pour qu'il puisse se défendre lui-même, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient encerclés des aurors les plus puissants, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'Harry s'en serve contre lui. Face à autant de puissants sorciers, il n'aurait pas l'attention suffisante pour vérifier qu'Harry ne cherche pas à le tuer. Voldemort tuait avec jouissance autour de lui, Harry guettait ses expressions de pur délice. Plus il regardait autour de lui, plus il avait le tournis, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, pas beaucoup dormi non plus et le sort de Weasley l'avait atrocement affaibli. Il ne voulait pas s'évanouir, pas devant Voldemort, pas devant ces aurors. Son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle, il se surpris à voir que c'était maintenant lui qui serrait le bras de Voldemort et non plus l'inverse. S'il l'avait voulu il aurait pu s'enfuir, il imaginait les souffrances qu'il allait endurer une fois arrivé à la demeure de Voldemort. Mais ses jambes n'arriveraient jamais à le faire courir, il regarda autour de lui rapidement.

Il vit que des sorciers transplanaient, les barrières avaient été levées par les Elites. Harry voulait transplaner, mais il n'avait même plus assez de force pour faire de la magie. Il vit à l'ouest de la salle sa mère transplaner, elle n'avait pas dû le voir. Et son père se battait toujours, il n'était plus avec Lucius Malfoy mais avec Julian Avery. Le sorcier qu'Harry avait rencontré la veille au 'Buveur de Sang'. Si il courrait, il pourrait peut-être le rejoindre et alors il l'aiderait à transplaner.

Il savait que personne ne savait qu'il était coincé avec Voldemort. Seuls ceux qui l'avaient remarqué avaient été tués par Voldemort lui-même. Et il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était difficile de savoir où était Voldemort. Et James Potter se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Harry vit avec surprise sa mère revenir avec plusieurs autres sorciers qui allèrent vite se battre contre les mangemorts qui gagnaient du terrain. Harry lâcha brusquement la main de Voldemort et s'enfuit en courant, il ferma les yeux pour rassembler tout son courage et sa force. Il se glissa entre la bataille et se confondit entre tous, il devait courir vers son père qui était plus près que sa mère. Il ne le voyait toujours pas.

Harry vit des points noirs dans ses yeux, il avait mal partout, il n'avait plus aucune force mais se força, pourtant, à continuer… Il laissait parler ses origines ancestrales de Gryffondor, même s'il avait rarement fait preuve de courage, être Serpentard signifiait plutôt se terrer dans un coin. Il bouscula des gens autour de lui, et essaya d'appeler son père qu'il voyait plus distinctement devant lui. Sa voix déjà faible se perdait dans le bruit assourdissant autour de lui. Il voyait les prunelles ambrées de son père qui se tournèrent vers lui, il écarquilla les yeux avec surprise et peur. Harry qui n'avait pour but que de rencontrer ses yeux, s'écroula au même instant. Les yeux verts d'émeraude toujours ancrés dans les ambres de son père. C'est seulement en tombant en arrière et en rencontrant les bras de quelqu'un qui le retenait qu'il s'évanouit. Voldemort sourit, il l'avait retenu avant de voir sa belle tête se fracasser sur le sol. Il avait passé un bras autour de son cou, et un autre sur sa hanche afin de la plaquer contre lui. Puis il releva les yeux vers James et lui fit le sourire le plus cruel au monde. Celui-ci resta figé, horrifié. _Son fils…_ Voldemort fit un signe à Lucius Malfoy et transplana les yeux brillants de joie malsaine.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

C'est pas du sadisme mais je ne peux pas continuer ensuite puisque après ça change complètement d'atmosphère !

**RaR en rapide encore une fois, veuillez m'excuser, je me rattraperais au prochain !**

Un énorme merci, des milliers de bisous, un espoir de ne pas avoir déçu et de vous retrouver au prochain chapitre à : **Pasiphae ; Lily ; Livia ; Onarluca ; Egwene Al'Vere **(ce chapitre répond à quelques de tes questions, tu verras pour les autres plus tard ! XD)** ; Lilith Lliane Myrddin ; Lilou ; ****Flory Wess (**Je n'ai pas trop compris la fin de ta review, j'y réfléchirais avec l'esprit clair ! XD) **Cassie ; Zaika ; Crystal d'Avalon ; Neverland ; Nepheria **(je sais j'adore l'UK, je veux y vivre plus tard ! XD) **Arty **(j'espère que ça ne virera pas à l'eau de rose, mais peut-être bien que oui, tu me fais peur là :( lol) **Felly ; miss Felton/Malfoy ; Dark Angel ; L'Anonyme.**

Normalement je n'ai oublié personne, j'espère parce que ça m'embêterait vraiment… Encore une fois, excusez-moi pour ce genre de réponses aux reviews… Ca fait deux chapitres de suite que je les bâcle mais sachez que je reste de nombreuses minutes à m'extasier et à décrypter les sens cachés de vos reviews quand je les reçois !

Et c'est grâce à vous que vous avez eut le chapitre maintenant ! Parce que j'ai eut 18 reviews, toutes très gentilles ! Certain(es) se plaignent de mon sadisme ! LOL Je suis désolée je ne le fais pas particulièrement exprès, c'est simplement que quand j'écris, je me dit il faut que j'arrête _là _après ça change d'évènements, d'intrigues et tout… Je suis désolée pour le chapitre un peu répétitif du précèdent, mais c'était pour bien voir les différents points de vue. A propos de la fic, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres j'écrirais, mais moins de vingt... Ca ne va pas être une longue fic, en revanche il risque d'avoir une suite (si vous le voulez bien XD) avec de plus grands chapitres, le tout un peu plus étoffer, plus une fic qui ressemblerait davantage au style de mon autre fic "La Reconversion du Survivant" :). Et aussi j'update quand j'en ai envie, je n'ai pas de jours précis, ça dépend de l'avancement de ma fic, autant vous dire que ma muse est non-stop avec moi ces temps-ci ! ;)

Je vais vous laisser, je suis extrêmement en retard pour boucler mes valises, mais je suis super contente de partir en Angleterre… Je vais à Cambridge ça n'égale pas Londres, ma ville de rêves mais c'est tout de même l'Angleterre mon pays préféré, mon futur pays, donc je suis toute émoustillée… Je me demande si ma corress sera sympa… Vous croyez qu'elle connaît les fanfictions, ce site et tout ça ? lol Je ne sais pas si c'est très connu pour tout le monde !

En tout cas, merci à tous ! JE VOUS ADORE ! Et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer, je veux avoir plein de reviews en rentrant et je vous posterais dans un peu plus d'une semaine le 8ème chapitre ! Il s'appellera "Glace de Décembre" si je ne change pas d'avis, mais rien à voir avec le mois de l'année...Le temps ne passera pas d'octobre à décembre en unchapitre, no soucy ! XD

Merci, Gros Bisous !

Bye

SamaraXX (qui se désole du monologue de fin c'est pour répondre à quelques interrogations que peut-être d'autres gens se demandent ! ;))


	8. Glace de Décembre

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**RaR : **Je fais les réponses directement grâce au nouveau système pour les reviews enregistrées, pour les autres allez voir dans mon LJ, adresse dans mon profil ou(www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx) enlevez les espaces !

Je fais quand même un merci sur le site à: **Paradise of the Reader, Cassie, Sealunis, Flory Wess, Arty, Eliwan, Crystal d'Avalon, Zaika, Lanya, Lyly, L'Anonyme, Bybytte, Moira Serpy-Griffy, Lilou, Estelle01, WendyMalfoy, Bellasidious, Neverland, SusyBones, Litany Riddle, Marie-Eve Dagenais, Livia, Angel-devil, Yumi44, Fantasy112, Nepheria, Felly, Sakura007, Tachye.**

**Merci à tous ! **

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Ca y est je suis rentrée d'Angleterre (le compte-rendu sur mon LJ adresse : www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx °°°n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espace !°°° Si l'adresse est effacée, allez sur mon profil)

En tout cas c'était génial ! J'ai été immensément heureuse de vos reviews, tellement et si gentilles, c'était le rêve assuré :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**8ème Chapitre : Glace de Décembre **

_"Rien n'est plus limité que le plaisir et le vice"  
Proust (Marcel)_

Voldemort arriva à son château vers 18h30. La nuit était déjà tombée, et les températures étaient descendues à 0°c. Depuis le début du mois d'octobre, le temps se faisait froid et rentrait dans les capes et les écharpes par toutes les petites fentes qu'il pouvait trouver. Même si le château de Voldemort était chauffé, les cachots en revanche étaient encore plus glacials que le dehors. Ils renfermaient la fraîcheur des sous-sols, et ne laissaient entrer aucun souffle chaud. Voldemort baissa les yeux sur le garçon évanoui dans ses bras, les traits de son visage étaient paisibles, il ne l'avait jamais vu si dénué d'expressions. Il était simplement calme, serein, endormi. Et cela ne faisait qu'accroître la beauté céleste de son visage. Voldemort frissonna en le regardant, il ressentait comme un soupçon de remord de le laisser dans ses cachots mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce garçon était un ennemi, certainement même que le sorcier le détestait.

Il posa Harry sur une banquette en pierre dure et froide et le regarda encore quelques instants, guettant les petits nuages de fumée qui se dégageaient de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi Harry s'était évanoui, il devinait que lui non plus n'avait pas dormi la veille, et que le sort Doloris que lui avait lancé Weasley l'avait largement affaibli. Mais il restait tout de même vaguement surpris qu'il se soit évanoui. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait tout le temps perçu ses grands pouvoirs et sa force, mais Voldemort se doutait que malgré ses airs fiers et sûrs de lui, le petit sorcier était un peu fragile. De toute façon, si on le regardait franchement en oubliant les impressions qui se dégageaient de lui, on pouvait aisément deviner sa silhouette certes bien faite, mais chétive et la douceur de ses traits qui ne témoignaient pas d'une grande force physique. De trop grand pouvoirs enfermés dans un si petit corps. Voldemort allongea son bras laissant le pli de la manche de sa cape se déplier pour caresser le visage du sorcier. Il posa son index recourbé sur sa tempe droite et descendit le long des lignes franches et fines de son visage, il arriva au creux de ses joues et effleura la commissure de ses lèvres.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de beauté pareille. Il était déchiré entre deux opinions contradictoires. S'il laissait parler ses morales, principes s'il restait lui-même, Voldemort, il savait qu'il devrait le tuer… Ou du moins le torturer, mais même s'il avait ressenti un besoin jouissif de le torturer pendant le raid, maintenant que le petit sorcier paraissait si vulnérable cette envie l'avait quittée. Et s'il laissait parler ses envies, ses désirs, son vice, il l'épargnerait pour faire de lui ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer.

En déshabillant le corps frissonnant d'Harry, il ressentit ce désir de le toucher, de le prendre, de le sentir haleter sous lui. Il avait l'impression que s'il pouvait y goûter au moins une fois, ces sentiments s'en iraient, et sa vie reprendrait là où il l'avait laissée. Cette envie s'accrut quand il posa son regard sur le ventre du sorcier, sa chemise de soie noire s'était relevée. Cela avait dû se passer quand Voldemort l'avait posé. Voldemort trembla de désir devant ce ventre plat et imberbe. Il pouvait voir sa peau pâle et devina presque la douceur que devait avoir cette peau. Il prit le pan de sa chemise et la reposa délicatement sur son ventre, il toucha exprès le ventre du sorcier endormi et se rendit compte qu'il avait raison de penser que sa peau devait être douce. Elle était aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, aussi douce que la soie de sa chemise, satinée, gourmande. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas désiré quelqu'un à ce point…

Il se releva et quitta le cachot, il prit soin de bien fermer la porte et se dirigea vers des étages plus haut. Là où persistait de la chaleur. En montant le cinquième escalier, il croisa son reflet d'un miroir accroché au-dessus de la rampe. Il s'inspecta et soupira. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus cette couleur si rouge, il n'y avait plus aucune tâche de noir. Sa peau était devenue aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre. En temps normal, il arrivait à récupérer son visage initial en se calmant et en se concentrant. Mais l'irritation, la colère qu'il avait ressenti en voyant l'étiquette d'Harry l'avait tellement ébranlé que son visage s'était modulé à son âme et qu'il allait devoir demander l'aide de Severus Snape pour récupérer son visage aussi intact que dans les jours de calme.

XXXXXX

Il poussa les grandes doubles portes en chêne de l'immense salle de réception. La salle où ses mangemorts et autres étaient sûrs de le trouver, la plupart du temps. Tous ses mangemorts étaient présents, ils venaient certainement de rentrer du ministère.

Voldemort se hâta de passer entre ses mangemorts qui le saluaient d'un signe de tête et rejoignit son trône au fond de la pièce.

"Lucius… Quelles sont les pertes ?"

"Nous avons perdu beaucoup de nouveaux mangemorts, vingt et deux mangemorts de premier ordre : Bellatrix Lestrange et Julian Avery tués respectivement pas Lily et James Potter" récita le père de Draco avec solennité.

Voldemort plissa des yeux quelques instants et se releva de son trône vivement, il fit quelques pas énervés dans toute la largeur de la salle.

"Et combien d'hommes avons-nous approximativement tués ?" demanda Voldemort.

"Vous avez tué plus de la moitié des aurors, Monseigneur, et près de cinquante hommes travaillant dans d'autres ministères ont été tué par nous tous, beaucoup ont tranplanné quand les Elites ont abaissé les barrières de transplanage…"

"Des prisonniers ?"

"Quelques-uns, dont Driyus Windsor, Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin…" récita Lucius.

Voldemort eut un large sourire à ces évocations, le Chef des Aurors, une femme influente dans le ministère et un auror qui travaillait pour l'Ordre.

"Enfin une bonne nouvelle…" souffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les mangemorts remuèrent gênés, selon eux le raid s'était bien passé vis-à-vis de l'ambition de leur maître, mais celui-ci demandait toujours plus.

"Bien, vous pouvez disposer à part Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape…"

Les deux mangemorts se regardèrent avec crainte, et Severus eut même une expression incrédule. Les mangemorts s'en allèrent et ne restèrent dans la salle qu'eux trois.

"Bien, Severus, je veux que vous me fassiez ma potion pour retrouver mon visage…"

"Il n'a pas tellement changé, Maître"

"Je veux retrouver mes yeux et ma couleur de peau si vous le permettez, Severus" répliqua doucereusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Certainement, j'ai sur moi une potion qui vous aidera mais vous devriez essayer de ne pas prendre cette potion souvent, elle n'est pas très saine…"

"Je vous remercie, Severus" fit Voldemort sèchement en arrachant la potion des mains de Severus.

Il décida de la boire après son entretien avec Draco, de peur que celui-ci l'énerve et lui fasse reperdre ses beaux traits de nouveau.

"Vous pouvez partir" ajouta-t-il au sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, et Voldemort se tourna vers Draco qui attendait anxieusement.

"Alors… Draco, j'imagine que vous vous doutez pourquoi je vous ai appelé ?"

"Oui, Maître"

"Alors, dans ce cas pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi m'avez-vous trompé au Buveur de Sang hier soir ?"

"Je ne voulais pas que vous vous rendiez compte qu'il était Harry Potter, Maître"

"En somme, vous avez préféré votre meilleur ami à _moi _"

"Je ne voulais pas faire ce choix, Maître…"

"Ha oui ? Et pourtant, l'alarme a sonné à dix-sept heures au ministère, quelqu'un avait dû prévenir Harry Potter, c'était vous n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je l'ai prévenu quand vous êtes parti du Buveur de Sang…"

"Savait-il qui j'étais quand il m'a vu hier ?"

"Je ne croyais pas qu'il puisse vous reconnaître, mais… il m'a avoué qu'il faisait parti d'un club au Quartier des Aurors et qu'ils cherchaient des documents sur vous, il savait donc qui vous étiez hier soir…"

Voldemort resta muet quelques instants, il avait cru que Harry aussi s'était trompé hier soir. En fait, il avait été le seul à ne pas savoir qui était l'autre. En même temps, Harry savait déjà qui il était et n'avait pas cherché à fuir, au contraire il lui avait parlé. Voldemort baissa les yeux avec un air saisissant de peine. Il pensait qu'Harry avait dû lui parler juste pour ramener des informations sur lui au club du Quartier des Aurors. Cette idée ralluma sa rage contre le petit sorcier endormi dans le cachot glacial et il repensa encore une fois à le torturer. Draco remarqua les traits de son Maître devenir plus rudes et cruels. Il frissonna, il se doutait qu'il allait lui faire payer sa rage, et à Harry aussi.

"Ne lui faîtes pas trop de mal, Maître, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans _leur _camp" murmura-t-il.

Voldemort comprit instantanément qu'il parlait d'Harry. Il le regarda de ses yeux rouge foncé et luisant.

"Incline-toi, Draco, devant ton Maître…"

Draco déglutit difficilement, cette entrée en matière signifiait qu'il allait souffrir atrocement. Il s'exécuta légèrement tremblant, et ferma les yeux près à endurer la pire torture qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, la pire punition qu'il était capable de supporter. Au seuil des portes de la mort, Voldemort le laissa. Il était agonisant sur le sol dans une mare de sang, l'esprit tourné vers les Ténèbres, le corps touchant la mort.

XXXXXX

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, l'amertume au corps. Il avait terriblement mal partout d'avoir été allongé si longtemps sur une pierre si inconfortable, il ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien dans l'obscurité. Il tendit les mains et toucha les murs humides et rugueux du cachot, il se leva mais trébucha sur quelque chose d'indéfini, il tomba au sol et déchira sa chemise et une partie de son pantalon. Il avait terriblement froid, le froid rentrait en lui comme une lame longue et cinglante qui le transperçait de part et d'autre. Il remit sa cape correctement pour se protéger du froid et essayait de se refaire un habit convenable en dépit de sa chemise déchirée.

Il ignorait où il était, il avait le corps tout endoloris à cause du sort de Weasley. Cette pensé lui fit traverser un tas de souvenirs de la veille. Les yeux ambrés de son père, la main de Voldemort cisaillé à son bras, sa propre douleur, sa propre souffrance, son évanouissement et un corps qui le retenait. Il fit directement le lien avec Voldemort, il l'avait emmené chez lui. Et à en juger par le froid pénétrant qui ne devait pas dépasser les 0°c, et la pierre rugueuse des murs il devait se trouver dans un cachot. Et en effet, en tâtant les murs autour de lui il reconnut un encadrement d'une porte en métal, il y avait un petit carré de barreaux en haut de la porte. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et regarda l'extérieur de sa cellule. Il y avait un long couloir interminable très faiblement éclairé par un tout petit rayon de lune qui s'arrêtait à une dizaine de mètre devant lui.

Une peur insaisissable le prit, l'enserra à la poitrine. _Il était enfermé_. Il était dans un cachot glacial, la tête lourde, les muscles endoloris, le ventre vide. Il se sentait encore si faible, si vulnérable. Il fut pris d'une véritable colère. Il était absolument irrité d'être enfermé dans le château de Voldemort. Si seul… Si petit, vulgairement entassé dans un coin d'un cachot. Il lança un coup de pied dans la gamelle au sol qui l'avait fait trébuché, et étouffa un cri entre ses mains. Ses doigts étaient gelés, il tremblait de colère et de froid. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain, peut-être qu'il faisait plus chaud la journée dans ces pitoyables cachots. Il s'assit sur la banquette en pierre et encercla ses genoux de ses bras. Il était saisi de tremblements incontrôlables, la pierre en dessous de lui était si froide, qu'il ne sentait plus son derrière comme s'il avait été anesthésié. Il gémissait de ne pouvoir se réchauffer, il regretta de s'être réveillé mais c'était justement ce froid glacial qui l'avait sorti de ses songes. Ses habits partiellement déchirés ne retenaient aucune chaleur. Il regrettait de ne pas s'habiller avec moins de classe mais avec des habits plus pratiques, la soie de sa chemise était froide au touché et si fragile. Seule, sa cape l'aidait un peu à lutter mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'empêcher de trembler comme un malade. Il laissait sortir des exclamations de douleurs, en claquant des dents. C'était le creux de la nuit, les températures étaient encore plus froides vers minuit. Ce n'était pourtant que le début de l'hiver, Harry se demandait ce que ce devait être d'être là pendant le mois de décembre. Il enterra son visage entre ses mains glaciales et se crispa, il ignorait s'il pourrait supporter ça toute la nuit. Le fait est qu'il n'était même pas au meilleur de sa forme, à jeun depuis deux jours et le sort Doloris sur les épaules, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de lutter.

XXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre royale de Lord Voldemort, celui-ci se menait à un rude combat mental. Il était six heures du matin et repensait déjà à Harry. Il était décidé de lui faire payer son insolence, de l'avoir fait croire que peut-être il avait été intéressé par lui. Comme tous les autres sorciers qu'il avait rencontré, Harry le craignait, le redoutait, il le détestait et ferait tout pour l'évincer du monde. Voldemort se crispa devant cette idée, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les cachots toujours plongés dans les ténèbres. Le soleil peinait à se lever, à cause d'un énorme brouillard qui s'abattait sur le pays depuis quelques jours. Il alla à la partie est des cachots, la partie où étaient parqués ses prisonniers. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule de son ennemi, celui-ci était assit. Il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu car il avait gardé son visage entre ses mains, les genoux repliés, le corps tremblant.

Voldemort s'approcha de lui, il le leva en tirant son poignet et enleva sa cape verte et épaisse qui l'avait recouvert toute la nuit. Harry fronça des sourcils en voyant la silhouette de Voldemort dans l'obscurité, il recula vers le mur de la cellule. Les ténèbres étaient moins opaques que pendant la nuit mais il était quand même impossible de se voir discernement. Voldemort sourit cruellement.

"On a froid, à ce que je vois ?" fit-il.

"Rend moi ma…ma c…cape !" fit Harry en claquant des dents, d'un ton hargneux mais entrecoupé de frissons.

Voldemort ricana. Il s'approcha d'Harry qui était maintenant plaqué au mur du cachot, Voldemort remarqua la chemise en lambeau du jeune homme et vit qu'il tremblait compulsivement. Le contraste de ses cheveux couleur nuit et de sa peau très blanche était encore plus distinct dans ce froid et dans les nuages de fumée qu'Harry laissait sortir en respirant difficilement. Voldemort s'approcha encore, de façon à ce qu'ils soient presque collés. Harry leva ses yeux d'émeraude remplis d'incertitudes dans le divin mélange de rubis et de perles de chine des yeux de Voldemort. Il frissonna d'autre chose en le regardant, se perdant dans la contemplation de son visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu de si près. Voldemort de son côté semblait resté bloqué dans une fixation des lèvres charnues d'Harry, il eut une respiration quelque peu saccadé et Harry le vit se courber légèrement, de façon à ce que leur visage soient très près. Harry leva légèrement le menton, et là Voldemort prit à la fois doucement et violemment les lèvres d'Harry. Il le plaqua contre le mur, le retenant prisonnier de son propre corps. Harry lâcha un gémissement entre les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il encercla ses bras autour de la nuque de Voldemort, et entrouvrit davantage ses lèvres. La langue du Lord Noir se faufila alors entre les lèvres d'Harry et caressa sa langue langoureusement. Harry n'avait jamais goûté à un baiser si passionné, si désespéré. Voldemort accrochait avec force la chemise déchirée d'Harry, et passait parfois ses mains chaudes sur le corps glacial d'Harry. Il continuait à l'embrasser avec plus d'énergie, tenant ses hanches, son cou, sa nuque, puis caressait son ventre tout en lâchant lui aussi quelques exclamations de plaisirs désespérés. Ils étaient partis dans un monde folie, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme. Harry passait de temps en temps une main sur le visage de Voldemort, s'abandonnant complètement à tel point qu'il sentit des larmes perler sous ses paupières. Une seule réussit à en échapper roulant le long de la finesse de sa joue, et se perdant sur les lèvres attachées à celles de Voldemort. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux à moitié et se recula légèrement, rompant le baiser. Il contempla le visage perdu mais encore plus magnifique d'Harry. Il ressentit un violent élancement dans la poitrine quand il ouvrit ses yeux, découvrant la pureté de ses prunelles jades, et la brillance de ses yeux de diamants.

Maintenant qu'il se reculait, Harry sentait le froid revenir. Il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse encore seul dans ce cachot glacial. Leurs respirations saccadées, ils se regardaient bizarrement. Voldemort lâcha les hanches d'Harry qui ressentit à nouveau la glace du vent le recouvrir. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Voldemort se détournait déjà quand il vit la cape d'Harry sur le sol qu'il lui avait enlevé, il la reprit, regarda de nouveau Harry et vint la mettre sur ses épaules. Il frissonna de désir d'être encore si près de lui. Harry voyait ses yeux d'essence s'allumer de flammes de luxure, mais ceci disparut quand Voldemort se détourna pour de bon et partit de la cellule, le visage pâle, les gestes tremblants. Il ferma la porte et s'enfuit dans la profondeur de son château, se réfugiant dans les Ténèbres du coeur de son château, du coeur de son âme. Partout sur le chemin qu'Harry et Tom empruntaient, une glace pareille au mois de Décembre les poursuivait jusqu'au méandre de leur corps. Harry s'écroula sur le sol, sentant le froid autour de lui aussi glacial que celui qui balayait son coeur.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Vos avis ? Please, des reviews, c'est mon revenu ! lol, bien qu'écrire n'est pas un travail pour moi, au contraire ! lol ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits, je vous répondrais toujours sur mon LJ ! Les enregistrés, surveillez votre boîte e-mail ! Si j'oublie des gens, dîtes le moi c'est involontaire !

REVIEWS ! Qu'en pensez-vous, en toute franchise ?

Bisous à tous, JE VOUS ADORE !

Bye

SamaraXX


	9. Fièvre, Désir et Obsession

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va à part que je devrais être en cours mais je suis malade :( ! Mais rien de grave… Merci à tous de vos reviews, je rappelle que les RaR des reviews anonymes (non enregistrées) sont mis sur mon LJ : www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx Merci encore à tous et place à ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira :)

* * *

**9ème Chapitre : **Fièvre, Désir et Obsession 

_"L'insondable faiblesse de l'homme laisse place aux désires commandés par sa propre nature, l'inévitable solution est donc le combat moral aux passions."_

_Ibn 'Arabi_

Le froid ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la misérable cellule d'Harry, il était allongé sur la banquette de pierre – ou peut-être était-il adossé contre le mur de droite. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. Parfois, des éclairs de folie l'assaillaient et alors il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs ou bien il se terrait dans une réflexion ardue d'un problème simple et inutile. En somme, il délirait et espérait voir toujours sa porte s'ouvrir. Peut-être que quelqu'un se souciait de lui ? Cela faisait des jours que Voldemort n'était pas revenu, laissant le soin à ses mangemorts de venir le tourmenter. Harry le détestait. Il n'avait même pas le courage de le torturer lui-même, il était obligé de demander l'aide de quelque mangemort pour lui enlever l'envie de vivre. Un mangemort lui avait enlevé sa cape, la trouvant à son goût. Harry était donc presque nu, il ne pensait pas que ses habits presque entièrement déchirés maintenant puissent être comptés comme des vêtements. Sans compter ses blessures laissées à l'air libre, le sang gelait avant de disparaître tellement le froid était glacial. Harry subissait jour après jour des tortures abominables. On l'avait attaché avec des chaînes sur la pierre qui servait de lit, ensuite on lui amenait de la nourriture, on déposait la gamelle sur le sol pour qu'Harry doive ramper et manger de sa bouche seule les aliments. Rien que d'y penser, Harry frissonnait de se montrer si soumis, et à la servitude de ces vermines. Il ne mangeait donc pas depuis tous ces jours enfermés dans le froid le plus tenace qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré.

Et pour couronner le tout, Harry commençait à délirer. Pris de tremblements convulsifs, il se repliait de douleur. Il lui arrivait même de parler tout seul, rire comme un dément dans ses rêves. Les mangemorts commençaient à croire qu'il avait de la fièvre. Cela sans qu'ils ne le disent vraiment les inquiétait. Ils redoutaient une visite de leur Maître et qu'il découvre Harry Potter dans un tel état. En fait bien que Voldemort n'ait formulé aucune consigne, ils savaient qu'ils lui avaient désobéi. L'aile est des cachots était réservée aux prisonniers de Voldemort, il était donc interdit de les toucher sans sa permission. Mais, ils leur semblaient qu'Harry n'était pas un prisonnier comme les autres, il était le fils de Lily et James Potter et le fait que ceux-ci avaient tué la semaine passée de valeureux mangemorts les rendaient cruels et horribles envers le pauvre sorcier. Le problème était que maintenant le sorcier menaçait presque de sombrer dans le coma, ce qui était intolérable. Voldemort n'avait peut-être rien dit mais il ne le voulait certainement pas mort, sinon il l'aurait tué lui-même. Les mangemorts laissaient donc tranquille Harry depuis la veille, espérant qu'il se remettrait. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas idiots, et ils savaient que le sorcier aurait besoin d'une potion faîte par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou un médicomage et cela reviendrait à le dire à leur Maître et tous refusaient de le faire, se relayant la balle comme des enfants. A vrai dire, aucun n'était particulièrement fautif, et personne ne voulait se porter volontaire pour encaisser le courroux de Voldemort. Les mangemorts avaient requiert l'aide de Severus Snape pour aider à guérir le jeune sorcier mais celui-ci avait décliné la demande avec un sourire cruel. Les mangemorts de premier ordre n'avaient pas comme travail de torturer de pauvres prisonniers, ce n'était donc pas son problème. De plus il refusait de faire quelque chose derrière le dos de son maître, ou d'aider les idiots qui avaient abîmés le préféré prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors qu'Harry débutait son huitième jour dans cette fièvre, ce fut le tour de Draco Malfoy d'apporter la nourriture à Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda le sorcier qui semblait dormir sur le lit de pierre. Il s'approcha, la nourriture à la main. Il avait demandé à sa mère de préparer un repas exprès pour son meilleur ami. Draco qui boitait légèrement, encore blessé de la torture de son Maître s'approcha de la frêle silhouette d'Harry. Il le mit sur le dos et vit qu'il gémissait dans son sommeil. Draco baissa ses yeux vers le corps lacéré de son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

A l'entente de sa voix, Harry ouvrit légèrement ses yeux lourds de fièvre. Il contempla le visage flou de Draco et reconnut sa chevelure blonde platine, il eut un léger sourire que Draco rendit difficilement. Attristé de le découvrir dans un tel état.

"Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" murmura-t-il vers Harry qui avait maintenant une moue un peu crispée.

Il haussa les épaules.

Draco regarda les gamelles posées à plus de cinq mètres d'où était attaché Harry. Il fronça des sourcils en insultant mentalement ces monstres. Il présenta la nourriture à Harry, qui tourna la tête d'un air dégoûté.

"Il y a tellement de morts ici, Draco…" murmura Harry faiblement "je les vois, la nuit dernière j'ai vu… un… homme venir, il me parlait… et…"

Mais Harry semblait avoir oublié ce qu'il voulait dire, il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Draco prit peur devant les paroles insensées d'Harry, il posa le revers de sa main sur son front et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Harry était brûlant, et son corps tremblait. Il avait sûrement de la fièvre.

"Il faut que j'aille prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres…" se dit-il à lui-même, il avait peur en même temps d'y aller, sa dernière altercation restant bien ancrée en lui. Mais ses souffrances paraissaient si petites face à celles de son meilleur ami.

"Non, tu lui ferais trop plaisir…" fit Harry d'une voix étonnamment triste "Il veut que je crève, il veut que je l'oublie…"

Draco leva ses sourcils, étonné, croyant qu'il recommençait à délirer. Il ne l'écouta plus. Il enleva sa cape de ses épaules et la posa sur lui.

"Je reviens Harry, je vais le chercher…"

"Ils vont se moquer de moi, pas vrai ?"

"Qui ?"

"Les morts…"

"Harry, je reviens tout de suite ne parle plus…"

Draco passa la porte en courant, il ne prit même pas la peine de la refermer, Harry devait être trop faible pour se lever et puis il était attaché.

"Ne me laisse pas…" murmurait Harry si bas que Draco ne l'entendit pas.

XXXXXX

"Maître !" fit-il haletant en arrivant dans la salle de réception.

Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, puis il replongea son nez dans des documents ultra secrets.

"Maître…"

"Que veux-tu, Draco ?"

Draco reprit sa respiration et essaya de formuler intelligiblement sa demande malgré la peur qui lui enserrait la taille.

"Je crois qu'il va très mal… Je veux dire, Harry Potter, il a besoin d'une potion immédiatement…" dit-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva lentement la tête et positionna son regard parcouru d'éclairs rouges.

"Comment ça, il ne va pas bien ?" fit-il sèchement.

"Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'on pourrait quand même lui donner des vêtements, peut-être le détacher aussi…"

Voldemort fronça des sourcils, il n'avait jamais demandé qu'on l'attache ou qu'on lui enlève ses vêtements.

"On lui a enlevé ses vêtements ?" demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Draco eut l'air étonné.

"Il n'a plus de chemise ni de cape, et son pantalon est troué de partout…"

Voldemort déglutit difficilement, il écrasa les dossiers secrets qu'il avait dans sa main de sa poigne violente. Puis il sortit de la salle en intimant à Draco de le suivre.

"Il a de la fièvre, aussi…"

"Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu, plus tôt ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Maître, comme vous le savez c'est mon premier tour de garde chez les prisonniers, je ne savais pas qu'il allait si mal…"

Voldemort ne répondit pas, il était entré dans le cachot d'Harry. La vision du petit sorcier agonisant, gémissant de douleur lui fit mal quelque part. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et là Harry tourna son visage torturé vers lui. Il rougit un petit peu d'être si faible à côté de lui et pratiquement nu. Voldemort lui jeta un regard impénétrable, puis se retourna vers Draco toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

"Prévenez, Hull l'elfe et dîtes-lui de préparer la salle de bain du sixième étage… Malfoy, ne le dîtes qu'à l'elfe, entendu ?"

Draco hocha la tête lentement.

"Dois-je dire où Harry a été emmené si on me le demande ?"

"Non, vous ne savez rien ça vient de décisions plus hautes, compris ?"

Draco acquiesça et salua son Maître avant de s'en aller.

Voldemort s'agenouilla doucement près d'Harry et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

"Dis-moi où est-ce que t'as mal…"

"Partout" souffla à voix très basse le sorcier aux yeux si étranges.

Voldemort acquiesça et souleva la cape qu'avait déposé Draco sur le corps d'Harry. Il découvrit des blessures qu'Harry n'avait pas la semaine dernière quand il était venu le voir. Il se fit violence pour ne pas s'énerver maintenant, puis il détacha les lourdes chaînes qui blessaient les poignets d'Harry. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras en glissant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous sa nuque, et se releva en portant le sorcier qui gémissait de douleur doucement. Il sortit de la cellule rapidement et parcourut quelques passages secrets avant d'arriver au sixième étage. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et déposa Harry sur son large lit à baldaquin. Il n'y avait pas d'infirmerie au château, ni d'infirmiers il était donc obligé de s'occuper d'Harry lui-même. Généralement il ne prenait pas tellement à coeur les intérêts d'un prisonnier, mais Harry était différent…

Il alla voir dans sa salle de bain luxueusement décorée, et vit le petit elfe Hull qui le regardait de ses grands yeux globuleux. Il avait fait coulé un bain tiède et avait sorti beaucoup de serviettes. Un bain tiède était le meilleur remède pour faire baisser une fièvre. Voldemort approuva de la tête et laissa l'elfe disparaître. Enfin, il revint dans la chambre où Harry recommençait à délirer. Il marmonnait un charabia incompréhensible.

"Il fait pas beau… C'est quoi ce … ? Où…?"

"Calme-toi" murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres "Tu es dans ma chambre" reprit-il en l'aidant à se relever, mais dès que les deux pieds d'Harry touchèrent le sol il s'accrocha au cou de Voldemort.

"Ne me laisse pas !" dit-il

Voldemort frissonna subrepticement.

"Je ne pars pas… Tu peux marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain ?"

Harry le regarda de ses yeux presque fermés, il était abominablement faible… Il hocha la tête négativement, et Voldemort l'aida donc à l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il l'assit contre un mur luisant de propreté étincelante. Harry tremblait toujours. Voldemort le regarda en hésitant et voyant qu'Harry serait incapable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il ferma la porte, décidé de rester pour lui faire prendre son bain.

Il s'approcha de la fragile silhouette frissonnante et lui enleva son pantalon troué. Il découvrit alors les longues jambes fuselées d'Harry. Il était juste en boxer noir devant lui. Il était absolument magnifique et désirable. Voldemort s'approcha alors encore plus près de lui avec des gestes incertains, il glissa un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer et fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long des longues jambes d'Harry. Il était à présent entièrement nu, petit et fragile. Voldemort trembla de désir, comment allait-il faire pour ne pas succomber ? Il lui prit les bras et l'aida à grimper les marches jusqu'au bain. Harry était horriblement gêné d'être nu devant lui. Pour lui faire descendre les jambes dans le bain ancré dans le sol tel une piscine, Voldemort fut obligé de plaquer le torse d'Harry contre lui. Ses mains serrèrent sa taille, il était si doux, si fragile que sa soif de sexe devenait insoutenable. Son pantalon devenait atrocement étroit et il était sûr qu'Harry devait sentir son érection pressée contre son ventre.

Il fit lentement glisser Harry dans l'eau tiède du bain qui s'agenouilla ensuite dans l'eau, toujours autant parcouru de tremblements.

"Qui des mangemorts t'ont fait ça ?" demanda Voldemort en désignant la longue lacération sur le ventre d'Harry.

Celui-ci plongea ses magnifiques yeux dans ceux de Voldemort et murmura quelque chose complètement autre de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"Pourquoi tu es revenu ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix timide, avec quelques étincelles de malices dans ses yeux malades.

"Heu… Quoi ?" fit Voldemort décontenancé.

"Tu sais bien… Pourquoi tu as posé… tes mains sur moi ?"

Voldemort qui prit ça comme un reproche se releva à la vitesse de la lumière et s'apprêta à s'en aller quand…

"Ne me laisse pas…" murmura Harry d'une petite voix.

Voldemort se retourna, ne comprenant plus les agissements du brun. Il avait maintenant fermé les yeux, les jambes dépliées dans le bain, il avait reposé sa tête contre le bord du bain et murmurait des phrases incohérentes. Voldemort se rapprocha à nouveau et s'agenouilla sur la marche devant le bain. Il sortit sa baguette et fit couler de l'eau douce et tiède sur le visage d'Harry. Ses mèches ébènes se plaquèrent contre son crâne, révélant la finesse aristocratique de son visage, ses traits de prince, ses lèvres charnues, ses longs cils fermés qui accompagnait le renflement de ses pommettes puis la belle courbe de sa joue. Il avait dû être sculpté avec le plus grand soin, alliant la finesse féminine et le charisme masculin, le tout donnait au visage une dimension irréaliste, magnifique, céleste. Même si pour l'instant il avait beaucoup de fièvre mais l'eau tiède aidait à la faire descendre.

D'ailleurs, Voldemort prit dans la boîte de pharmacie, une potion contre la fièvre. Il ouvrit le capuchon, puis avec son pouce droit ouvrit légèrement les lèvres d'Harry qui ne broncha pas. Il fit glisser le liquide – qu'il agrémentait lui-même d'une odeur de caramel, dans la bouche d'Harry qui avala sans rechigner, les yeux toujours fermés, respirant sereinement sous la main inconsciente de Voldemort qui caressait le bas de sa nuque avec dextérité. Harry rouvrit les yeux, leur couleur surréelle encore plus saisissante maintenant qu'elle semblait être la seule touche de couleur sous ses cheveux noirs et sa peau blanche. Il regarda Voldemort et esquissa un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, n'en revenant pas que c'était bien Voldemort qui s'occupait de lui. Cette réflexion gonfla de bonheur la poitrine d'Harry. Voldemort continuait à le regarder luttant de plus en plus pour ne pas contempler autre chose que la beauté de son visage. Harry clignait des yeux souvent, luttant contre le sommeil qui l'assaillait. Mais il écouta tout de même Voldemort quand celui-ci le conseilla de se laver. Il commença à se laver les cheveux mais il n'avait presque plus de force, Voldemort repoussa doucement ses mains de son crâne et commença à masser son cuir chevelu en plantant ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il les rinça rapidement et laissa à Harry le soin de se laver le corps, s'il le faisait lui-même il pourrait ne pas le supporter et lui sauter dessus. Mais le regarder passer son gant de toilette sur toutes les parties de son corps était douloureux aussi, surtout quand Harry toucha la partie la plus intime de sa physionomie. Voldemort détourna les yeux, sentant son érection l'élancer douloureusement. Après qu'Harry fut lavé, il le sortit du bain et l'essuya d'un coup de baguette magique…

Il le reprit ainsi tout nu et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à son lit à baldaquin. Harry tenait fermement la main de Voldemort, celui-ci l'aida à grimper le lit et à l'étendre entre les draps de soie. Il ne l'avait pas habillé, car Harry devrait dormir, il ne pouvait pas remettre ses vieux habits et il devait lui mettre de la pommade pour refermer ses blessures.

Il regarda le torse d'Harry qui se surélevait et s'enfonçait au rythme de ses respirations sereines. Il déboucha la pommade et l'appliqua avec soin sur ses lacérations en se retenant de ne pas déraper. Harry de son côté appréciait particulièrement ce contact et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer, ses petits gémissements de plaisir en témoignaient. S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué il aurait attendu bien plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pour l'instant tout ce qu'il fit fut d'attirer le corps de Voldemort contre lui et il enterra sa tête au creux de son cou, se fichant de l'opinion de ce dernier.

Mais celui-ci ne rechigna pas. Il profita de la semi-inconscience d'Harry pour passer ses mains partout sur lui, il lui vola plusieurs baisers dans le cou et sur ses lèvres dans l'ignorance de ce dernier. Le sentir si abandonné dans ses bras le rendait si excité qu'il préféra arrêter là ses caresses pour s'assoupir lui aussi entre les bras fins du brun. Son érection toujours pressée contre la cuisse du brun… Jamais il n'avait désiré un homme à ce point.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Alors ? Vous avez aimé :) N'oubliez pas de me reviewer, toutes vos reviews sont des bonheurs à lire... Et n'oubliez pas non plus que je prends tout, critiques, linchages, compliments, demandes, insultes... Heu... Non, les insultes c'est à s'abstenir... MDR ! Enfin encore merci de m'avoir lu, Voldemort voudrait vous dire qu'il vous en est très reconnaissant... Et heu... Harry dort pour l'instant, il dit pas grand chose :)

Allez au revoir tout le monde !

MERCI DE ME LIRE ! JE VOUS ADORE !

Bye,

SamaraXX


	10. La Chair et l'Esprit

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Oyé, oyé mes chers amis, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre… Le dixième chapitre tant attendu pour son **lemon**, oui oui il y a un **lemon**. C'est pourquoi je demanderais à tous les allergiques au sexe de bien vouloir changer de page car ce chapitre risque de ne pas vous plaire. Vous êtes prévenu, en même temps il n'y a rien d'absolument choquant !

**Note Bis : **Je viens d'apprendre que je dois passer chez une amie pour l'après-midi, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, j'ai dû répondre à trois donc pour les RaR anonymes et enregistrées, je les ferais ce soir ou demain... Sans rancunes, je voulais simplement updater maintenant... :)

**10ème Chapitre : La Chair et l'Esprit**

_" Le seul moyen de résister à une tentation, c'est d'y céder. "  
Oscar Wilde_

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain de cette nuit-là, il sentit une chaleur inhabituelle autour de lui. Chaleur qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis des jours. Il ouvrit ses yeux doucement et regarda autour de lui, il était dans un lit à baldaquin très luxueux. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se remémora les évènements de la veille dans un flash violent. Il se sentit abominablement gêné, il était dans le lit de Voldemort et celui-ci était absent. Il regarda l'élégant réveil encerclé d'ivoire sur la table de nuit et comprit pourquoi Voldemort était déjà parti. Il était plus de dix heures du matin. Il descendit du lit, avec un léger regret de quitter ces draps doux de soie. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne souffrait plus du tout, mieux que ça il se sentait abreuvé d'une énergie nouvelle et fraîche. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de vêtements, il était complètement nu. Ceci le rendit si embarrassé, il avait dormi tout nu collé à Voldemort, celui-ci l'avait _lavé_, _soigné_ et Il avait pu le regarder, voir son corps, ses défauts. Harry soupira, il n'avait pas été conscient de ce qu'il faisait la veille, la fièvre alourdissant grièvement le côté le plus intelligent de son cerveau.

Harry trouva ses vieux vêtements troués et sales dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait décemment pas se vêtir ainsi. Ces loques ne le recouvraient même pas entièrement, cependant il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement nu surtout si Voldemort refaisait surface dans ses appartements. Il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui quelques chose à se mettre mais il n'osait pas prendre des vêtements du Lord Noir, il se sentirait si étrange là-dedans, et ça faisait un peu trop sans-gêne. Il soupira de nouveau, il avait horreur d'être nu comme un idiot au milieu d'une pièce. Afin de palier son problème à demi-mesure, il encercla sa taille d'une serviette blanche. Au moins s'Il revenait, il n'aurait pas l'air d'un parfait idiot, nu comme un vers en le regardant avec un visage d'écrevisse. Non, il n'avait pas envie de paraître encore une fois faible devant lui mais c'était inconcevable de se paraître puissant parce que Voldemort était trop impressionnant à ses yeux. Harry se sentait un peu désemparé. Que devait-il comprendre des soins de Voldemort, la veille ? Allait-il le remettre dans son cachot maintenant ? Harry frissonna, il détesterait devoir s'enfermer de nouveau dans cet endroit si glacial et effroyable. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, il voulait l'entrouvrir pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'extérieur mais la porte était fermée magiquement. Harry se détourna et essaya l'autre porte près de l'armoire en chêne, mais celle-ci donnait sur un dressing immense et incroyable. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de vêtements, de capes si belles et chères de toute sa vie. Il referma la porte avec dépit, il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Voldemort l'avait enfermé. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le parc, belle vue certes, mais il ne se voyait pas faire un plongeon de trente mètres pour rejoindre le sol. Sans baguette, il était complètement impuissant. Cette idée l'irrita, que pouvait-il faire ? Il était enfermé dans une chambre – et par n'importe laquelle – ne savait pas comment s'habiller, mais surtout il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ne sachant que faire, il fut agréablement surpris de trouver un plateau-repas sur la commode près de la porte de la chambre. Il inspecta la nourriture avec suspicion puis décida de la manger... Si Voldemort avait voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait la veille...

XXXXXX

James Potter était dans une humeur massacrante, de longues cernes violettes venaient dessiner le dessous de ses yeux, et ses cheveux de jais étaient encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures cette nuit, comme toutes les précédentes nuits depuis l'enlèvement de son fils. Il était plongé dans des documents ennuyants et illisibles, il tirait fortement sur sa cigarette. Il avait repris cette mauvaise habitude quelques jours plus tôt. James soupira, il regarda autour de lui avec un œil morne.

Cela faisait une semaine que toute l'équipe des aurors cherchait l'endroit où étaient enfermés les prisonniers du dernier raid si meurtrier qu'il avait anéanti la moitié de son équipe. Il était exténué, il ne trouvait aucune trace de son fils, de Remus, de son chef Driyus Windsor ou d'Andromeda Tonks. Il était désespéré d'en trouver un jour, mais persévérait dans ses recherches. Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. James se leva et ouvrit la porte, derrière elle se trouvait sa femme, Lily, dans un état épouvantable. Elle avait ses longs et magnifiques cheveux roux pas coiffés, et du maquillage noir coulait sur ses joues, emporté par ses larmes. James s'inquiéta immédiatement, il mit une main derrière son épaule pour la faire entrer dans le bureau et la rapprocher de lui par la même occasion.

"Lily…?" fit-il doucement en l'asseyant sur sa propre chaise "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, chérie ?"

Lily plongea sa tête dans ses mains en sanglotant.

"Lily ?"

"Il a été emprisonné… Emprisonné… dans…"

Lily éclata littéralement en sanglots, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de James et celui-ci la serra étroitement.

"Calme-toi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…"

"Harry…"

La respiration de James se bloqua dans sa gorge, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de son fils mais entendre son prénom prononcé avec tant de désespoir le fit frissonner d'angoisse. Il avait terriblement peur de deviner juste ce que voulait dire Lily.

"Harry ?" l'encouragea-t-il tout de même.

"Il n'est pas dans la prison de Oaksburn… Il y a Rem, Andro et Windsor mais pas de traces de Harry…"

"Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous avez été à Oaksburn ? Vous êtes allé à la prison personnelle de Voldemort ?"

"Non, on a un espion là-bas, tu sais Kyle Rob…"

"Et il a dit qu'Harry n'y était pas ?" fit James avec une voix presque éteinte.

"Oui… On pense que… Harry est dans le domaine caché de Voldemort, avec tous les autres prisonniers qu'on a jamais retrouvé…" répondit Lily avec une voix tremblante.

Lily et James se regardèrent un bon moment, les yeux verts de Lily étaient perlés de larmes et James serrait de plus en plus fort le poignet de sa femme. L'ambre des yeux de James s'assombrit de plus en plus.

"Pourquoi Harry lui semblait-il si important, pourquoi l'enfermer dans ses propres cachots ?" demanda James avec une voix qu'il essayait de rendre calme.

Lily hocha la tête en signe d'ignorance, les joues toujours mouillées de larmes brûlantes. Puis elle croisa le regard de James et elle répondit avec hésitation.

"Peut-être qu'il savait qu'Harry était un excellent stratège, il veut peut-être le forcer à travailler pour lui…"

"Comment aurait-il pu savoir à propos de son statut de stratège ?"

"Un traître…"

"Dans le Quartier des Aurors ?"

Lily baissa la tête, l'air profondément déçu.

"Qui, dans ce cas ?"

"Ca peut être n'importe qui… Un des nouveaux certainement…" dit-elle avec lassitude.

James soupira et se releva avec fatigue.

"Tu devrais rentrer, James, tu ne tiens plus debout tu n'as pas arrêté de travailler pendant dix heures… Repose-toi…"

James hocha la tête.

"Non… Je dois encore essayer de comprendre ça…" dit-il en montrant du menton les papiers dans lesquels il était plongé avant que Lily ne vienne frapper à sa porte.

"C'est quoi ?"

"Le récapitulatif du raid… Il y a un détail bizarre qu'on n'a pas encore élucidé, pourquoi l'alarme d'incendie a-t-elle sonné ?"

"Un des mangemorts l'a sûrement fait pour pousser tout le monde dans le hall…"

"C'est impossible, le feu a été déclaré dans les vestiaires des aurors, il faut un code pour y entrer, c'est un auror qui a fait sonné l'alarme…"

"Tiens, on a encore le fameux traître qui a opéré…"

"Tu crois ?" fit James sceptique.

Lily acquiesça d'un air las puis se leva doucement.

"Je vais rentrer, je n'en peux plus… Rentre vite" dit-elle avec inquiétude.

"Promis, chérie" répondit-il en l'embrassant avant que celle-ci ne parte.

James regarda la porte se refermer, puis il reposa son regard sur les papiers de son bureau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… Mais il avait l'intuition que le traître n'y était pour rien dans l'alarme, pour lui il y avait autre chose… Quelque chose de plus troublant, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

XXXXXX

Voldemort quitta la salle de réception vers midi. Il était éreinté et irrité. Ses mangemorts faisaient du très mauvais travail en ce moment. Mis à part le raid de la semaine passé qui s'était à peu près bien déroulé. Il se pressa de rejoindre sa chambre, il savait qu'Harry s'y trouvait toujours. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui, il était encore hésitant… Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et scruta l'endroit soigneusement mais il ne voyait pas Harry, celui-ci était allongé de tout son saoul sur le lit. Voldemort devina qu'il s'était réveillé puis rendormi à cause de la serviette qui encerclait sa taille, chose qu'il n'avait pas le matin. Il s'approcha du lit, et contempla de nouveau la silhouette fine et gracile d'Harry. Encore une fois sa beauté le fit frissonner. Il se plaça à côté de lui et le regarda quelques instants.

Harry respirait calmement, son visage était figé dans une petite moue boudeuse, et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des légers gémissements. Voldemort ne pouvait en comprendre la cause, mais ceux-ci ressemblaient beaucoup à des gémissements de plaisir. Ce fait l'enivra davantage de la présence du brun, ses sens se mirent en alerte et il sentit sa virilité se durcir. Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude, il avait tellement envie du petit sorcier… C'était si frustrant de devoir le regarder respirer calmement, si modestement vêtu. Harry fit un mouvement brusque dans son sommeil qui fit rouvrir les yeux du Lord Noir, il le contempla de nouveau. Il le vit haleter doucement, le visage extasié, les lèvres rouges et gonflées. Ses longs cils reposés sur la douceur de sa peau, et sa main droite qui accrochait les draps de soie avec force.

Voldemort trembla de désir, il était maintenant parfaitement sûr que le sorcier faisait un rêve érotique. Et il se doutait qu'il rêvait d'hommes, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir, il avait perçu qu'Harry était attiré par les hommes. Ou en tout cas, il avait été attiré par _lui_. Voldemort s'approcha davantage d'Harry, il approcha son visage du sien et leurs souffles se mêlèrent doucement. Ce léger contact émoustilla Harry qui gémit doucement, presque plaintivement. Ce dernier cri fit perdre la raison à Voldemort qui posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun dans un baiser qui s'averrait être leur deuxième. Harry, toujours endormi, répondit au baiser avec hésitation. Il ouvrit ses lèvres doucement et les referma sur celle supérieure du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis il laissa sa langue entrer dans sa bouche. Harry gémissait encore. Voldemort, de sa main gauche, fit glisser la serviette d'Harry. Et doucement il glissa sa main gauche entre les cuisses du brun qui frissonna au contact, l'autre main de Voldemort était au niveau du visage d'Harry posée sur sa joue. De sa main gauche il caressait la peau incroyablement douce d'Harry qui commençait à se réveiller doucement toujours gémissant et tremblant de désir. La main chaude de Voldemort approchait lentement de la virilité du petit sorcier, il frôlait sa verge tendue puis revenait caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses sensuellement. Les yeux de Voldemort étaient toujours posés sur le visage fin et magnifique d'Harry, il regardait ses cils papillonner doucement. Il savait que le sorcier se réveillait. Voldemort prit avec soin le pénis d'Harry dans sa main et le caressa doucement. A ce moment-là, Harry qui avait une respiration irrégulière ouvrit ses yeux. Ses émeraudes foncées rencontrèrent le regard profond empreint d'éclairs rouges érotiques de Voldemort. Il cligna des yeux doucement mais ne détourna pas le regard, pleinement conscient de la main qui le caressait et qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Il soutint son regard, quelque peu déboussolé. Voldemort caressa de sa main droite la joue d'Harry, doucement. Il faisait des petits cercles circulaires avec son pouce, puis comme au ralenti il se pencha pour recueillir de ses lèvres celles de son amant. Harry le vit s'approcher, une étrange sensation dans le bas de son ventre. Il alla rejoindre ces lèvres si désirables et l'embrassa passionnément. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et glissa sa propre langue dans la bouche du Lord. C'était la première fois que c'était lui qui menait la cadence. La main gauche de Voldemort s'occupait toujours de la virilité d'Harry avec dextérité. Celui-ci interrompit le baiser alors qu'une onde délicieuse et violente de plaisir l'assaillait de part et d'autres de son corps, il soupira de plaisir entre les lèvres de Voldemort. Il éjacula dans la main de Voldemort, celui-ci ramena sa main à sa bouche et lécha consciencieusement ses doigts avec un regard lubrique profondément plongé dans celui d'Harry. Celui-ci suffoquait presque devant la beauté de ses traits, le front haut, le regard noir et rouge en même temps, les lèvres parfaitement dessinées, la mâchoire forte et masculine. Voldemort était éblouissant d'une beauté sombre et enivrante. Après avoir léché ses doigts le séduisant mage noir égara ses mains sur l'étendue douce de la peau d'Harry. Il se suréleva légèrement et sembla toiser avec réflexion le sorcier étendu près de lui. Dans une infinie douceur, il lui parla, alors que sa main taquinait la peau du cou d'Harry.

"As-tu déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ?" demanda-t-il en le déshabillant du regard.

Harry déglutit difficilement, il avait si chaud et se sentait si fébrile sous l'excitation. Il plongea ses yeux de jade dans ceux de feu de Voldemort, y cherchant un quelconque soutient qu'il trouva presque immédiatement. Il hocha de la tête négativement. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ourlèrent dans un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-lubrique. Voldemort approcha tout près sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle et chaude.

"Tu veux essayer ?"

Harry crevait d'envie de répondre oui, il le voulait tellement, il voulait le sentir en lui. Il voulait qu'il le déchire à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il le prenne et le serre contre lui avec force. Il voulait faire courir ses doigts sur la peau de son dos et peut-être même les descendre plus bas vers ses fesses. Et en même temps, il ressentait de l'incertitude et de la peur. C'était un univers inconnu dans lequel il voulait pénétrer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ce qu'il allait faire était…

Voldemort sortit doucement sa langue et lécha son lobe, puis il enflamma de baisers son cou, ses clavicules, puis descendit sur son torse qu'il léchait et embrassait avec habileté. Harry avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait à son contact. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir quand Voldemort enferma de ses lèvres un des tétons d'Harry. Il l'enroulait dans sa langue et le suçait avec force et douceur à la fois. Harry agrippa les draps de soie autour de lui, les yeux fermés de bien-être et de plaisir. Il le désirait tellement, le sentir en lui serait si divin… Et sa chaleur le recouvrir, assouvir enfin ses fantasmes.

"Prends-moi…" supplia-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

Voldemort qui était occupé à lécher ses mamelons, regarda le visage d'extase du petit sorcier, il eut un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres puis il se remit à la hauteur d'Harry. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant les prunelles incandescentes de désir du Lord Noir.

"Répète ça…" fit-il avec un ton joueur.

Harry haletait d'anticipation, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et regarda bien droit dans les iris de Voldemort.

"Prends-moi…" répéta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus timide que la première fois.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire presque cruel mélangeant sa grâce, son machiavélisme, sa sensualité et son pragmatisme. Il effleura doucement les lèvres d'Harry en fermant les yeux, il frottait sa joue à la sienne tout en se plaçant entre les jambes écartées d'Harry. A ce moment-là, le plus petit des deux fut irrité du contact des habits du Lord Noir contre lui. Il glissa sa main sur son torse habillé et retira sa cape, puis toujours en s'embrassant et en se câlinant, il déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise noire de Voldemort. Enfin pour la première fois, il put toucher de ses mains la peau blanche et douce de son torse. Il glissa ses mains sur ses tétons et descendit plus bas sur le ventre contracté de Voldemort, le contact le faisant réagir étrangement. Il essaya d'enlever la boucle de sa ceinture, mais il était difficile de le faire les yeux fermés et impliqué dans un baiser langoureux.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?" murmura d'une voix suave le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une légère inflexion moqueuse.

Harry ne répondit pas, un peu désemparé. Voldemort lui sourit doucement et se détacha de la peau du brun pour se mettre à genoux entre ses cuisses. Il enleva sa ceinture dont la boucle était un serpent cobra aux yeux rouges. Ensuite il défit les boutons et la braguette de son pantalon. Il se glissa de nouveau entre les jambes du brun, la peau nue de son torse venant toucher celui d'Harry. Celui-ci posa ses mains dans le milieu de son dos à la peau douce tandis que le Lord Noir s'appliquait à l'embrasser et à le sucer dans le cou. Harry descendit doucement mais sûrement ses mains vers le bas de son dos, puis il descendit le pantalon du Seigneur des Ténèbres le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes, Voldemort finit pas s'en débarrasser d'un furieux coup de pied qui l'envoya valser à l'autre côté du lit deux places. Enfin, Harry remonta de nouveaux ses mains le long des cuisses musclées du Lord Noir et revint au niveau de ses fesses recouvertes d'un boxer. Il fit glisser quelques doigts sous l'élastique et le fit descendre doucement en touchant la peau douce et gourmande de ses fesses. Ils étaient à présent entièrement nus, collés l'un à l'autre leur peau douce venant chatouiller l'autre doucement. Voldemort cessa ses baisers dans son cou et continua sur son torse avec mesquinerie, il alla trouver la virilité d'Harry, la taquina quelques instants mais descendit encore plus bas vers son entrée de l'anus. Ayant pour habitude de ne jamais utiliser de lubrifiants artificiels, il commença à entrer sa langue dans l'orifice, afin d'humidifier l'entrée. Harry se crispa en gémissant encore plus bruyamment, il se retenait de ne pas parler.

Voldemort continua sa pétale de rose jusqu'à ce qu'il y rentre un doigt pour élargir l'entrée, il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et rentra un deuxième et un troisième un peu plus difficile à insérer dans l'extrême étroitesse d'Harry. Il se sentait si excité, Harry était si étroit, si chaud, si innocent… Jamais de sa vie il n'avait senti une érection si douloureuse, une envie si vitale de s'y perdre dans la finesse de ce corps, dans le souffle de ces gémissements si purs, dans l'aura si raffiné et spécial du jeune sorcier. Il le sentait vibrer sous lui, si jeune et pourtant si mûr. Il le désirait tellement… Une fois qu'il eut finit de le préparer, il se replaça entre ses cuisses habilement et Harry, naturellement ouvrit ses jambes encore plus ce qui permit à la virilité si tendue et turgescente de Voldemort de venir taquiner l'entrée d'Harry. Ce contact électrisa Harry qui se cambra compulsivement, de lui-même il fit rentrer la verge du Lord Noir dans son orifice. Il se mordit les lèvres très fortement au poing de se faire presque saigner, c'était atrocement douloureux…

Après s'être empalé à lui, Voldemort laissa le temps au sorcier de s'habituer à sa présence. Puis doucement, le mage noir fit un léger coup de rein qui le fit rentrer encore plus profondément dans l'antre étroite et humide de son amant. La sensation était si belle et extatique que Voldemort peina à ne pas jouir de plaisir. Cependant il serra étroitement Harry, l'enfermant dans une bulle de chaleur, leurs corps entremêlés, leurs souffles se mêlant. Il commença à faire des vas et viens rapides et violents, frappant à chaque coup la prostate d'Harry qui souffrait mais qui voulait malgré tout qu'il aille toujours plus loin en lui. Il voulait qu'il le déchire, l'écartèle. Il l'accompagnait dans son rythme avec violence, gémissant sans retenu, les yeux fermés de douleur, les lèvres pincés. Ils allaient toujours plus vite, plus violemment, puis doucement Harry ressentit un bonheur et un plaisir sans nom l'envahir. Il était discret au début, puis à chaque nouveau coup de reins, une onde de plaisir jouissif l'assaillait avec force. Il commença à jouir de plaisir cette fois, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Voldemort perdu dans les méandres des plaisirs les plus fous, enlacé à ce sorcier si doué naturellement. Harry serra les fesses de Voldemort, la nuque rejetée en arrière, les lèvres brûlantes du Lord Noir titillant la peau diaphane de la base de son cou. Il se cambra davantage, enfonçant de lui-même davantage la verge de Voldemort en lui, il se crispa, cria, gémissant et jouit dans un râle satisfait. Voldemort ne tarda pas à le suivre, se vidant en lui avec épuisement. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants, exténués, ça avait été incroyablement intense. Voldemort était complètement affalé sur Harry, son visage caché dans le cou d'Harry, il reprenait son souffle. Harry avait remonté ses mains sur le dos du Lord Noir et caressait sa peau en sueur doucement, les yeux fermés, le souffle encore saccadé.

Puis Voldemort se retira d'Harry et se mit sur le côté, se collant à lui. Il mit une main en travers de sa poitrine et le colla à lui avec possessivité. Il fit courir une main sur son torse imberbe, tous deux ne savaient pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire. A part peut-être…

"Tu as faim ?" demanda Voldemort gentiment.

Harry acquiesça doucement, toujours plongé dans le plaisir intense qu'il venait de vivre. Voldemort se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et claqua ses doigts sèchement. Un elfe apparut, Harry se cacha sous les draps.

"Amène à cet homme tout ce qu'il voudra" dit-il avec fermeté.

Il regarda une dernière fois Harry et lui sourit avec lubricité.

"Tu as été parfait, Potter, une vraie bête de sexe…" dit-il avec cruauté.

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit dangereusement et il serra ses draps avec violence.

"Prends les vêtements qu'il te plaira… Cet après-midi tu auras le droit à un spectacle enivrant, je le ferais venir spécialement pour toi…" fit-il avec un air de machiavélisme peint sur son visage.

Enfin il s'en alla de la pièce sans un dernier regard pour Harry qui se sentit incroyablement vide tout d'un coup.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Vos impressions ? Sur le lemon, le chapitre ? Et le sadisme de Tom :)

Je suis méchante ! mwahahahaha !

RaR bientôt mais pour l'instant appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à droite qui dit : SUBMIT REVIEW ! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU... Une review en plus c'est du temps en moins avant de lire le chapitre... C'est pas des conneries, mes amis !

Bye !

EDIT : CA Y EST LES RAR SONT FAITES SUR MON LJ (seulement pour les RaR anonymes, les autres vous devriez recevoir les RaR bientôt directement dans votre boîte e-mail ;))

SamaraXX


	11. La proposition de Voldemort

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Je voudrais simplement faire une petite correction : C'est Andromeda Tonks qui est emprisonnée à Oaksburn et non pas Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda est la mère de Tonks, et la cousine de Sirius. Elle fait aussi partie du club 'rétrospection' des Elites. Nymphadora n'est pas encore apparu dans ma fic… Je voulais simplement rectifier ça qui n'a pas tellement d'importance mais j'ai cru remarquer qu'il y avait eut des confusions… Désolée !

J'ai déjà commencé à faire les RaR, normalement elles seront faîtes juste après que j'update...

BONNE LECTURE ! Bisous

* * *

**11ème Chapitre : La proposition de Voldemort**

Voldemort était très satisfait, il avait un léger rictus dessiné sur ses belles lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu, qu'il avait désiré le petit sorcier enfin il l'avait eut… Et par Merlin, Harry était quelqu'un de très doué, de très appétissant. Il était également soulagé d'avoir enfin assouvi son désir charnel, il ne voulait plus être tourmenté par l'image du petit sorcier. Il pensait qu'à présent, il n'avait plus rien à craindre du sorcier, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Après tout il avait bien le droit d'éprouver du désir pour quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas la première fois et surtout pas la dernière qu'il aurait des relations sexuelles avec un homme et si cette fois c'était tombé sur Harry Potter alors tant mieux…

Dans son for intérieur, Voldemort essayait de refouler les très légères émotions qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il avait kidnappé Harry au ministère. Bien qu'il voulait se convaincre que tout ceci n'était que du désir pur et simple, les émotions ressenties pendant l'Acte avaient été les plus fortes de toute sa vie. Plus qu'un don, Harry était doté du pouvoir de lui faire ressentir quelque chose _à l'intérieur._ Il espérait que cette sensation disparaîtrait bientôt car il n'avait aucune envie de devoir à nouveau assouvir son fantasme, non pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie – bien au contraire – mais cela ne serait-ce pas une forme de dépendance, que de coucher plusieurs fois avec le même homme ? Pour Voldemort, ça l'était et il se refusait à être dépendant de quelqu'un, tôt ou tard la dépendance se transforme en soumission.

Néanmoins, il avait quelques petites choses à mettre au clair avec ses mangemorts, il devait absolument comprendre quelque chose qu'il lui avait échappé. Il se dirigea vers le quartier réservé aux mangemorts, la plupart du temps il n'y entrait jamais, laissant le soin à un quelconque subalterne de faire passer un message quand il voulait voir quelqu'un en particulier. Mais cette fois-ci, ça résultait d'une intention très sérieuse, apparemment les mangemorts l'avaient désobéi et rien n'était plus grave aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'une désobéissance de la part de ses mangemorts. C'était absolument intolérable. Il marcha dans des couloirs éclairés de chandelles accrochées au mur, il se laissa guider par les cris et chants tonitruants provenant d'une pièce du fond. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de la pièce où les mangemorts se réunissaient pour parler, pour faire une petite fête ou tout simplement trouver quelqu'un. En fait, si on voulait trouver un mangemort il fallait se diriger dans cette salle. Tous les mangemorts n'habitaient pas dans le château de Voldemort, mais certains y résidaient, ceux qui étaient recherchés par le ministère. Les autres étant moins soupçonnés par les aurors, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux et protéger leur famille. Voldemort poussa la porte en chêne de la pièce, et immédiatement toutes les discussions cessèrent. Les mangemorts éparpillés partout dans la pièce, sur des bancs, des chaises ou adossés contre le mur avaient eut une expression surprise et craintive. De toute évidence, ils avaient compris que si leur Maître s'était déplacé lui-même était qu'il y avait un problème et qu'ils allaient le payer irrémédiablement.

"Lucius…" murmura le Lord Noir doucereusement "Pourrais-tu me donner la liste des mangemorts qui avaient corvée de cachot cette semaine ?"

Lucius fronça des sourcils, mais ne souleva aucune question. Il lança un regard profond à son collègue Severus Snape qui lui tendit un parchemin. Lucius le prit et le tendit à son Maître avec une mine respectueuse. Voldemort posa un regard brûlant sur lui quelques secondes et baissa les yeux sur le parchemin. La liste était composée de dix mangemorts, il se rendit compte avec un certain soulagement qu'aucun de ses mangemorts les plus fidèles et les plus vieux n'étaient marqués sur la liste. Il s'agissait de mangemorts de second ordre, plus ou moins nouveaux mais qui étaient dans l'esprit de Voldemort de grands gaillards pas très dégourdis et révoltés sur tout. Ce n'était pas le genre de mangemorts qu'il préférait, mais c'était malheureusement le plus souvent ce genre de personnes qui voulaient le servir.

"Merci, Lucius" répondit Voldemort "Fais en sorte que toutes les personnes inscrites sur ce parchemin soient dans la salle de réception dans quinze minutes, à part ton fils… Il n'est pas mis en cause" fit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Après un dernier regard circulaire sur ses mangemorts, il sortit de la pièce rapidement et fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa salle de réception. Il savait déjà comment cela allait se passer et pensait déjà à la seconde chose qu'il devrait faire… Et cette seconde chose touchait de très près Harry qui devait être encore dans sa chambre à l'heure actuelle.

XXXXXX

"Vous nous avez fait appelé, Maître ?" dit un mangemort un peu plus courageux que les autres devant son Maître.

"Oui, c'est exact Nott… Vois-tu je suis très déçu, j'aurais pensé que ton père t'aurait appris l'obéissance, mais de tout évidence il ne l'a pas fait étant donné les torts que tu as commis envers moi…" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort se leva de son "trône" et s'avança d'une démarche féline vers le mangemort Nott Junior qui s'était fait porté porte-parole par ses camarades. Il s'arrêta devant lui et le scruta d'une façon tout à fait déplaisante pour le mangemort qui ne savait comment réagir.

"Tu as été marqué il y a trois ans, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Voldemort avec un certain détachement dans la voix.

"Heu… Oui, Maître"

"Oui, je m'en souviens très bien… Comme à chaque nouveau venu, je t'ai dicté moi-même les choses à ne pas faire sous mes ordres, et je ne pense pas avoir oublié de te dire – à toi ainsi qu'aux autres – que les prisonniers installés dans l'aile est des cachots m'étaient entièrement réservés… En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez le droit d'y pénétrer est que je ne peux pas m'occuper de mes prisonniers tout le temps, étant bien trop occupé pour me soucier de ces petites corvées, c'est pourquoi j'ai instauré plusieurs équipes de mangemorts qui se relayeraient pour leur donner à manger et les surveiller… J'ai bien dit pour leur donner à manger et les surveiller et pas de les battre, de les attacher, de les _déshabiller_" finit-il avec une intonation meurtrière sur la fin de sa tirade.

Nott Junior déglutit difficilement.

"Et surtout pas sans ma permission, je considère donc que toi et les autres m'avaient désobéi" reprit-il en regardant Nott et les mangemorts peureux qui étaient restés figés derrière Nott.

"Je suis dans l'obligation de vous punir… " fit-il avec un sourire cruel.

"Inclinez-vous tous, pas seulement Nott… Je veux que _tout le monde _s'incline devant moi…"

Voldemort regarda avec une expression de sadisme pur chacun de ces fidèles désobéissants qui s'inclinaient devant lui. Il eut un sourire machiavélique qui entachait la beauté de son visage mais qui ne rendait que plus brillant le rouge carmin de ses yeux. Il écarta ses bras presque amoureusement, et de là sortit un flux d'ondes magiques qui frappa de plein fouet chacun des mangemorts. Ils sursautèrent tous et se tortillèrent sur le sol comme de vulgaires marionnettes pris sous l'assaut de la foudre. Quand Voldemort les vit sur le sol, allongés pitoyablement et respirant à peine, il ressentit la sensation du pouvoir suprême couler en lui… Il pouvait le sentir, l'enlacer. Avec lenteur et un évident amusement, il leva sa baguette et jeta diverses sorts qui fouettèrent, déchiquetèrent, écrasèrent, écartelèrent ses mangemorts. Le son de leurs cris d'agonie, de pitié et de l'horreur la plus profonde était pour Voldemort la plus douce des musiques. C'était enivrant… Et ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il mit fin à la torture sous une pluie de sorts Doloris qui finit d'achever ses mangemorts baignant dans des mares de sang et d'urine.

"Enfin mes chers mangemorts, ne vous évanouissez pas, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer gentiment dans mes cachots pendant une semaine avec les mêmes conditions de vie que vous avez affligé à _mon _prisonnier… Ce fut un plaisir, Mulciber, Goyle, emmenez-les…"

Puis il se détourna d'eux rapidement, l'esprit déjà occupé par d'autres choses. Enfin, il appela Lucius Malfoy, qui avait assisté à la scène, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres…

Le mangemort se présenta devant lui, un air un peu intrigué peint sur son visage.

"Encore bonjour Lucius, je ne vais pas te donner de missions mais je veux juste que tu préviennes les mangemorts postés sur Oaksburn (NdA : prison personnelle de Voldemort, annexe des cachots de son château) je voudrais qu'il me fasse venir un de leurs récent prisonniers Remus Lupin, débrouille-toi pour qu'il soit au château avant ce soir…"

"Bien, Maître"

"Très bien, Lucius" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il s'avança vers lui et esquissa un rare sourire reconnaissant.

"Tu es mon plus fidèle mangemort, Lucius… J'espère ne jamais être déçu de ton travail…"

"Je l'espère, aussi, Maître" répondit le mangemort avec un mince sourire satisfait.

XXXXXX

Harry se regarda dans la glace de la chambre de Voldemort, il avait emprunté une cape noire intense qu'il avait toujours rêvé de porter. Elle lissait ses courbes sensuellement, en-dessous de la cape il avait décidé de mettre un pantalon et une chemise noirs. Il n'y avait que du noir dans le dressing de Voldemort. Etrangement, la cape lui allait bien alors qu'elle avait été taillée pour un homme plus grand et plus fort, mais la cape s'était comme adaptée à son corps et l'effet, même si elle faisait plus large que sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était impressionnant. Le noir de ses habits s'alliait parfaitement à la couleur noir corbeau de ses cheveux, ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir la profondeur verte tilleul de ses yeux. Il avait l'air tellement puissant, là-dedans… Pas d'une puissance suffocante comme Voldemort, mais une puissance douce comme un poison qui s'insinue doucement dans les veines mais qui est tout de même fatal. Il ressemblait à un Seigneur des Ténèbres, il semblait déborder de pouvoirs malgré la finesse et la petitesse de son corps. Harry se regarda encore quelques instants devant le miroir, ignorant que dans l'entrouverture de la porte un homme l'observait.

Voldemort avait voulu ouvrir la porte mais s'était figé à la vision du profil du sorcier, vêtu de ses habits et se regardant, étonné, devant le miroir. Les conclusions que s'était fait Harry résonnaient aussi dans la tête de Voldemort. Il ressemblait à un Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou non plutôt à un Prince des Ténèbres, la puissance douce mais mortelle du Prince. Voldemort ouvrit entièrement la porte qui grinça. Harry se détourna rapidement et regarda le Lord Noir dans les yeux. Voldemort s'approcha et continua de fixer ses vêtements, Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, croyant avoir mal fait d'avoir choisi ces habits… Pourtant il avait essayé de prendre les plus sobres de Voldemort, ce qui était compliqué, étant donné que Voldemort ne possédait que des habits coûteux et royaux. Voldemort perçut la gêne du sorcier et se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien choisi tes vêtements, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus simple…"

Harry ne répondit pas, encore extrêmement bouleversé des évènements passés plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait été très blessé par les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourtant il les trouvait prévisibles. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait été si intime avec Voldemort, il avait du mal à comprendre le Lord Noir.

"J'ai une proposition à te faire et quelque chose à te montrer, j'espère que cette chose jouera en ma faveur…"

Harry fronça des sourcils en se demandant qu'étaient la proposition et la chose dont Voldemort parlait.

"Suis-moi" reprit Voldemort en emmenant Harry hors de la pièce.

Harry marcha à côté de Voldemort, il eut une impression étrange en marchant à ses côtés, il lui jeta un regard oblique et observa le profil magnifique et marqué du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, Harry ne cilla pas immédiatement mais détourna le regard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une double porte en chêne. Voldemort l'ouvrit et Harry vit derrière elle une cascade d'escaliers qui descendaient abruptement dans le sol. La fraîcheur qui provenait du bas revenait à eux dans des rafales glacées qui firent tout de suite rappeler les cachots à Harry. Il se figea devant les marches, et ne suivit plus Voldemort quand celui-ci commença à descendre les premières marches. Au contraire, il se recula de quelques pas vers la porte. Voldemort le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il assez abruptement.

"Tu ne me renfermeras pas de nouveau dans ces horribles cachots…" répondit Harry avec une voix dure, froide.

Voldemort le regarda légèrement étonné, la colère d'Harry le rendait très impressionnant, surtout qu'il semblait plus grand que lui maintenant qu'il le regardait de quelques marches en-dessous de lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire, qui ne fit que faire briller de colère les émeraudes d'Harry.

"Je ne vais pas te remettre dans mes cachots… Harry" répondit Voldemort avec une voix un peu moqueuse.

"Alors… Pourquoi tu me fais descendre là-bas si c'est pas pour m'y remettre ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je veux te montrer quelque chose…"

"Quoi ?"

"Une personne que tu connais…"

Harry leva un peu la tête, d'un air intrigué et regarda Voldemort soupçonneusement. Enfin, il consentit à descendre de quelques marches pour atteindre le même niveau que le Lord Noir. Il regarda dans les yeux le sorcier plus grand que lui et lui dit :

"Qui c'est ?"

"Tu verras, c'est une surprise…"

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"Chut… Tu verras bien, suis-moi…"

Alors Harry suivit de nouveau Voldemort se sentant tout de même un peu irrité de ne pas savoir. Voldemort l'entraîna dans des dédales de couloirs glacés, des vents secs leur cinglaient le visage douloureusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une aile plus protégée du vent. Ils passèrent devant une dizaine de cachots remplis et enfin ils atteignirent le dernier cachot de la rangée. Voldemort l'ouvrit et laissa Harry entrer avant lui. Il n'y avait personne dans la cellule, hormis une masse informe étalée sur le sol dallé.

Harry fut très étonné de reconnaître le visage doux de son oncle Remus Lupin.

"Remus !" s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés, il vit qu'il était évanoui mais il remarqua qu'il avait été torturé à en juger par les traces de sang étalées sur son corps.

Harry regarda furieusement Voldemort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?" cracha-t-il hargneusement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda impénétrablement et haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Harry détourna les yeux du mage noir pour s'intéresser de nouveau à l'homme qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son deuxième père, il semblait être dans le coma.

"C'était ça ta surprise ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix où perçaient la déception et la colère.

"Disons que j'espère que cet homme est assez important pour toi pour ne pas que tu veuilles le voir mourir…"

"C'était donc ça, cette chose qui devrait jouer en ta faveur ?" dit Harry en regardant Voldemort avec des éclairs de colère dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

"Alors j'écoute… Quelle est ta proposition ?" reprit-il en croisant les bras avec un air arrogant et un regard de braise.

Voldemort sourit furtivement devant l'attitude du sorcier, mais essaya de le cacher malgré tout pour ne pas entacher au sérieux de l'instant.

"J'aurais pu abuser bien plus sur ma proposition, j'aurais pu te demander des choses bien plus importantes ou… dégradantes" commença-t-il en déshabillant du regard le corps d'Harry "Mais… Vois-tu je pense que tu pourrais m'être que d'une seule utilité, mais pas des moindres, je voudrais que tu travailles pour moi, Harry Potter"

Harry fronça des sourcils et mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Remus. Voldemort se rapprocha d'Harry et caressa l'ouverture de sa cape, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Je voudrais que tu mettes tous tes talents à mon service…" fit-il avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Harry lui lança un regard partagé entre l'incertitude et l'irritation. Etait-ce normal qu'il comprenne bien plus de choses que Voldemort n'en avait dites ? Il décida de pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout.

"Quels talents ?" demanda d'une voix faussement naïve Harry.

De toute évidence, Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry ait le cran de poser cette question. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas sourire.

"Je pensais à tes qualités de stratège, d'auror et d'historien…" répondit-il du même ton qu'Harry.

Harry eut une exclamation dédaigneuse et fit une moue coléreuse qui cette fois ne put empêcher Voldemort de sourire.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" fit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

"Pour rien" répondit Voldemort qui mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, tous les deux un peu étonnés de leur conversation. Harry restait depuis plusieurs minutes accroché à la vision des lèvres de Voldemort qui étaient maintenant tout à fait décontractées d'un quelconque sourire. Non, Voldemort ne souriait plus… Pris soudain d'une vérité gênante et énervante, il ressentait encore la plainte sourde du désir monter en lui comme un serpent d'entre les herbes, il ressentait l'envie de se perdre encore une fois dans l'aura et le corps d'Harry, de le serrer, de l'embrasser, de prendre soin de lui… Cette constatation l'énerva brutalement et il rompit le contact visuel. Une veine pulsait sur sa tempe et sa mâchoire très masculine était contractée, ce qui lui donnait une allure un peu terrifiante.

"Bien, alors Potter tu acceptes ? Ou tu me laisses le tuer ?" demanda-t-il avec cruauté.

Harry fut étonné de la différence d'atmosphère et d'humeur qui avait frappée le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il le regarda d'un air méfiant.

"Si j'accepte, tu le libères immédiatement…" répondit Harry.

Voldemort tiqua un instant mais répondit :

"D'accord mais si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis après sa libération tu te feras enfermé et torturé et j'irais massacrer toute ta famille…"

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier mais acquiesça tout de même hâtivement.

"Tu dois me prouver ta fidélité à voix haute et m'embrasser la main…"

"Quoi ? A quoi ça sert, personne n'est là pour témoigner…"

"C'est un code d'honneur, _Harry_"

"Je veux bien le dire à voix haute mais compte pas sur moi pour t'embrasser !"

Voldemort eut un rire moqueur, il sourit d'un air carnassier et répondit :

"Pourtant ça ne t'a pas dérangé de _m'embrasser _il n'y pas si longtemps, si je me souviens bien tu as même fait plus que m'embrasser… Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as ouvert les cuisses comme une catin ?"

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua, il vit rouge d'un seul coup et dans une impulsion de colère, de honte, et de rage il abattit son poing droit sur la mâchoire de Voldemort. Celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur, il mit une main sur ses lèvres et regarda le sang sur ses doigts. Puis il leva son regard strié d'éclairs rouges sur Harry, il le prit par le col de sa cape et le colla brutalement contre le mur. Il se colla complètement à lui et lui murmura d'une voix suavement cruelle à l'oreille :

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Harry…"

La respiration d'Harry s'était accélérée, il ressentit comme une boule à l'estomac mais cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de la peur. Il regarda les lèvres ensanglantées de Voldemort, ses yeux rouge rubis et son expression de colère. La main de Voldemort descendit malencontreusement au-dessus des hanches de Harry et celui-ci ne put retenir le désir de monter en lui. Voldemort sursauta quand il sentit l'érection d'Harry pressée contre lui, il le regarda de ses yeux tout à fait grenat maintenant mais la lueur de colère dans ses yeux semblait s'amenuiser au profit d'une étincelle maligne et victorieuse.

"Et tu en voudrais encore…" commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Lâche-moi !" siffla Harry

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens rien quand je fais… ça"

Voldemort avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry, et il caressa son torse. Il se frotta à lui lascivement. Harry rejeta la nuque en arrière, les yeux à demi-fermés.

"Non, dégage !"

Voldemort ne fit que rire doucement.

"Voyons ma petite catin, je sais que tu adores ça…"

Harry ressentit une rage sans nom l'envahir et dans un flux de magie noire intense, il fut reculé d'Harry de quelques mètres, brutalement.

"Je ne suis pas ta catin !"

Voldemort le regarda déconcerté, non pas sur sa dernière phrase mais sur la magie qu'avait utilisé Harry. Sans que celui-ci ne le sache, il venait de l'impressionner… Voldemort posa un regard différent sur Harry. Il le savait très puissant, il avait déjà sentit le pouvoir même palpiter dans le corps de ce sorcier, principalement quand il l'avait senti tout à lui plus tôt dans la journée… Il avait perçu ses pouvoirs mais là il venait avoir confirmation de la puissance du petit sorcier.

"Et si tu as envie de te vider les couilles, va plutôt enculer un de tes chiens !" reprit Harry d'un ton très _très_ énervé.

"Quel vocabulaire !" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui essayait de cacher sa surprise.

"Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te foutre de moi !"

Voldemort allait répondre mais ressentit comme un semblant de remord devant Harry. Il vit pour la première fois les yeux de celui-ci briller comme s'il essayait de retenir des larmes. L'avait-il blessé à ce point ? Harry détourna ses yeux et fixa le mur du côté pour ne pas regarder Voldemort, il ne voulait surtout pas montrer que Voldemort l'avait touché profondément juste après leur débat sexuel. Il sentit une main chaude lui soulever le menton, Voldemort s'était rapproché et le regardait profondément dans les yeux. Avec une infinie douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry ne le rejeta pas cette fois, sentant beaucoup plus que de la luxure dans ce baiser. Il y répondit même, en enlaçant de ses bras la nuque du Lord Noir. Leur baiser s'approfondissait de secondes en secondes, devenant de plus en plus passionné jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fasse entendre dans le cachot. Harry et Voldemort sursautèrent à l'unisson et se retournèrent précipitamment vers Remus qui les regardait d'un œil morne et encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Harry se décrocha rapidement de la nuque de Voldemort, et se précipita vers Remus un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Remus ?"

Celui-ci fit une grimace et repoussa les mains d'Harry qui essayait de le mettre assis.

"Lâche-moi" siffla-t-il durement.

Harry se releva comme s'il avait été brûlé par les mots de Remus, il le regarda attristé et recula de quelques pas, choqué. Il lança un regard désespéré à Voldemort qui fronçait des sourcils.

"Je vais le libérer comme on en a convenu, Harry… Je vais le libérer maintenant…"

Il s'agenouilla près de Remus qui les regardait avec une expression de pure haine. Il leva ses mains sur sa tête, Remus essaya de le repousser mais d'un geste Voldemort le fit s'immobiliser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les yeux et murmura en latin :

"Que l'objet soit emmené à l'endroit désigné"

Dans une rafale de fumée noire, Remus disparut sous les yeux éteints d'Harry. Il sentit le regard de Voldemort posé sur lui alors il le regarda lui aussi.

"Il va mettre mes parents, au courant…"

"A propos de quoi ?" lança durement Voldemort.

"De ce qu'il vient de voir !"

Voldemort eut une expression qu'il semblait vouloir dire qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Après tout ce n'était pas ses problèmes.

"J'ai accompli ma part du marché, Harry maintenant tu dois être à mon service et établir toutes les stratégies que tu connais même si pour ça tu devras peut-être faire face à des gens que tu aimes…"

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent. Voldemort s'approcha de lui doucement. Ils échangèrent un mystérieux regard puis le Lord Noir lui dit dans un murmure :

"De toute façon, Harry, tu n'appartiens pas à leur monde…"

Harry leva ses sourcils. Voldemort laissa une main frôler la tempe d'Harry à sa joue comme s'il était fragile et rare.

"Je suis sûr maintenant, tu appartiens aux Ténèbres… Tu _m'_appartiens !" dit-il avec possessivité.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

VOS OPINIONS ? Je les attends avec impatience, Tom est moins sadique :)

En tout cas je vous adore, et j'espère avoir de vos reviews, et beaucoup :D En plus, j'update vite, vous avez vu :)

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "L'Adhésion au cercle"

Voili voilou, n'oubliez pas que je vous adore et que chaque reviews compte, s'il y a des lecteurs qui n'ont jamais reviewé, faîtes-le ! J'aime connaître l'avis de tout le monde !

Bye, à bientôt !

SamaraXX


	12. L'adhésion au cercle

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Bonjour tout le monde, merci de vos reviews (les RaR des anonymes sur mon LJ, n'oubliez pas ;)) Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira :D MERCI A TOUS JE VOUS ADORE !

* * *

**12ème Chapitre : **L'adhésion au cercle 

_"Il y a dans le cœur de celui qui commence à aimer un immense besoin de souffrir"_

_Nodier_

Remus avançait difficilement vers la maison de Sirius. Voldemort l'avait fait transplanné à des dizaines de km de chez lui et depuis il bouillait de colère. Il était dans une rage folle et en même temps il souffrait atrocement. Chaque pas était laborieux, emportant avec lui un souffle difficilement arraché de ses poumons. Il ne savait plus qui il détestait le plus, Harry, Voldemort ou les mangemorts ? Dans le fond sa haine allait tout droit vers Voldemort, non pas que ce soit lui qui l'avait personnellement blessé mais c'était de lui que tout provenait. Il l'avait toujours remarqué, depuis des années, qu'un malheur de près ou de loin provenait de lui. Sa condition de loup-garou, l'enfance misérable de Sirius, le danger qu'ils côtoyaient jour après jour, les morts, les blessés, les traumatisés… Et maintenant, il lui en voulait pour ses blessures que _ses _mangemorts lui avaient infligées, et pour Harry qu'il avait corrompu… Il revoyait sans cesse leur baiser passionné, et les petits bras d'Harry enlacés à sa nuque comme si sa vie en dépendait… _Harry_… Le fils de son meilleur ami, le filleul de son petit ami, son presque fils, son presque neveu… Harry, peut-être l'être qu'il aimait, respectait et connaissait le plus. Comment avait-il pu ?

Il grimpa une à une les marches du perron de la maison de Sirius avec lequel il vivait depuis des années. Il frappa et s'effondra contre la porte, lamentablement. Il était si faible que sa magie ne se manifestait plus. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit, Remus vit le regard de Sirius se perdre au-dessus de lui, il ne le voyait pas, couché comme il l'était à ses pieds.

"Je suis là" fit-il d'une voix faible mais où perçait l'ironie.

"Remus !" s'exclama Sirius qui s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ses yeux noirs étaient brillants.

Il l'aida à se relever et le fit entrer dans la maison, la chaleur qui y régnait lui fit du bien mais lui piqua la peau douloureusement aussi. Sirius le fit asseoir dans le salon de la maison de Square Grimmaurd. A présent de véritables larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Comment… Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper d'Oaksburn ?" murmura-t-il.

"Je ne me suis pas échappé, Sirius…" répondit-il d'une voix quelque peu fatiguée mais volontaire malgré tout.

"Alors Co… Comment as-tu fait ? Je suis si content que tu sois là, je serais venu te chercher moi-même mais James et Lily m'en ont empêché… Je…"

"Chut…" fit Remus doucement, en essuyant les larmes coulant sur les joues de son amant.

"Je vais bien, un peu fatigué et remué mais je vais bien… Ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut se soucier, mais d'Harry…" reprit-il.

Les yeux de Sirius se figèrent d'horreur, et il bégaya complètement déboussolé. Il avait vu son filleul !

"Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as vu ? Il va mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il faut se soucier de lui ? Remus, Voldemort le torture ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Sirius… Voldemort ne torture pas Harry, j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'Harry doit se sentir en pleine forme… Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes et il était en pleine embrassade avec Voldemort lui-même…"

Sirius le regarda soupçonneux, les sourcils froncés. Il posa sa main sur son front.

"Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Remus ? Tu ne serais pas en train de délirer par hasard ? C'est sûr, ça doit être ça avec toutes ces tortures horribles, cette fatigue…"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi son petit ami devait-il être si bavard et protecteur ? Dès qu'il était anxieux, il lâchait des mètres et des mètres de paroles inutiles…

"Sirius, je ne délire pas !" s'exclama Remus avec un soupçon de colère "Je viens de voir Harry embrasser Voldemort et ça n'avait rien de forcé, si ça n'avait pas été Voldemort j'aurais été heureux d'avouer que notre filleul est tombé amoureux… Mais comment peut-on tomber amoureux de Voldemort, cet être immonde ? Harry a été ensorcelé, il est devenu fou, que sais-je encore ? C'était abominable Sirius je te jure, j'ai toujours su qu'Harry n'était pas à l'aise avec les filles, tu sais et je m'étais dit qu'il serait plus heureux avec un homme du même acabit que lui mais de là à choisir Voldemort !" reprit le lycan d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

Sirius se leva et fit quelques pas dans son salon, d'un air très anxieux et excité. Puis il jeta un regard empli de compassion à son amant, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés... Ses mains étaient tremblantes.

"Tu crois qu'Harry sort volontairement avec Voldemort ?" demanda d'une voix presque éteinte Sirius.

"Je pense, oui" répondit Remus d'une voix lasse.

"Non… Ce n'est pas possible, même pas une semaine qu'il a disparu… C'est impossible !"

"Malheureusement si, maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande pourquoi on peut être si surpris… Harry aime les hommes de toute évidence, c'est un Serpentard, il aime le pouvoir, il est passionné par la magie noire et, il est fasciné par tous les mages noirs connus et en particulier Voldemort… Dans le fond, pourquoi pas ?" répliqua Remus d'une voix terne.

"Parce qu'il est le fils de Lily et James !" s'exclama Sirius "Parce que Harry n'est pas mauvais et n'aime pas faire souffrir !"

"Qu'en savons-nous ?"

"Arrête Remus, tu connais aussi bien Harry que moi, il n'est pas mauvais !"

"Peut-être, enfin pour l'instant là n'est pas la question, il faut prévenir Lily et James et moi je vais aller me coucher… Je suis vraiment à bout, là…"

"Bien sûr !" fit Sirius qui se précipita pour l'aider à se lever et à le coucher dans leur lit. Sirius le regarda un long moment, le visage étrangement partagé entre la tristesse et la joie. La joie d'avoir retrouver son compagnon, et la tristesse de le voir si démotivé, si déçu... Il craignait tellement que Remus dise vrai...

XXXXXX

Le lendemain du départ de Remus, Harry était posté dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Voldemort… Harry était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés… Des milliers de livres aux reliures noires étaient soigneusement rangés dans des dizaines et dizaines de rayons. Harry marchait entre les rayons, les mains agitées de spasmes, il avait envie de tous les prendre et les dévorer en une seule journée. Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé d'entrer dans une bibliothèque comme celle-ci, remplie de tous les sujets qui l'intéressaient. Il y avait tous les livres de magie noire les plus rares, les biographies de tous les Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Histoire des Ténèbres était entassée là. La passion d'Harry. La passion de Voldemort. Celui-ci le regardait accoudé contre une étagère, un sourire aux lèvres, il détaillait les expressions enfantines qui défilaient sur son visage. Bizarrement il avait l'impression de se retrouver lui-même quand il avait son âge. Le même enthousiasme, la même passion. Mais il devait avouer qu'Harry possédait le discernement fin des historiens que lui ne possédait pas alors. Harry tendit ses mains fines pour prendre un livre relié de noir et brodé d'or sur les côtés. Harry lut le titre en latin écrit en lettres émeraude sur la première de couverture :

"Silentum sedes : Si hunc librum leges, gaudebo" dit-il a voix haute.

Voldemort se posta derrière lui et prononça d'une voix grave :

"Le Séjour des morts : _Si tu lis ce livre je me réjouirai_…" traduisit-il "Tu as entre les mains, le livre le plus important de ma collection… Vingt années de recherche pour le trouver… Le livre écrit du tout premier Seigneur des Ténèbres connu…"

"Lycortas Errat, un moine français du IIème siècle, un des rares hommes de l'époque à connaître l'alphabet latin…" fit Harry en le regardant.

"Exact" fit Voldemort en esquissant un sourire.

"Un livre intéressant ?"

"Très" répondit-il en lui prenant le livre des mains et en le remettant à sa place "Dommage que tu ne connaisses pas le latin…"

"Je connais le grec…"

"Il n'y a pas de livres écrits en grec dans les Ténèbres"

"Je sais" répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire "Mais tu serais étonné des livres écrits en grec en magie blanche et traditionnelle…"

Voldemort plongea ses yeux de divin mélange de rouge rubis et de noir intense dans les yeux d'Harry.

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'intéresses aussi à la Magie Blanche ?"

"Bien-sûr, c'est évidemment une magie moins captivante que la magie noire mais c'est parfois utile de la connaître…"

Bien que Voldemort peinait à le reconnaître, il devait admettre qu'Harry avait raison sur ce point. Ne rien connaître de la magie blanche lui avait joué bien des tours dans sa vie.

"Y a-t-il un sujet dont tu n'es pas intéressé ?"

"La façon d'égorger un homme, je m'en fiche complètement !" dit-il avec un large sourire.

"Ha bon ? Je trouve pour ma part cela très intéressant, tu sais qu'il faut toujours commencer par l'oreille gauche et…"

"Heu… Merci Voldemort, je n'ai pas envie de connaître la suite !" répliqua Harry avec une grimace. Puis il tourna le dos de Voldemort pour se diriger vers une autre étagère.

Voldemort glissa derrière lui comme un serpent, et lui murmura tout près de son oreille sensuellement :

"Appelle-moi par mon vrai nom, Harry… Appelle-moi Tom"

Harry se retourna, interloqué, pour le regarder. Ils étaient très près maintenant, vu que Voldemort s'était presque collé à lui pour lui parler à l'oreille.

"J'avais cru comprendre dans les documents que j'ai collecté sur toi dans le passé que tu n'aimais pas que l'on t'appelle ainsi…" dit-il.

"Je n'aime pas que les gens m'appellent comme ça, c'est vrai… Mais Voldemort dans ta bouche fait étrange…" dit-il en passant un pouce sur les lèvres charnues et parfaitement dessinées d'Harry.

"Et puis… Tu n'es pas comme les autres…" reprit-il en s'abaissant lentement pour l'embrasser.

Harry franchit la dernière distance pour attraper les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci l'enlaça et le pressa contre l'étagère en continuant de l'embrasser avec ferveur. Enfin ils se détachèrent des lèvres mais le Lord Noir continuait de le tenir étroitement. Harry contemplait avec délectation les magnifiques prunelles bicolores de son amant, il eut un léger sourire mutin et déposa un dernier chaste baiser sur les lèvres accueillantes du mage noir.

Celui-ci ne pipait mot, continuant de l'observer minutieusement derrière ses yeux vifs et scrutateurs. Il glissa une main sur son visage et la fit descendre jusqu'à la base de son cou.

"Excuse-moi" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Pourquoi ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Pour t'avoir insulté de catin" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à voix basse.

Harry le regarda un moment. Puis baissa les yeux, honteusement.

"Tu le pensais… Et moi aussi"

"Non, je ne le pensais pas, tu n'es pas une catin… Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi" fit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

"Merci… _Tom_" répondit Harry avec un regard brillant de malice.

Voldemort le regarda et lui sourit mutinement. Il s'écarta de lui et l'emmena dans le fond de la pièce au milieu d'un cercle d'étagères remplies de livres se trouvait une grande table ovale. Il ne pouvait s'y asseoir que 15 personnes, maximum. Voldemort regarda sa montre et répondit au regard interrogateur d'Harry.

"Dans quelques minutes, il va y avoir tous mes mangemorts de premier ordre qui vont venir, mes favoris… Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont le droit d'entrer ici, c'est ici qu'on établit des plans pour des raids ou des batailles… Tu remarqueras que je m'assois au bout de la table parce que c'est moi qui donne les directives, mais on est à la même hauteur, c'est les seuls moments où j'instaure un moment d'égalité entre eux et moi… Les nouveaux mangemorts ne sont même pas au courant de ces réunions. Mais j'estime qu'il faut le mériter pour entrer dans ce cercle, tous mes mangemort sont sous mes ordres depuis au moins vingt ans, et tu dois certainement les connaître…"

"Ha oui ? Alors voyons voir, j'imagine qu'il y a Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange…"

Voldemort hocha la tête négativement.

"C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant mais Bellatrix Lestrange a été tué par ta mère et Julian Avery par ton père… Ils étaient tous les deux dans le cercle, je vais devoir rechercher une autre recrue pour intégrer le cercle…"

"Deux" coupa Harry.

"Pardon ?"

"Bah oui, si tu dois remplacer Lestrange et Avery, il te faudra deux recrues…"

Voldemort sourit mystérieusement.

"Non, pas la peine, j'ai déjà trouvé un des remplaçants…"

"Ha bon, qui ?" fit Harry avec curiosité.

"Toi" répondit Voldemort avec un petit rire.

Harry eut une expression étonnée, il fronça des sourcils et commença à répondre avec un sourire :

"Et comment sais-tu que je te serais fidèle, après tout on ne se connaît que depuis une semaine !"

"Parce que si tu ne l'es pas tu te retrouveras enchaîné et tes parents massacrés…" répondit simplement Voldemort.

Harry haussa les sourcils mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur discussion, car déjà arrivaient les mangemorts du premier ordre. Lucius fut le premier à rentrer, suivit de plusieurs autres mangemort. Le regard que le grand blond lança à Harry le déstabilisa quelque peu. Harry connaissait bien Lucius, puisqu'il était le père de Draco. Bien des fois, il avait eut l'occasion de lui parler, sur le quai 9 ¾ ou pendant des matchs de quidditch. Harry se souvenait, notamment, du fameux match qui opposait Irlande et France en demi-finale, son père qui avait accompagné Harry avait failli attaquer le père de Draco. Heureusement, la présence de ce dernier l'avait dissuadé de faire couler du sang au milieu de la foule. Lucius le regardait, un peu étonné mais Harry pouvait percevoir dans ses iris gris une forme de respect. Les autres dont Severus Snape semblaient assez énervés. Voldemort intima à tout le monde de s'asseoir, et avant qu'Harry ne se pose la moindre question il l'incita à s'asseoir près de lui. Harry, bien que soulagé d'être assis près de Voldemort, se sentait quand même gêné de rafler si rapidement une des places les plus méritées. Mais de toute évidence, Voldemort, lui s'en fichait… Au mieux, il devait être même content que ses mangemorts éprouvent une certaine jalousie pour Harry.

Mais Voldemort pensait que la place d'Harry était la seule plausible, car celui-ci ne serait pas marqué… Il ne pouvait donc pas décemment l'installer au milieu de ces mangemorts. De plus, il était satisfait de sa présence à ses côtés. Son aura noire et améthyste lui faisait du bien.

Voldemort se leva.

"Bien, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué… Nous avons Harry Potter, parmi nous, il travaillera désormais pour moi en tant que stratège. J'aimerais, cependant, que cela ne s'ebruite pas en-dehors du cercle, je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer aux mangemorts de second ordre… Cela sera fait en temps et en heure, lorsque le sorcier assis à mes côtés sera là de son plein gré…"

Harry leva les yeux vers Voldemort, avec un froncement de sourcil significatif. Qu'avait en tête le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il baissa les yeux et attendit la fin du discours du mage noir, en appréhendant plus que jamais les plans de ce dernier.

"Bon… Nous allons mettre au point un nouveau plan pour mettre à terre les dernières résistances du ministère… Il nous faut tuer le Ministre de la Magie, mais avant ça on doit lui appliquer quelques règles… Nous avons besoin de le corrompre avant de l'achever, mais ce stupide Gryffondor n'acceptera jamais de nous obéir sans résistances, il faut donc lui faire peur…"

Harry réfléchissait déjà dans son coin, impliqué dans les affaires des Ténèbres. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que ses réflexions étaient celles qu'il avait toujours rêvé de formuler, le travail qu'il exerçait en ce moment même était celui qu'il avait essayé de trouver dans des brochures et circulaires d'orientation. A l'époque, le métier d'auror-stratège avait semblé le plus proche de ses attentes. Mais maintenant qu'il était assis à la gauche de Voldemort, les pensées plongées dans le noir, il savait que c'était la seule place qu'il avait toujours rêvé de posséder.

Harry n'exposa pas ses idées, encore trop intimidé pour s'exprimer à haute voix devant les mangemorts. Voldemort les avait convié à réfléchir jusqu'au lendemain, où ils devraient commencer à élaborer la tactique et à décider des mangemorts investis dans l'opération.

Les mangemorts partis, Voldemort et Harry se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Celui-ci lui lançait un étrange regard brillant et rusé. Harry esquissa un léger sourire, pressé de formuler ses idées.

"Tu sais j'ai une idée de tactique pour ton plan…" murmura-t-il.

"Ha oui ?" fit Voldemort avec une voix douce. Il s'était levé et invitait Harry à faire de même.

"Oui, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être s'attaquer à quelqu'un ayant les mêmes responsabilités que lui…"

"Oui, je vois" répondit Voldemort, en glissant une main sous la cape d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sourit légèrement et s'appuya contre la table ovale et en bois épais. Voldemort se colla à lui, et Harry fut forcé d'écarter les cuisses pour que Voldemort se glisse entre elles.

"Précise tes pensées…" murmura-t-il tout près de ses lèvres.

"Hé bien…" répondit Harry d'une voix rauque "Pour lui faire peur, il faudrait déjà tuer le Premier Ministre moldu…"

"Hum… Oui, c'est idée me plaît…" dit Voldemort en parcourant de ses mains le torse d'Harry, il attendait la suite du plan d'Harry mais celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, la respiration déjà un peu plus rapide.

"Il faudra en faire un massacre horrible avec plein de sang pour le choquer, non ?" demanda Voldemort qui aimerait voir un carnage dans la corruption du Ministre.

Les yeux fermés, Harry esquissa un sourire amusé. Il pencha sa tête vers Voldemort qui l'embrassa doucement.

"Ensuite il faut lui montrer que c'est ce qui l'attend…" murmura-t-il entre les lèvres du Lord Noir "Et tu pourras lui poser tes requêtes, en lui promettant la vie sauve…"

"Il les exécute et je le tue ensuite…" finit Voldemort en attrapant de nouveau les lèvres d'Harry brutalement.

Il enleva rapidement la cape et le pantalon de son amant, tandis qu'Harry enroulait ses jambes fuselées autour du corps fin et athlétique du Lord Noir. Le jeune sorcier passa ses mains sous la chemise de Voldemort, se délectant de la peau douce et imberbe de son amant. Voldemort ramena les hanches d'Harry avec brusquerie à lui, il l'embrassa avec passion avant de le pénétrer d'un violent coup de rein.

Harry gémit entre les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans préparation, se faire prendre ainsi était d'une douleur prenante et déchirante, mais le bonheur de le sentir s'enfoncer en lui au rythme de ses hanches et de sa respiration était exaltant. Voldemort avait ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Harry, il pressait ce petit corps très fort contre lui.

Il aimait se perdre dans l'étroitesse de son intimité, Harry quant à lui avait rentré ses ongles dans la fine peau du dos de Voldemort. Il allait si vite et si fort en lui… Il se délectait de cette douleur salvatrice proche du plaisir, il gémissait de petits cris jouissifs.

"Tom, Tom" ne cessait-il de répéter dans une litanie infinie.

Sentant la virilité importante de son amant lui déchirer les entrailles et lui faisant voir des étoiles dans les constellations les plus éloignées. Brûlant d'une soif de plaisir et de jouissance, il murmura à l'oreille de Voldemort :

"Plus fort…"

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, abandonnant ses dernières résistances pour se perdre complètement en lui, les yeux aveuglés. Plus rapide et plus violent, il arrachait sens cesse des gémissement de pure extase au petit sorcier qui se laissait pénétrer pour la seconde fois.

La nuit tombait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, et laissait tombait sur eux une lumière fantomatique pleine d'obscurité et de flammes. La peau moite de sueur, leurs corps emboîtés parfaitement. Aucun des deux ne voulaient que ça s'arrête, jusque dans le coeur de la nuit. Ils voulaient défier le jour de leur étreinte violente et passionnelle. Et dans l'odeur vivifiante du sexe et de la luxure, Harry toucha l'orgasme violemment. Lâchant de ses lèvres entrouvertes le cri de reconnaissance et de libération, tandis que Voldemort se vidait en lui, les mains toujours fixement attachées à lui.

Après la chaleur et l'excès de sensations, Harry eut froid et serra étroitement Tom pour ne pas que celui-ci ne parte et le laisse comme la première fois. Voldemort embrassa la tempe mouillée d'Harry et rassembla ses vêtements.

"Dors avec moi ce soir…"

Harry acquiesça, les yeux allumés d'une flamme nouvelle.

Voldemort tranplanna en emportant avec lui le corps d'Harry toujours emboîté en lui étroitement. Une fois arrivés à leur chambre, le regard affamé de Voldemort finit de convaincre Harry qui se laissa une fois de plus tomber dans les limbes du plaisir charnel le plus délicieux qu'il soit. Dans son coeur brûlaient des sentiments que son cerveau analysait qu'à petites doses… Enlacé et pénétré par lui, il avait l'impression que tout était harmonieux et qu'enfin il ressentait pleinement et entièrement ses émotions qui pouvaient se résumer en un mot. Harry, prit ainsi, sut qu'il pourrait tout lui pardonner, et jamais rien lui refuser.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Je voulais vous dire encore un grand merci, parce que depuis le début j'ai beaucoup de reviews, vraiment c'est génial ! Tout le monde est très gentil avec moi, j'espère que ça va durer jusqu'à la fin de la fic parce que c'est vraiment ça qui me donne l'envie d'écrire, d'updater souvent... Les reviews, c'est un grand bonheur ! Meric à tous :) !

Et j'attends vos commentaires pour ce chapitre également :D Bisous à tous, je vous adore !

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, et que ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances me laissent une review et ceux qui y sont ne l'oublient pas en rentrant... ;) Je pars dans la deuxième semaine des vacances, alors si vous êtes généreux, j'hésiterai pas non plus à l'être!

BISOUS

A bientôt,

SamaraXX


	13. Sentiments troubles

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi très bien, voici le treizième chapitre… Un nouveau TRES en avance, mais c'est grâce à vous j'ai envie de vous faire des cadeaux étant donné que j'ai eut trente reviews au chapitre 12... C'est le maximum que j'ai eut pour un chapitre. Moi je vous explique, je suis sur le point de clore le 17ème Chap, j'écris hyper vite en ce moment alors ça ne me pèse pas de updater... Du coup je update en fonction des reviews, si j'estime qu'il y en assez hop j'update sinon j'attends une semaine comme normalement... Et comme vous êtes toujours géniaux et gentils avec moi, bah vous avez encore des chapitres en avance... Du même que si j'aiassez reviews avant Lundi, j'updaterai un nouveau... Lundi je pars en vacs c'est pour ça :) !

Gros BISOUS JE VOUS AIME JE VOUS ADOOOORE !Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**13ème chapitre : Sentiments troubles**

_"Plus tu m'offenses, plus je t'aime" _

Luis de Camoens

Quand Harry se réveilla ce jour-là, un léger sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ses yeux, et ses deux émeraudes regardèrent le corps chaud allongé contre lui. Harry s'était blotti dans ses bras, et le visage de Tom était tout près de lui. Harry caressa les fines lignes de son visage, et observa les étranges expressions qui y défilaient successivement. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un être aussi torturé en dormant… Il se doutait que la longue vie de Tom puis de Voldemort avait dû être pénible et fatigante. Ses légères caresses semblèrent, cependant, adoucir ses traits et il retomba bientôt dans un sommeil serein. Harry regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre de Voldemort, la couleur opaque et profonde de la nuit se faisait oppressante. Harry était rassuré d'être dans les bras de Voldemort à ce moment-là. Depuis qu'il avait passé une semaine dans le froid glacial des cachots, il savait reconnaître chaque son du château. On pouvait, sans cesse, entendre des cris à glacer le sang, des hululements d'hiboux, le vent mugissant dans les fissures des murs. Harry aimait cette atmosphère inquiétante mais il était tout de même conscient de la noirceur du château et de ses habitants. Par dessus tout autre chose, il était surtout conscient de la noirceur d'âme de son amant… Et malgré le fait qu'il soit cruel, vil, malsain, sans pitié, tricheur, menteur et sardonique, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer… Oui, car Harry en était certain maintenant, il l'aimait de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Il pouvait le sentir dans son ventre.

Ce sentiment l'avait percuté et blessé à leur dernier rapport sexuel, la veille… En étant ainsi serré à lui, obstrué par la présence de sa virilité en lui, les mains moites collées à son dos, il avait été plus qu'évident qu'il l'aimait. Certes, au début, il avait d'abord ressenti une grande admiration, une grande fascination, c'était devenu un fantasme dont il rêvait sans cesse dans son appartement londonien… Mais ce jour-là… Le jour où il l'avait par hasard rencontré au Buveur de Sang (le pub malfamé de l'Allée des Embrumes), tout ça avait changé pour se transformer en un sentiment plus fort et moins lointain que de la fascination. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti comme isolé dans des iris de feu qui n'avaient que lui en tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait rencontré quelqu'un du même niveau que lui… Quelqu'un qui dans un sens était comme lui. Le raid au ministère avait été étrange, le revoir avait bousculé les opinions d'Harry, mais lorsqu'il fut tombé malade et après les soins de Voldemort, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux… Il devait se l'avouer, leur premier baiser n'avait pas été anodin. Leur premier baiser avait été la preuve d'une certaine réciprocité, mais laquelle ?

Harry resserra sa prise sur Voldemort, glissant ses mains sur la peau douce de Tom et l'agrippant comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté du lit. Il remonta à la hauteur de son visage et colla tout son corps contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Doucement, presque timidement, il prit sa main entre la sienne et se délecta de la chaleur qui se dégageait du mage noir. Oui, il l'aimait. Il aurait tellement aimé se frotter à lui lascivement et lui avouer à l'oreille ses sentiments… Mais, il craignait que cet aveu soit mal pris. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec Voldemort, il fallait toujours être prudent… Or, lui dire qu'il était désespérément fou de lui serait sûrement une erreur, Harry pensait que de toute façon Voldemort ne l'aimait pas. Il éprouvait peut-être quelque chose de plus que pour tout autre personnes envers lui, sinon pourquoi cette autorisation de l'appeler Tom ? Pourquoi cette décision de le placer dans le cercle des meilleurs mangemorts ? Pourquoi l'avoir soigné ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait l'amour…?

_'Tu as été parfait, Potter, une vraie bête de sexe'_ avait-il dit avec cruauté

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se fit violence pour ne pas se sentir blessé à la remémoration de cette phrase qu'il lui avait dite, mais il ne put que constater amèrement qu'il avait laissé couler des larmes sur ses joues…

La veille, il s'était excusé de l'avoir insulté de catin, c'était vrai… Mais dans le fond, et ce qui faisait le plus mal à Harry, il savait que Voldemort ne pourrait jamais éprouver de l'amour et pas même envers lui… Ce qui était étrange cependant, était que chacune de ces réflexions qui résonnaient comme des coups de fouet martelant son coeur le rapprochait d'avantage de lui…

XXXXXX

Lily essuya le maquillage noir qui avait coulé sous ses yeux. Elle venait de l'apprendre, Sirius et Remus venaient de lui dire que son fils était amant de Voldemort. Elle étouffa un sanglot entre ses mains. Ses yeux semblaient ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter de pleurer, comme si elle souffrait d'une hémorragie oculaire impossible à guérir. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de James, de l'autre côté de la porte… La détresse de son mari la faisait souffrir autant que d'apprendre que son fils s'était laissé embrasser par Voldemort. Elle essaya de contenir ses larmes, sans succès, et sortit de la salle de bain. James vociférait sur Remus d'un air menaçant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

"SI TU DIS QUOIQUE CE SOIT, REMUS ! Si tu répètes encore une seule fois que mon fils est un traître, je te promets de te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule, compris ?"

"Mais enfin James, rend toi compte ! Harry ne semblait pas énervé par ce _baiser _c'était tellement passionné que je n'hésiterais pas à dire qu'il appréciait totalement ça…"

"Dans ce cas il est corrompu, il doit y avoir une explication !"

"NON ! Comprend que j'ai cherché moi aussi mais dans le fond je suis sûr qu'Harry était attiré par Voldemort…"

"Passionné…" répliqua James farouchement.

"Attiré, James…" s'entêta Remus "Je crois… Je crois que nous devrions prévenir le ministère" dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

James le repoussa brutalement de façon à ce que Remus s'écrase contre la chaise, Sirius se leva avec brusquerie d'un air très énervé. James sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius.

"James !" s'exclama Lily avec surprise.

"Sirius assis-toi et Remus reste assis bien sagement…" dit-il calmement "Personne ne va prévenir le ministère, compris ? Si on doit faire quelque chose, on le fera tous les quatre… En aucun cas le Ministère ne doit savoir sur Harry ! Il est simplement emprisonné, c'est un prisonnier de Voldemort… Rien d'autre, c'est clair ?"

"James, essaie de réfléchir… Il portait ses vêtements…"

"Remus, tu n'as pas vu son regard quand Voldemort l'a emporté, tu n'as pas vu sa détresse, l'espoir qu'il a ressentit en me voyant, et sa chute…" dit James d'une voix tremblante.

"Je suis d'accord avec ça, si tu veux mon avis Voldemort a dû corrompre Harry pendant son emprisonnent dans son château…"

"Dans ce cas, nous ignorons si Harry est corrompu ou non, s'il l'est il reviendra vers nous, s'il ne l'est pas tant pis… Mais dans tous les cas, je veux revoir mon fils, je veux entendre des explications, je veux les voir tous les deux Voldemort et lui et juger de mes propres yeux…"

"Et s'il s'avère que Remus a raison ?" demanda Sirius avec une voix étrangement menaçante.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu l'emmèneras quand même ? Tu l'enfermerais pour complicité avec l'ennemi ?"

James regarda son ami d'enfance de longues minutes, ses prunelles ambre rencontrèrent celles noirs de Sirius, puis il détourna les yeux laissant son regard se perdre dans la magnificence du tapis oriental de son salon.

"Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais faire enfermer mon propre fils ? Le voir derrière des barreaux ? Tu crois que je pourrais trahir mon fils ?" demanda James d'une voix presque éteinte.

"James… Il serait un criminel, tu le sais ça ?"

"Je hais Voldemort, il est l'être le plus abject et immonde que j'ai jamais rencontré… Mais mon fils n'a rien de ça, il n'a jamais tué personne, il n'est pas mauvais… Même si j'avoue qu'il a des idées très sombres et des tactiques déroutantes… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une semaine avec Voldemort qui va changer l'opinion que j'ai formé sur toute une vie avec mon fils"

Lily sourit subrepticement, elle s'avança et glissa sa main dans celle de James. Elle lui lança un regard admiratif.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lily ?" lui demanda-t-il avec un visage plus calme.

"Je crois que quoi qu'ait fait notre fils, il doit avoir ses raison… Et je veux les entendre, je crois que nous ne devrions pas prévenir le ministère, il mettrait Harry en prison…"

Elle se tourna vers Sirius et Remus toujours assis sur les chaises du salon de Godric's Hollow.

"Remus, puisque tu as déjà été au château de Voldemort, ton esprit a fait le voyage de là-haut jusqu'ici, on peut sûrement retrouvé la trace de la trajectoire… Nous allons retrouver ce satané château et nous allons y aller, et récupérer Harry… Et on le ramènera…"

James sourit et enlaça sa femme. Sirius et Remus acquiescèrent.

"Oui, on le ramènera… De son plein gré ou de force…" finit-il à l'oreille de Lily.

XXXXXX

La salle était éclairée de rayons lumineux magnifiques qui formaient d'étranges arabesques sur le sol dallé de la pièce. Harry était au centre, les yeux fermés en signe de concentration extrême, il ouvrit sa main de façon à ce que sa paume soit tournée vers le ciel. Il sentit les effluves du pouvoir monter en lui progressivement.

"Inflamaré" murmura-t-il.

Une petite boule de feu se forma dans sa paume et resta évanescente pendant de longues secondes. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'éclipsa en volutes de fumées.

"Bravo" commenta une voix suave.

Harry esquissa un léger sourire satisfait, il se tourna vers Voldemort qui s'avançait vers lui, un air de fin calculateur planait sur son visage.

"Laisse-moi te montrer les racines du pouvoir…"

Voldemort se glissa derrière lui, son corps épousa parfaitement celui d'Harry. Il se colla à lui.

"Ferme les yeux" ordonna d'une voix douce Voldemort.

Harry s'exécuta gentiment, ce qui fit sourire Voldemort. Harry leva son bras et ouvrit sa paume vers le ciel. Voldemort serrait la taille d'Harry et lui parlait dans le creux de son cou.

"Tout repose sur l'énergie…"

Il remonta une main le long du bras étendu d'Harry, tel un serpent il ondula sur lui et glissa ses doigts entre les doigts ouverts d'Harry. Il embrassa chastement son cou, ce qui fit frissonner Harry.

"Concentre-toi sur le pouvoir" murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Il se pressa davantage contre lui, sa main gauche continuait de serrer avec force sa taille, alors que la droite serrait la main d'Harry.

"A trois… Harry"

Harry acquiesça, les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

"1… 2… 3"

"Inflamaré !" prononcèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Instantanément, une énorme boule de feu crépita au-dessus de leurs mains enlacées et créa des étincelles violentes qui scintillèrent dans la pièce comme un feu d'artifice. Voldemort sourit et Harry restait béat d'étonnement. Voldemort lâcha la main d'Harry et de sa main droite, il attira la boule de feu entre ses doigts et la propulsa violemment contre le mur opposé. Il y eut un grand bruit et beaucoup de poussières. Harry et Voldemort s'étaient reculés et derrière l'amas de poussières, ils distinguèrent une tâche noire qui remplissait la totalité du mur opposé.

"Waouh…" fit Harry avec admiration.

"Ne sois pas étonné, Harry, c'est nous qui l'avons crée cette boule de feu…" répondit Tom avec un sourire ravi.

"Tu es le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eut !" dit Harry.

"Ha oui ?" fit Voldemort avec un étrange regard lubrique.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et détourna les yeux avec gêne. Il sentit Voldemort se rapprocher de lui, il sentit ses doigts tourner son menton vers lui. Harry planta ses iris jades dans les yeux bicolores de Voldemort et frissonna doucement quand celui-ci s'avança pour l'embrasser. Harry força le passage des lèvres pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Voldemort, celui-ci se laissait embrasser avec délice. Quand le baiser prit fin, Voldemort encercla la taille d'Harry et le serra contre lui très fort. Il laissa des baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et remonta jusqu'à sa tempe. Il finit d'embrasser son front gentiment et se détacha de lui. Il esquissa un sourire taquin et lui tendit la main.

Harry regarda ses yeux puis la main tendue et finit par glisser la sienne dans la paume douce de Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'entraîna hors de la pièce, une expression soucieuse naissait sur son visage plus que séduisant.

"Nous allons mettre en place le plan contre le Ministre de la Magie… Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours, une semaine maximum…"

Harry acquiesça avec méfiance. Il s'arrêta et regarda Voldemort franchement dans les yeux, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et il appréhendait de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ?" demanda-t-il amusé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ?" demanda Harry avec un air hautain et méfiant.

Voldemort sourit d'un air désabusé et attira Harry à lui, il le poussa contre le mur et se colla à lui.

"Ne t'inquiète pas… Quand je reviendrai, j'aurai une surprise pour toi…"

"La même du genre de la surprise que tu m'as fait avec Remus ?"

Voldemort eut un grand sourire.

"Bien mieux encore…" répondit Voldemort.

Evidemment, pour lui la surprise de Remus avait dû paraître agréable. Mais Harry appréhendait ce qu'allait lui faire comme surprise Voldemort, voulait-il encore lui faire du mal ? Voldemort dû deviner ses inquiétudes, car il glissa une main sur sa joue avec gentillesse et douceur.

"N'importe qui serait prêt à mourir pour la surprise que je vais t'offrir, ne crains rien…"

Harry acquiesça doucement.

"Le seul problème est que mes mangemorts de second ordre ne savent pas qui tu es, et pourquoi tu es ici… Et comme ils peuvent se promener dans une grande partie du château, tu n'auras droit qu'à des appartements privés dont tu ne pourras pas sortir…"

Harry fit la moue.

"Je suis désolé…" murmura Voldemort qui l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner "Je pars demain matin très tôt, j'aimerais profiter de ces dernières heures avec toi…"

Cette phrase gonfla de bonheur la poitrine d'Harry qui lui sourit, d'un sourire charmant et irrésistible.

"Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire ?" demanda Harry avec une fausse désinvolture qui fit sourire Voldemort.

"Oh… Je ne sais pas, on pourrait peut-être vérifier que tout soit correct sur toi, qui sait peut-être qu'il reste des séquelles de ton séjour dans mon cachot…" répondit Voldemort sur un ton joueur.

"Oui, je crois qu'il en reste j'ai un peu mal… là"

"Où ?" fit Voldemort avec un sourire taquin.

Harry prit la main de Tom et la dirigea vers son entrejambe, il pressa les doigts de Voldemort contre son sexe et le regarda dans ses yeux d'un regard plein de désirs et de luxure.

"Là" répondit-il innocemment.

Voldemort se prit au jeu avec une mine soucieuse.

"C'est ennuyant, en effet… Il va falloir que j'aille vérifier tout ça"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa directement une main dans le pantalon d'Harry puis dans son boxer. Harry eut un rire qui émoustilla Voldemort, Harry avait un rire cristallin, euphorisant.

"Non… Tom… Pas ici, on est dans un couloir, on risque de…"

"Quoi ? T'as honte de faire ça avec moi ?"

"Je croyais que c'était tes mangemorts de second ordre qui ne devaient pas savoir…"

Voldemort mordit ses lèvres avec hésitation.

"Exact" murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit la main d'Harry et transplana directement dans sa chambre. Ils ne formèrent plus qu'un le temps de quelques instants…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ouais, je le trouve moyen ce chapitre... Désolée. Si il y a des fautes que vous avez relevé dîtes-le moi, parce qu'on m'en a déjà dit et je les ai rectifié... De même que j'ai embelli certains passages, mais ce n'est pas la peine de les relire. Ca ne change rien à l'histoire, c'est juste pour prévenir.

En tout vas je peux vous assurer que j'adore le 17ème chap que je suis en train d'écrire :) yeux pleins d'étoiles Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Je voulais aussi dire un truc... Heu... HA OUI ! Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : Le départ du Lord Noir.

Bisous, je vous aime ! REVIEWS PLEASE !

SamaraXX


	14. Le départ du Lord Noir

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Joyeux Noël à tous ! Je me suis beaucoup tâté (vieille expression qui me lâche plus :)) pour savoir si je devais updater ou non... Comme je pars une semaine dès demain, j'ai voulu vous le donner... Seule ombre au tableau, je ne peux pas faire les RaR ni sur mon LJ (www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx) ni sur le système automatique du site. En effet, je suis encore très fatiguée d'hier, et je dois faire mes bagages et de nombreuses lessives ! J'espère que vous men voudrez pas, de même pour ce chapitre encore moins intéressant que le précédent, je suis désolée... Mais c'est un passage obligé. Je peux simplement vous dire que dans les rveiews vous appréhendez dans le bon sens la fic, vous ne vous trompez pas trop... Ma fic est décidément bien trop prévisible mais inutilede vous dire que question scénario je suis pas la meilleure en rebondissements... :)

Je vous souhaite en bonne lecture (malgré le chapitre un peu beeEÂRKKK !)

* * *

**14ème Chapitre : Le départ du Lord Noir**

_"Aucun __plaisir__ n'est aussi __grand__ que l'__amour__ de l'__aimé_

_aucune __douleur__ n'est aussi __intense__ que l'__absence__ de l'__aimé_

_Théo Stern_

Voldemort se leva doucement en essayant de ne pas réveiller le petit sorcier qui dormait dans ses bras. Harry avait un visage paisible, une mèche d'ébène barrait son visage et il respirait calmement comme plongé dans un rêve plaisant. Cependant le frottement du corps de Voldemort qui essayait de s'extirper du lit le fit froncer des sourcils et Harry soupira légèrement dans son sommeil. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faillit jurer mais se retint pour ne pas envenimer davantage la situation, ce qui était difficile car Harry avait agrippé son bras désespéramment. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller à une heure où l'aube ne s'était pas encore levée mais le fait est que ses mangemorts devaient déjà l'attendre dans la salle de réception. Il desserra les doigts d'Harry fermement refermés sur son bras le plus délicatement qu'il put mais ceci suffit à faire ouvrir péniblement les lourdes paupières d'Harry encore ensommeillées.

"Désolé… Je dois y aller"

Harry gémit doucement presque plaintivement, ce qui fit sourire Voldemort. Pour tout dire, il était assez surpris de l'attachement que le petit sorcier avait pour lui, mais lui-même se surprenait ces temps-ci… Il ne pouvait donc pas décemment critiquer un comportement qu'il comprenait amplement. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de délaisser le petit sorcier, il avait plutôt envie de lui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin et l'embrasser partout où il était possible… Peut-être même que cette fois-ci il pourrait se laisser aller à lui chuchoter des choses à son oreille pendant leur étreinte mais… Il était un mage noir dont la supériorité ne demandait qu'à être surpassée, il ne pouvait pas laisser le Ministre de la Magie en vie simplement pour une petite frustration sexuelle… Surtout que, ils avaient déjà eut l'occasion de s'aimer la veille.

Les émeraudes d'Harry se teintèrent d'amertume et de déception.

"Ne pars pas" dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

"Je reviens dans une semaine, a… Harry" fit Voldemort qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure inexplicablement "Ce ne sera pas long, et puis je permettrai à Draco Malfoy de venir te voir !"

"Oui ?" fit Harry avec un maigre sourire "Mais je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé 24h/24 dans une chambre…"

"Je fais ça simplement parce que mes mangemorts ignorent quelle est… disons, ta… relation avec moi"

Harry eut un petit rire, il jeta à Voldemort un regard éloquent.

"Il risquerait de te blesser, tu sais ! Ne leur donne pas cette opportunité, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'obéir aux règles mais là c'est dans ton intérêt, vraiment !"

Harry haussa les épaules, et se suréleva quelque peu pour arriver à la hauteur du Lord Noir. Il glissa une main sur son torse nu puis le caressa jusqu'à la passer derrière son dos, il fit légèrement pression sur ces doigts pour inciter Voldemort à se pencher vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, les doigts d'Harry vinrent s'emmêler dans la tignasse brune du Lord et celui-ci encercla de ses bras la taille fine (sveltesse) d'Harry qui se recula doucement sur le lit. Voldemort l'écrasait contre lui sur le matelas, continuant de l'embrasser fiévreusement, leurs mains se redécouvraient doucement sous leurs caresses fébriles. Harry ouvrait déjà les cuisses, sentant l'érection de Voldemort venir chatouiller son entrée quand celui-ci rompit brutalement le baiser.

"Non… Harry, il faut que j'y aille !" murmura-t-il à contrecoeur.

Harry eut un regard brillant de colère contenue et fut pris d'une brûlante humiliation inexplicable même pour lui-même. Voldemort vit les magnifiques prunelles d'Harry se teindre d'irritation et il eut vite fait de regretter son manque de tact.

"Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser à cette ordure de ministre une chance de s'en tirer… Ne sois pas fâché au moment où je pars, s'il te plaît…"

Harry acquiesça doucement. Il eut un maigre sourire et demanda d'une voix taquine :

"Embrasse-moi alors…"

Voldemort sourit et embrassa Harry avec une douceur infinie et caressante. Harry mourrait d'envie de lui avouer à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il se sentait fondre sous la chaleur de son corps, à quel point la fièvre s'emparait de lui quand il était là, à quel point il pourrait se laisser mourir pour lui… Mais il n'en fit rien, accrochant son regard avec tendresse et peine jusqu'à sa sortie… Voldemort lui sourit une dernière fois, après s'être habillé, dans l'entrouverture de la porte puis s'enfuit dans l'air glacial du château.

XXXXXX

Quand le jour fut bien entamé et que le château se dirigea tout seul sans la présence omniprésente du très cher Lord Voldemort. Harry alla découvrir ce qui allait être sa chambre pendant cette semaine qui promettait d'être longue et infiniment ennuyante. Voldemort lui avait dit que sa chambre était mitoyenne à la sienne par une petite porte bien cachée dans le dressing entre les robes de raid et les capes de voyages. Ce qu'avait oublié de mentionner Voldemort était que la porte en question donnait directement sur une petite bibliothèque, remplie de grimoires aux reliures noirs mais ils semblaient bien différents de la bibliothèque personnelle de Voldemort dont Harry avait eut l'immense plaisir de visiter. Ils étaient plus petits, et accueillants. Sur une petite table ronde en bois, posée contre un vase de chrysanthèmes, une lettre de papier kraft reposait élégamment. Harry s'en saisit du bout des doigts, un air intrigué sur le visage. La lettre était écrit infiniment bien, d'une belle écriture aux lettres sèches, grandes et majestueuses. Harry reconnut immédiatement celle de Lord Voldemort dont la signature au grand L et V proéminaient dans leur élégant coup de plume.

_Cher Harry, _(Harry eut un sourire ravi à l'appellation qu'il espérait intime)

_Je t'avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'amis, mais il n'en est rien… Il s'agit d'une bibliothèque bien plus petite que celle dont j'ai l'habitude d'aller. Ici sont conservés tous les romans dont je répugne à ce que mes mangemorts découvrent. En effet, tu découvriras par toi-même qu'ils sont bien plus "amusants" qu'un traditionnel livre d'histoire… _

_Libre à toi de les feuilleter pendant cette semaine qui sera, j'imagine peu intéressante… Je n'ai bien sûr aucune chambre d'amis à proximité de la mienne, je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir des "amis", tu es donc convié à utiliser mes appartements. Je me suis dit que de toute façon, ça valait mieux que de vulgaires cachots…_

_A bientôt,_

_**L**ord **V**oldemort._

Harry sourit à la lettre de son amant, ravi de dormir dans les draps de soie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et soulagé d'avoir déjà trouvé une occupation pour cette semaine. Il se dirigea vers les livres de la petite bibliothèque et faillit s'évanouir quand il découvrit le titre du premier ouvrage :

"Les méthodes de torture les plus ignobles" ; "La Sexualité des Elfes", "L'accouplement des animagi". Harry eut une mine répugnée. Il comprenait que ce que voulait dire Voldemort en écrivant "amusant". Il était néanmoins amusé des préférences littéraires de Voldemort. Heureusement, il remarqua que seul ce rayon était remplie de tels livres, dans les autres rayons certains l'intéressèrent tout particulièrement, il y avait même des romans fictifs mettant en scène deux hommes cruels, sadiques et amants, et aussi, énormément de romans sur les vampires… Apparemment, Voldemort aimait bien ce peuple. Il sourit une dernière fois d'amusement mêlé d'affection au titre d'un des livres du fameux rayon : "La façon d'égorger un homme : niveau professionnel"

Sur la première page était inscrit : Leçon 1 : Toujours commencer par l'oreille gauche…

Bizarrement cela lui rappelait une chose que lui avait dit Voldemort le jour où il y avait eut cette réunion avec les mangemorts dans la bibliothèque personnelle. Harry sourit doucement et reposa l'ouvrage, peu enclin à se pencher sur cette question existentielle qui était : Quelle est la meilleure façon d'égorger un homme ?

XXXXXX

A Godric's Hollow la tension était presque palpable dans chaque recoins du manoir. Dans le salon élégamment décoré de modes orientales, James faisait subir à Remus le voyage astral jusqu'au château de Voldemort. Dans la cuisine, Lily essayait de recruter des gens de confiance pour aller récupérer son fils au château de Voldemort. Et dans la chambre d'amis, Sirius travaillait sur des plans anciens du château de Voldemort.

De toute évidence la cible était : Le château de Voldemort. Ils étaient fermes et décidés. Ils allaient agir cette semaine, essayer d'infiltrer en douce le château ultra protégé des maléfices les plus complexes en magie noire, trouver les cachots – ou quelque soit l'endroit où Harry pouvait être – et l'emporter chez eux sans la moindre difficulté.

Sirius fit apparition dans le salon où étaient James et Remus et attendit qu'ils finissent leur séance.

"Alors, cette fois, vous avez progressé ?" demanda Sirius à un James et un Remus infiniment fatigués.

"Nous devons êtres au quart du chemin… On stagne sur Motherwell, apparemment Voldemort a dû mettre une protection sur cette étape du chemin, on aurait pu le dévier mais on a besoin de reprendre des forces…" fit James d'une voix fatiguée.

"Je vois… Vous pensez en avoir encore pour combien de temps ?" demanda Sirius.

"Deux ou trois jours de travails intenses, si Voldemort n'a pas installé de plus fortes protections plus loin" répondit Remus.

Sirius acquiesça doucement.

"Et toi t'as trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Remus.

"Oui, ces plans sont assez vieux mais je ne pense pas que Voldemort ait refait la déco de son château, il y a plusieurs entrées souterraines gardées par des maléfices au degré de magie noire élevée…"

James prit les plans des mains de Sirius et examina le labyrinthe de couloir, de raccourci, de passages secrets et de pièges qu'était le Château de Voldemort.

"Par Merlin…" murmura James "C'est dans ces moments-là que j'enverrais bien un hibou à Harry pour m'éclairer…" reprit-il tristement.

"On pourrait demander de l'aide à Dumbledore…" proposa Sirius.

"Non" répondit Remus "Dumbledore a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, et puis il n'est pas particulièrement au courant des pratiques maléfiques, et puis… Il est assez faible ces temps-ci…"

"Ha oui ?" fit James étonné.

"Apparemment, Voldemort lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, alors que Dumbledore vieillit, Voldemort prend de plus en plus de forces et mûrit dans ses décisions… Si Dumbledore lui-même ne peut pas l'arrêter, qui pourra ?"

"Ce n'est pas le moment de se décourager !" s'écria Lily qui sortait de la cuisine avec un air ravi "Je crois avoir trouvé quelques personnes de confiance, si tout va bien on va pouvoir faire sortir Harry… C'est notre seul but pour l'instant"

Remus renifla dédaigneusement.

"Et Remus, tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi… Coupable ou non, Harry va revenir ici et s'expliquer s'il y a besoin de s'expliquer… Dans tous les cas, on le ramène !" dit-elle avec détermination.

"Bien entendu, Lily" murmura James "On va se remettre au travail bientôt, tu pourrais aider Sirius à trouver des contre sorts pour entrer dans la _forteresse _de Voldemort ?"

Elle acquiesça et bientôt, ils se remirent au travail avec des expressions de profonde concentration.

XXXXXX

Deux jours plus tard, Harry qui avait déjà lu six livres de la collection de Voldemort, sortait de la salle de bain après sa douche matinale. Drapé d'habits fortement impressionnants du Lord, il ressemblait encore plus à un Prince des Ténèbres.

"Waouh… Je ne savais pas que le Maître t'autorisait à porter ses vêtements" fit une voix qu'Harry connaissait que trop bien.

"Drake !" fit-il avec enthousiasme.

Le blond était adossé contre la porte du dressing, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Ses yeux gris d'argent brillaient de ruse et de malice.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus" reprit Harry en regardant les habits de Draco.

Le jeune mangemort était habillé d'une somptueuse cape de voyage vert foncé qui le rendait incroyablement sexy et élégant.

"Doucement, Harry… Je sais que t'as viré de bord récemment mais c'est pas une raison pour me draguer !" le taquina Draco qui vint enlacer son meilleur ami.

Harry eut un léger rire mais se détacha de Draco avec une mine contrariée exagérément jouée.

"Comment es-tu au courant ?" murmura Harry d'une voix quelque peu inquiète.

"Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est occupé de toi après que ces saletés de mangemorts t'aient torturé…"

"Et alors ?"

"Harry ! On est en train de parler du Lord Noir, s'il t'emmenait dans sa chambre c'était certainement pas pour te protéger des _méchants_…"

Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit. Draco se mordit la lèvre et reprit avec un regard d'excuse.

"Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé… Je suis sûr que le Maître n'est pas indifférent, après tout tu es toujours dans ces appartements, il ne t'a pas remis dans ces immondes cachots comme à son habitude…"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

"Normalement, il s'abstient de faire durer une relation, il se suffit d'une seule fois… A moins que… Vous l'avez fait, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Draco avec un manque de tact incroyable.

Harry fronça des sourcils et se détourna. Il essayait de cacher sa rougeur sur ses joues, qu'il avait laissé apparaître sans préavis.

"Ne joue pas à la prude, Harry… Je me doute bien que vous avez dû recommencer plusieurs fois !"

Harry se retourna vers lui avec un air hautain et froid.

"Tu es le seul qui soit arrivé à cette conclusion ?"

"Bien sûr, les autres mangemorts se demandent tous où tu as bien pu passer… Ils sont venus à la conclusion que le Maître t'avait tué"

Harry acquiesça doucement.

"Ne m'en veux pas Harry !" s'exclama Draco avec un regard peiné "Avoue que toute cette histoire est soudaine, même pour moi, bien que je savais que ta _fascination _pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres cachait peut-être quelque chose…"

Harry se laissa à sourire quelque peu, bien que ses coins de lèvres étaient encore légèrement crispés.

"Alors, comment c'était ?" demanda Draco avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry éclata franchement de rire. Son meilleur ami ne changerait jamais !

"Ca ne te regarde absolument pas !"

"Oh allez Harry ! Moi, je peux bien te dire que Pansy est une sacrée chienne au lit !"

"Quoi, ça y est ! Vous êtes mariés ?" demanda Harry avec un regard étonné.

"Non… Mais on n'a pas pu attendre, on était bourré en même temps… Si tu veux mon avis, je suis assez ravi qu'elle ait été choisi pour devenir ma femme, si je dois être fidèle à une femme toute ma vie autant que ce soit avec une femme qui fasse bien l'amour, au moins je ne m'ennuierai pas au lit avec elle !" plaisanta Draco qui riait à la vision d'un Harry écroulé de rire sur le lit que partageaient lui et Voldemort.

"Et vous vous mariez quand ?" demanda Harry avec une expression avide de réponses.

"Heu… La semaine prochaine, je crois…" répondit-il d'un air désinvolte.

"La semaine prochaine, tu crois ?" répéta Harry avec un petit sourire "Tu stresses même pas ?"

"Arrête, je suis mort de trouille !" avoua Draco avec un sourire coupable.

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau. Draco grimpa lui aussi sur le lit, avec un petit air soucieux.

"Tu répéteras pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je suis monté dessus, hein !" fit Draco assez inquiet.

Harry hocha la tête avec un air consterné, comme si cela était une évidence.

"Et… Tu sais quelque chose à propos de mes parents ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux cette fois.

"Pas la moindre, ils ne font plus apparition au Quartier des Aurors depuis quelques temps…"

"Comment tu le sais ?"

"On a toujours notre espion là-bas…"

"Ha oui ! Au fait qui c'est ?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Draco sembla hésiter, un air de terrible tentation peint sur son beau visage.

"Ne le dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit… Je te le dis mais je prends des risques, et j'en ai pris pas mal des risques pour te protéger…"

"Je sais Draco, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu crois que ça pourrait te faire souffrir à nouveau…"

"Colin Creevey…"

"Quoi ?" fit Harry d'un air confus.

"L'espion !"

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Ce pitoyable sorcier sans aucuns dons pour la magie noire ?"

"Qui aurait cru ?"

"Personne" répondit Harry toujours sous le choc.

Une tripotée d'anges passa.

"Tu n'as pas envie de sortir ?" demanda Draco.

"Du château ?"

"Bah oui… Tu dois être mal ici, non ? Je veux dire, tes parents, ton métier, toute ta petite vie doit te manquer…"

Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers Draco, les regardant obstinément baissés vers ses mains. Il se rendait compte que rien ne lui manquait à l'extérieur… Ou si, il y avait quelque chose qui lui maquait horriblement : les bras de Voldemort. Les bras ? – Non, à vrai dire, tout lui manquait, ses bras, ses sourires, ses regards, son odeur, le timbre de sa voix… Et même ses réflexions cruelles lui manquaient au bout de trois jours d'absence…

"Non pas vraiment… Je voudrais juste sortir dehors mais en aucun cas retrouver ma vie de petit vieux que j'avais dehors…"

"Tu l'aimes ?" demanda d'un seul coup Draco.

Harry qui savait de qui son meilleur ami voulait parler détourna les yeux, énormément gêné. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes inexplicables… Draco le remarqua et s'en voulut instantanément.

"Harry…" demanda-t-il inquiet.

"_Oui_" répondit celui-ci.

Et Draco comprit dans l'inflexion terrible qu'Harry avait dans sa voix qu'il répondait à sa question. Le blond ne sut quoi répondre… Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, il sentait qu'Harry avançait dans un amour à sens unique, mais en même temps son Maître lui paraissait si bizarre ces temps-ci… Qui sait ? Peut-être était-ce réciproque ?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Vos avis sont acceptés avec bonheur même si je stresse... Comme cadeau de 25 décembre c'est pas le best ! Désolée !

Dans le prochain chapitre "Visite chez le tyran" il y aura l'opération sauvetage de Lily, James, Remus, Sirius et quelques autres...

En attendant mon retour, envoyez moi plein de reviews, s'il vous plaît... Je serais triste de ne rien recevoir après une semaine... Surtout que niveau updates je me rattrape de plus en plus et qu'il va falloir que je gratte aussi de mon côté :)

GROS BISOUS, JE VOUS AIME :)

SamaraXX


	15. Visite chez le tyran

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Koukou ! Désolée du retard que j'ai pris ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Moi oui ! Don voici le chapitre qui contient un peu plus d'actions que d'habitude :) J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse **ANNEE 2006 AVEC BEAUCOUP D'AMOUR **

Les RaR anonymes sont sur mon LJ : www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx

* * *

**15ème Chapitre : Visite chez le tyran **

_"Ce qui est le __pire__, au __fond__, ce n'est pas de __renoncer__ à un __être__. On __finit__toujours__ par __trouver__ des __raisons__. C'est de __renoncer__ à ce qu'il __représente__ dans une __vie"_

_Hélène__ Ouvrard _

Lily attendait sous la pluie torrentielle de Londres. Ses longs cheveux auburn pendaient tristement le long de son visage et de grandes cernes violettes redessinaient le contour de ses yeux. Néanmoins, la lumière brillant dans ses yeux vert tilleul était toujours présente, et la finesse de son visage paraissait toujours aussi belle sous la lumière de la nuit tombante.

Elle attendait la visite de Nymphadora Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda, une de ses grandes amies emprisonnée à Oaksburn. Un taxi londonien se posta devant elle, éclaboussant au passage le trottoir inondé de la rue High Street. Une jeune femme svelte et athlétique en sortit, un parapluie noir cachait son visage mais dès qu'elle aperçut Lily, elle oscilla le parapluie sur le côté et le visage de la jeune femme fut découvert. C'était la première fois que Lily voyait cette jeune fille qui travaillait en tant qu'auror à l'étranger. Elle était ravissante, elle possédait une lourde chevelure rose bonbon et des yeux améthyste d'une brillance inaccoutumée.

Lily ne trouvait pas ça très discret mais elle connaissait son don de métamorphomagie et comprenait son choix d'envie farfelue.

"Lily Potter ?" demanda la voix claire de Nymphadora.

"C'est moi !" répondit la rousse avec assurance.

D'un signe de tête, Lily l'emmena le long d'une rue étroite et elles entrèrent dans un pub d'allure sombre et miteuse. Mais il fallut d'un regard à Lily pour comprendre qu'on ne les importunerait pas ici.

"C'est un bon endroit, je pense…" approuva Nymphadora.

"Oui"

Elles s'assirent à une table en bois près de la cheminée en bois rustique.

"Vous êtes bien la fille d'Andromeda Tonks ?" demanda Lily.

"Bien sûr" répondit celle-ci surprise.

"Je dis ça parce que vous semblez différente de la photo…"

"Métamorphomage" précisa Nymphadora.

"J'avais compris"

"Très bien, Nymphadora, j'ima-…"

"Appelez moi Tonks, je n'aime pas mon prénom…" coupa Tonks avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

"Bien sûr, donc je disais que vous étiez sûrement au courant de l'emprisonnement de votre mère à Oaksburn" dit Lily d'une voix douce.

"Je le suis…" acquiesça Tonks d'une voix dure.

"Ecoutez mon fils est enfermé au Château de Voldemort, et j'aurais besoin de personnes de confiance pour le ramener dans l'indifférence du ministère, en échange mon mari, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et moi on vous aide à sortir votre mère d'Oaksburn…"

Tonks regarda Lily d'un œil suspicieux.

"Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas avertir le ministère ?"

"Nous avons quelques doutes… Et personnellement je trouve le ministère incompétent, il ne ferait que nous exiger de remplir un tas de paperasses et dans tous les cas le ministère ne nous aiderait jamais à sauver ces vies… C'est à nous de nous débrouiller !" s'expliqua Lily avec véhémence.

Tonks acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

"De toute façon ma mère m'a dit un grand bien de vous, j'imagine que vous avez vos raisons ! Je veux bien faire vivre un calvaire à vous-savez-qui !"

"Bien…"

"Il y aura qui dans l'opération ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Kinglsey Shacklebolt, moi, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, vous... Et Rubeus Hagrid..."

"Le demi-géant !" fit-elle interloquée.

"Lui-même !" sourit Lily.

"Très bien, je marche... En échange vous m'aidez à ramener ma mère d'Oaksburn, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je n'ai qu'une parole, Mademoiselle Tonks"

XXXXXX

Le lendemain, à Godric's Hollow, les membres du groupe qui allait forcé l'entrée de la forteresse de Voldemort s'étaient réunis pour faire les finitions de leur plan. Remus avait enfin réussi à se remémorer le chemin jusqu'au château, Sirius connaissait les plans par coeur, et les endroits où il fallait rentrer… Kinglsey savait déjouer les sorts de magie noire, Rubeus Hagrid saurait faire soulever la porte de l'entrée souterraine. Et Tonks était fin prête à faire diversion… Et bien sûr, tous comptaient sur leur propre habilité à combattre pour parvenir à leur fin.

XXXXXX

Cela faisait cinq jours que Voldemort était parti et Harry, outre les lectures amusantes du mage noir, s'ennuyait ferme au Château de Voldemort. Il aurait aimé sortir, juste un peu, au moins pour trouver Draco. Il s'était entraîné durement à la magie sans baguette seul depuis le départ du Lord Noir, et il y arrivait beaucoup mieux. Il avait été mis au courant par Draco que les mangemorts qui l'avaient torturés étaient sortis depuis peu de leur punition dans les cachots de Voldemort. Il était ravi de la punition que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait fait subir… Il en était absolument enchanté.

Mais pour l'instant, il était allongé de tout son long sur le lit de Voldemort et regardait la tenture du haut du lit à baldaquin… Il était comme plongé dans une léthargie. Il pensait à son amant… Il pensait à ses sentiments pour lui, et espérait de tout son coeur que Voldemort ressentait rien qu'un quart de ce que lui pouvait ressentir. La peine et la lassitude pesaient son coeur et enserraient sa poitrine comme une syncope qui l'empêcherait de respirer à fond et pleinement. Il se sentait comme oppressé et regrettait amèrement la présence du Lord Noir à ses côtés. Il se tourna sur le côté et regarda le soleil fondre dans la terre avec des étincelles de lumières éclatantes. Des rayons enflammés rentrèrent dans les prunelles d'émeraudes du brun et firent briller d'une intensité douloureuse la flamme de l'audace et de la résignation.

Il entendit des bruits dans le château… Des bruits très suspects, et alors là… Il n'hésita plus. Il utilisa sa magie intérieure pour faire céder la porte et sortit en vitesse. Il arriva dans un couloir peu éclairé mais spacieux. Un tapis rouge reposait sur le sol et se faisait avalé dans un escalier quelques mètres plus loin. Harry décida de suivre le tapis… Il descendit les marches et arriva dans un palier vide de toute personne. Les cris et les coups venaient de plus bas encore… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte sur sa droite, des ricanements se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna et fit face à cinq mangemorts. Ils faisaient tous partis de ceux qui l'avaient torturé.

"Oh… non" murmura Harry en se maudissant lui-même.

XXXXXX

Le petit groupe formé des "sauveurs" se trouvait devant le château… Ils regardaient la façade lisse des hautes murailles du château. Leurs regards se perdirent dans l'immensité grise et austère de l'édifice. Ils soupirèrent comme s'ils réalisaient, soudain, l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir. James frappa dans ses mains comme pour donner du courage et de la détermination au groupe.

Ils étaient cachés par un sort d'invisibilité, mais ils pouvaient se voir eux-mêmes ce qui était beaucoup plus pratique pour se faire des signes.

"Sirius" demanda James "Pourrais-tu nous indiquer l'entrée souterraine du château ?"

Sirius acquiesça et s'avança du côté ouest du château. Le parc était vaste et dépourvu d'arbres, de fleurs, de sentiers ou de quoi ce soit de réconfortant, non au contraire il y avait une grande fontaine grise au centre de laquelle une statue faîte de granit surplombait le désert du parc. Il s'agissait d'un ange noir déplorant la mort, les bras jetés en avant, le regard sombre perdu dans le désespoir. Elle était magnifique mais absolument terrifiante. Cette image n'aida pas le petit groupe qui avait déjà du mal à encaisser la nuit qui tombait brutalement sur le château hérissé et imposant de Voldemort. Sirius s'arrêta brutalement et contempla, une ride barrant son front, le sol herbé du parc. Il s'abaissa et toucha la terre de ses doigts, alors il se tourna vers Hagrid et lui dit :

"C'est là, tu peux soulever la porte…"

Hagrid de ses bras musculeux réussit à sortir de la terre et de l'herbe, une porte en bois presque moisie. Dessous se trouvait une ouverture béante prête à les avaler dans sa profondeur glacée et obscure.

"C'est l'entrée qu'on cherchait !" fit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Aucun ne se décida à entrer, alors Lily rassembla tout son courage légendaire de Gryffondor et pénétra dans la bouche de la bête (NdA : désolée pour l'image… ). Quand ils entrèrent tous dans l'ouverture, la nuit finissait d'englober le château.

Ils allumèrent leur baguette, et avancèrent aussi doucement qu'ils le pouvaient – ce qui était peine perdu à cause du tremblement que produisait les pas d'Hagrid. Ils eurent l'impression de marcher pendant des heures dans l'obscurité oppressante du long tunnel souterrain. Personne ne parlait, chacun cherchant à ne pas trébucher sur les souches et racines d'arbres qui parsemaient le tunnel. Ils furent soudain aveuglés par le faible éclairement de chandelles qui apparaissaient timidement sur les murs, ils remarquèrent également que le chemin devenait de plus en plus praticable. Ils entraient dans les sous-sols du château. James était passée devant et surveillait avec précaution chaque intersection dans les couloirs, Sirius l'aidant à se repérer dans ce labyrinthe inquiétant. Ils eurent la vague impression que cette partie des sous-sols était réservée au maître des lieux. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses salles aux fonctions différentes, la plupart du temps il s'agissait d'espèce de laboratoires sombres et tristes dans lesquels reposaient une panoplie de potions qui aurait fait brûler de jalousie les plus férus de l'Art Noble de la Potion. Mais il y avait également des salles à l'esprit beaucoup plus ludique – ou en tout cas pour l'esprit qui les avait construites – il s'agissait de salles plutôt petites dans lesquelles étaient accrochées des chaînes, des fouets, toutes sortes d'objets utiles à la torture.

James espérait de tout son coeur qu'Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du château… A dire vrai, après ces découvertes scabreuses et morbides, il espérait que les propos de Remus soient vrais, et que Voldemort préfère voir en Harry un amant plutôt qu'un prisonnier à torturer. Mais aussitôt qu'il pensa ça, il se fit violence pour ne pas se gifler… Si Harry était à la merci de Voldemort _sexuellement _c'était trente fois pire. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'Harry leur ait bel et bien tourné le dos ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions aussi inappropriées, ils arrivaient à un quartier gelé du château encerclé par d'épais murs de pierres. Le petit groupe s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille pour tenter de discerner un bruit suspect leur indiquant une présence dans les lieux mais l'endroit était désert et abominablement calme. Sirius et James avancèrent à petit pas et durent bifurquer à gauche, là ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir remplie de cellules très peu éclairées.

"Est-ce là où tu étais enfermé, Remus ?" demanda James en se tournant vers son ami.

"Non" répondit-il.

Sirius acquiesça avec compréhension.

"Sur les plans du château, c'était marqué _restricted_, je comprend maintenant, ces cachots servent à parquer les prisonniers de Voldemort, ce sont ses cellules personnelles. Les mangemorts n'ont pas le droit d'y entrer…"

"Alors Harry devrait y être… J'ai entendu les mangemorts parler entre eux de ce quartier réservé à Voldemort, ils déblatéraient sur des mangemorts qui avaient été punis à être enfermés ici pendant une semaine…" se souvint Remus.

"La punition a dû être levée depuis…" intervint Nymphadora Tonks.

"Très bien, regardons dans les cellules, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire… Les prisonniers ne peuvent pas nous voir !" murmura Lily avant de s'approcher de la première cellule sur le rang gauche.

Il n'y avait personne…

Les autres l'imitèrent, mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Hagrid, Kingsley, Lily, Nymphadora, James, Remus et Sirius continuèrent à vérifier chacune des cellules… Mais il n'y avait personne, Remus regarda par les barreaux de la dernière cellule sans trop y croire et discerna une silhouette sur le sol.

Il fit signe à ses amis.

"Il y a quelqu'un ici !" dit-il.

"C'est Harry ?" demanda Lily avec espoir.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas son visage…"

Lily poussa Remus et regarda elle-même, elle vint à la même conclusion que Remus.

"Très bien, il faut ouvrir…"

"Tenez vous prêts, et essayer d'envoyer des ondes douces… Chaque magie extérieure est identifiée ici" prévint Sirius.

Kingsley se posta à côté de James et Lily qui allaient jeter le sortilège et lança comme un apaiseur de sort pour amenuiser l'impact magique. La porte céda dans un grincement horrible. James et Lily entrèrent précipitamment et retournèrent le corps sur le dos.

La déception fut horrible… Il ne s'agissait pas de Harry, ils ne savaient pas qui était le jeune homme sur le sol mais son visage squelettique et chevalin n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté glaciale d'Harry.

Le groupe soupira tandis que le jeune homme les regardait avec appréhension.

"Wie zijn jullie ? "(1) dit-il dans une langue étrangère.

Le groupe se regarda avec consternation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Kingsley.

"On le prends avec nous !" s'emporta Hagrid "Pas question qu'on laisse un prisonnier ici !"

"Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! On va se faire repérer avec lui, je croyais qu'on était là pour trouver le fils de Lily et James !" s'indigna Tonks.

"Ca suffit !" dit James "Hagrid a raison, on peut pas laisser un innocent pourrir sous les mains de Voldemort…"

"Mais, il risque d'être un mangemort… Qui sait que ce n'est pas une punition comme en a parlé Remus ?"

James soupira, s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait l'air bien perdu. Il déchira sa manche sous le cri de surprise de l'étranger.

"Non… Pas de traces de tatouages, on le prend…"

"Je ne veux pas me faire repérer, compris ?" fit Tonks avec un visage froid.

"On ne se fera pas repérer, Tonks !" fit Sirius "Maintenant, il faut essayer de deviner où peut bien être Harry…"

Remus eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

"Pas dans les cachots ? Dans la chambre alors…"

James et Sirius se mordirent leur lèvre inférieure avec gêne, l'ennui n'était pas de retrouver Harry dans la chambre du maître des lieux mais qu'ils pensaient bien qu'Harry y était et que par conséquent Harry avait dû être extrêmement proche de Voldemort durant ces deux dernières semaines.

"Très bien, on y va !" ordonna James qui partit en tête suivit du groupe et du jeune homme aidé par Hagrid.

Sirius rejoignit son meilleur ami en tête de marche pour guider tout le monde vers les appartements du Lord Noir.

Tout le monde était aux aguets, prêts à combattre au moins fourmillement de lécheurs-de-bottes à Voldemort. Ils remontèrent les étages, passant dans des escaliers bien plus chauffés que les cachots. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils pénétraient vraiment dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la décoration naissait sur les murs et le sol. Une décoration raffinée pauvre en couleurs diverses mais riches en représentations artistiques. Des chandelles forgées dignement étaient pendues au mur et les éclairaient pleinement à présent, ils éteignirent leur baguette mais ne la baissèrent pas pour autant. Le jeune étranger avec eux avait peine à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient dans le château… Hagrid avec toute sa bonne volonté et son bon coeur essayait de lui expliquer en essayant d'abandonner son accent ce qui ne servait à rien, le pauvre étranger ne comprenait pas un traître mot de l'anglais. Tonks leur jetait un regard désapprobateur, elle savait que le jeune homme était innocent mais sa présence au sein du groupe l'irritait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi… Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas décemment voulu le laisser dans ces horribles cachots.

James avança encore plus haut, ils arrivaient à l'étage des mangemorts… Selon Sirius, ils s'étaient trompés de chemins, s'ils avaient pris l'escalier après la sortie du tunnel, ils seraient arrivés tout près des appartements de Voldemort mais avec cet escalier ils arriveraient au quartier des mangemorts… Ce qui faisait que l'endroit était fréquemment parcouru et les mangemorts ne manqueraient pas de deviner leur présence… Ils étaient après tout les guerriers de Voldemort.

James et Sirius posèrent leur pied sur la dernière marche et regardèrent autour d'eux, un style gris éclatant, et lisse. De grandes portes en chênes partout dans l'espèce de hall, et deux autres escaliers dans le fond… James et Sirius se mirent d'accord pour traverser le hall jusqu'aux escaliers, le plus périlleux était de traverser le couloir de gauche qui était tellement obscur qu'on ne pouvait deviner si quelqu'un allait débarquer ou non. Ils firent signe à l'étranger d'être silencieux, en pointant un doigt sur leur bouche, l'étranger acquiesça. James commença à avancer, la peur lui donnant le réflexe d'enserrer la main de Lily tandis que Sirius lançait un regard lourd de sens à Remus qui sourit furtivement.

Ils commencèrent à avancer en priant les dieux, mais ceux-ci devaient être en vacances, car une tripotée de mangemorts débarqua du fameux couloir. Ils s'immobilisèrent, la peur au ventre, les yeux révulsés… Un bruit, et ils étaient fichus… Pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas les voir mais… Des couinements désespérés se firent entendre dans l'arrière du groupe, James se retourna avec frayeur, l'étranger priait les yeux fermés et les lèvres tremblotantes…

'Faîtes qu'il se taise !' pensa-t-il avec rage. Ils allaient se faire repérer avec cet idiot qui trouvait bon de refaire son chapelet en pleurant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger pour lui poser une main sur sa bouche, il ferait trop de bruits… Déjà que les mangemorts se regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

"Hic !" fit l'étranger sous les yeux remplis de rage, de haine et de peur de Tonks.

"T'as entendu, là ?" fit un des mangemorts à son camarade.

"Non…"

"Moi j'ai entendu" fit un autre mangemort "Ca venait de près de l'escalier…" dit-il avec une grimace suspecte.

"Mulciber ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne !" s'écria le mangemort qui avait répondu "non".

"On voit bien que tu as du sang moldu dans les veines, Debussy, tu es d'une stupidité déconcertante…"

"Tu m'insultes de sang-de-bourbe ! Je n'ai aucun de sang moldu dans les veines ! Connard !"

"C'est ça, oui !" ricana Mulciber avec un rire moqueur "Tout le monde sait que ta grand-mère était une saleté de sang-de-bourbe…"

"Q… Quoi ?" murmura le mangemort atterré.

Les deux autres mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

James fit signe aux autres de bouger vers la droite le plus silencieusement possible. Ils se décalèrent avec attention, Hagrid s'était décidé à porter l'étranger qui ne comprenait décidément rien aux signes non plus. Mais, Mulciber se détourna sans crier gare…

"Ce n'est pas le moment, ces étrangers vont en profiter pour s'en sortir !" dit-il en pointant sa baguette directement sur James.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux… Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était là ? Puis il se souvint que Mulciber était un des mangemorts les plus anciens et les plus malins de Voldemort… Il avait dû apprendre à appréhender les terrains et à discerner les bruits.

"Revelatum !" cria-t-il sur le groupe qui revint visible aux yeux de tous.

James riposta immédiatement tandis que les autres dégainaient à leur tour. Les trois mangemorts s'empressèrent de lancer sorts sur sorts, bientôt le bruit alerta d'autres mangemorts qui affluaient de partout.

_'Dieux… Sauvez-moi !'_ pensa James avec désespoir.

XXXXXX

"Oh… non" murmura Harry.

Il recula, vers les escaliers mettant le plus d'espace entre lui et la porte dont sortait les mangemorts qui l'avaient torturés.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens… Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?" fit un mangemort avec un sourire sauvage "Bien sûr que c'est toi, tu sais qu'à cause de ta sale petite gueule on a dû passer une semaine dans les cachots ?"

"Oui" répondit Harry avec audace "Mais j'aurais espéré vous y voir de mes propres yeux pour jouir de votre sort…"

Le mangemort dégaina sa baguette et Harry s'enfuit dans l'escalier d'où provenaient les bruits qui l'avaient attiré. Là… Un spectacle étonnant lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement et le laissa scotcher sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Son arrêt fit rattraper la distance entre lui et les jeunes mangemorts qui l'avaient torturé. Le mangemort qui portait le nom de Rosier, le fils d'Evan Rosier, qui l'avait torturé attrapa le col d'Harry et l'attira vers lui avec force. Harry fut happé en arrière avec surprise et se retrouva dans les bras de Rosier junior. Rosier mit un bras autour de son cou et lui susurra à l'oreille :

"Tu sais que tu es très mignon… Si t'es bien calme, on pourra s'amuser dans ma chambre…" dit-il en léchant la joue d'Harry.

Celui-ci se débattit en enfonçant un coup de coude dans son ventre. Le mangemort se plia en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Il essayait de rattraper Harry mais celui-ci regardait maintenant ses parents, Sirius, Remus et les autres personnes qui les accompagnaient…

Ils étaient venus le chercher !

James le vit et écarquilla les yeux, des yeux remplis de soulagement et de tendresse. Harry ne put que sourire et évita Rosier en se précipitant vers eux. Les mangemorts affluaient mais les sauveurs d'Harry se battaient courageusement. Harry qui n'avait pas de baguette fut protégé par Sirius qui le faisait reculer vers l'escalier d'où ils étaient venus. Bizarrement aucun des mangemorts ne venaient par ici… Ils devraient courir le plus vite possible jusqu'aux cachots, puis dans le tunnel pour enfin sortir du château et pouvoir transplaner. Les pouvoirs entraînés des Elites mêlés à la résistance de Rubeus Hagrid déroutaient les mangemorts et même s'ils arrivaient à se défendre dignement, la plupart tombaient.

Rosier, les yeux remplis de vices, se plaça près du couloir sombre et pointa sa baguette derrière Sirius directement sur Harry qui était désarmé. Harry croisa le regard de Rosier au ralenti et fronça les sourcils, la peur fondit sur lui, le laissant prisonnier et immobile. Rosier, au milieu du chaos qui régnait dans le hall eut un sourire hypnotisant et cruel et amorça le sortilège de la mort quand… Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Julius Travers, Augustus Rookwood et Théodore Nott Sr entrèrent dans le hall. Harry eut le souffle coupé, les mangemorts du cercle privé de Voldemort étaient là. Severus Snape arrêta le geste de Rosier junior et regarda Harry d'un œil sombre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre… Si les mangemorts de Voldemort étaient là, lui aussi devrait être rentré… Harry regarda ses parents qui continuaient à se battre, il vit avec surprise que son père allait tuer un de ses amis.

Chris Debussy…

Un de ses amis de Serpentard avec Draco, Elsa Mulciber et Pansy Parkinson. Il arrêta le geste de son père, et celui-ci le regarda avec incompréhension avant de le pousser dans les escaliers. Harry descendit les premières marches, tandis que ses sauveurs se mettaient devant l'entrée pour empêcher qu'on le blesse, mais aussi par la même occasion l'empêcher de remonter dans les étages et peut-être de retrouver quelqu'un…

Sirius descendit avec lui, et l'incita à descendre…

"Viens, Harry… Il y a moins de mangemorts maintenant, mais d'autres vont arriver…" dit-il en vitesse "Il faut partir !"

_Il faut partir…_

Harry regardait le hall au-dessus de ses sauveurs avec un regard légèrement embué, pourquoi sentait-il ce nœud dans son estomac ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? _Il faut partir… _Harry ne voulait pas partir, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie… Il était revenu.

"Harry !"

Sirius empoigna son bras et commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier en vitesse. Harry n'opposa aucune résistance, ignorant quoi faire… Il avait l'impression que tout bougeait vite autour de lui, tout était flou, il entendait tout en sourdine. Pourtant, il continuait de suivre à Sirius, car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment : suivre Sirius et ne penser à rien d'autre… Il pouvait maintenant sentir la fraîcheur des sous-sols l'envelopper, Sirius continuait à l'emmener à travers des pièces macabres, à travers les mêmes cachots où il avait été enfermé, à travers des couloirs sombres et glacials. Sirius le laissa devant un tunnel sans aucune lumière. Harry ne comprenait plus rien… Sirius lui parlait mais il n'entendait plus rien de sa voix, son parrain repartit vers les étages et Harry comprit qu'il devait rester là.

Harry devina qu'il allait essayer d'aider les autres…

'Et s'ils ne revenaient pas ?' pensa Harry tristement.

Il avait si froid près de ce tunnel qui mugissait et lui envoyait des rafales de vents désagréables. Harry s'adossa contre le mur irrégulier piquant de pierres saillantes qui lui faisaient mal au dos.

Tout était calme maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le vent et lui. Harry regarda autour de lui, il se souvenait qu'il y avait un escalier non loin qui menait directement aux appartements de Voldemort. Harry hésita, les jambes tremblantes. Il soupira, les yeux gonflés de larmes retenues. Il avait l'horrible impression de trahir Voldemort en s'en allant alors qu'il rentrait. Il regarda avec un air quelque peu décidé le fond du couloir sombre et plein de courants d'airs jusqu'aux cachots.

Alors qu'il voulut se mettre en marche vers là-haut, toute la troupe qui l'avait sauvé accourue vers lui.

"VITE, COURS DANS LE TUNNEL, HARRY !" cria son père en désignant le tunnel.

Harry resta figé.

Non, il ne voulait pas…

Mais le groupe l'emporta en courant dans le tunnel, et il ne put que les suivre dans cette obscurité oppressante. Il courait vite, essayant d'échapper à ses pensées douloureuses… Les yeux à demi-fermés, il avait si honte…

Il savait qu'il y avait des mangemorts pas très loin d'eux qui couraient aussi pour les rattraper… Lui, s'il se faisait attraper il ne mourrait pas, mais ses parents, oui. Harry continua de courir jusqu'à la sortie. Il prit appui contre le sol herbé et se leva dans le parc plongé dans la nuit. Harry attendit que tout le monde sorte du tunnel, il sentait des flocons de neige tomber sur lui. Il neigeait… Il se rendit compte que le dehors l'avait manqué. Mais bientôt, il courut encore dans le parc, dépassa la statue de l'ange déchu et transplana, une boule ventre, très loin de ce château où vivait l'élu de son coeur…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

(1)langue étrangère : hollandais (mon pays d'origine, mais je n'en parle pas un mot :() Ca veux dire : Qui êtes vous ? Merci à Luna051 qui m'a rectifié la faute... Ce que je regrette de ne pas parler néerlandais :)

Vos opinions ?

Infos, RaR, chap en avant-première sur mon LJ (adresse dans mon profil ou voir au début du chap :))

GROS BISOUS A tous

SamaraXX


	16. Godric's Hollow

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Bonjour à tous... **Déjà **je vous remercie tous de vos reviews trop gentilles, et j'espère que vous comprendrez mieux Harry... Je sais que vous avez été déçu, je suis vraiment désolée. **HI ! **Vous avez vu, j'update vite ! En pleine nuit ! A 00h23 exactement ! Ha, je suis trop bonne pour vous ! lol !

**RaR anonymes sur mon LJ : **Voir mon homepage dans mon profil ou rentrez directement cette adresse sans les espaces :

http / www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx / 11744 . html

**Bonne Lecture !** Et Joyeux Noël aux orthodoxes :)

* * *

**16ème Chapitre : Godric's Hollow**

_"Bénissons__ nos __désirs __insatisfaits __chérissons__ nos __rêves __inaccessibles_

_l'__envie__ nous __maintient__ en __vie"_

_Frédéric Beigbeder_

Harry sentait un doux alizé glisser sur son visage, il était devant le manoir de Godric's Hollow de ses parents. Ses parents, justement, étaient respectivement à sa droite et à sa gauche le jaugeant légèrement craintivement du coin de l'œil. Il faisait nuit noire et Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la large et fière bâtisse de son enfance.

"On rentre ?" proposa doucement Lily.

Harry acquiesça et suivit ses parents jusqu'à la porte en bois épais et travaillé de l'entrée. Harry était comme dans un état second. Il grimpa les marches d'un air légèrement las, ses parents le regardèrent un peu inquiets.

"Ca va ?" fit James en ouvrant la porte.

"Oui, oui !" répondit Harry avec un sourire si faux qu'il ne trompa personne.

Une fois entré, Harry monta rapidement les escaliers du manoir.

"Harry…"

"Quoi !" fit-il assez énervé en se tournant vers eux.

Ses parents le regardaient, interloqués, en bas des marches.

"Tu ne veux pas nous parler, un peu ?" demanda Lily en se tenant les mains avec gêne.

Harry se sentit un peu gêné et tourna sa tête légèrement sur le côté. Ses yeux semblaient être complètement éteints…

"C'est que… Je suis fatiguée, il est déjà tard et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… J'aimerais me reposer…" mentit-il avec un air plaintif qui fit acquiescer ses parents.

"Bien sûr, Harry" répondit Lily "On parlera demain, pour l'instant on va sécuriser la maison… Voldemort voudra peut-être venir te chercher…"

"Oui… Si vous voulez…" répondit Harry en soupirant, avant de remonter au premier étage.

Il doutait énormément que le Lord Noir revienne le chercher… Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Il entra dans son ancienne chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis son déménagement. Toujours le même lit aux couvertures vertes émeraude, toujours cette sobriété dans la décoration… Une seule photo en noir et blanc montrant son équipe de quidditch préférée, quelques cadres de ses amis et le papier peint vert uni. Le plancher glissant et luisant était recouvert de quelques tapis devant la porte de sa salle de bain, près de son lit à double place et devant les portes-fenêtres de son balcon. Il alla s'écraser sur son lit, les bras ouverts. Jamais il ne pourrait dormir… Même s'il avait réellement besoin de sommeil. Il devait être minuit à son réveil mais trop de questions assaillaient sa tête et trop de tristesses incrustaient son coeur. Il se releva et enleva sa cape… Ce n'était même pas la sienne, elle appartenait à _lui_. Il l'a laissa sur le lit avec un soupir. Il se détourna et ouvrit les portes de son balcon. La nuit était fraîche et la neige tombait encore. Il s'avança sur le balcon et respira la fraîcheur de la nuit, il croisa ses bras pour se protéger du froid mais ne rentra pas, ses yeux restés fixés dans la noirceur de la nuit sans étoiles. Puis, il baissa les yeux et son visage se contorsionna en une grimace douloureuse pleine de tristesses et d'amertumes. Il se détestait tellement à ce moment-là… Il se détestait tellement quand il était entre ces murs de Godric's Hollow. Il essaya de voir plus loin vers le Château de Voldemort et imaginer la réaction de son amant… Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait… Peut-être qu'il était énervé, déçu… Harry l'ignorait mais espérait de tout son coeur que ce matin-là avant le départ du Lord Noir n'avait pas été l'ultime en sa présence. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les portes-fenêtres avant de se déshabiller pour rejoindre son lit. Il se glissa dans les draps de coton (il préférait la soie du lit de Voldemort) et essaya de s'endormir… Des heures passaient… Et les yeux humides d'Harry restaient ouverts…

XXXXXX

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla vers neuf heures du matin, il remarqua immédiatement cette lumière marmoréenne presque irréelle qui glissait sur le plancher de sa chambre et sur son visage encore endormi. Il considéra du regard le paysage cristallin du dehors. Tout était enneigé, une épaisse couche de neige s'étalait sur tout le parc du manoir. Harry se leva, mis sa robe de chambre de soie noire et approcha de la porte-fenêtre. C'était si magnifique que cela rendit presque mélancolique Harry qui détourna les yeux rapidement. Il soupira sans trop savoir pourquoi et sortit de sa chambre.

Une accueillante et alléchante odeur de petit-déjeuner flottait dans l'air, une odeur de café, de pancakes et de pain chaud. Il marcha le long du couloir bien chauffé du manoir de ses parents et descendit l'escalier en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Il entendait les voix de ses parents s'échapper de la cuisine…

"…je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir…" murmurait la voix inquiète de Lily.

"Laissons faire les choses, chérie" répondit la voix grave de son père.

Harry poussa la porte de la cuisine et afficha sa présence d'un petit toussotement gêné. Ses parents eurent l'air surpris et lui firent un sourire.

"Déjà réveillé ? On aurait pensé te voir dormir tard comme avant…"

Pauvre Lily, si seulement elle savait que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant, pas quand on ressent comme poignard au coeur à chacune des pensées impliquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je n'arrivais plus à dormir…" s'expliqua Harry sur le seuil de la porte.

Il s'avança et alla s'asseoir devant son père à la table de la cuisine, tandis que sa mère se levait pour lui donner son petit-déjeuner.

"Te dérange pas maman, je le ferai…" fit Harry à sa mère.

"Ca me fait plaisir, chéri…" répondit-elle avec un regard tendre pour son fils.

Harry eut un très léger sourire qui lui provoquait plus de mal que de bien, il détourna le regard avec gêne.

"Comment tu vas ?" demanda James qui n'avait pas lâché du regard son fils depuis son entrée dans la cuisine.

"Ca va" mentit Harry.

James acquiesça avec compréhension.

"Tu sais, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé au château de Voldemort…" commença James.

Lily le foudroya du regard.

"Quoi ? Je suis désolé, j'aimerais bien comprendre !" se défendit-il.

"Comprendre quoi ?" demanda Harry qui regardait alternativement son père et sa mère.

"Remus nous a dit que tu avais… embrassé… Voldemort, on a – comment dire, fermé les yeux ta mère et moi sur ça parce qu'on ne savait pas quoi y penser, mais maintenant que tu es revenu, on voudrait une petite explication…" expliqua James d'une voix calme.

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer" répondit Harry qui réchauffait ses doigts contre la tasse brûlante de son café.

"Vraiment ?" fit James sceptique "Alors peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans les cachots de Voldemort comme il conviendrait mais dans ses appartements ?"

Harry évita son regard, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les paroles de son père lui faisaient repenser au château et à Voldemort, et ça sonnait encore si proche à son coeur et à son âme qu'il pressentait de la tristesse pure et dure l'envahir.

"Harry… On a besoin de comprendre, on peux comprendre que Voldemort t'ait forcé…" fit James d'une voix douce.

Harry ferma les yeux comme s'il avait mal… Il tourna la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne voulait plus entendre les paroles de son père.

"Vous ne comprenez rien…" souffla-t-il, alors qu'une unique larme se battait entre ses cils pour descendre.

Harry ne voulait surtout pas pleurer, mais le malaise et sa propre confusion le rendait si impuissant, si démuni. Il avait laissé tout ce qu'il aimait là-bas… Il avait même laissé une partie de lui… Ce n'était que deux semaines, oui, mais ces deux semaines avaient été les plus révolutionnaires, les plus remplies, les plus comblées de sa vie… Et ça malgré la douleur continuelle qu'il y avait ressenti.

"Alors explique-nous…" dit Lily d'une voix suppliante.

"Voldemort ne m'a forcé à rien !" répondit-il, ses yeux d'émeraudes brillaient d'une résignation et d'une colère inexplicables.

James et Lily se regardèrent avec gêne.

"Harry… Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?" fit son père.

"Oui, je me suis laissé faire parce que _je _le voulais !" répliqua Harry.

"Laissé faire ? Au point d'en perdre ta dignité, jusqu'à quel point, Harry ?" demanda James d'une voix sifflante.

"Ma dignité ? _Ma dignité ! _Ma dignité je l'ai perdu en travaillant pour ce foutu ministère !" cracha Harry en se levant de sa chaise brusquement.

"Et tu ne regrettes rien en plus ?" fit sa mère avec stupéfaction.

"Regretter quoi, maman ?" demanda-t-il hargneusement.

"Harry, arrête de faire semblant… Pas de sous-entendus entre nous, si tu étais dans _sa _chambre, ce n'était sûrement pas innocent !" fit-elle avec des larmes de rage et de désespoir dans les yeux.

"En effet !" répondit Harry d'un ton fier "Et alors ?"

"Et alors !" fit son père avec dégoût, en se levant de sa chaise à son tour "Harry… C'est absolument malsain et répugnant, Voldemort ! Mon fils et Voldemort…"

"_Mon fils_…" répéta Harry avec dédain "Il n'y a jamais eut que ça qui comptait pour toi ! Il aurait fallu que je sois exactement comme toi pour ne pas te décevoir, pour ne pas salir ta parfaite réputation… Je le sais bien que tu regrettes cent fois ce que je suis devenu, tu as cessé d'être mon père le jour même de ma répartition à Serpentard !" reprit Harry d'un ton venimeux.

"C'est faux… Et tu le sais bien !" répliqua James "Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai honte que tu sois mon fils, en effet…"

Harry essaya de paraître indifférent à cette remarque, encaissant ça avec du mal. Il serra ses poings douloureusement.

"Et bien, tant mieux !" répliqua-t-il.

"Mais comme t'es mon fils aux yeux des autres… Je veux que tu ne dises à personne que tu t'es glissé dans le lit de Voldemort de plein gré…"

"En quoi est-ce un mal, bordel !"

"Harry… Enfin !" fit sa mère en fronçant les sourcils "Tu as _dix-huit _ans, est-ce que je dois te rappeler que lui a 72 ans !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il n'en paraît pas ?"

"L'apparence n'est pas tout dans la vie, tu sais… Il t'a complètement manipulé et se fout royalement de toi…" répliqua James "Il ignore ce que c'est que l'innocence, il est très malin et tu t'es fait avoir bêtement ! Voldemort est incapable d'aimer, Harry ! Est-ce que tu réalises que Voldemort se fiche complètement en ce moment même que tu ne sois plus dans son lit ?"

"James…" fit Lily sur un ton de reproche, comme si elle pensait qu'il allait trop loin.

Et en effet, il allait trop loin… Harry se sentait mourir doucement, comme si on venait de le poignarder dans le coeur. Son père avait peut-être faux… Mais Harry avait aussi pensé à ça et c'est ce qui le rendait si malheureux.

"Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit…" murmura Harry.

"Pourquoi ça te gêne cette discussion ? Ca te gêne vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même et pas à nous… Nous, on s'est inquiété pour toi, on a risqué notre vie et celles de nos plus proches amis pour te sauver… Et cela même si j'avais des soupçons !" fit James.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé, dans ce cas ?" demanda Harry.

"Pour la même raison que celle qui fait que je ne vais pas te rayer de ma vie aujourd'hui…"

Harry leva les sourcils.

"Tu n'as que dix-huit, et je vais _imaginer _que tout ça n'est dû qu'à ta jeunesse, au fait que tu te cherches depuis des années… Je sais que t'as toujours eut du mal à savoir où tu voulais aller, que tu étais très attiré par les Ténèbres et je l'ai toujours toléré comme je le pouvais mais à partir de maintenant tu feras tout comme je le dis… Tu retrouveras un travail, et tu ne me reparleras plus jamais de ces foutues deux semaines au Château de Voldemort…"

"Je vois…" répondit Harry avec amertume "On va jouer les gros hypocrites le restant de notre vie, en faisant comme si j'avais subi ces deux semaines… Alors qu'en fait…"

"Je ne veux rien savoir de plus !" coupa James "Crois-moi que j'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement…"

"… j'en doute pas"

" Avec un peu de chances, personne ne se posera plus de questions et tout redeviendra comme avant…"

"James…" fit la voix timide de Lily.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il beaucoup plus doucement.

"Si Voldemort le reveut auprès de lui ?"

James la regarda bizarrement, il haussa les sourcils et répondit :

"Ca m'étonnerait grandement…"

Harry baissa les yeux.

"Bon, je dois aller au ministère, je ne veux plus entendre parler de tout ça… J'ai beaucoup de travail, apparemment les deux ministres sont morts… Tués par _Voldemort _bien sûr !" fit-il.Harry sourit furtivement et James transplana sans un mot de plus. Après son départ, un silence pesant et gêné s'installa entre Harry et sa mère.

"Excuse-le, Harry…" murmura Lily "Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, c'est toujours très dur de se rendre compte que son fils n'est pas du tout celui qu'on croyait connaître…"

Harry regarda sa mère avec un regard sombre.

"Et toi ? Tu penses quoi ?"

"Je suis déçu, très surprise… Mais je te connais Harry, je sais que pour toi ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile non plus…Je suis abominablement triste aussi car je peux voir dans tes yeux quelque chose de plus alarmant que tout le reste…"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es amoureux de Voldemort" répondit-elle calmement.

Harry baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien.

"Et c'est ce qui me rend triste et affreusement peureuse à la fois… Si tu l'aimes alors je ne sais pas ce que ton père et moi pourront faire contre… Et ça me semble assez évident maintenant, que jamais rien ne redeviendra comme avant et que les projets que ton père a pour toi sont totalement dénués de sens à présent…"

Elle se tut un instant et observa la beauté de son fils et sa tristesse creusant chaque expression de son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour arranger ça, hein ?" fit-elle d'un ton lunaire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre la réponse impossible d'Harry.

"Acceptez…"

XXXXXX

La journée était bien avancée et Harry buvait déjà son quatrième café… Il était dehors encore une fois, sur le balcon de sa chambre à contempler la neige qui recouvrait tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne neigeait plus, heureusement… Et le soleil commençait à faire fondre la neige à quelques endroits. Harry faisait tournoyer sa cuillère dans son café, et regardait la couleur avec nostalgie. Sous la lumière du soleil dont les rayons rentraient directement dans le noir du café, la couleur grenat naissait dans cet océan sombre. Le noir transcendant devenait carmin dans des reflets et illusions tout à fait divins. Ce mélange subtil de deux couleurs fusionnant le plus bel éclat qu'il soit, révélant l'impétuosité, le génie, la domination, le pouvoir, le vice, l'interdit, l'immoralité… Cette si belle couleur résumant à elle seule tout ce qu'il aimait chez Voldemort. Ses yeux, deux fenêtres dans les Ténèbres pleins de promesses. Harry soupira.

Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dévoilé ses sentiments quand il en avait si ardemment eut envie. Maintenant, il craignait de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire. Il était si mélancolique, si triste… Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et ne savait pas encore ce qu'il pourrait faire. Sa mère avait l'air de croire qu'il allait revenir vers Voldemort mais si celui-ci ne voulait plus de lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire… Après tout, Voldemort n'avait encore rien fait qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'il le revoulait auprès de lui. Harry soupira de nouveau… La perspective seule de devoir encore travailler du côté de la lumière et de reprendre cette vie tant haï le répugnait déjà… Et comment pourrait-il aimer à nouveau, quelqu'un d'autre, avec cette même intensité, cette même flamme qu'il réservait à Voldemort ?

Le matin, sa mère et lui étaient allés à Londres, histoire de récupérer les affaires d'Harry à son ancien appartement. Harry qui adorait Londres auparavant s'était senti tellement peu à sa place qu'il espérait ne jamais devoir y revivre un jour. Son appartement si chatoyant, si beau, si classe… Et sa mère à ses côtés toujours pleine de bonté. Harry aimait ses parents, il admirait sa mère et comprenait son père. Mais, comment pouvait-ils leur faire comprendre qu'il était bien différent d'eux ? Que cette vie de gentil citoyen respectant les lois était la plus ennuyante qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé… Comment expliquer qu'il préférait dorénavant les Ténèbres que la Lumière ? Qu'il s'y sentait presque chez lui…

Voldemort lui avait promis une surprise en rentrant de sa mission, et ce fut en fait Harry qui lui avait fait une incroyable surprise : son absence. Qui sait que c'était peut-être le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire… Il regarda encore les lueurs traversant son café et se dit en son for intérieur qu'il ne les reverrait jamais en vrai… Sur un visage séduisant, qu'il aimait tant.

XXXXXX

Le visage de Voldemort n'avait absolument plus rien de séduisant. Il était blanc, les yeux entièrement rouges, ni cheveux ni sourcils. Il était redevenu Lord Voldemort et toute la panoplie qui va avec : énervement, impatience, haine, irritation. Il bouillait tellement de rage qu'il n'aurait pas été surprenant de voir une langue de feu sortir de sa bouche tel un dragon en colère. Ses mains étaient parcourues de spasmes, comme si elles avaient très envie d'étrangler quelqu'un. Il regarda un de ses préférés mangemorts dans les yeux, et souffla une onde de torture vers lui. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'en ressentit aucun soulagement !

Même la torture ne le divertissait plus… En réalité, là il torturait le mangemort en question car il était très énervé contre lui.

"Snape !" cria-t-il d'une voix sifflante à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Le mangemort qui était essoufflé et accroupi sous le feu de la douleur, releva la tête lentement.

"Relève-toi… Et va me chercher ma potion immédiatement !"

Le mangemort acquiesça même s'il doutait parvenir jusqu'à son laboratoire. Il réussit néanmoins à sortir de la salle de réception et de demander à un elfe d'amener la potion… Il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol.

Voldemort de son côté marmonnait tout seul, probablement très énervé.

"Quel idiot de l'avoir laissé filer… Il l'avait dans son champs de vision et il n'a rien fait !" souffla-t-il en regardant sans trop le voir les paysages enneigés derrière la haute fenêtre gothique qui éclairait son trône.

Il était, évidemment, très en colère que Snape ait laissé Harry s'échapper alors qu'il avait pu le voir juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe mais ce n'était absolument rien contre l'amertume qu'il ressentait envers Harry. Une colère comme ça ne devrait même pas être permise, elle n'avait rien avoir avec la déception cuisante d'une bataille ratée, ou l'irritation d'avoir perdu un de ses mangemorts, ni même celle de revenir blesser d'un raid… Non, là c'était plus profond, plus noir, plus brûlant. Le fait est qu'il se sentait comme abandonné, blessé, dégoûté.

Il avait eut confiance en Harry, il avait été si prévenant envers lui et en contre parti, celui-ci fuyait accompagné de sa satanée famille. Il détestait Harry à ce moment-là… Il regrettait amèrement de s'être attendri à son image dans les cachots et de l'avoir ramené dans sa chambre, il regrettait de l'avoir fait avec lui plusieurs fois, de l'avoir embrassé… Et il regrettait encore plus de ressentir cette tristesse. A vrai dire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps quelqu'un avait réussi à lui faire mal. Il grogna de rage alors que Snape revenait dans la pièce avec le flacon demandé dans la main. Il était plus que pâle mais devait parvenir jusqu'au trône sans tomber, même s'il voyait trouble.

Voldemort de son côté ne remarquait même pas le mal-être de Snape, il arracha le flacon des mains de son mangemort et le bu rapidement. Il ressentit un frisson parcourir toute son échine, puis il souffla alors que son visage se recomposait des traits les plus beaux.

"Merci Severus" souffla Voldemort, il devait à présent se contrôler pour ne pas redevenir immonde sous ce visage de serpent.

Severus pria pour que le Lord Noir le fasse disposer mais celui-ci s'était levé lentement et contemplait à présent le dehors dans une pose soucieuse. Severus ferma les yeux, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps avant de s'écrouler. Ce n'était pas qu'il souffrait, il ne sentait même plus la douleur mais sa tête lui tournait, ses yeux voyaient double, il avait envie de vomir, le sol semblait bouger sous lui… C'était horrible.

"Dis-moi, Severus, crois-tu qu'il serait parti si sa vermine de famille n'était pas venue le chercher ?" demanda calmement Voldemort.

Severus avait sursauté à la question, il essayait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Et la question tournait dans sa tête ridiculement, il avait étrangement du mal à l'analyser, ce n'était déjà pas le genre du mage noir de poser ce genre de question alors pour y répondre c'était vraiment compliqué.

Il choisit la facilité.

"Heu… Je ne sais pas, Maître"

Voldemort parut irrité de cette réponse, il se détourna du paysage magnifique du parc du château qui tombait dans la nuit et regarda son mangemort. C'est là qu'il vit que Severus Snape tremblait et menaçait de s'écrouler, seule sa fierté et sa force le tenait debout. Cette image fit sourire Voldemort d'amusement.

"Par Salazar, Severus, vous auriez pu me le dire… Dépêchez-vous de vous faire soigner !"

Snape ne se fit pas prier et disparut tandis que Voldemort venait de prendre sa décision. Si Harry croyait qu'on pouvait se débarrasser d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ça, il allait être surpris ! Voldemort sourit mystérieusement et à s'y méprendre assez mesquinement aussi.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Il se reprends vite, le Voldy, heh ? lol.

Et ma Lily si la compréhensive, vous l'aimez bien ? Elle est super OOC, désolée, mais je l'aime bien ainsi...

Donnez moi vos avis, vous savez qu'une review en plus c'est du temps en moins avant que je n'update... :)

ALORS REVIEWEZ !

Merci beaucoup, je vous adore !

A bientôt... Oh, et normalement le prochain chapitre s'appellera : "Après sept jours..." Ca sent les retrouvailles ça, hein :)

SamaraXX (qui pique du nez sur son ordi parce qu'elle veut absolument updater en avance, bon dimanche à tous :))


	17. Après sept jours

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Bonjour à tous ! C'est sans RaR que j'update le 17ème chapitre, je l'aurais volontiers fait vu la belle masse de reviews très très gentilles que j'ai reçu mais ça aurait rallongé le délai de parution, si j'ai le temps dans la semaine j'y répondrais... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, j'avoue que je l'ai écrit avec un grand délice mais je ne sais pas si le constat final est à la hauteur de vos espérances.

* * *

**17ème Chapitre : Après sept jours…**

_"La __nostalgie__ ? Ca __vient__ quand le __présent__ n'est pas à la __hauteur__ des __promesses__ du __passé_

_Neil Bissondath_

Voldemort se plaisait à croire qu'il ne redoutait rien, qu'il n'avait peur de rien, qu'il pouvait faire face à tout… On disait de lui qu'il avait peur de la mort, c'était vrai… Il n'aimait pas l'idée de disparaître, de se faire oublier, de pourrir, de partir, de n'être plus qu'un souvenir, qu'une page d'histoire dans un livre… Non, Voldemort n'aimait pas ces idées abstraites. C'était vrai qu'il craignait la mort, tout comme la vieillesse, l'ignorance et la laideur. Mais il avait toujours réussi à y faire face, à faire reculer l'échéance. Il était immortel, il était beau et il semblait jeune. Mais cette apparente jeunesse ne s'accommodait pas à sa grande intelligence ni à son savoir des livres et des expériences.

En résumé, Voldemort n'avait plus rien à craindre mis à part quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais prévu ni même cru possible. Il était devant le grand miroir de son dressing, essayant de s'assurer lui-même qu'il était séduisant… Il ne voulait pas paraître prétentieux, mais il pouvait facilement voir qu'il possédait une beauté que peu de gens possèdent. Il était d'ailleurs très rare qu'il trouve des personnes belles. Exceptions faîtes aux Malfoy dont toute la famille aux traits aristocratiques, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds étaient de la plus grande beauté et aux Blacks qui étaient l'exact contraire des Malfoy, et bien sûr aux Potter. Et dans cette famille c'était surtout le dernier à qui il pensait. L'ingrat Harry Potter qui était parti sans son autorisation. Il ne l'aurait sûrement jamais donné, c'était vrai… Quoiqu'il ignorait ce qu'il était capable de faire pour le petit sorcier, et cette simple constatation le mettait dans une rage folle.

Mais comme il disait, il était en effet vrai qu'il trouvait Harry absolument magnifique. Son visage mutin, ses manières douces et hautaines à la fois, ses mains fines si douées, ses expressions coquines, son corps à damner un saint… Tout ça lui manquait. A vrai dire, il se sentait bien honteux d'être ainsi attaché à une personne. C'était presque dégradant pour le grand mage noir qu'il était. Mais en même temps, Harry était une personne dont on ne pouvait se lasser difficilement, une personne dont nombre de mages noirs, homosexuels bien-entendu, envieraient d'avoir à leur côté. Ce qui était étrange était que le brun lui donnait l'envie d'être fidèle… Pas par respect pour lui mais parce qu'aucune autre personne ne lui plaisait à présent. Il l'avait remarqué pendant sa mission, chaque homme, tout séduisant qui pouvait l'être, ne lui donnaient plus envie… Par contre, la moindre pensée impliquant le petit Serpentard l'excitait grandement.

Et plus qu'une simple attirance physique, Harry exerçait sur lui quelque chose de bien plus profond qui lui faisait bien plus peur que la mort elle-même. Et dont aucun artifice ne pourrait jamais réparer ou combler. Il aimait bien la cape de voyage qu'il avait choisi, elle possédait un caractère érotique dans le port près du corps et la coupe sensuelle qui accompagnait agréablement bien son corps de dieu grec. Il était enfin prêt à partir… Il avait pris une décision mûrement réfléchie. En fait, non… Il avait pris la décision en question trois heures plus tôt, juste après la punition de Severus Snape mais enfin il savait quoi faire et il n'allait certainement pas faire marche arrière.

Son esprit de Seigneur des Ténèbres fier et machiavélique avait pris le dessus et c'était sans autre alternative possible… Pauvre petit sorcier.

XXXXXX

Il devait être huit heures du soir quand James rentra du ministère. Il semblait exténué et n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry de tout le repas. Celui-ci s'était contenté de jouer avec ses petits-pois dans son assiette sans la moindre intention de les manger. Son esprit s'était encore envolé plus loin que Godric's Hollow, ses yeux prenaient des teintes mélancoliques et nostalgiques : un étrange mélange de joie et de tristesse. James et Lily avaient échangé quelques mots, leurs regards déviant souvent sur leur fils.

Harry avait fini par quitter la table en n'ayant pas touché un seul petit-pois… Il n'avait pas faim, il avait rarement faim de toute façon. Il monta dans sa chambre et attendit que le temps passe. Il s'installa devant son écran magique dans sa chambre et n'avait pas arrêté de zapper entre les dix chaînes sorcières. La moitié des chaînes n'arrêtaient pas de refaire passer les images des massacres de Voldemort, en les agrémentant de différents points de vue, de différents journalistes. Harry n'aimait pas ces documentaires, ils mentaient sur tout. Une autre chaîne passait des dessins-animés, une autre un document sur la botanique (Harry haïssait par-dessus tout la botanique), une autre un film des années trente sur une histoire d'amour mièvre… Harry zappa la chaîne cosmétique et s'arrêta sur la dernière chaîne. C'était une chaîne de sport… Là il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir un match de Quidditch, près de deux semaines en étant coupé du reste du monde l'avait complètement rendu ignorant sur la coupe nationale de Quidditch. Il fut très étonné de découvrir l'équipe de Londres "Les Princes du Vol" faire face à celle de Manchester "Les Corbeaux", en outre "Les Princes du Vol" était son équipe préférée…

Le match commençait à peine. Comme chaque match de Quidditch, il se mit à l'aise. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous sa couette. A travers l'écran magique, il pouvait sentir les trépignements du public. Cela le rappela Poudlard, et ses matchs de Quidditch.

Il regarda tout le match qui prit fin à onze heures du soir sur la prestation spectaculaire de l'attrapeur londonien. Il souffla et sortit de son lit. Ce match l'avait assoiffé bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, il s'était la plupart du temps enfui dans des réflexions mettant en lumière son amant (ou peut-être ex-amant). Il décida d'aller boire quelque chose dans la cuisine avant de dormir. Ses parents étaient endormis depuis un bon moment, il ne trouva donc pas utile de mettre quelque chose par-dessus son boxer – il n'aimait pas vraiment les pyjamas. Il sortit de la pièce et se déplaça très silencieusement dans le couloir, en passant devant la chambre de ses parents, il entendit des bruits suspects qui le répugnèrent… Imaginer ses parents faire l'amour était assez horrible. Mais il était assez content que son père ne soit pas terrassé au point de devenir abstinent, Harry savait par expérience que les périodes où ses parents faisaient beaucoup l'amour étaient celles où tout allait bien. Il était donc assez ravi que ses histoires avec Voldemort n'aient pas eut de répercussions sur la vie de couple de ses parents. Harry se hâta de rejoindre l'escalier pour ne plus entendre les gémissements de sa mère et descendit l'escalier en hâte. Le contact de son pied sur le carrelage froid de l'entrée le fit frissonner. Harry ouvrit la porte de sa cuisine, alluma les lumières d'un claquement de doigts et se dirigea machinalement vers le réfrigérateur (NdA : moi je dis frigo mais c'est familier apparemment). Il ne regardait même pas autour de lui, il prit la bouteille d'eau minérale et but à la bouteille. Il se souvenait que sa mère lui disait que c'était malpoli quand il était petit, mais c'était une habitude dont il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser. Quand il se retourna pour mettre la bouteille vide (il ne restait plus qu'un fond) dans la poubelle, il sursauta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la vision d'un sorcier de grande beauté nonchalamment assis sur une chaise de la table de sa cuisine. Ce jour-là, il s'était drapé d'une cape de voyage vraiment belle dont Harry avait souvent jalousé en regardant son dressing.

Harry déglutit difficilement devant le regard dur de son amant, des yeux noirs striés d'éclairs rouges, Harry n'arrivait pas à percevoir si c'était de désir ou de colère. Harry avait pris conscience de sa tenue, un seul boxer noir _Calvin Klein_ n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon pour être pris en flagrant délit de breuvage à la bouteille. Harry restait immobile, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux fixés sur Voldemort. Celui-ci le regardait partagé entre deux émotions, la première étant la colère qu'il ressentait depuis la veille et l'autre était assez amusée. Harry avait un corps magnifique, et son habitude de boire à la bouteille l'avait fait sourire autant que sa surprise planant sur son visage de le voir chez lui.

"Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Voldemort se leva dignement, et se dirigea vers le sorcier, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

"Alors… On a voulu rentrer chez papa et maman ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse et assez colérique malgré tout.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent de tristesse.

"Je… je n'avais pas le choix" murmura-t-il sa bouteille toujours à la main.

"Vraiment ?" fit Voldemort d'un ton cinglant.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre… Il n'avait pas eut le choix, la plupart de ses mangemorts voulaient le tuer, ses parents étaient venus le chercher… Ils l'avaient poussé dans l'escalier… Harry n'aurait pas pu décemment se détourner d'eux alors que Voldemort n'était pas encore rentré, et le moment où il avait vu Snape et les autres fidèles de Voldemort, il était déjà trop tard, Sirius l'entraînait déjà vers le tunnel de sortie.

"Je ne voulais pas partir…" répondit-il doucement à l'interrogation silencieuse du Lord Noir.

Les traits du mage noir s'adoucirent considérablement, et Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire. Voldemort lui répondit, en y agrémentant son habituelle touche de moquerie. Il prit la bouteille vide d'Harry toujours dans sa main, et la posa sur le rebord du bar de la cuisine. Puis il avança ce qui fit reculer Harry qui fut obligé de s'arrêter contre le réfrigérateur glacé, Voldemort le regardait de bas en haut, toujours aussi charmé de la beauté du petit sorcier.

Il avait un petit sourire, il avança une main à la hauteur de la taille d'Harry, il toucha la peau douce et nue du sorcier du bout des doigts avant de l'agripper fermement contre lui. Il s'avança doucement et embrassa Harry violemment, celui-ci répondait au baiser aussi fougueusement, mordant la lèvre inférieure du Lord Noir, léchant le sang, immisçant sa langue dans la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort parcourait de ses mains le corps presque nu d'Harry, il ressentait déjà le désir monter en lui comme un nœud qui tord les tripes, qui brûle les reins, qui essouffle, qui fait souffrir autant que ça fait du bien. Harry était maintenant sur la pointe des pieds pour entourer de ses bras la nuque de son amant, et de faire glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser comme pour effacer le temps perdu sans être ensemble… Sept jours… Une semaine… Une éternité. Harry se recula, essoufflé tandis que Voldemort lui souriait doucement tout serré contre lui. Il lui caressait la joue…

"Je te laisse le choix, Harry… Mais je veux que tu sois sûr de toi"

Harry leva sa tête timidement dans une expression interrogative.

"A propos de quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Soit tu viens avec moi et tu vivras des choses dont tu n'as pas idées, mais tu souffriras aussi du rejet des autres… Soit tu restes ici avec tes parents, tu vivras ta vie tranquille loin des meurtres et des tortures… Sans moi" répondit Voldemort.

"Je veux vivre avec toi" répondit simplement Harry.

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Harry, tu es jeune je le sais bien, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes car cette fois tu n'auras pas le luxe de m'échapper" dit-il avec possessivité.

"Je le veux !" assura Harry avec un regard déterminé "Je ne veux pas vivre ici, avec mes parents, je ne veux pas de cette vie ennuyante…"

"Et tes parents, ils en penseront quoi ?"

"Ils n'auront rien à dire" dit-il avec hauteur.

"Harry… Qu'est-ce qui t'attire dans les Ténèbres ?" demanda Voldemort en faisant glisser un doigt sur son torse.

Harry était assez indécis sur la réponse à donner, il connaissait l'intelligence du Lord Noir… S'il ne répondait pas quelque chose d'assez profond, Voldemort hésiterait peut-être à le faire revenir chez lui… Ou peut-être qu'il voudrait mais il sentait que cette question impliquait quelque chose de plus grand.

"Toi… Je veux vivre dans les Ténèbres car tu en es le Seigneur et que…"

Harry se mordit les lèvres avec gêne, Voldemort l'invita à poursuivre avec un petit sourire.

"Et que je t'aime" finit-il en regardant Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

Il y vit d'abord de la stupéfaction et de l'incompréhension, puis ses yeux devinrent bien plus ocres que d'habitude. Harry prit peur, comme il le craignait ce genre de phrase n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire devant Voldemort… Et pourtant c'était pour ça qu'il voulait revenir au château, c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Harry baissa la tête avec déception.

"Quoi ?" fit Voldemort d'une voix blanche, apparemment il ne comprenait pas.

Harry eut une expression peinée et gênée et répéta parce que c'était la seule chose dont il était sûr.

"Je t'aime"

Voldemort recula, ses yeux semblaient brillants d'un rouge grenat scintillant.

"Je suis désolé…" murmura Harry qui se sentait sur le point de pleurer, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâcher.

"Ne le sois pas… C'est simplement que… C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit" avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Harry releva la tête avec un léger sourire mêlé d'une infinie tristesse. Il se rendait compte de la vie dépourvue de sentiments qu'avait vécu Lord Voldemort. Harry s'avança et ne réfléchissant plus, il enlaça son amant en faisant couler plein de baisers papillons sur la ligne de sa mâchoire et sur ses joues. Il sentit les lèvres du Lord Noir se contracter en un sourire, alors il glissa ses baisers vers elles et les embrassa tout aussi doucement avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. C'était peut-être parce que maintenant Voldemort était conscient de l'amour qu'Harry avait pour lui qu'il vécut ce baiser encore plus passionnel que tous les précédents qu'ils avaient pu échanger.

Voldemort enlaça Harry, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

"J'ignore ce qu'est l'amour, Harry… Mais tu es la première et la seule personne qui me fait ressentir ça"

Harry eut un sourire éclatant.

"Alors, je peux retourner chez toi ?" demanda Harry d'une voix mutine.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire.

"En boxer ?"

"Heu… Mes affaires sont dans ma chambre" dit Harry en essayant de ne pas rougir.

"Ha… Et elle est où ta chambre ?"

Harry sourit et prit la main de Voldemort avant de l'emmener hors de la pièce puis il monta l'escalier doucement, il repassa devant la chambre de ses parents… Harry ferma les yeux, ils étaient encore en train de faire l'amour ! Il sentit la main de Voldemort serrer la sienne plus fort, il lui jeta un regard, celui-ci se retenait pour ne pas rire tandis qu'Harry faisait de même. Il se hâta d'atteindre sa chambre et poussa Voldemort à l'intérieur avant de s'enfermer lui et son amant dedans avec un sort de fermeture puis d'insonorisation.

"Enfin… On peut parler"

Voldemort leva ses sourcils avec suggestivité. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son écran magique, la chaîne de sport diffusait un tout autre sport… Un sport de chambre de toute évidence… La suite du match de Quidditch était un film pornographique. Harry rougit, se sentant incroyablement gêné.

"Parler ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très catholiques dans la famille pourtant…" déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement indifférent.

"Heu… Non, je ne regardais pas ça, je regardais un match de Quidditch, c'est juste la suite… J'ai oublié d'éteindre l'écran" répondit-il.

"Je sais, Harry… Mais ça ne m'aurait pas étonné pour le petit obsédé que tu es…"

Harry leva les yeux et sourit doucement, il s'approcha de Voldemort qui s'était assis sur son lit. Voldemort regarda le sorcier avancer vers lui avec une lueur coquine au fond des yeux. Harry s'arrêta devant lui, le Lord Noir leva son visage vers lui, Harry passa une main sur sa joue. Puis il s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux. Voldemort eut un léger sourire et captura les lèvres d'Harry voracement, il pressa ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry afin de le pousser plus proche de lui. Harry replia les jambes sur chaque côté du mage noir assis sur le lit. Voldemort pouvait sentir l'érection du sorcier pressée contre le bas de son ventre. Il l'attira encore plus fortement contre lui, pour la sentir encore plus. Voldemort devenait fébrile. Il avait tellement envie de lui.

"Tu devrais préparer tes affaires avant que ça ne dérape" conseilla Voldemort à Harry.

Celui-ci se recula un peu, restant tout de même sur ses genoux.

"Tom… Je crois que je devrais quand même prévenir mes parents, non ?"

Voldemort haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il ont risqué leur vie pour venir me 'sauver'" répondit-il.

Voldemort grogna et resserra sa prise sur Harry.

"Va les réveiller dans ce cas… ou plutôt les déranger" dit-il.

"Non ils sont en train de le faire, je ne peux pas leur dire ça en pleine nuit…"

Voldemort soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, alors ?"

"On peut attendre demain, non ?" demanda Harry.

Voldemort eut une mine soucieuse.

"Harry j'ai envie de toi…" souffla-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

Harry sourit.

"Moi aussi…" assura-t-il "Tu peux rester ici, à moins que ma chambre soit trop modeste pour vous, mon cher…" reprit-il avec moquerie.

"Non… Ce n'est pas ça, j'aimerais le faire là maintenant, mais je n'aime pas être loin de mon château…" s'expliqua-t-il "Je comptais rentrer avec ou sans toi vers ces heures-là"

"Tu t'es bien absenté cinq jours…" remarqua Harry.

"Oui… Mais mes mangemorts avaient été prévenus, et puis tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé, on en a profité pour venir te capturer…" dit-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé, puis il glissa une main sur l'entrejambe de Voldemort, celui-ci se mordit les lèvres.

"Harry… arrête ça…"

Harry eut un sourire machiavélique, et poussa Voldemort sur le lit. Il était maintenant complètement allongé…

"Non… Harry !"

Mais Harry fit disparaître les vêtements de Voldemort d'un claquement de doigts. Voldemort essaya de repousser le sorcier, avec un sourire sûr de lui. Il devait rentrer au château, maintenant ! Mais Harry attrapa la virilité de Voldemort dans sa main, ce qui figea instantanément celui-ci. Harry refit allonger le Lord Noir avec douceur, et s'abaissa jusqu'à la verge tendue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'engouffra dans sa bouche sans le faire attendre, s'il ne lui donnait pas envie de rester, il partirait pour le château… Il glissa une main devant sa bouche et suça tout en branlant le membre érigé de son amant. Voldemort gémissait et jurait en même temps…

"Satané Serpentard !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tu t'insultes toi-même…" répondit Harry en délaissant quelques secondes la verge du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Continue…" siffla-t-il en réponse.

Harry éclata d'un rire cristallin qui fit frissonner Voldemort, il aimait tellement son rire qu'il pourrait en jouir de plaisir mais quand il sentit à nouveau la délicate langue de son amant venir chatouiller sa virilité, il sut que c'était encore mieux… Harry continuait de sucer, de lécher le membre de Voldemort en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il aimait le voir jouir, et voir son thorax s'élevait et redescendre dans un rythme irrégulier, saccadé.

"Je… viens" prévint le Lord Noir en haletant.

Harry se retira et regarda son amant éjaculer sur les draps. Il n'était pas vraiment tenté d'avaler, ça paraissait si bizarre… Même s'il était assez curieux de découvrir, ce n'était que sa première fellation. Voldemort reprenait son souffle, son corps était en sueur. Harry vint se mettre à la même hauteur que lui sur le lit et embrassa ses tempes avec douceur. Voldemort réagit violemment à cette marque de douceur, il prit Harry et l'écrasa contre le matelas. Il se posta au-dessus de lui avec un sourire sadique.

"Tu vas voir ce qu'on gagne à vouloir défier un Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon cher Harry"

"J'attends, amour…" répondit Harry en ne faisant même pas attention au qualificatif affectueux qu'il avait choisi.

Voldemort lui l'avait bien remarqué et se figea quelques secondes, mais reprit bien vite ses activités à la différence que maintenant il semblait bien plus doux. Alors qu'il enflammait la poitrine d'Harry de baisers, il se demanda si lui non plus n'avait pas envie de l'appeler 'amour'. Il avait déjà failli le dire sept jours auparavant et s'était rattrapé à temps. Ce serait si tentant de s'abandonner à dire des choses douces… Il le pouvait maintenant. Il pouvait lui faire l'amour.

Il attrapa un téton d'Harry et le lécha avec douceur, l'emprisonnant entre ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry ouvrait ses jambes impudiquement pour l'inviter à s'installer entre elles. Harry brûlait d'excitation et d'anticipation, il crevait d'envie qu'il le prenne… Chaque endroit où sa peau touchait celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait l'impression que ça brûlait d'un feu hypnotisant, douloureux mais en même temps si jouissif. Harry faisait courir ses doigts sur le dos du mage noir attendant que celui-ci daigne descendre faire quelque chose. Voldemort continuait à embrasser le torse d'Harry partout où il était possible, il le léchait tout en l'agrippant avec possessivité, il se retenait de ne pas le mordre tellement Harry le rendait fou… Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais s'il se laissait aller, il voudrait s'y perdre comme les fois précédentes sans retenues. Mais là, il voulait être vraiment prévenant avec lui, son âme et ce corps si excitant.

Voldemort descendit dans l'entrejambe d'Harry, embrassant et léchant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il s'attaqua ensuite gentiment à ses testicules qu'il prit entre ses doigts tout en les léchant. Harry se cambrait, se prenant les doigts dans ses propres cheveux… C'était en même temps si bon et si horrible… L'attente douloureuse du plaisir, il sentait le feu brûler dans son ventre.

"Tom… Je t'en prie" supplia-t-il les yeux clos, le souffle erratique.

Voldemort regardait le petit sorcier avec délectation… Seule sa vision était suffisante à lui procurer un immense plaisir. Mais c'était avec un machiavélisme feint qu'il retardait le moment d'apaiser Harry, pour l'instant il jouait avec comme celui-ci avait voulu jouer avec lui. Très doucement, il fit glisser sa langue autour du bout de la verge d'Harry qui était circoncise. Il s'agissait certainement d'une tradition pour les sang-purs… Harry gémit, il rejeta sa nuque en arrière en haletant.

"Oh… Tom, s'il te plaît…"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il tout à fait innocemment.

C'était horrible, ça lui vrillait les reins… Le désir, l'attente, l'envie.

"Suce-moi !" s'écria-t-il, en rouvrant ses yeux.

Voldemort remarqua que ses prunelles émeraude étaient complètement assombries par le désir. Le Lord Noir sourit et fit glisser le bout de sa langue tout le long du membre turgescent de son amant. Il prit un malin plaisir à effleurer malencontreusement de ses dents le sensible membre. Harry grogna, et Voldemort s'excusa avec un grand sourire faux. Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier, puis il se radoucit :

"Tom…" lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Voldemort s'avança à la hauteur de la tête d'Harry, laissant sa main caresser la virilité de son amant.

"Suce-moi…" haleta-t-il

"C'est ce que j'allais faire…" assura-t-il, il embrassa Harry passionnément et redescendit au niveau de l'objet de ses désirs.

Sans plus de préliminaires, il prit enfin le membre en bouche et le suça divinement bien sous les yeux pleins d'étoiles d'Harry. Celui-ci était tellement à bout qu'il ne tarda pas à éjaculer dans la bouche de son amant, qui sans prévention avala le tout. Ca ne lui déplaisait pas à lui d'avaler le semence de son amant, enfin surtout parce que son amant était Harry. Voldemort revint vers Harry et embrassa le coin de sa bouche doucement, Harry ouvrit les yeux encore lourds de plaisir, mais à la vue de son amant nu et encore prêt à l'attaque il ne tarda pas à être excité de nouveau. Il se glissa sous son amant, afin qu'il le prenne sur-le-champ. Mais Voldemort voulait que les choses soient faîtes en douceur… Il fit d'abord apparaître un tube de lubrifiant et dévissa le capuchon avec lenteur, il en mit sur ses mains et commença à rentrer un doigt très facilement dans son entrée. Harry voulait beaucoup plus, un doigt paraissait si minuscule. Voldemort en rentra deux, puis trois. Ils passaient relativement bien alors qu'il essayait de desserrer l'anneau de chair de son amant en ouvrant et desserrant deux de ses doigts à l'intérieur.

Sentant son amant sous l'influence du plaisir et prêt à le recevoir, Voldemort se glissa entre ses cuisses et suréleva ses jambes. Il passa discrètement du lubrifiant sur son sexe dressé douloureusement et entra tout en douceur en Harry. Celui-ci gémit de bien et de mal, accueillant avec plaisir cette nouvelle venue en lui. Il passa une main sur le torse de Voldemort et glissa sur son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Voldemort se pencha plus, faisant pénétrer davantage sa verge en lui et enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Il commença à bouger doucement, Harry gémissait presque silencieusement… La sensation était si belle, si euphorisante. Pour la première fois ce n'était pas brutal, c'était absolument doux et même si l'imposant membre de Voldemort lui faisait mal à chaque coup de reins, le plaisir en compensation était immense. Et rien que le fait de sentir Voldemort trembler sur lui, gémissant dans son cou, sentir son souffle s'égarer sur lui était la plus douce des sensations. Harry avait fermé les yeux, il se perdait dans le plaisir extatique, transportant tandis qu'il sentait le pénis de son amant rentrer en lui doucement, régulièrement, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Voldemort faisait pleuvoir une cascade de baisers sur le visage d'Harry, il embrassait la ligne de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à son oreille dont il suça le lobe avec avidité. Il tenait l'adorable visage prit dans le plaisir entre ses mains, il continuait de bouger en lui…

"Tu veux changer de position ?" proposa-t-il alors qu'Harry se perdait de plus en plus dans le plaisir charnel le plus divin qu'il soit.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais Voldemort n'attendit plus son accord… Il attrapa les hanches d'Harry et le fit basculer sur lui. Harry se mit directement en position assise, empalant plus profondément encore le sexe en lui. Cette position permettait de faire encore rentrer encore plus loin le membre, emmenant dans ces pénétrations des plaisirs encore meilleurs. Voldemort mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et accompagna ses mouvements, l'incitant à aller plus fort. Harry s'exécuta, bougeant sur lui avec force, Voldemort accompagnant le rythme qu'il avait choisi.

Harry bougea de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

"Oh… oui, là c'est bon…" murmura Voldemort en fermant les yeux, mais il se força à les rouvrir.

Harry le regardait, ses yeux si vert, si beaux étaient presque noirs maintenant et son expression de plaisir était exaltante. Voldemort le trouvait si beau, si parfait… Tandis qu'Harry se faisait les mêmes réflexions, abandonné sous lui, les cils lourds de plaisir, les lèvres rouges, le souffle court.

C'était magnifique… Harry sentait que Voldemort n'allait pas finir à jouir tandis que lui-même jouissait faisant couler son sperme sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, il était lui-même parti très loin dans le plaisir et les vices… Il éjacula en Harry. Celui-ci se suréleva un peu et s'écrasa contre Voldemort, complètement épuisé. Le torse de son amant était plein de son sperme ce qui le gêna légèrement, il fit disparaître le tout d'une incantation muette. Voldemort une main en-dessous des fesses d'Harry, le remonta jusqu'à lui et le fit glisser sur le côté. Il colla le petit corps frêle contre lui, et embrassa son profil avec douceur. Harry passa ses mains sur la taille de Voldemort et calla sa tête contre son torse.

"Je t'aime…" murmura-t-il presque déjà endormi.

Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par leurs respirations puis…

"Moi aussi…" répondit Voldemort d'une voix qui laissait supposer tout l'impact que cette révélation avait sur lui-même "Je t'aime".

Harry releva un peu la tête et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait manifester malgré sa fatigue. Puis il se remit dans sa confortable position.

"Bonne nuit"

" 'nuit".

Ils s'endormirent, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et rêvèrent chacun de leur autre moitié.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Alors, déçu ? J'espère pas, parce que ce serait une grande déception et peine pour moi que vous ne soyez pas content de ce chapitre...

Je dois aussi vous prévenir qu'en ce moment je collectionne les maladies dignes de l'hiver, je suis très fatiguée, malade et très occupée à cause du bahut bien entendu, de ce fait j'ignore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Il n'est pas achevé, ce qui est rare parce que j'ai toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance, cependantça n'a aucun rapport avec le manque d'envie ou d'inspiration. Je peux simplement vous dire que le chapitre s'appellera : Adieux.

Gros Bisous et désolée pour les RaR, j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me donner votre avis... :)

SamaraXX


	18. Adieux

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Hahaha ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre… Pfiou… J'ai vraiment cru que je ne l'écrirais encore pas ce week-end mais l'envie est venue et maintenant que je suis retournée dans cette atmosphère, je veux encore plus la continuer pour la finir… J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je suis désolée d'avoir bâclé les RaR et de n'avoir même pas encore fait les anonymes... Mais je me demandais, si vous préférez que j'update rapidement ou d'avoir bien fait les RaR au préalable... :)

Si je n'ai pas le temps de faire les anonymes je fais un grand merci ici à : **Livia, Bellasidious, Nepheria, Dia, Eliwan, Kibkoto, Felly, Lilianne Potter, 666Naku, miss Felton/Malfoy, Lilou, Sélène, Luna051.**

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... Si j'ai le temps je vous répondrai vraiment sur mon LJ :

www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx

Il y a tout ce qui concerne mes fics, mais je vous préviendrai au prochain chap si je l'ai fait ou pas (je me doute que vous n'allez pas vérifier tous les les jours si j'ai fait les RaR) Pour ceux qui ont vraiment des questions, je vous conseille vraiment de vous enregistrer parce que vous aurez plus de chances de voir la réponse. Ce n'est pas par manque d'envie mais pas manque de temps car vos reviews sont des bonheurs, c'est ça qui par exemple m'a donné envie de rester cloîtré chez moi cet après-midi pour vous taper ce chapitre sinon je serai sortie ou j'aurais glandé comme d'habitude... Mais surtout vos reviews sont mon salaire, ma nourriture, ma drogue, ma récompense. JE VOUS AIME !

BONNE LECTURE (enfin j'espère... :))

* * *

**18ème Chapitre : Adieux**

_"Possible ou impossible, le pardon nous tourne vers le passé._

_Il y a aussi de l'avenir dans le pardon"_

_Jacques Derrida_

Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle s'étira comme un chat et regarda le côté droit de son lit pour s'apercevoir qu'il était vide. Elle toucha le drap et grogna quand elle sentit qu'il était froid, elle fronça les sourcils en soupirant. Comme d'habitude, James avait dû partir au ministère un samedi matin. Elle détestait quand il l'appelait le week-end. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire et James lui-même risquait de se faire licencier s'il ne venait pas… Dieu sait comme le ministère manquait cruellement d'aurors, et Voldemort n'arrêtait pas ses activités pour la seule idée que c'était le week-end. Elle se demandait, cependant, pour quelles raisons le ministère n'appelait que les hommes aurors et laissait tranquille leurs femmes.

'Vieux préceptes de la femme au foyer…' pensa Lily avec amertume.

Elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle jeta un regard au réveil et soupira davantage quand elle vit qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin. Regrettant amèrement la présence de son mari pour la convaincre de rester au chaud sous sa couette, elle sortit du lit et grelotta en posant le pied sur le plancher glacial. Les manoirs avaient le mauvais côté d'être peu chauffés les matins, elle n'aimait pas du tout la fraîcheur. Elle soupira de nouveau et s'habilla simplement avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. James avait laissé un mot sur le réfrigérateur.

_On m'a appelé au ministère, désolé…_

_Je reviens vers midi,_

_A tout à l'heure, bisous_

_James._

Elle eut un regard lassé et peiné, puis décida de se prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour se réchauffer. Elle attendit dans la cuisine en pensant à son fils et à son amour pour le Lord Noir. Cette vérité la faisait frissonner, elle avait si peur pour son fils… Si peur qu'il souffre. Lily n'avait pu avoir qu'un enfant, et elle lui avait donné tout l'amour possible d'une mère pour son fils… Elle ne voulait que son bonheur, et elle craignait l'avenir si Harry se montrait si réticent à revenir vers eux. D'un côté, elle le comprenait, bien qu'elle haïssait Voldemort par-dessus tout. Elle ne comptait plus les collègues et amis qui périssaient à cause de lui, elle se battait tous les jours à cause de lui, elle craignait pour son mari à cause de lui. Elle connaissait son sadisme, sa méchanceté, sa cruauté… Et pourtant, son fils en était tombé amoureux. C'était la seule chose compréhensible dans ce casse-tête, la seule plausible et pourtant si étonnante. Le fait qu'Harry soit tombé amoureux était la seule explication à son envie de rester avec lui, car n'importe qui ne voudrait jamais passer sa vie avec lui.

Et d'un autre côté, elle comprenait son mari… Peut-être était-ce par honneur et crainte de voir salir son nom qu'il voulait empêcher Harry de reparler de ces deux précédentes semaines, et Lily revoyait là les vieilles façons de pensée de la famille Potter. James avait pourtant toujours été le plus laxiste à propos de ça, mais il ne pouvait accepter et supporter que son fils soutienne un tyran. A son travail, on appelait ça une trahison et c'en était bien une. Mais elle voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'ambre de son mari, sa peine, son indécision… Elle savait que sa réaction était surtout due à l'amour maladif qu'il avait pour son fils. Il voulait que rien ne change, il voulait garder auprès de lui son petit garçon qu'il avait laissé échappé à l'âge de onze ans.

Qui réagirait bien au fait que son fils ait aimé être dans les bras d'un psychopathe ?

Il avait peur pour lui tout simplement… Et de son côté, Harry n'avait vu que l'éternel fierté de son père voulant à tout prix préserver le secret au détriment du bonheur de son propre fils.

Lily soupira.

Elle resta là pendant des heurs, réfléchissant seule… Elle regarda les aiguilles tourner sur le cadran de l'horloge. A neuf heures, elle se résigna à se lever et mit son bol de café froid et non bu dans l'évier. Elle s'étira paresseusement et monta l'escalier du manoir jusqu'au premier étage…

Lily devait réveiller son fils car celui-ci devait rendre les clefs de son appartement à Londres, Harry lui avait confié qu'il ne voulait plus y vivre, qu'il ne voulait plus habiter à Londres et travailler au ministère. D'un côté Lily était contente qu'il préférait le manoir à son appartement, mais elle se doutait que cela était dû à l'isolement totale de Godric's Hollow. La seule ville alentour possédait cinq mille habitants et était située à vingt-cinq kilomètres du petit hameau qu'était Godric's Hollow.

Lily s'avança dans le couloir liant le palier aux chambres et s'arrêta devant celle de son fils unique. Elle leva sa main pour frapper à la porte et attendit une réponse, mais elle n'en entendit aucune. Elle tendit l'oreille et ne discerna que le silence autour d'elle, rien ne semblait provenir de la chambre. Sceptique, elle frappa à nouveau sur le battant de la porte avec une certaine moue impatiente.

Ils devaient être à l'appartement à dix heures, ils ne pouvaient pas traîner…

"Harry ? Ouvre c'est maman !" dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle frappa plusieurs fois, puis excédée de ne recevoir aucune réponse, elle enclencha la poignée. Mais la porte était scellée magiquement. Lily soupira. La rousse s'impatienta et sortit sa baguette – "J'entre Harry !" – elle prononça une formule en latin et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

Lily dirigea son regard vert sur le lit, et se gela d'effroi à l'image qu'elle vit… _Qui était cet homme enlacé dans les bras de son fils ? _Elle n'osait y croire.

XXXXXX

Harry se réveilla l'esprit encore un peu dans les vapes, il s'aperçut rapidement d'un corps chaud callé contre lui et sourit niaisement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres toujours endormi. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas passé une nuit très reposante, et d'ailleurs Harry regrettait amèrement de s'être réveillé parce qu'il se sentait encore très fatigué. Il se hâta de resserrer sa prise sur son amant dont la respiration profonde ne tarda pas à l'attirer doucement vers le pays des songes. Alors qu'il s'endormait doucement en pensant avec mesquinerie que les mangemorts de Voldemort devraient se débrouiller tout seuls encore quelques heures, la poignée de sa porte s'enclencha. Harry n'entendit pas le grincement, plongeant dans le sommeil petit à petit.

Il commençait à s'apaiser dans les bras de son amant, quand il entendit un lointain son d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il fronça les sourcils et décida de ne pas s'en occuper jusqu'à ce qu'une voix choquée et presque timide s'élève dans la pièce. Harry tourna la tête brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur à la vue de sa mère, il serra inconsciemment le bras de son amant avant d'ouvrir la bouche bêtement dans l'optique de dire quelques mais… Rien ne sortait.

"Harry…" fit-elle d'une voix blanche "Tu peux descendre en bas… après… après que tu sois habillé bien-sûr, et… non rien !"

Après que sa mère soit partie de la chambre, Harry lâcha un soupir affligé, il regarda tristement sa porte pendant quelques minutes puis il se tourna vers Voldemort qui dormait toujours, ses bras solidement agrippés à sa taille. Harry s'autorisa un sourire, il s'approcha de son visage et glissa à son oreille d'une voix douce :

"Tom… Tom…"

"Hmm…" répondit d'une voix étouffée et paresseuse le mage noir.

"Amour… Réveille-toi !" chuchota Harry tout en caressant avec douceur sa nuque.

"Quoi… ?" fit-il d'une voix lointaine.

"Heu… Il y a ma mère qui vient de nous surprendre" lâcha Harry d'un seul coup.

Voldemort releva la tête avec un regard voilé de sommeil, il fronça les sourcils.

"Ta mère était dans la chambre ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

"Heu… oui… Il y a cinq minutes" répondit Harry calmement.

Il sentit les muscles de Voldemort se contracter douloureusement sous les draps.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry d'une voix froide.

"Bah… C'est qu'elle a tué une de mes préférées fidèles" répliqua-t-il

Harry soupira et pris son menton entre ses doigts et plongea ses yeux d'émeraude dans ceux abominablement machiavéliques du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Je te préviens Tom t'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma famille…"

Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres de Voldemort, tandis qu'une flamme amusée brillait dans ses yeux de sang.

"J'adore quand tu joues ton mage noir…" taquina Voldemort d'un air joueur "Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu me ferais si je tuais ta mère…"

"Je te tue…" répondit Harry fermement.

Voldemort ricana, et passa une main sur les jambes nues de son amant.

"Vraiment ? J'en doute"

"Hé bien, tu te trompes…" répliqua-t-il "Et arrête de me toucher…"

"Tu ne veux pas que j'arrête…"

"Si j'aimerais beaucoup" mentit Harry tandis qu'il essayait de refouler ce frisson de plaisir qui voyageait dans son corps.

Voldemort éclata de rire et alla taquiner l'entrejambe de son amant d'une main taquine et beaucoup trop audacieuse.

"Je dois me lever, ma mère m'attends, lâche-moi…" fit Harry d'une voix sèche, il repoussa la main de son amant sans ménagement et se leva promptement du lit.

"Oh… T'es fâché contre moi ?" demanda Voldemort toujours allongé dans le lit d'Harry.

Harry ne lui lança pas un regard, il l'ignora et se hâta de trouver un boxer, un pantalon et une chemise. Alors qu'il cherchait dans son armoire nu comme un vers, Voldemort le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il s'attardait sur le beau corps de son amant, puis il se leva et se posta derrière lui.

"Harry… Je plaisantais, je ne compte pas massacrer toute ta famille"

Harry enfila un boxer et se retourna vers Voldemort avec un regard profondément sceptique.

"Tom, je veux vraiment vivre avec toi et cela avec ou sans l'accord de ma famille, mais je n'accepterais jamais que tu leur fasses du mal."

Voldemort eut un doux sourire et passa une main dans les cheveux d'ébène de son jeune amant.

"Je ne leur ferais rien, par contre je descend avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu te justifies tout seul… Et puis j'ai à leur parler…" dit-il.

Harry acquiesça et finit de s'habiller à l'instar de Voldemort qui enfilait ses vêtements de la veille.

XXXXXX

Lily sortit de sa chambre et ferma la porte brusquement. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche avec un air assez perdu. Elle souffla un bon coup et descendit rapidement au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait failli demander à Harry de faire partir Voldemort mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer que celui-ci s'en aille pacifiquement. Lily n'était pas naïve, elle savait que Voldemort n'était pas du genre à accepter un ordre ainsi. En pensant à Voldemort, Lily fronça des sourcils sur un détail plus pratique. Comment avait-il réussi à passer les barrières du manoir ?

Mais peu soucieuse de ce détail, elle se hâta de rejoindre le salon où elle s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. Elle lança une poudre violette et malodorante dans l'âtre, avant d'appeler 'James Potter' au Quartier des Aurors du ministère de Londres. Bientôt, la tête de son mari apparut dans les flammes de la cheminée, il avait un air assez curieux dessiné sur son visage.

"Lily… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu… Tu peux rentrer maintenant, s'il-te-plaît ?"

"Oui, enfin je ne sais pas si… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"James ! Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi à la maison, _maintenant_ !" dit-elle d'une voix grave.

"J'arrive" répondit James rapidement.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Harry et Voldemort.

"Salut maman…" dit Harry d'une voix gênée.

"Salut mon chéri…" répondit-elle, puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette imposante drapée de noir de Voldemort "Bonjour…" dit-elle d'une voix froide.

"Bonjour" répondit-il.

Elle essayait de ne pas craquer, de rester stoïque, concentrée… Pour son fils… Mais la présence de cet homme qu'elle avait côtoyé tant de fois lors des raids et des batailles la rendait nerveuse, énervée. Elle ressentait tant de haine envers lui, tant de rancœur.

Elle ferma les yeux brièvement pour laisser passer sans les retenir ces émotions néfastes puis se tourna vers son fils.

"Ton père va arriver pour tout mettre au clair…" prévint-elle.

Au même instant, un 'pop' retentit dans la cuisine. Lily disparut rapidement. Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent d'un air partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement, bien que le plus jeune se sentait très nerveux.

Après quelques éclats de voix, James et Lily entrèrent dans le salon. Un grand silence tendu s'installa tandis qu'Harry baissait son regard vers le sol.

"Comment avez-vous réussi à passer les barrières du manoirs ?" demanda James d'une voix claire à Voldemort.

"Oh… Vous voulez parler de ce mini sort de répulsion ?" demanda Voldemort d'une voix moqueuse.

"Non, il y avait bien une cinquantaine de sorts…" répliqua James.

"Peut-être" répondit Voldemort "Je n'ai pas vu la différence"

Un autre silence s'installa.

"Bien… Maintenant j'aimerais bien que tu t'expliques Harry" fit James.

Harry leva son visage vers son père.

"C'est simple, je m'en vais vivre avec Tom..." dit-il d'une voix calme.

Harry regarda sa mère et mordit sa lèvre inférieure en voyant les prunelles émeraude de sa mère se remplir de larmes.

"Ca veut dire qu'on ne te verra plus ?"

"Non… Je…"

Harry n'en savait rien, il se tourna vers Voldemort qui eut un léger sourire.

"Ca ne tient qu'à vous, je vous promets de ne pas vous tuer si vous décidez de le voir…" dit Voldemort d'une voix calme.

"Et quoi encore ? Venir à _votre _château… Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? Je suis le nouveau Chef des Aurors depuis que vous avez emprisonné Driyus Windsor à Oaksburn, vous croyez vraiment que je vais venir pacifiquement chez vous pour dire bonjour à mon fils ?"

"Pas nécessairement, Harry pourra venir vous voir".

James écarquilla des yeux d'un air légèrement interloqué.

"Quoi ? Vous pensiez peut-être que j'allais séquestrer votre fils ?"

"Non… Mais…" James soupira et se tourna vers son fils "Harry pourquoi tu veux vivre avec _lui _? Tu ne vois pas que ça complique tout… Comment peux-tu simplement croire que je pourrais te parler…"

"Hé bien dans ce cas, tu ne me verras pas, je n'en voix aucun inconvénients !" fit Harry d'une voix glaciale.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… C'est simplement que tu vas être jugé coupable de trahison, tout le monde le saura un jour ou l'autre… Je vais être jugé de trahison si ils savent que j'entretiens de bons rapports avec toi…" essaya de s'expliquer James.

"Vous êtes séparé entre deux envies, n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi des personnes telles que vous, restent du côté du dit _lumière… _Vous ne voyez donc pas que vous êtes en train de perdre ? Surtout que maintenant votre fils est de mon côté…"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Lily "Parce que vous avez des méthodes abominables, et des jugements méprisants… Vous êtes abject – sans vouloir te vexer chéri – mais vous violez, vous tuez, vous torturez… Vous êtes un tyran, c'est ça le problème, et bien que je souhaite ardemment revoir mon fils, vous devez prendre en compte le fait qu'on ne peut pas accepter totalement votre relation ni même le fait qu'on vous côtoie… Ce n'est pas que vis-à-vis des autres mais de nous-mêmes"

"Vous avez des préjugés faux sur nous vous savez ?" répliqua Voldemort.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

"Ca te dérange si…"

Harry fit un 'non' de la tête et laissa Voldemort poursuivre.

"Bien, ce que je voulais vous dire c'est qu'il est vrai que mes fidèles ont des moyens radicaux et pouvant être jugés de cruels, mais il en est de même pour vous et ceux qui oseraient dire le contraire sont des menteurs. J'ai vu revenir nombre de mes fidèles de vos prisons avec des blessures impressionnantes témoignant de tortures et mêmes de viols… Pendant les raids vous utilisez autant que nous la magie noire, vous vous croyez meilleurs que nous… Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la pourriture qui sévit également dans votre camps, la seule différence est que nous, on l'avoue. Je ne me qualifierais jamais comme quelqu'un de _gentil _et je suis incapable de dire que Dumbledore a un mauvais fond, mais c'est bien le seul homme bon dans votre camps… Et malheureusement pour lui, il va bientôt mourir, je prévois de le tuer dans peu de temps… Les personnes telles que vous qui croient encore en la Lumière sont bien peu nombreuses, je sais que tout va se dissoudre chez vous, j'en détiens toutes les ficelles, il me suffit de tirer dessus pour que tout s'écroule. Ca ne tient que sur des ruines branlantes dont Dumbledore fait parti, mais sitôt il sera mort, sitôt vous verrez tous mes espions cachés partout autour de vous sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte se révéler. Vous verrez dans peu de temps, ce sera moi qui dominerai… Officiellement"

James et Lily se regardèrent et ils reposèrent leur regard sur Voldemort.

"Pourquoi vous nous dîtes ça ?"

"Pour vous prévenir, vous dire que votre fils a raison de venir de mon côté et qu'il sera heureux avec moi… En tout cas vous pouvez être sûr de sa sécurité, et je dis ça parce qu'il vous serait beaucoup plus bénéfique pour vous d'être aussi de mon côté…"

"Vous êtes fou !" s'écria James.

"Pas tant que ça en fait…" dit Harry d'une voix un peu lointaine.

Sa remarque fit sourire les parents d'Harry et Voldemort à la fois. Puis le sérieux revint dans la pièce.

"Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils rejoignent ton camps, Tom, tu en demandes trop…" dit Harry.

"Tout à fait, en plus vous tuez des moldus, c'est tout à fait minable et répugnant…"

"Rectification ce sont les moldus qui sont minables et répugnants… Mais je vois là que nous avons un désaccord qui ne sera pas négociable, il est vrai qu'on assimile la réussite de mon empire sur la haine des moldus, je ne les déteste pas c'est simplement qu'ils sont inférieurs à nous et bien inutiles… Ils ne sont pas ma priorité, quand vous comprendrez que ce qui m'importe c'est le pouvoir et non la haine et la violence…"

Lily trembla de colère.

"Mais, je ne suis pas là pour faire de la politique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là parce que votre fils va partir avec moi que vous le vouliez ou non… Et que si vous tenez à le voir, Harry pourra venir ici à Godric's Hollow… Mais si c'est trop dur pour vous d'assister à cette _trahison _alors je ne peux plus rien pour vous, es-tu d'accord avec moi, Harry ?"

Harry se tourna vers son amant avec un léger sourire et acquiesça.

"Oui, de toute façon ici il n'y a que vous, Sirius et Rémus qui me sont chers… Tous mes amis sont déjà au service de Tom, et je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici…"

"C'est compréhensible…" avoua James, surprenant tout le monde "Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je serais ravi de te revoir ici mais je ne tolérerais pas la présence de Voldemort ici, et je voudrais que vous fassiez tout pour que personne ne soit jamais au courant que je reçois mon fils chez moi tranquillement alors que mon boulot serait de l'enfermer…"

"Pas de problèmes" assura Voldemort "Bon, maintenant je dois y aller je suis désolé de te presser Harry mais je dois vraiment rentrer maintenant, alors si tu finissais tes bagages en vitesse ça m'éviterait de faire deux voyages…"

"Oui, d'accord…"

Harry et Voldemort montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, celui-ci était étrangement muet. Et il avait le regard triste tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires.

"Ca va ?" demanda Voldemort d'une voix douce.

"Oui, oui" assura Harry avec un petit sourire.

Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et le serra contre lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"Tu ne le regretteras pas, hein ?" demanda Voldemort d'une voix où la peur perçait au grand étonnement d'Harry.

"Tu plaisantes ?" fit-il avec un petit rire "Je t'aime…" reprit-il en chuchotant.

Voldemort eut un grand sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau comme pour lui répondre 'moi aussi'. Puis, il l'aida à rassembler toutes ses affaires.

"Pff… Tes mangemorts sont vraiment des incapables…"

"Ca va faire une nuit et une matinée que je suis hors de mon château, ils ne sont pas incapables mais ils n'ont pas été prévenu… Je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi, j'ai un empire sur les épaules, je ne peux pas me permettre de les laisser tomber aussi longtemps, tu sais…"

"Je te taquinais…" fit Harry d'une voix douce.

"Je sais" répondit Voldemort.

Ils finirent de boucler les valises, Harry dut s'asseoir dessus pour fermer la dernière.

"Lorsque je reviendrai revoir mes parents, j'emmènerai tous les objets qui restent…"

"Oui, maintenant tu devrais dire au revoir à tes parents, je t'attends ici…"

Harry acquiesça et sortit de la pièce doucement, il descendit l'escalier et franchit la porte du salon pour voir ses parents assis sur le sofa, leurs mains enlacées. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, et Lily eut un sourire.

"Viens dans mes bras, mon chéri…"

Harry vint s'asseoir près de sa mère et l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime…" souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Harry eut un sourire éclatant et se tourna vers son père.

"Au revoir, bonhomme…" dit-il avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry ferma les yeux, et se maudit en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue.

"Je serai toujours là pour toi, fiston… A bientôt"

"Oui" dit Harry "Merci"

Lily et James sourirent tandis qu'Harry sortait de la pièce. Il s'arrêta près de l'escalier, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de rejoindre Voldemort dans sa chambre.

Il fondit dans les bras accueillant de son amant, et attendit qu'il l'emporte vers sa nouvelle destinée…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Votre avis ? Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai fini de l'écrire il y a à peine une heure. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres au grand maximum avant la fin... Je pense à un, ou deux... Trois me semblerait bizarre à moins qu'une idée vienne s'ajouter entre temps. Plutôt deux... :)

J'ignore le nom du prochain chapitre... J'hésite ;)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'attends vos verdicts, parce que c'est mon grand bonheur quand je rentre du lycée et que ma messagerie indique que j'ai X messages, et là je lis toutes ces merveilleuses reviews qui font que j'update aujourd'hui...

GROS BISOUS ! JE VOUS AIME

SamaraXX


	19. Le Prince des Ténèbres

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Excusez-moi pour ce chapitre un peu à l'eau de rose, ce n'est pas de ma faute mais celles de mes parents qui ont acheté un karaoké et qui ne cessent de chanter de l'Edith Piaff. J'en deviens folle, ça me monte à la tête _tous ces mots d'amours_. Le titre de ce chapitre est un clin d'œil à la merveilleusefic d'**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami **qui porte le même nom ;) !

Pour les RaR, j'ai fait celles d'anonymes de ce chapitre à voir sur mon LJ (www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx ) à noter sans les espaces c'est pour éviter que FFN efface l'adresse.

**Et **pour les nombreux autres qui m'avaient reviewé anonymement le 17ème chap, j'avais dit que je ferai les RaR, je les ai faite comme promis le soir-même de la parution du précédent chap, à voir à cette adresse : http / www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx / 12731 . html

Voili voilou, merci beaucoup ! J'ai fait les RaR normales comme normalement. Mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un que ce soit sur mon LJ ou sur FFN, signalez le moi, plz ! C'est IN-VO-LON-TAI-RE !

* * *

**19ème Chapitre : Le Prince des Ténèbres**

_"Cultiver l'humilité revient à cultiver l'hypocrisie, l'humble n'a pas conscience de son humilité"_

_Gandhi_

Même arrivés au château, Voldemort continuait de serrer étroitement Harry dans ses bras. Comme s'il craignait qu'il s'en aille, comme s'il craignait que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, comme s'il craignait qu'Harry soit triste. Etait-il en train de le consoler ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il le serrait dans ses bras, très fort, entre la chaleur de leur corps. Et la respiration d'Harry qui se perd dans son cou, et ses bras qui l'encerclent. Il est conscient qu'ils sont à présent au château, mais il ne veut pas se séparer de son amant. Maintenant qu'il est là de son plein gré, c'est la seule personne qui compte. C'est la personne qui le protègera. C'est la personne qu'il aime.

Voldemort fit glisser une main le long du dos d'Harry, puis sa poigne se fit moins tenace. Harry se recula de Voldemort, et là le mage noir vit le sillon que les larmes avaient produites sur les douces joues de son amant. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi cet excès de larmes et de tristesse ? Et pourquoi ce sourire, et cette étincelle de félicité dans ses yeux ?

Voldemort essuie de ses doigts les traces de ces larmes inopportunes. Ca faisait longtemps que la peur n'avait plus pris autant de place dans son coeur. Il ne craignait plus rien, juste de le perdre, juste de le décevoir. Sa plus grande peur était qu'Harry regrette et l'abandonne. Les larmes redoublèrent sur les joues d'Harry, sans grimaces, sans chagrins. Juste des larmes d'adieux. Il disait au revoir à une ancienne vie, il disait au revoir à l'innocence, à l'enfance, à la lumière, à ses parents… Les fines mains blanches d'Harry vinrent doucement enlever sa chemise, son pantalon, puis son boxer… Il était nu, dévoilé devant son amour, il le regarda éperdu dans les yeux sanguins de son amant.

"Prends moi, Tom… Fais moi tien, pour toujours… Fais moi oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi" murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, douce mais volontaire.

Voldemort s'approcha de son amant, et le serra contre lui de nouveau. Il se déshabilla, et l'allongea doucement sur leur lit, puis Voldemort entra en lui, il lui fit l'amour voracement, violemment jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent l'extase et les étoiles de leur seule étreinte passionnée. De coups de reins en coups reins, Harry appartenait de plus en plus à Voldemort et se sentit entier et à sa place entre les bras de Voldemort, d'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient faits parfaitement pour l'accueillir. Ils s'emboîtaient à merveille, comme deux pièces de deux puzzles différents qui par magie auraient trouvés leur moitié ailleurs.

Harry serra et lacéra le corps de son amant jusqu'à la fin, maintenant qu'il acceptait totalement. Maintenant qu'il était à jamais attaché aux bras puissants du Lord Noir. Voldemort jouit brusquement en criant son nom, et en le serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Harry était déjà parti loin entre les constellations, la seule chose qui le retenait sur terre était le corps de son amant solidement accroché au sien… Sans celui-ci, qui sait qu'il ne s'envolerait pas, comme ces milliers d'anges dont la malchance frappe trop tôt ?

XXXXXX

"Est-ce que tu te souviens, Harry ?" demanda Voldemort.

"Quoi ?" répondit celui-ci, son regard posé sur la silhouette plus que tentante de son amant.

La nuit commençait à s'immiscer dans la pièce, Voldemort était parti toute l'après-midi pour régler ses affaires avec ses mangemorts.

"Avant que je ne parte en mission pour tuer les deux ministres…"

"Oui ?"

"Je t'avais dit que je te ferais une surprise, tu te souviens ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de gêne. Il leva un sourcil, et eut une expression de curiosité polie.

"Et qu'était-elle cette surprise ?" fit-il d'une petite voix.

"Je voulais faire de toi mon associé, mon égal, mon _prince…_"

Harry resta bouche bée, les yeux fixés dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis, il sentit l'horrible sensation du regret monter en lui. Non pire, le remord. Son amour avait voulu faire de lui le Prince des Ténèbres, et lui s'était enfuit avec sa famille comme un lâche… Comme un traître, laissant partir en fumée tous les moments intimes pleins de promesses qu'ils avaient vécu, et manquant par la même occasion de gagner l'amour et l'estime de son amant plus tôt.

"Je suis désolé…" murmura-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Son acte le dégoûtait, comment avait-il pu le trahir à ce point ? Alors que celui-ci semblait avoir déjà placé en lui le poids de tout son futur amour ? Voldemort le regarda, Harry avait les lèvres pincées, l'air horrifié.

"Hé…" fit-il alors en s'asseyant à ses côtés "Ce n'est pas grave…" ajouta-t-il en essayant de faire s'évaporer cette expression coupable du magnifique visage mutin de son amant.

"Si, je me suis enfuis… Alors que t'allais me proposer _ça_, et ce bouquet de chrysanthèmes dans ta bibliothèque et tes baisers quand tu m'apprenais la magie sans baguettes… Comment ais-je pu te trahir à ce point ?"

Voldemort détourna les yeux, terriblement gêné. D'une, Harry faisait défiler les preuves de son attachement précoce envers le petit sorcier, mais de deux, les paroles du petit sorcier lui rappelaient sa propre colère quand il s'était aperçu de la fuite d'Harry. Il s'était senti trahi ? Oui, mais surtout il l'avait abandonné. Sa plus grande peur…

"Tu ne le feras plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas rester avec moi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il avec un air de jeu, comme si sa question était un test.

"Bien-sûr, je m'en veux, je ne suis qu'un idiot…"

"Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas partir, ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils t'ont forcé…" essaya de l'excuser Voldemort d'une voix douce.

Harry se mordit les lèvres d'un air coupable.

"Non, ils ne m'ont pas tellement forcé… Je ne voulais pas, mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais, un moment j'aurais pu les laisser et remonter directement à tes appartements mais je ne l'ai pas fait…"

Voldemort ne sut comment réagir à cet aveu, si Harry le lui avait dit dans la cuisine de Godric's Hollow, il n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon. A ce moment-là, la colère avait été si profonde qu'il aurait pu blesser son jeune amour mais à présent tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de le pardonner. Il leva sa main et caressa sa joue.

"Rien que le fait que tu te sentes coupable pour m'avoir fait du mal est déjà plus que ce que n'importe qui n'a jamais fait…" répondit Voldemort "Je t'aime, j'en suis absolument sûr maintenant… Mais je voudrais que tu me dises si un jour je serai capable de ne pas te serrer fort de peur de te voir t'enfuir comme cette fois-là… Prouve moi que tu es là parce que tu le veux, parce que tu es prêt à tout pour moi"

Harry se rapprocha davantage de son amant, et l'enlaça étroitement.

"Quand tu me serres, c'est la liberté que je touche… Demande-moi n'importe quoi, je suis prêt…"

"Très bien, je veux que tu deviennes mon prince et que tu montres aux yeux du monde entier que tu es avec moi, que tu es de mon côté…"

"C'est tout ?" fit Harry.

"Oui" répondit le Lord Noir simplement.

"Ce ne sera pas compliqué, ce sont mes plus grands désirs, si tu savais comme je t'aime… Fais de moi ton prince !" fit-il d'un ton excité.

Voldemort esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, puis il se releva.

"Très bien, il est donc temps de te présenter à mes fidèles…"

"Comment vont-ils réagir à cette nouvelle ?" demanda Harry anxieusement.

Le Lord Noir se tourna vers son jeune amant, ses émeraudes étaient brillantes d'anticipation, et il se tortillait les mains avec un air soucieux. Voldemort lui sourit doucement.

"Je l'ignore… Certains vont être probablement surpris, atterrés… D'autres vont être terriblement en colère, je sais que mon attitude nourrit des rêves. Beaucoup croient qu'ils ont une chance de devenir mon prince, mais cette idée ne m'avait jamais effleuré jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre"

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de sourire. Il se releva lui-aussi puis il rejoignit Voldemort au centre de la pièce.

"Comment tu vas faire pour me présenter à tes fidèles ?"

"Je pense que je vais le faire demain soir, nous allons te trouver de magnifiques habits puis je ferai de toi mon _prince_"

"Ce n'est pas les fils qui deviennent princes normalement ?"

"Non… En tout cas ma définition de prince s'accorde pour toi, et puis je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser" répliqua-t-il fièrement.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord" approuva Harry avec un large sourire ravi.

XXXXXX

Dire qu'il était stressé était un euphémisme. Harry ne s'était jamais senti anxieux et proche de défaillir que ce jour-là. Même le fameux match Serpentard VS Gryffondor, le dernier de la saison de sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard n'avait pas été si stressant. Le pire était qu'à tout l'inverse de lui, Voldemort était d'une humeur joyeuse et festive. Il avait constamment un sourire accroché à ses lèvres, et ses yeux carmin brillaient délicieusement dans la lumière tombante du soir.

"Tu es d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mon coeur…" murmura le mage noir, tout près de son oreille.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et mourir dans sa nuque. Merlin qu'il appréciait les surnoms si affectueux, si doux que Tom lui donnait ! Harry eut un bref sourire qui ne dissimula en rien le tremblement de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Il se regarda dans le miroir et apprécia lui-aussi ses habits de Prince, ils étaient magnifiques et faits pour lui. Ses vêtements semblaient le grandir agréablement, et la couleur verte sombre de la cape s'alliait dans une nuance divine à la délicate teinte émeraude de ses yeux.

Il souffla fortement pour se donner un courage de Gryffondor qu'il ne possédait pas… Ou très peu. Voldemort posa une main sur sa taille, et l'attira à lui, il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son prince et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

"Ne crains rien… Ils ne te feront pas de mal, tu sais… Pas cette fois !"

"Je le sais bien, mais j'ai l'impression que ma venue sera très _très _mal prise… Et puis, je vais quand même devenir le Prince des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas banal comme situation…"

"Non, ça ne l'est pas" lui confia Voldemort "Mais tu t'y habitueras très vite, crois-moi… Le pouvoir est une chose enivrante qui rend très vite dépendant !" ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé et un regard connaisseur.

Harry planta son regard dans les yeux de son aimé, et acquiesça de la tête. Voldemort lui tendit une main blanche et si… accueillante. Harry n'hésita pas et plongea sa main dans la sienne. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception.

Harry essayait de se convaincre que tout irait bien, que tout irait comme Voldemort l'avait prévu. La main qui serrait ses doigts paraissait très rassurante, elle écrasait presque ses doigts. Si Harry n'avait pas ses élans d'amour envers Voldemort, il aurait pu aisément croire que celui-ci le forçait. Mais il avait simplement peur de le voir encore s'enfuir. Si seulement il savait que cette simple idée n'avait plus aucune prise sur lui.

La porte en chêne de la salle de réception s'ouvrit sur eux.

XXXXXX

Harry regarda ces centaines de mangemorts courbés devant lui. Devant lui et Tom. Ils étaient dans le chœur de la salle de réception, qui était entouré de ses larges fenêtres gothiques aux bordures blanches ; la nuit était tombée et le silence était palpable. Voldemort lâcha la main de son amant, et s'avança sous le dôme. Il écarta ses bras, et au même instant tous les mangemorts se relevèrent.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Pas un. Pas de bébé qui pleure, pas d'hommes qui toussent, pas de gens qui partent précipitamment (NdA : un silence dans une église et vous avez systématiquement un de ces trois évènements qui arrivent ! lol).

"Mes chers fidèles," amorça Voldemort avec un regard rouge et brillant "Comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà – il posa son regard sur ses favoris – Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et James Potter fait dorénavant parti des Ténèbres. Nul doute que cela vous étonnera à part peut-être ceux qui l'ont connu à Serpentard, j'ignore quel sera votre état d'esprit devant cette nouvelle mais quel que soit votre avis je vous ordonne de vous incliner ce soir et jusqu'à la fin de mon règne devant Harry Potter, votre Prince des Ténèbres."

Voldemort fit signe à Harry de s'avancer, et immédiatement tous les mangemorts se plièrent, sans contestations. Harry resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. C'était presque magnifique, des centaines de corps en noir s'incliner dans une synchronisation parfaite pour… lui. Un sang-mêlé Serpentard qui était tombé sous le charme de Voldemort. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec un regard étrangement vainqueur.

Il devait s'avouer que c'était une sensation exquise, il avait l'impression de dominer, et cela dépassait de loin la domination exclusive qu'il avait sur les Serpentards à Poudlard. Non, là il dominait les mangemorts, des fidèles puissants et parfois assez âgés. Ils étaient soumis devant un fils d'aurors, devant un gosse d'à peine vingt ans. Harry tourna son regard teinté d'orgueil vers Voldemort qui esquissa un sourire devant l'expression avide d'Harry.

"Je t'avais dit qu'on s'y habituait vite…" lui chuchota-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et son regard revint sur les mangemorts. Au même instant, des dizaines d'elfes apparurent, des plateaux repas dans leurs mains. Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la pièce, et une musique lourde et noire s'activa et résonna dans la salle de réception.

Harry jeta un regard interloqué vers Voldemort.

"Il était plus poli de préparer une petit réception en ton honneur… Je déteste ça mais mes pauvres fidèles finiraient par être trop stressés si je ne faisais pas ce genre de réceptions conviviales"

Harry acquiesça avec un regard sceptique sur tous les mangemorts qui discutaient entre eux. Les masques s'enlevaient d'eux-mêmes, les gens riaient, parlaient, regardaient Harry avec curiosité, parlaient, riaient, se moquaient, regardaient Harry puis parlaient, riaient… En fait, ils semblaient habitués de ce genre de réceptions mais la nouvelle d'un Prince des Ténèbres paraissait très étrange à leurs oreilles.

Voldemort et Harry descendirent les marches du chœur de la salle, et immédiatement la foule des mangemorts les entoura. Voldemort fut accosté rapidement par plusieurs de ses favoris.

"Prince des Ténèbres, Maître ?" fit Lucius avec des yeux gris où brillait l'amusement, peut-être était-ce dû au verre d'alcool dans sa main "Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été mis au courant ? Je veux dire nous, membres du cercles ?" chuchota-t-il.

Voldemort eut un sourire amusé.

"Pas le temps probablement" répondit-il.

Soudain, un jeune mangemort se dirigea vers eux entre les groupes de mangemorts qui discutaient.

"Oh, Harry !" s'écria presque Draco, il se précipita vers lui sous le regard ahuri d'Harry. "Comment ça va ? Le Maître n'est pas là !"

"Heu… Draco, il est juste à côté de moi" fit Harry avec un air soucieux pour la santé mental de Draco.

Celui-ci se tourna vers sa droite et vit que son Maître était pratiquement face à lui, ainsi que son père qui était à côté de lui. Il eut une expression interloquée.

"Draco…" siffla doucement Lucius avec un regard menaçant.

"Oh, je suis désolé, Maître… Je… Je ne vous avais pas vu !" s'exclama-t-il avec un air tout à fait surpris.

Voldemort garda son sérieux pendant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Draco pâlissait, puis il pouffa de rire devant le regard de désespoir du jeune blond. Harry jeta un regard amusé à son amant, puis tourna la tête d'un air désespéré. Il savait que son amant était un peu cinglé, ce n'était pas nouveau… Tout comme son meilleur ami, bien que celui-ci semblait plutôt sujet à l'alcool et non à la folie.

Lucius lâcha un soupir presque imperceptible, et Harry fut presque sûr de voir un regard empli d'amour envers son fils. Faire rire Voldemort n'était pas quelque chose dont on pouvait se vanter. Tant qu'à Draco, il riait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Vous avez bu quoi, Draco ?" demanda Voldemort avec un regard brillant.

"Oh… Moi ?"

"Non, le Père-Noël" répliqua Voldemort d'un air tout à fait sérieux.

Lucius et Draco se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. De même qu'Harry qui se tourna vers son amant.

"Qui ?" demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Tom le regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, il attrapa un verre d'alcool sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait.

"Rien" répondit-il en buvant son champagne.

Harry haussa les épaules, et jeta un regard lourd de sens à son meilleur ami.

"Alors tu as bu quoi, Draco ?" demanda-t-il.

"Hé bien, en fait je n'ai pas bu…" répondit-il en lançant des regards furtifs vers son père, Harry comprit immédiatement.

"Oh, mais oui ! Que suis-je bête ! C'est ton état naturel…" fit-il avec un large sourire.

Draco lança un regard meurtrier puis il attrapa le bras d'Harry pour l'emmener plus loin. Harry lança un regard d'excuse à Voldemort qui lui sourit gentiment avant de retourner à ses discussions avec ses favoris.

"J'ai des choses à te dire, et puis si je reste plus longtemps, le Maître et mon père vont se rendre compte de quelque chose !"

"Je crois qu'ils ont déjà remarqué que tu es ivre, Draco…"

"Ha… Bon, tant pis !" répondit le blond.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà ivre à cette heure ?"

"Je suis passé au Buveur de Sang (NdA : pub malfamé de l'Allée des Embrumes, cf. 5ème chapitre) et j'ai bu un peu d'absinthe, pas beaucoup ça rend fou !"

"Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu l'es déjà…" fit Harry avec un large sourire.

"Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Il n'y va pas de main morte le Maître avec toi… Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas un mois tu étais encore un auror dans ce foutu ministère, et maintenant regarde-toi tu es le _Prince des Ténèbres_, t'as de quoi être fier… C'est un véritable honneur que personne n'osait espéré, j'espère que t'en es conscient !" fit Draco avec un regard profond.

"J'en suis parfaitement conscient, et crois-moi je n'y crois pas moi-même…" avoua Harry avec un petit sourire désabusé.

"C'est normal… A quand le mariage entre vous ?"

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, il avala une gorgée de son champagne. Il détourna les yeux, gêné du regard perçant de Draco dirigé vers lui.

"Tiens, ça me fait penser… Ton mariage s'est bien passé ?" demanda Harry d'un ton dégagé.

Draco eut un sourire indulgent face à la question d'Harry.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me marier sans la présence de mon meilleur ami ? Il a été reporté parce que tu as eut la brillante idée de 'fuguer', t'as été un idiot fini sur ce point Harry…"

Harry baissa la tête, mais la releva avec un air intrigué sur son visage.

"Alors, il est prévu pour quand ce mariage finalement ?"

"Samedi" annonça Draco "D'ailleurs, je dois te demander quelque chose de très important… Je voulais déjà te le demander avant ta fugue mais tu avais l'air tellement stressé à propos de tes sentiments envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres que j'ai préféré attendre avant de te l'annoncer…"

"Hé bien… Je t'écoute maintenant" fit Harry en finissant sa coupe de champagne.

"Voudrais-tu être mon témoin ?" demanda Draco.

Harry fixa son meilleur ami un long moment, il étudiait les fines lignes du visage du blond puis un sourire éclaira son visage.

"Bien-sûr" répondit Harry.

"Parfait… J'ai invité toute la communauté magique, pure, bien évidemment… Il y aura Chris, Blaise, Théo, Elsa, Vince, Greg et Pansy bien évidemment" énonça Draco avec un étrange regard brillant à la fin de son énumération.

"Toi, t'es tombé amoureux de Pansy…" fit Harry avec amusement.

"Tu plaisantes ?" fit Draco avec un regard écoeuré "Un Malfoy ne tombe jamais amoureux…"

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…" fit Harry d'un air moqueur.

"Mon Prince…"

"Je ne suis pas amoureux, Harry…" répliqua Draco avec force.

"Si tu l'es"

"Non"

"Si"

"Mon Prince…"

"Tu l'es !"

"Je crois qu'il y a un mec qui veut te parler, Harry" fit Draco qui avait enfin remarqué le mangemort à côté d'eux.

Harry parut surpris. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'on l'appelle 'Mon Prince', il regarda le mangemort avec intérêt et il leva ses sourcils en signe de questionnement.

"Oui ?" dit-il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

"Je voulais vous montrer tout mon respect envers vous et mon entier dévouement…"

Harry fut pris de court, il lança un regard désespéré à Draco qui se retenait pour ne pas rire.

"Hé bien ! Merci" répondit Harry, puis il se détourna du mangemort.

Le mangemort se plaça entre Draco et lui.

"Mais… Je suis sincère"

"Oui, je le sais et je vous ai remercié… Mais voyez-vous, là, je suis en train de parler avec mon meilleur ami donc si vous pouviez… vous pousser"

"Oh… euh… oui, certainement, excusez-moi…" balbutia le mangemort. Il recula et faillit trébucher en se prenant dans l'ourlet de sa robe "Oops, excusez-moi, au revoir !"

Le mangemort sembla se précipiter hors de la salle de réception.

"Ca y est Harry, les mangemorts commencent déjà à te lécher le cul pour devenir un de tes favoris…" dit Draco avec un regard moqueur.

"Génial…" murmura Harry ironiquement.

Il lança un regard empli de compassion envers son amant qui était entouré de mangemorts de second ordre, chacun d'entre eux semblaient s'extasier devant la vision du Lord Noir et ne cessaient de déballer compliments et déclarations à leur Maître. Voldemort croisa le regard de son jeune amant, et eut un regard las. Cependant, un même léger sourire étira leurs lèvres.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Dernière fois que j'écris ces mots sur cette fic... snif. J'espère avoir de vos avis bientôt ! Je veux vraiment les avoir. Désolée pour cette fin de ce chapitre vraiment pou-rri. Sorry !

Gros Bisous, et MERCI

I luv you !

SamaraXX


	20. Les règles du jeu

**Auteur : **SamaraXX

**Titre : **The Dark Lord Will Rise Again

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, Slash, Lemons, Dark Harry.

**Spoilers : **Les six premiers tomes, même si puisque c'est un AU, les spoilers seront très limités.

**Pairings : **HP/LV

**Genres : **Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Summary : **AU, OOC, Dans un monde où Harry n'est pas l'Elu mais est juste le fils de Lily et James encore vivants et sauveurs du monde sorcier pris sous l'emprise du tyran Voldemort, Harry s'éprends du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**Blabla de l'auteuze :** Et voilà le dernier chap de ma fic… bouhou :( La citation de ce texte est en anglais, je ne connais pas la traduction et elle est plus belle en anglais, je l'ai trouvé sur une boîte d'allumettes et je trouvais que c'était une belle et véridique citation qui clôturerait bien ma petit fic adorée. C'est le plus long chapitre de la fic, j'espère qu'il ne vous ennuiera pas… Merci à tous…

Pour les RaR anonymes : www . livejournal . com / users / samaraxx / 14383 . html (sans les espaces). Merci pour tout.

Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre…

* * *

**20ème Chapitre : Les règles du jeu**

_"In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present"_

_Sir Francis Bacon_

Harry arriva dans la chambre de Draco avec un air soucieux sur son beau visage de prince. Il se sentait très sceptique, il avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt, une lettre de son père lui indiquant qu'il était invité au mariage de Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy.

'James et Lily Potter invités au mariage de Pansy et Draco !' pensa Harry, la phrase en elle-même paraissait absurde, presque drôle.

"Draco !" interpella Harry au futur marié, la lettre à la main "Sais-tu pourquoi mon père vient de m'annoncer qu'il était invité à ton mariage ?"

Draco se détourna de son miroir avec un froncement de sourcil très séduisant et une expression de mépris absolument aristocratique.

"Ton père ?" fit Draco avec un sérieux inébranlable "J'ignore qui l'a invité mais pas moi… Pourquoi aurais-je invité le mari de celle qui a tué ma tante ?"

"Oui, c'est étrange…" fit Harry d'un air soucieux "C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il m'a envoyé cette lettre !"

Draco haussa les épaules avant de se contempler à nouveau dans son miroir.

"Dray ! Ca fait trois jours que tu te regardes dans cette robe de sorcier, tu le sais qu'elle te va à merveille…"

Draco eut un sourire en coin, puis il décida enfin à s'intéresser plus posément au problème d'Harry.

"Ton père compte venir ?" demanda-t-il avec nonchalance.

Harry prit un air surpris, et fronça des sourcils.

"Mon père est un auror, tu as oublié ?" fit Harry avec un ton ironique.

"Et alors ?"

"Hum… Draco, sans vouloir te vexer tout le monde sait que tu es un mangemort !"

"Oh oui par Merlin, c'est vrai ! Auror gentil, mangemort méchant, alors auror doit détester auror et auror doit tuer mangemort ! C'est d'une simplicité presque idiote !" soupira Draco "De toute façon, ils n'ont aucune preuve tangible que je suis réellement un mangemort !"

Harry acquiesça.

"Qui a invité mon père ?" demanda Harry avec une irritation même pas feinte.

"J'imagine que ça doit être ma mère, c'est elle qui s'est occupée des invitations…" répondit calmement Draco.

"Dis-moi si je me trompe mais pourquoi tu prends ça si bien alors que tu sais que la situation est impossible, tu imagines mes parents au milieu de mangemorts faisant la fête ?"

"Va demander à ma mère !"

"Dray…"

"Vraiment, Harry… J'en ai aucune idée, et je m'en fiche !" répliqua le beau blond en retournant à la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir.

Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre un distinct 'narcissique' avant que le Prince ne s'en aille de la chambre du blond.

XXXXXX

Tout ceci paraissait très étrange aux yeux d'Harry. Il voulait éclairer ce petit problème. Il se demandait par ailleurs pour quelle raison, Draco, semblait prendre aussi bien le fait que James Potter et Lily Potter avaient été invité à son propre mariage.

Il se dirigea vers le Quartier des Mangemorts, au second étage. Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec Narcissa Malfoy à la demande de Draco. Il obliqua vers un couloir exigu et continua son chemin vers le salon privé des mangemorts.

A son entrée, les mangemorts se levèrent avec un air de profond respect dans leurs yeux. Harry eut un timide sourire – et à vrai dire assez orgueilleux aussi. Puis, il leur intima de se rasseoir. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait d'être Prince des Ténèbres, mais cela avait vraiment du bon à en voir l'attitude des mangemorts.

Harry lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce aux couleurs chatoyantes, mais il ne vit aucune trace d'une grande blonde aux airs aristocratiques. Cependant, le regard profond d'un des célèbres fidèles attira son attention. Il reconnut Lucius qui se leva.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un, mon Prince ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, je voudrais parler à votre femme" répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Le blond pâlit légèrement.

"Heu… Oui, mais que lui voulez-vous ?"

"Rien de bien fâcheux, ne vous inquiétez pas…" répondit le brun, puis il continua en chuchotant "Je voudrais qu'elle m'explique pourquoi mes parents sont invités au mariage de votre fils…"

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'argent de Malfoy Senior, et il hocha la tête, en invitant Harry à sortir du salon. Celui-ci le suivit. Lucius ferma la porte du salon, et regarda son Prince avec un air de conspiration.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer…" chuchota-t-il gêné.

"Oui ? Je vous écoute…"

"Il vaut mieux que Narcissa vous l'explique, après tout c'est elle qui a tenu à inviter vos parents"

Lucius entraîna Harry le long des couloirs sinueux et pauvrement décorés du château. Ils arrivèrent à un appartement aux couleurs blanches. Les murs étaient blancs, le sol également. Mais le plus étonnant était que tous les objets étaient blancs aussi, les canapés, les nappes, les tables. Cela donnait à l'appartement une atmosphère enchanteresse de sérénité.

"Cet appartement a été décoré par Narcissa, c'est le nôtre… Il nous arrive de vouloir rester au château de notre Maître quand notre manoir ne semble plus trop sécurisé…"

Alors que Lucius finissait sa phrase, une femme somptueuse habillée d'un long châle beige apparut dans le salon où ils se trouvaient. Harry inclina la tête en guise de salutation avec un regard impressionné sur la silhouette encore tentante et admirablement sculptée de la mère de son meilleure amie. Il savait apprécier les belles femmes, en dépit de sa tendance homosexuelle. Il pouvait aisément affirmer que sa mère et Narcissa faisaient parties des femmes les plus belles qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"Lucius, mon Prince" salua-t-elle.

"Bonjour Narcissa"

"Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?" demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Harry.

"J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi mes parents sont invités au mariage de Draco…"

Narcissa se pinça les lèvres, puis elle invita Harry à s'asseoir sur un des canapés blancs du salon. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Lucius, qui hocha la tête inexplicablement avant de quitter la pièce.

"Bien, mon Prince, je dois vous faire une confidence… J'aurais dû avertir vos parents bien plus tôt, mais j'en ai jamais eut ni l'envie ni le courage avec les différents qui nous opposaient…"

"Je vous écoute…" répondit Harry aimablement.

"Hé bien, voilà… Votre père est le parrain de mon fils"

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Il se retint à temps devant le regard profondément sérieux de la blonde.

"Vous êtes sérieuse ?"

"Oui… C'est une vieille décision qui remonte à bien avant la naissance de Draco, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais votre père, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et moi étions amis à Poudlard"

"J'avais vaguement entendu parlé d'une amitié entre des Gryffondor et des Serpentard au temps de mon père… Une amitié qui a sinistrement mal tournée…" commenta Harry.

"En effet, je me suis mariée à Lucius qui était déjà un mangemort, et votre père est devenu un auror et a épousé Lily Evans"

"Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de faire de mon père le parrain de Draco ?"

"Parce que j'en avais fait le serment, votre père l'ignore… Mais un Black ne rompt jamais une promesse, j'ai donc fait de lui le parrain de Draco sous le sceau des mages noirs. Il était mon meilleur ami, et sans aucune équivoque je peux affirmer que votre père est quelqu'un qui compte encore pour moi, en dépit de l'avis de Lucius…" fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Harry pouvait voir à l'évocation de son mari qu'elle l'aimait profondément, mais il était assez surpris de cette histoire d'amitié entre elle et son propre père. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ? Narcissa sembla voir le chemin de pensée qu'empruntait Harry car elle répliqua.

"Vous savez, ni moi, ni lui ne voulions ressasser cette vieille histoire. Mais j'ai cru entendre parler d'une grande dispute entre vous et votre père à votre admission à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry hocha la tête.

"Il déteste cordialement cette maison depuis que je lui ai tourné le dos, je suis désolée d'être l'unique responsable de votre mésentente"

"Ne le soyez pas, ça a changé… Je trouve simplement ça dommage qu'une telle amitié ait volé en éclats…" fit Harry tristement.

"Une telle amitié ne pouvait survivre à nos différents, votre père est tombée amoureux de votre mère très tôt, et Salazar sait que Lily Evans et moi étions les pires ennemies de Poudlard, à l'époque…"

Narcissa eut un sourire nostalgique.

"Pourquoi les avez-vous invité au mariage de Draco ?"

"Le parrain et la marraine sont indispensables à un mariage sorcier, nous pourrions faire la cérémonie sans votre père mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il viendra pour que les liens du mariage entre Pansy et Draco ne soient pas qu'une mise en scène ridicule, je crois fortement au mariage…"

"Mon père ne viendra pas, ma mère peut paraître conciliante, mais…"

"Conciliante ?" coupa Narcissa "Vous plaisantez ?"

"Non, c'est elle la première qui a accepté ma liaison avec Tom…" fit Harry très sérieusement.

Narcissa reste pensive un moment, puis elle baissa les yeux.

"Finalement, personne ne se connaît vraiment dans cette guerre" acheva-t-elle avec un air triste.

Harry ne sut comment réagir après la réplique de la blonde, elle paraissait triste sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Il se sentait de plus en plus intrigué, il se sentait un peu perdu également. Cela paraissait si irréel. Il se demandait comment Lucius Malfoy avait pu laisser sa femme faire de James Potter le parrain de son fils unique, mais la belle blonde semblait être une forte tête.

"Bien, je vais devoir m'en aller…" dit Harry qui pensait de plus en plus à retrouver les bras accueillants – et sans secrets ceux-ci – de son amant. Qui aurait cru qu'il penserait un jour que son histoire avec Voldemort n'était pas compliquée ?

"Mon Prince… Essayez de faire venir votre père, c'est important pour moi, et pour Draco aussi… Il a toujours su qui était son parrain, mais je lui avais demandé de ne rien vous dire, j'avais peur que cela remonte aux oreilles de votre père, il l'ignore, comme vous le savez…"

"Oui…" fit Harry sur le pas de la porte "Mais… Ca ne vous gênerait pas d'inviter celle qui a tué votre sœur ?"

"J'ai tué Pétunia Dursley"

XXXXXX

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette journée était celles des révélations. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père ait pu voir en les Serpentard autre chose qu'une belle bande d'abrutis. Depuis le temps qu'il le voyait jurer contre eux, il comprenait mieux maintenant.

De plus, il n'avait jamais su que Narcissa avait tué sa tante. Il se souvenait d'être allée à son enterrement quelques dix années auparavant, il savait également qu'elle avait été tuée par un mangemort. Mais il ignorait que c'était Narcissa Malfoy la fameuse meurtrière. Et dire qu'il avait été ami avec le fils de cette étrange famille pendant des années, et qu'il n'avait jamais rien su de toute cela ! En même temps, il était bien le propre fils des principaux intéressés, et il n'avait rien su de leur part non plus.

Harry ferma les yeux avec fatigue, et soupira.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa mère avait tant et si bien cherché à tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Plutôt que tuer directement Narcissa Malfoy, elle avait préféré tuer la sœur pour produire le même schéma que la blonde lui avait fait subir. C'était donnant, donnant. C'étaient les règles du jeu.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles, il en était de même pour son père. Les Gryffondor devaient détester les Serpentard, leur amitié n'était vouée qu'au suicide, ils n'avaient fait que s'entre-tuer. Ce sont les règles du jeu. Les règles de la guerre. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry respectait ces règles. Il respectait la ténacité de sa mère à combattre les Ténèbres, et celle de Narcissa à défendre ses opinions.

Harry grimpa les marches devant les portes de la bibliothèque personnelle de Lord Voldemort. Il avança jusqu'à la table ovale initialement prévue aux réunions du cercle, mais qui était présentement remplie de documents divers. Harry perçut notamment des plans, des lettres interceptées, des livres, des recommandations… Et derrière cet amas de papiers, la silhouette affalée de son amant reposait sur un fauteuil de velours noir d'aspect confortable. D'ailleurs il était si confortable, que le célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était assoupi. Harry sourit, il s'approcha de son amant doucement, guettant les froncements de sourcils passagers parcourant son visage.

Puis, il s'assit sur un petit côté du fauteuil de façon à ne pas le réveiller, et il commença à caresser son visage. Il l'embrassa sur sa tempe droite, et le Lord Noir ne tarda pas à papillonner des yeux. Harry sourit devant les prunelles couleur sang qui le regardaient avec stupéfaction. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

"J'ai le droit de venir te regarder quand tu dors, non ?"

Voldemort ébouriffa les cheveux de son jeune amant, puis il se redressa sur son siège.

"J'étais fatigué…" se justifia le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu travailles trop…"

"Non" répliqua Voldemort "Je suis juste un tyran qui a son monde à faire tourner, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à faire toute cette paperasse…"

Harry jeta un regard désespéré au tas de feuilles sur la table.

"Tu devrais engager une secrétaire" décréta-t-il.

"Oui, pour qu'elle répète tous nos secrets au camp adverse, pas question ! Mais ce n'est que le courrier de cette semaine, il y a bien moins de choses intéressantes qu'il n'en paraît" répondit Voldemort.

Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent un bon moment, l'émeraude et le rubis fusionnèrent ensemble et laissèrent passer un imperceptible éclair de désir.

"Dommage que j'eusse tant de travail…" murmura le Lord Noir.

Harry pouffa devant le langage soutenu de son amant.

"Nous serons plus libre ce soir" répondit Harry.

Voldemort eut un sourire en coin.

"Alors, est-ce que les mangemorts te respectent bien ?" demanda le Lord Noir en passant du coq à l'âne.

"Oh oui, ils se sont tous inclinés quand je suis venu dans leur Quartier…" fit Harry d'un air rêveur devant le pouvoir qu'il possédait à présent.

Voldemort fronça des sourcils.

"Tu as été dans leur quartier, pour quoi faire ?"

"Oh, oui !" s'exclama Harry "C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant… En fait j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père disant qu'il était invité au mariage de Draco, j'ai été assez surpris donc j'ai demandé à Dray si c'était vrai, puis il m'a dit de demander à sa mère, alors je suis allé au Quartier des Mangemorts, j'y ai vu Lucius qui m'a emmené à Narcissa, qui m'a tout expliqué…"

Voldemort sourit devant la tirade d'Harry tout en jouant avec la chemise de celui-ci. Il s'amusait à passer sa main dessous quelques secondes, puis revenait taquiner le dessus.

"Tu as eut une rude journée, dis-moi… Pendant que je travaillais tout seul ici…" fit Voldemort ironiquement.

"Et attends, ce n'est pas tout… " fit Harry en prenant la phrase de son amant au pied de la lettre "Je ne le savais pas, mais il semblerait que mon père soit le parrain de Draco, que Narcissa et lui étaient meilleurs amis dans le temps alors que ma mère et elle se détestaient. Et le pire de tout, Narcissa a tué ma tante…"

"J'ignorais pour Draco… En revanche pour ta tante…" murmura le Lord Noir sur un ton d'excuse.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai jamais connu, mis à part cette fois-là où ma mère et elle se sont rencontrées dans un supermarché et que ma tante a insulté ma mère de 'grosse bécasse pleine de fric'"

"Charmant…" commenta Voldemort.

"En effet… Mais du coup, Narcissa me demande de faire en sorte que mes parents soient là au mariage de Draco, mais je sais qu'ils refuseront même si je fais savoir à mon père qu'il est le parrain de Draco…"

"Tu peux faire du chantage" proposa Voldemort l'air de rien.

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Harry d'un coup très intéressé.

"Nous détenons toujours Andromeda Tonks et Driyus Windsor à Oaksburn, s'ils veulent les revoir, qu'ils viennent au mariage de ton meilleur ami… Par contre, arrange-toi pour qu'ils viennent sans l'aide du Ministère, ou je serais contraint de les tuer…"

Harry fronça des sourcils, mais acquiesça tout en se callant contre le torse de son amant.

"C'est une bonne idée pour le chantage, je vais leur envoyer une lettre… Ca va leur faire un choc de nous voir au mariage tous les deux"

XXXXXX

Depuis le temps qu'elle préparait ce mariage, Narcissa avait fait en sorte qu'il soit parfait. Tout le Manoir Malfoy était en effervescence, elle avait recruté tous les elfes de maison de la famille Black et Malfoy. La cuisine bouillait de partout, les casseroles se percutaient, les couteaux coupaient tout seuls, les fourchettes se plantaient sur murs et plafond. Les repas les plus chers, les plus rares et les plus exquis cuisaient doucement sous un feu brûlant tandis que dans l'immense salle à manger on dressait les tables à coup de baguettes nerveux.

Draco se préparait dans sa chambre du troisième étage, avec son témoin, Harry, qui l'aidait à être totalement parfait. Il semblait assez nerveux, alors Harry lui servit un bon cognac pour le détendre. Draco le but rapidement, en se forçant à ne pas trop gesticuler. Un bon Malfoy savait garder ses émotions neutres. Harry tourna autour du marié, et ne put que siffler d'admiration devant la beauté à couper le souffle de son meilleur ami.

Il arborait un costume sorcier de mariage blanc qui accompagnait parfaitement ses cheveux. Son regard gris et profond restait fixe sur son image, il s'était vu des centaines de fois les trois derniers jours mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait très paniqué quand même.

Harry lui-même était très bien vêtu pour l'occasion, il s'était fait une petite virée vers l'Allée des Embrumes avec Voldemort pour trouver ses habits qui avaient coûté une fortune. Il n'arrivait pas, cependant, à faire totalement disparaître ce voile de fatigue dans ses yeux, la veille tous les Serpentard, lui et Draco avaient fêté l'enterrement de vie de jeune garçon de ce dernier, et il se sentait encore un peu fatigué. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu profiter pleinement de la fête étant donné qu'il n'y avait eut que des _danseuses _d'inviter, Harry n'avait donc pas pu se rincer l'œil comme il l'aurait souhaité. Mais, il avait très vite retrouvé Voldemort pour une nuit pleine de passion. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû insister pour le refaire plusieurs fois, maintenant il se sentait très fatigué.

"Tu es parfait, Draco… Ne t'inquiète pas"

"Ha oui ? Oui, non, je ne m'inquiète pas mais c'est qu'il y aura tout le monde d'inviter, le Maître, toute la famille, les gens les plus importants seront là… Ca me met un peu la pression…" avoua Draco.

"C'est normal… Ca t'embête si je te donne ton cadeau de mariage maintenant ?" demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Draco en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

"En fait j'en ai deux… D'abord, je te donne ceci…"

Harry lui tendit un paquet bien ficelé. Draco le déballa et mit au creux de sa paume, une pierre bleue luisante, magnifique qui semblait emprisonner toute la lumière de la pièce.

"C'est la pierre sacré du mariage, c'est un objet magique qui assurera protection à votre couple"

"Merci beaucoup Harry" fit Draco de bon coeur.

"Le deuxième n'est pas matériel, je te le dis oralement… Tu as été choisi pour prendre la place du dernier mangemort manquant dans le cercle des fidèles, ce qui fait de toi mon premier favori, mon second…"

Draco écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur.

"Tu veux dire… Je… Je suis devenu aussi important que mon père vis-à-vis de Voldemort, que moi vis-à-vis de toi ?"

"C'est ça !" fit Harry avec un sourire devant le manque d'éloquence du blond

Draco sauta au cou d'Harry avec un large sourire.

"Merci Harry !"

"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais toi-même, Tom a vraiment apprécié ton attitude quand il m'a nommé son Prince"

Draco rougit au souvenir de cet épisode marquant, pendant lequel, ivre, il avait réussi à faire rire le Lord Noir.

"Je suis le premier mangemort de second ordre à devenir un favori dans le cercle du Maître, et en plus… Je suis ton second… Ca c'est quelque chose que mon père n'a jamais fait !" s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Harry rit devant le visage ravi de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent un bon moment à vérifier si les habits du blond étaient corrects, sans plis, sans tâches… Mais Draco paraissait beaucoup moins anxieux qu'il y a quelques minutes, la preuve sa chemise ne possédait aucune trace de froissements (NdA : cf. 5ème chap, Draco a la manie de tortiller le pan de sa chemise quand il est nerveux XD).

Le cadeau d'Harry devait y être pour beaucoup.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que mon père était ton parrain ?" demanda Harry au reflet de Draco.

Le blond lui lança un regard à travers le miroir, puis haussa les épaules.

"Parce qu'il ne l'est pas vraiment, mon seul vrai parrain est Severus, ton père n'est que mon parrain sur les papiers… Puis, ma mère me l'avait interdit" s'expliqua Draco.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

"Mais je suis content que tu aies réussi à faire venir tes parents, je suis d'ailleurs assez étonné qu'ils aient accepté…" ajouta Draco.

"Bah, mon père ne voulait pas au début, même avec la proposition de relâcher Tonks et Windsor, puis… J'ai réussi à le faire accepter en lui promettant qu'il pouvait amener qui il voulait…"

"Alors qui sont-ils ? Tout sauf des Gryffondor, s'il-te-plait ?" sembla supplier Draco.

"Sirius Black et Remus Lupin" répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"Génial !" s'exclama Draco ironiquement "Ton parrain est un fou, et le loup-garou est… fou aussi… Comme toi… Je sens que mon mariage va être un véritable banquet d'hystériques !"

XXXXXX

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'affection et une profonde amitié envers Pansy Parkinson. Mais, là il devait avouer que sa beauté dépassait tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Certes, l'héritière des Parkinson était naturellement jolie mais affublée de cette robe de mariée noire au buste serrée rehaussant agréablement sa poitrine, et au jupon large qui lui donnait une silhouette de Vénus, elle n'en était que plus belle.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son étonnement, sa robe était aussi noire que celle de Draco était blanche. Elle marchait élégamment – les yeux brillants – le long de l'allée, elle ne regardait que Draco qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres devant sa future femme.

Le temple des sorciers était rempli, Harry et Voldemort étaient aux premiers rangs. Voldemort arborait une expression assez ennuyée, il avait toujours détesté les cérémonies, les rencontres entre sorciers. Ce qu'il haïssait le plus était l'hypocrisie omniprésente autour de lui, les sourires faux derrière ce masque de crainte. Mais il y a avait une chose de bien différent ce jour-là qui faisait qu'il acceptait – sans pour autant le montrer – de fêter ce mariage. Il s'agissait de la main d'Harry serrée dans la sienne. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un à qui il avait envie de parler à ce mariage. Harry, lui, avait un petit sourire aux lèvres devant ses amis qui allaient s'unir, alors qu'ils avaient toujours nié qu'ils se marieraient. Il fallait dire que ces deux-là savaient depuis leur dixième anniversaire qu'ils seraient un jour mari et femme.

Le mage sorcier qui célébrait le mariage se trouvait à quelques centimètres des mariés, tous les trois étaient à l'extrémité de la grande cour du temple, près de la salle hypostyle afin que tout le monde puisse les voir distinctement. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait énormément de monde pour fêter l'union de l'héritier Malfoy et de l'héritière Parkinson. Ce genre d'évènements mondains faisait même parler la presse.

Harry dut s'avancer à l'instar d'Elsa Mulciber (une grande amie de Pansy qu'Harry connaissait très bien). Ils étaient tous les deux témoins, et ils devaient respectivement apporter les alliances ainsi que signer un contrat magique garantissant qu'ils étaient témoins de leur amour. Au moment où les mariés s'embrassèrent, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais qui possédait encore ses avantages de beauté se leva dans l'assemblée. Harry tourna ses yeux verts vers cet homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, et qui possédait ce même air arrogant et sûr de lui. Harry sourit à la vue de son père qui, fièrement, marcha au sein du temple jusqu'à atteindre le haut de grande cour où Elsa, Harry, Draco, Pansy et le mage étaient. En chemin, les yeux ambrés de son père croisèrent le bleu saphir des yeux de Narcissa, ils se dévisagèrent un moment alors que les fines lèvres de la blonde murmurèrent un "merci". James inclina la tête et continua son chemin. Il se posa près de son fils, comme si ce dernier était un refuge, un endroit qu'il connaissait et où il sentait mieux qu'ailleurs.

Harry lui sourit, et James le lui rendit difficilement. Merlin, qu'il était difficile d'être là au milieu de tous ces mangemorts !

Puis, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, James s'approcha d'une bassine incrustée de pierres précieuses que le mage tenait dans ses mains. Un assistant du mage lui tendit une dague que James prit délicatement dans sa main, puis il se coupa la ligne de coeur de la paume de sa main, et fit doucement couler le sang dans la bassine. Draco fit la même chose, ainsi que Pansy, sa marraine et son parrain. Normalement, il devrait y avoir un sang de plus dans la bassine, mais la marraine de Draco avait été tuée quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le sang mélangé, le mage le versa dans une petite fiole que Draco et Pansy durent boire. La protection des parrains et marraines coulait à présent dans leurs veines pour les protéger dans leur couple et leur vie. Le regard de James se fit plus sombre quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'assurer protection au fils de son ex-meilleure amie, et qui était en l'occurrence un mangemort.

XXXXXX

Harry rejoignit son amant après la célébration, celui-ci semblait s'ennuyer ferme devant un vieux mage noir connu de l'Irlande et qui croyait être encore le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne. L'intervention d'Harry fut un très bon prétexte pour délaisser l'ennuyant mage noir.

"Merci" souffla Voldemort en embrassant le front d'Harry alors qu'ils transplanaient tous les deux vers le Manoir Malfoy où avait lieu la suite de la fête.

Le hall du manoir était encore vide de toutes personnes, il était toujours difficile d'inciter les gens à changer d'emplacement, la plupart du temps ceux-ci s'attardaient en discutant entre eux. De ce fait, les elfes furent très étonnés de voir des invités – et si prestigieux – être d'ores et déjà là. Le propre d'un elfe était de se faire oublier, on ne devait pas les voir. Ils furent donc très confus de s'être montrés si clairement à leurs yeux. Ils bafouillèrent quelques paroles d'excuses, et s'enfuirent dans la cuisine avec un air stressé. Les pauvres étaient un peu en retard dans la cuisson du poisson !

Les yeux de Voldemort se posèrent sur Harry qui regardait curieusement autour de lui. C'était dingue comme celui-ci ne voyait pas à quel point il dégageait de la sensualité, simplement en se mordant un peu les lèvres devant un tableau d'une rare valeur ou l'orgueil avec lequel ses yeux se posaient sans gêne n'importe où. Voldemort fit glisser sa main qui était sur sa taille bien plus bas. Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, que celui-ci explicita rapidement en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Harry gémit doucement et posa sa main sur la nuque du puissant mage noir.

"J'ai envie de toi…" se plaignit le Lord Noir.

"Tu n'en as pas eut assez, hier soir ?" demanda Harry malicieusement.

"Ce matin, tu veux dire…" reprit Voldemort avec un sourire mutin.

Harry lui rendit ce même sourire. Harry essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais celui-ci le ramena à lui brutalement. Il fit passer sa main de sa tempe à sa taille avec un regard lubrique.

"Tom… Je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps pour ça" souffla-t-il entre les lèvres taquines du Lord Noir qui prenait à coeur d'embrasser tous les contours du visage de son amant.

"Oh, cesse de parler, mon coeur…"

Harry s'abandonna à lui et l'embrassa à son tour, il pouvait sentir la main de son amant fermement posée sur la chute de ses reins tandis qu'il continuait à immiscer sa langue dans la bouche de Voldemort.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un 'pop' dans la salle à manger, servant exceptionnellement ce jour-là de salle des fêtes. Harry lança un regard irrité à Voldemort.

"C'est toi qui a commencé, alors tu as intérêt à trouver un endroit rapidement, maintenant !"

"Pas de problèmes, amour" répondit le Lord Noir avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Il entraîna le petit sorcier à ses côtés, lui faisant grimper les marches de l'escalier en marbre jusqu'au troisième étage. Harry se demandait comment il savait où étaient les pièces et à quoi elles servaient de ce manoir qui n'était pas le sien. Il vit rapidement que Tom l'entraînait dans la chambre de Draco, celle-là même dans laquelle il était quelques heures plus tôt pour aider à préparer ledit marié.

"Tom ! On ne peut pas faire ça dans leur chambre, ce sont les mariés tout de même !"

"Bah, justement, ils ne sont pas censés être en lune de miel ce soir et tous les suivants de cette semaine ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un regard triomphant.

Harry acquiesça et se laissa porter par les caresses de son amant qui le poussait de plus en plus vers le lit drapé de couvertures vertes. D'un coup de baguette impatient, Voldemort fit disparaître les habits du Prince des Ténèbres, et le força à s'allonger sur le lit brutalement. Harry lança un regard de braise devant le corps de Voldemort qui se découvrait lentement. Il vint se poser à genoux sur le lit devant son amant qui était encore debout, et embrassa son torse, léchant ses boutons de chair et mordillant sa peau sans retenu. Voldemort repoussa de ses mains le visage de son amant, qui s'empressa de lécher les doigts à hauteur de sa bouche. Voldemort sourit doucement devant la volonté d'Harry de sucer ses doigts soigneusement. Puis, il mit ses mains sur la taille nue d'Harry pour l'attirer à lui, collant leur torse nu l'un contre l'autre.

S'embrassant fougueusement, Voldemort monta sur le lit en serrant toujours très fort ce petit corps brûlant contre lui. Il s'allongea, dos contre le matelas, sur le lit, Harry fut donc à califourchon sur lui. Il s'abaissa pour retrouver de ses lèvres, celles douces de son amour. Coquinement, les doigts du mage noir vinrent glisser proche du membre érigé de son amant, mais il ne s'y attarda et préféra descendre ses doigts vers l'anus d'Harry. Il y inséra un doigt humidifié par les bons soins de son amant, et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de lui.

La sensation était si bonne qu'Harry en oublia presque d'embrasser le Lord Noir, mais les coups de langue de celui-ci sur ses lèvres lui firent reprendre ses baisers. Voldemort inséra un deuxième, puis successivement un troisième doigt. Harry gémit doucement contre les lèvres de Voldemort qui s'étirèrent en un sourire. Voldemort avait une si forte érection qu'elle en était douloureuse, il voulait pourtant bien préparer son amant pour ne pas le blesser. Il savait qu'ils y avaient déjà été forts la nuit dernière. Mais sans prévenir, Harry s'empala lui-même sur la longue et imposante verge de Voldemort. Les deux sorciers gémirent alors qu'Harry s'enfonçait peu à peu. Le Lord Noir posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, puis sa main droite dévia sur le sexe de son amant qu'il entreprit de caresser.

Harry commença à onduler des hanches, de façon à entrer son amant toujours plus profondément en lui. Il ferma des yeux, et se laissa emporter par la vague de plaisir. La sueur recouvrait leur corps, sous la musique de leurs respirations. Harry n'hésitait pas y aller brutalement, il adorait tout particulièrement de mener la danse sur le corps diablement excitant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le tableau de leur corps mêlé à celui de l'autre était magnifique. C'était violent, mais cela n'aidait qu'à mieux atteindre l'extase. Harry criait, gémissait, répétait le nom de Tom sans arrêts tandis que l'autre continuait à prodiguer des gâteries au sexe d'Harry, en contemplant par la même occasion le corps de son amant. La sensation était belle de pouvoir contempler pareil corps sur lui, tout en étant dominant, mais dominé. C'était étrange, et il adorait ça… Il aimait tant qu'ils finirent par jouir dans des spasmes violents. Harry s'affaissa doucement, la respiration encore haletante, sur son amant, sans pour autant se retirer.

"J'ai adoré…" souffla Harry.

Puis il se posa au côté du Lord Noir qui avait encore les yeux clos, Harry posa un très doux baiser sur ses paupières. Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et serra son amour contre lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi pour récupérer, puis Harry intima doucement à Voldemort qu'ils devaient y aller. Ils se rhabillèrent donc, et essayèrent d'arranger leurs cheveux pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un elfe, et Harry lui demanda gentiment :

"Vous pourriez changer les draps de la chambre du marié, s'il vous plaît ?"

XXXXXX

La disposition des tables avait été mûrement réfléchie pour qu'aucun ne se retrouve avec des personnes qu'ils n'appréciaient pas. Or, la disposition de la table du marié avait été faîte étrangement. Il était de coutume que le marié et la mariée soient avec leurs parents, et leur témoin, plus leurs amis. Sur la table ronde du marié siégeait à la droite de Draco, Harry puis Voldemort puis Narcissa puis Lucius puis Elegabal Brinvilliers et sa femme, Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabini et Elsa Mulciber puis Pansy Parkinson à côté de Draco.

De ce fait, Narcissa et Lucius faisaient face à James et Lily. Mais cette disposition avait été forcée dans le sens où Lily et James n'avaient pu être placé nulle part. Tout le monde les détestait. Il avait donc été décidé de les placer à la table de leur fils, et de celle qui les avait invité : Narcissa Malfoy.

Sur le coup, Lily et James voulurent presque partir en voyant les petits cartons sur lesquels ils étaient inscrits. Bien que c'était un grand honneur d'être à la table des mariés, ça ne faisait qu'accentuer leur malaise. Ils étaient ainsi mis en évidence par tous les invités. James avait déjà serré la main de Lily pour partir, alors qu'il voyait tout le monde s'installer dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Mais, son fils vint lui tapoter l'épaule doucement.

James se retourna, et son regard s'adoucit à la vue de son fils. Voldemort n'était pas loin derrière lui, ses yeux ocre étaient posés sur Lily et James avec indolence. Le regard de James se fit plus dur, et il décida de rompre le contact visuel en s'asseyant à la table.

Quand il leva les yeux, il se retrouva face à face avec Narcissa Malfoy. Il déglutit difficilement. Tout le monde s'asseyait, et le silence sur la table était palpable. Les derniers arrivés furent Remus et Sirius qui avaient juste acceptés de venir au repas.

La musique de l'orchestre jouait dans la pièce, et ce fut les seules choses qu'ils entendirent hormis les rires et les éclats de voix qui envahissaient la salle.

Voldemort se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et lui chuchota :

"Regarde la tête que font ta mère et Narcissa…"

Harry posa son regard sur le visage crispé de sa mère, et celui identique de Narcissa. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Harry eut un sourire et se rapprocha lui aussi de l'oreille de son amant pour lui chuchoter :

"On dirait qu'elles vont exploser…"

Voldemort et lui rirent, ce qui attira le regard de tous les convives. Leurs airs stressés ne firent qu'accentuer leur rire tandis qu'eux fronçaient des sourcils.

"Harry et moi étions en train de disserter sur vos comportements, vous nous semblez un peu coincés…" énonça Voldemort.

Harry pouffa et lança un regard amusé à son amant. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se permettre de faire des remarques comme ça. Les autres se sentirent un peu gênés. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Sirius Black.

"Hé bien, quoi ! C'est normal, non ? Je suis moi-même face à ma cousine que j'ai failli tuer le mois dernier, et je suis en train de parler à _Voldemort_, excusez-moi si on vous semble coincé mais il y a de quoi !" s'exclama-t-il.

Remus s'arracha la langue pour ne pas rire, tandis qu'Harry ne cherchait même pas à cacher son sourire.

"D'ailleurs, je ne reste là, que si vous libérez Andromeda Tonks et Driyus Windsor…" dit James d'une voix ferme.

"Vous avez ma parole !" fit Voldemort d'une voix grave, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

"De toute façon, je n'allais pas laisser croupir ma sœur à Oaksburn pour l'éternité" dit Narcissa "Je sais qu'on se méprise depuis qu'elle s'est mariée à cet idiot de sang-de-bourbe de Ted Tonks, mais quand même…"

"Encore aurait-il fallu que je vous donne mon accord, ma chère Narcissa…" objecta Voldemort.

"Bien-sûr, Maître"

Les Gryffondor levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Les mariés furent demandés sur la piste de danse, Pansy et Draco, dans leurs magnifiques habits se levèrent sous l'acclamation de la totalité des invités. Tout le monde les regarda danser, Narcissa semblait très émue.

XXXXXX

Une heure après, l'alcool tombait à flots sur la table et les plus jeunes commençaient à délier leur langue.

"… c'est évident que Serpentard est la meilleure des maisons !" s'épouvanta Draco "Il n'y a que voir le pourcentage de riches dans notre maison, on réussit tous, on est des malins…"

"Tu as raison, Draco… Théodore est d'ailleurs, présentement, en Extrême-Orient et va bientôt se marier à une princesse indienne héritière de la plus grande fortune sorcière du pays, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'est pas à ton mariage"

"Théodore va se marier à une indienne ?" s'étonna Harry "Il ne sortait pas avec Millicent ?"

"Si, mais il l'a largué… Il paraît qu'elle n'était pas très douée…" dit Draco.

Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

"Douée en quoi ?" demanda Pansy.

Draco eut l'air gêné.

"Au lit" répondit sincèrement le blond.

Lucius et Narcissa lancèrent un regard perçant à Draco.

"Draco, tu devrais arrêter de boire, tu sais que tu racontes n'importe quoi avec ça dans le sang…"

"Oh, non laissez-le faire" fit Voldemort "Il n'est jamais aussi intéressant que quand il est ivre… Et puis, vous pouvez être fier de lui, il est entré dans le cercle"

Harry jeta un regard furtif à ses parents, qui se lançaient des regards interloqués.

"Et vous savez quoi ? Papa, maman… Je suis le Prince des Ténèbres, grâce à Tom, bien-sûr…" annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

Lily et James ne semblèrent pas très joyeux de l'entendre mais Lily fit semblant de l'être tout de même.

Cela faisait un bon moment que la soirée était commencée, les plus jeunes étaient ivres, ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Ceux-ci ne se gênaient plus pour parler à n'importe qui, ils parlèrent ainsi à Narcissa et à Lucius sous le regard surpris de Lily et James.

La discussion dévia soudainement sur le Quidditch – au grand dam de Voldemort – ce qui attira l'attention de beaucoup de personnes sur la table d'honneur.

"La meilleure équipe c'est _Les Princes du Vol_ de Londres… Elle a encore gagné contre Manchester et _les Canons de Chudley_ récemment…" dit Harry avec fierté.

"Excusez-moi de vous contredire mon Prince, mais _Les Princes du Vol _est une bien piètre équipe" coupa Lucius d'un air supérieur "La meilleure ce sont _les Corbeaux_, je pense…"

"Tiens, vous avez le même avis que mon père…" lança Harry avec un amusement évident.

Lucius et James se regardèrent surpris.

"Hé bien, c'est qu'on a raison… Ils ont gagné tout le championnat, ce n'est pas un match contre les _Princes du Vol _qui va enlever tout leur prestige…"

"Mais, oui c'est ce que je me tue à dire à mon fils, mais il pense toujours que l'équipe de Londres est meilleure que celle de Manchester…" répondit James étonnant par la même occasion toute la table.

A partir de là, James et Lucius partirent dans une grande discussion vantant les mérites des _Corbeaux_. Leurs verres se vidaient et se remplaçaient peu à peu, et ils devinrent de plus en plus enjoués, ignorant promptement leurs fils qui leur criaient que l'équipe des_ Princes du Vol _était bien meilleure. Bien que cette discussion semblait ravir la majorité de la table, trois personnes se sentirent de trop. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et rencontra le visage désespéré de Narcissa, elles se lancèrent un regard las, et ne prirent même pas conscience du léger sourire complice qui flottait sur leurs lèvres.

Et puis, il y avait Voldemort qui se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'aimait pas du tout le Quidditch, il en avait le droit, non ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si à Poudlard il avait préféré son club d'histoire à l'équipe de Quidditch, si ? Il s'affaissa sur sa chaise, et soupira. Lily, Narcissa et Voldemort se lancèrent un regard identique, ils finirent leur assiette. Mais Voldemort leva soudain la tête vers Narcissa.

"Alors ma chère Narcissa, comment allez-vous en ce moment ? Je n'accapare pas trop votre mari ?" demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

"Hé bien, pour tout dire il est rarement au manoir mais il est tellement hyperactif que s'il n'était pas à votre service, il serait en train de faire quelque chose d'autre ailleurs, je préfère le savoir avec vous…"

Voldemort eut un sourire. Lily but son verre d'alcool avec une grimace, elle détestait boire mais là ça lui paraissait vitale. Son mari était en train de rire avec Lucius Malfoy, Sirius et Remus taquinaient Draco, Harry et Blaise sur la maison Serpentard. Elle pensa qu'elle préfèrerait être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tous les sorciers les plus puissants et les plus dangereux faisaient la fête autour d'elle, il n'aurait pas été très compliqué d'en tuer un en l'empoisonnant. Elle soupira, puis eut envie de se lever. Elle cherchait un prétexte. Danser ? Non, James était occupé à autre chose.

Elle croisa le regard de son fils qui était en train de pleurer de rire avec Remus, ces deux-là s'étaient réconciliés.

"Où sont les toilettes ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Harry allait répondre mais Narcissa le devança.

"Oh ! Bien-sûr venez je vous y emmène !" s'exclama-t-elle, bien contente de quitter cette table de fous elle-aussi.

Voldemort soupira. Il aurait bien aimé sortir de la table lui aussi. Il attira Harry contre lui.

XXXXXX

"C'est un magnifique tableau, vous savez…" dit Lily dans un couloir carrelé et spacieux du rez-de-chaussée.

Narcissa s'arrêta et regarda le tableau en question.

"Oui, c'est un tableau du 19ème siècle d'Elladora Black" dit Narcissa calmement.

"On a un tableau d'elle, nous aussi au manoir… _Hippogriffes au sucre_" répondit Lily avec enthousiasme.

"Vous habitez toujours à Godric's Hollow, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, c'est parce que James le veut, il ne voit pas le travail que c'est d'entretenir une pareille demeure…" soupira Lily.

"Ne m'en parlez pas !" s'exclama Narcissa "Même avec l'elfe de maison c'est très dur à tenir… J'en ai par-dessus la tête du Manoir Malfoy… C'est pour ça que je préfère vivre au Château de notre Maître, au moins je n'ai rien à faire !"

"Quelle chance…"

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux toilettes.

XXXXXX

Cinq heures avaient passées, les étoiles brillaient derrière les fenêtres de la salle de réception. L'ambiance était festive et tout le monde riait allègrement. A la table d'honneur, l'hilarité atteignait son paroxysme. Lily et Narcissa étaient devenues bonnes copines et se ressassaient leurs années à Poudlard et leur inimitié ancestrale. Tandis que James, Lucius, Sirius, Elegabal Brinvilliers et Remus parlaient des difficultés économiques du pays, ils étaient au moins d'accord sur le fait que l'Angleterre coulait vers le l'abysse depuis quelques temps. Blaise et Draco ne parlaient pas, ils faisaient le pari de celui qui supporterait le plus d'alcool tandis que leurs copines parlaient manucure avec la participation de la femme d'Elegabal qui tenait une chaîne d'instituts de beauté.

Et Harry et Voldemort regardaient la scène avec un sourire en coin.

"Ca vous dirait de venir manger un de ces jours au manoir ?" lança une voix dans la cacophonie.

'Gagné !' pensa Harry avec un grand sourire

Harry et Voldemort se jetèrent un regard complice et vainqueur. Voldemort s'approcha de son amant et posa un bras autour de sa taille.

_Oh oui ! Emprisonne-moi de tes bras, c'est la plus belle des libertés… _

* * *

THE END.

Alors ? Cette fin... Elle était bien mieux dans ma tête, je n'en suis pas fière. Je l'ai écrite en très peu de temps. Je suis fatiguée, alors désolée pour les fautes. J'espère que vous avez un minimum apprécié. Et que vous penserez à me reviewer !Bisous.

REMERCIEMENTS A :

**The Wendy Malfoy ; Litany Riddle ; miss Felton/Malfoy ; La-shinegami ; Nepheria ; Flory Wess ; Sahada ; 666Naku ; Bellasidious ; Lilou ; Crystal d'avalon ; Eliwan ; LightofMoon ; Livia ; Vega264 ; alinemcb54 ; Archangel.gaia ; Estelle01 ; Flore Jade ; Onarluca ; Fantasy112 ; Lyly ; Kida Saille ; Kibkoto ; Lilianne Potter ; Zaika ; Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ; ange de un cisme ; Luna051 ; Bybytte ; Keneko ; Tania ; Phaine ; Ange jedusor Potter ; Draya Felton ; Felly ; Spirit.w.w ; Dia ; Griffounette ; Sélène ; Tiayel ; mauvais esprit ; koto ; Sybel 26 ; DarkJess ; Lilith Lliane Myrddin ; Akane ; Lotus971 ; hanna ; Lulune ; hermionedu69 ; kungzoune ; cassie ; Moira Serpy-Griffy ; aeryn88 ; Aglaia Malefoy Potter ; Emi ; Egwene Al'Vere ; Kimmy Lyn ; fan ; Arty ; L'Anonyme ; maugrei ; Darkness ; angel-devil ; sakura007 ; tchaye ; Yumi44 ; marie-ève dagenais ; neverland ; Lanya ; Sealunis ; Dark Angel ; pasiphae ; enan ; jadeeeeeeeeee ; lyanna ; ladyestella ; 4rine ; jouzetsuka ; ange ; ivy ; Lou ; Nienna-lo ; maliciamoony ; lilician ; rey ; Hannange ; mini pouce06 ; Etincelle Nocturne ; Symer et Susy Bones.**

Vous avez tous laissé une review au moins une fois, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne… Je vous remercie tous parce que c'est vous qui m'avez stimuler à écrire, à m'améliorer depuis le mois d'octobre. Ca fait un bon paquet de gentils reviewers, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ceux qui me lisent et qui ne sont pas dans cette liste, s'il vous paît, rattrapez-vous à ce dernier chapitre pour me dire que ce vous pensez de l'ensemble de la fic. Et aux "habitués", n'oubliez pas la dernière review ! ;)

X

X

X

**Maintenant c'est l'heure de la pub gratuite! **Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais j'ai aussi une autre fic "Eternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte" qui est mon autre bébé. Comme celle-ci est finie, Eternité devient la plus importante fic que j'écris. 

Je traduis aussi une fic "Red Sun Rising" pour moi pis pour l'auteur qui est très gentille, et je vais aussi mettre en ligne d'ici peu une nouvelle fic qui risque d'être courte assez comique sur HPTR.

Gros Bisous à tous, je vous aime ! Définitivement...

SamaraXX


End file.
